


Хроники Пламени и Крови

by MeiAusHzZ



Series: Chronicles [1]
Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Drama, Non-Chronological, Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiAusHzZ/pseuds/MeiAusHzZ
Summary: “Завоевание наконец закончилось. Пока Владыка не решался ступить дальше Северной Империи, она разгребала проблемы Ярусов и наводила порядки. Пожалуй, иногда у Архонта пробегала мысль о том, что её просто использовали как простую марионетку, управляемую невидимой рукой… Но все было не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд..."





	1. ГЛАВА НУЛЕВАЯ.  РАССВЕТ, ОЗНАМЕНОВАВШИЙ НОВОЕ НАЧАЛО.

**Author's Note:**

> Не смотря на то, что здесь присутствует нулевая глава, читать её можно как после прочтения всех глав, так и сразу. (Мой личный совет: читайте её после последней главы).  
> Своевольная переработка концовки игры: Смесь пути Алого Хора, Анархиста и Повстанцев. (Почти) все архонты живы.

Рассвет встречал Ярусы ярким оранжевым светом, переливаясь с выжженной травой, мерно шевелящейся от порывов ветра. Уже с самого утра жители начинали со слухов, отголоски которых раздавались всякий раз, когда Архонт прислушивалась к механизму. Но Шпиль сегодня пустовал. Овеваемый ветрами, стоял он словно произведение искусства древних мастеров. Бегающие лучи солнца играли на камне. Эта одинокая конструкция пульсировала сильнее каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал имя Архонта, становилась громче каждый раз, когда по земле проливали чью-то кровь.

Если Адъюкатор не дремлет, то Суд и подавно, при том факте, что сам Архонт Правосудия никогда не спит. Всё это только усугубляло ситуацию со сном у Вершителей. Залегшие мешки под глазами ярко переливались всеми оттенками синего у всего судебного коллектива, за исключением Калио, которой время от времени удавалось украсть минутку чтобы поспать. Под раздачу иногда попадалась и Архонт Шпилей, которая не оставила свою работу Вершительницы Судеб, даже несмотря на резкое повышение. Пока Кайрос разбиралась со своей Империей, леди Ирэн разгребала проблемы Ярусов и наводила порядки. Пожалуй, иногда у Архонта пробегала мысль о том, что её просто использовали как часть далеко идущего плана.

Калио осторожно коснулась плеча Ирэн, пошатнув и без того шаткое подобие спокойствия, которое могло обернуться тревогой и беспокойством у девушки.

\- Ты в порядке?

Обернувшиеся на неё глаза блестели каким-то нездоровым блеском, а болезненная бледность покрывала её обветренное лицо белой плёнкой, словно пшеничная мука, небрежно разбросанная по столу.

\- А? Да-да, конечно…

Мысли роились в голове и больно жалили и без того уставший мозг. Старика не было рядом, а толпа, образовавшаяся в зале явно  _ чего-то _ хотела. Вперившиеся в нее взгляды были словно кинжал, приставленный к её горлу. Она чувствовала, как по её спине течёт пот, щекоча и без того расшалившиеся нервы.

Крики готовы были перерасти в нечто большее. Тунон укоризненно огляделся вокруг и в стенах эхом раздался низкий, громоподобный голос:

\- Тишина!

Адъюкатор никогда не повышал голоса, но эту задачу выполнял молот, стук которого оглушающе распространялся по всему залу. Толпа замолкла.

\- Приём на сегодня закрыт, просим всех удалиться кроме тех, у кого назначен суд в это время.

Толпа рассосалась, оставив после себя людей, которых можно было посчитать по пальцам. Ирэн устало потёрла лоб.

 

Вода в лохани давно остыла. Сегодня ей не хотелось идти в общие бани. Вздохнув, она отправилась в спальню и там же чуть не упала, споткнувшись об коробку с военными трактатами. Тихо выругавшись, она отодвинула её и легла спать. День только начинался.

Комната её напоминала жилище Лантри. Везде валялись бумажки, только в отличии от старика это были не рукописи, а судебные иски и отрывки из её дневника, который она забросила ещё тогда, когда отправилась в Колодец Вендриенов. По столу, находившимся чуть поодаль от кровати, не раз были пролиты чернила, оставившие некрасивые разводы на рабочем месте. Разбросанная одежда могла попасться даже в самых неожиданных местах. Сама комната была исполнена в красных, черных и золотых цветах, больше вводя в уныние, нежели пробуждая воспоминания о чем-то приятном. Ирэн ненавидела красный. В углу стоял скипетр бывшего Архонта Тайн, иногда светящийся чересчур ярко. Совсем рядом была расположена довольно широкая, по меркам Ярусников, кровать, выполненная в угрюмых цветах Суда, которую она получила только после того, как официально утвердилась в роли Вершительницы Судеб и получила собственную комнату. Само место было довольно небольшое, чтобы хранить в нём все артефакты, которые Ирэн смогла найти за все свои “путешествия”. На небольшом окне, единственном источнике света, находилась небольшая домашняя рассада разнообразных приправ, которые не были редкостью на территории Ярусов.

Могила Терратуса расплывалась на горизонте. Каждый раз просыпаясь, она ощущает на себе вперившийся на неё взгляд, но определить откуда он был направлен представлялось невозможным. Бдения Бледена Марка её раздражали, но она понимала, что ничего ровным светом сделать не сможет против этого, поэтому старалась не обращать на это внимание. А он и не подавал виду. Также это было причиной, почему девушка начала спать в одежде, или в крайнем случае в неком подобии сорочки, наплевав на неудобства. Иногда даже бывало, что из-за усталости она вообще забывала о причинах столь упрямого соблюдения приличий в отношении к Архонту Теней. Мужчина сделал шаг вперёд и сгусток теней приобрёл знакомые очертания. Белые волосы ниспадали к плечам, а на эбеново-черной коже играл свет от свечи, зажжённой Вершительницей.

\- Девочка. Я тебя потревожил?

Она прищурилась, осматривая его, но все же решила проигнорировать и продолжить свой сон, пока у неё есть на это время, а не тратить на трёп с Архонтом Теней. Неужели старикан решил потешить себя ночными задушевными беседами? Тут у неё самой вырвался тихий нервный смешок, и она на всякий случай закуталась в одеяло получше. Золотые глаза, наполненные магией, продолжали на неё смотреть. Пять минут, десять… Сон улетучился, не успела она даже моргнуть. Вершительница резко подскочила и кинулась разгребать бумаги, на подсознательном уровне желая, чтобы незванный гость поскорее ушел. Архонт Шпилей заметила небольшое несоответствие с расположением бумаг на её столе, в частности её записи из дневника, которые кажется перечитывали не раз. Кинув хмурый взгляд на Бледена Марка, она взяла их и сожгла. Девушка не страдала излишней сентиментальностью и не испытывала особой грусти по старым рукописям девятилетней давности. Бледен Марк стоял молча. Едва заметно черная тьма окружала его. За пределами Суда была уже глубокая ночь, но как говорилось ранее у Суда нет понятия «день и ночь». Ирэн боялась, что рано или поздно собьётся с привычного графика и по утрам будет походить на погибель, а ночью – на зверолюдку. Кинув взгляд искоса на Бледена Марка, она едва заметно поморщилась. Это не ускользнуло и от мужчины, эмоции которого были скрыты под теневой маской.

И он понял ее без слов.

\- Девочка, скачущему среди ночи голодранцу меня не удивить. – Его лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой, выделяясь белым на тёмной коже, словно он понял, о чем она думала в этот момент. Конечно же “голодранцем” была никто иная, как Вершительница.

Ирэн подавилась ругательством. Он едва уловимо достал кинжал и привычными движениями начал счищать кровь из-под ногтей, как и делал прежде. Вздохнув, она все же поверила в то, что он не будет встревать в её частную жизнь под предлогом “отеческой опеки” и поплелась к управляющему.

 

Не успела она дойти до двери, как до нее донёсся посторонний звук: здесь _ чужой _ . Чутьё отчетливо подсказывало, что взгляд был направлен из окна, как в полутьме мелькнул кинжал, чуть не вспоровший ей горло. Она посмотрела в глаза потенциальному убийце и узнала в них знакомый блеск. Не успела девушка что-либо предпринять, как из горла мужчины вырвался кинжал, по форме напоминающий тот, что принадлежал Архонту Теней. Из глотки раздалось нечленораздельное бульканье и свежий труп упал на пол, омывая мраморный пол в крови, испачкав при этом Вершительницу. Стоявший напротив неё Бледен Марк выглядел поистине завораживающе. В его желтых глазах, в которых обычно читалась насмешка, было нечто совсем иное, но девушка не могла понять, что именно. Это было пугающе, отвратительно и завораживающе одновременно. Сейчас это всё перемешалось в нем: кровожадность, экстаз и адреналин в его расширившихся зрачках и отпечаток чего-то дикого, древнего, первобытного на его лице. Всё это вмиг пропало и сменилось равнодушием, позже превратившись в некое подобие ухмылки, которая больше напоминала маску-оскал. Он пнул труп, переворачивая его на спину, чтобы рассмотреть лицо. Ирэн чисто рефлекторно закрыла одеждой, которую успела снять, свои особо обнаженные части тела и тихим голосом сказала:

 - Я не понимаю, зачем ему понадобилось убивать меня?

 - Все меняются.

Марк был убежден, что только худшую сторону. Горький опыт доказал ему, что сколько живет человек, тем более испорченным он оказывается. Он служил тому факту ярким примером, а также другая, не менее яркая, личность. Личность, которую он терпеть не мог и по сей день.

Мастер Горациус. Ей было на удивление всё равно на смерть человека из ее почти забытой жизни. Он был лишь тенью ее прошлого. Труп, как не было странно, растворился в воздухе, не оставив и следа. Профессионализм, Погибель его дери.

\- Много людей желают твоей смерти, малыш. Пора бы тебе уже это понять.  – Его очертания меркли. - Впредь я не буду спускать с тебя глаз.

\- Это угроза?

Темнота внемлила ей в ответ:

\- Нет. Это предупреждение.

***

 

Пришедший запыхавшийся посыльный, оттирая рукою, нелепо перепачканной в чернилах, пот со лба, нес деревянную коробку, мерно позвякивающую при каждом его резком движении. Почти все остановились, чтобы посмотреть на получателя столь щедрого подарка. Мужчина в страхе подходит к Вершительнице Судеб и вручает ей ящик.

\- Что это?

\- Вино, миледи Вершительница. Отправитель пожелал остаться инкогнито.

Она приседает, чтобы посмотреть на печать. Северная империя. Сомнения по поводу безопасности сего продукта крепли с каждой секундой. Взяв одну из бутылок и откупорив крышку, Ирэн принюхалась. Запах чего-то перебродившего ударил в ноздри.

\- Полагаю это то самое знаменитое вино, которое почитает Кайрос. – Лантри задумчиво пожевал перо, обдумывая как бы это занести на бумагу.

\- Что в него входит? – Ирэн осмотрела бутылку со всех сторон, но ничего необычного не заметила.

\- Если верить слухам, то прах младенцев и кровь девственниц.

Девушка фыркнула и смерила бутылку оценивающим взглядом и вынесла вердикт:

\- Если это окажется правдой… - Впрочем, договаривать она не стала.  Появившегося Архонта Теней эта ситуация забавляла. Ирэн хмуро бросила: - Разве ты уже закончил на сегодня?

\- Всё давно выполнено. – Он лениво рассматривал свои ногти и кинул прищуренный взгляд исподлобья на девушку. – И на твоём месте я бы проверил вино на яд.

\- Да знаю я, знаю. - Ирэн недовольно фыркнула и задумчиво окинула посыльного оценивающим взглядом. Она подошла к нему вплотную и передала бутылку ему в руки, приказав:

\- Пей.

\- Н-но… миледи…

\- Не выпьешь – тридцать плетей, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы Бледен Марк с тебя самолично шкуру спустил. Медленно, отделяя каждый лоскуток твоей нежной кожи... – Шептала Вершительница без тени улыбки. Она схватила его за подбородок и притянула к себе, вперившись в него властным взглядом, словно хищник, загнавший свою добычу в угол. Посыльный трясущимися от волнения руками откупорил крышку, а миледи отстранилась от него, продолжая буравить его взглядом. Он стремительно поднёс горлышко к губам и по его подбородку начали скатываться алые капли вина. Его кадык судорожно дрожал в глотке. Выпивший мужчина уронил бутылку на мраморный пол, где она разбилась на осколки. Схватившись за горло, посыльный начал издавать булькающие звуки. Он резко побледнел и упал на колени, трепыхаясь в судорогах. Тело упало и больше не поднималось.

Достав меч из ножен, она одним движением отрубила ему голову. Лантри нерешительно отстранился от девушки. Его болезненно побледневшее лицо отражало некое подобие страха, но записывать он не перестал.

\- Говоришь нету поручений? – Архонт Шпилей задумчиво потёрла подбородок, испачкав его в крови и поморщившись. – Доставь “это” на площадь столицы Северной Империи, да так, чтобы отправитель точно увидел. Пускай знает, что такие шутки со мной не пройдут.

\- Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках, девочка. - Тени под его ногами угрожающе поползли в ее сторону. - Советую тебе найти кого-нибудь другого для своих “дел”.

Сарказм так и лился из его темных губ. Ирэн кисло поморщилась и кивнула.

  
  


Поднимавшиеся ветра яростно сдували пыль на дорогах. Когти зверолюдки клацали, когда она взбиралась вверх по мраморным ступеням. Люди, при виде дикарки старались слиться со стенами. Глаза, налитые кровью и которые не видели сна в течение долгих месяцев, в течение долгого времени смотрели на герб.

В здании громогласный рык прошелся эхом.

\- Что она сказала?

\- Я расслышала что-то про оргию, - Эб ухмыльнулась и повернулась к Вершительнице. – В любом случае это было явно что-то неприличное.

Заклинательница Приливов часто посещала её, даже несмотря на дела в развивающейся гильдии. Женщина буквально родилась заново, найдя новую цель в жизни. Конечно её лекции часто сопровождались крепкими выражениями, но по крайней мере это было лучше лекций Тунона.  **_Всё_ ** было лучше, чем лекции Тунона.

Рык раздался снова. Архонт заметила, что стоявшая возле нее женщина, желавшая аудиенции, и которая на протяжении долгих минут, пыталась объяснить свою ситуацию, вздрогнула и нервно попятилась подальше от выхода на улицу.

Ирэн обречённо вздохнула и всё же вышла ей навстречу. Барик, тихо стоявший рядом, пошел за ней. Она окинула зверолюдку оценивающим взглядом и огляделась вокруг.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Ее голос приобрел рычащие, командующие нотки. Зверолюды не терпели слабости.

\- Архонт. Ночной Коготь. Убить. Сейчас, – Она проигнорировала её. Острые клыки предупреждающе выглядывали из-под нижней губы.

Ирэн уже хотела сказать остроумную колкость насчет её словарного запаса, как раздавшееся клацанье доспехов привлекло её внимание. Барик достал из ножен меч и сказал, прищурив свои разноцветные глаза:

\- Миледи Вершительница, могу ли я выступить от твоего имени? Я, вместе с моими братьями по оружию, охотились на эту зверолюдку еще со времен Завоевания, и эта тварь прихватила с собой не одного солдата. - Ирэн видела, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы прямо сейчас не наброситься на зверолюдку, но военное воспитание не позволяло ему столь необдуманных поступков. 

\- Ночному Когтю нужен только Архонт! – Она яростно постучала смертоносной лапой по груди. - Люди с Севера отняли у зверолюдки племя, всех детенышей! Но блестящие солдаты в железе не смогли заполучить Ночного Когтя. Но зверолюдка вернулась на земли Примы и желает мести! Детеныш за детеныша, кровь за кровь!

Ирэн закатила глаза, мол говоря: «Вот видишь?». Её оружие осталось в комнате, поэтому Барик щедро предложил ей свой меч. Благодарно улыбнувшись, она приняла его. Вершительница взмахнула им пару раз, привыкая к весу и её лицо расцвело. Она с готовность встала в боевую стойку: спина прямая, колени согнуты, чтобы можно было легче увернуться. В глазах огонь. Волосы нещадно попадали на лицо. Она выругалась про себя, забыв о такой важной мелочи, но было поздно.

Первый, неожиданный рывок зверолюдки чуть не вспорол ей грудную клетку. Железный меч пытался задеть ее, но Ночной Коготь была быстрее. Ирэн пыталась найти её слабое место, но пока было безуспешно.

Девушка едва увернулась, но зверолюдка буквально за секунду навалилась на неё всем телом, давя к земле. Под напором Ирэн прижалась спиной к полу, сильнее держась за меч, чтобы тот не выпал у нее из рук. Тяжелое дыхание Ночного Когтя, вперемешку с капающей на нее слюной, мешало Ирэн сосредоточиться. Собравшись, Вершительница сконцентрировала всю силу в одной руке и резким порывом почти достала сопернице до глотки. Зверолюдка отступила назад. Ирэн приподнялась и сменила положение меча, взяв его в две руки. С её лба тек пот и слюна зверолюдки, а волосы раздражающе липли к коже. Сдув пепельный локон в сторону, она занесла меч и рывком бросилась на Ночного Когтя. Она вовремя успела поднять когтистую лапу, из-за чего железяка со смачным звуком застряла в ней. Кровь хлынула на Ирэн потоком. Зверолюдка заверещала, словно шавка. Вершительница быстро отпустила рукоять чтобы не отлететь в сторону от сильного броска Ночного Когтя. Она могла поклясться, что если бы это был бой с Бледеном Марком, то она бы давно была не жилец. Вспомнив о наличии “Оков теней”, она зажмурилась и активировала их. Мигом её окружили сотни тёмных теней, давая укрытие во мраке. Зверолюдка яростно взвыла, начав махать лапами со смертельно острыми когтями во все стороны, но не это было целью Ирэн. Она быстро кинулась к ней и потянула меч в свою сторону, отделяя его от жесткой плоти, окончательно разрубая нервы на конечности. Девушка отскочила назад уже с мечом и не заметила, как действие Оков закончилось и над ней нависла угрожающая тень. Зверолюдка занесла лапу для завершающего удара, но подошла слишком близко как к Вершительнице, так и к бездне, что распростерлась под залом Суда. Ирэн, дождавшись момента, пнула ее в грудную клетку, отталкивая от себя. Ее нижние лапы почти коснулись края, но рефлексы Ночного Когтя были намного быстрее, чем у обычного человека. Зверолюдка отступилась от края, но не успела заметить краем глаза сверкнувший при свете факелов клинок.

Она яростно зашипела, отплевываясь от крови. Зверолюдка неожиданно достала чудом уцелевшую стеклянную бутыль с отваром. Вершительница удивлённо отшатнулась от неё, когда её кожа начала затягиваться.

 - Ирэн, берегись! – Вскрикнул Барик, оттягивая девушку в сторону от острых когтей.

Ночной Коготь с криком боли вытащила меч из живота. Железяка с громким бряцанием ударилась о поверхность земли. Ирэн чувствовать, как поджилки её тряслись. Она не могла вымолвить даже не слова. Барик буквально внёс её в зал суда, крикнув закрыть дверь как можно быстрее. Эб взяла на себя заботу о Вершительнице, по-матерински сопроводив её куда-нибудь, где можно присесть. Люди, находившиеся в зале Суда, начали обеспокоенно перешептываться, то и дело поглядывая на дверь. Барик, взявший под командование пару солдат, приказал двоим удерживать оборону. Вершительница никак не могла взять себя в руки. Её зубы лихорадочно тряслись, а холодный пот покрывал всё тело. Эб приложила магический компресс из воды, чтобы хоть как-то унять эту дрожь. Не сказать, как напугала её реакция Вершительницы - не сказать ничего. У женщины даже от волнения начали нервно подрагивать руки. Вперившийся взгляд Тунона, заставил девушку поднять голову.

Заклинательница Приливов убрала импровизированный компресс, и цокнула языком, посмотрев на дверь.

\- Живучая попалась. Эк, она всю дверь изгрызёт, если повезёт. В противном случае пойдёт убивать местных.

\- Она хочет убить меня. Сомневаюсь, что она пойдёт убивать жителей.

\- Какой же ты, однако, пуп земли, если так думаешь. А вот я сомневаюсь, что после такого у неё ещё остались весла в шлюпке.

Ирэн передёрнула плечами, словно пытаясь стряхнуть неожиданно появившийся груз на её плечах. Лантри в знак утешения поднёс ей бутыль с бальзамом. Девушка и не заметила, как осушила её до дна, из-за чего она смущенно извинилась перед стариком, на что тот лишь хохотнул, сказав, что это ей сейчас нужнее, чем ему. За дверью раздался отвратительный скрежет, словно кто-то царапал когтями камень. Лантри стиснул зубы и поморщился. Вершительница резко подскочила и села обратно из-за появившегося головокружения. Эб цокнула языком.

Ирэн коротко объяснила, что нужно делать. Архонт Правосудия кивнул и удалился наверх. За ним последовали остальные. Пристроившиеся у дверей солдаты отдали честь и ждали указаний. Ирэн попросила отдать Лантри его кинжал, который она ему однажды подарила, но так и не пригодившийся старику за всё время. Заняв выгодную позицию, девушка отдала приказ отворить дверь. Выскочившая разъярённая, но раненая, тварь мигом убила одного из солдат, откусив тому голову. Просочившаяся кровь омыла полы красными пятнами, и Вершительница поняла, почему здесь раньше были черные ковры, вместо красных. Один из солдат понял, что его ждёт схожая участь, поэтому с криком побежал в сторону закрытых решеток, начав орать, чтобы его впустили. Никто не спешил открывать, поэтому быстро передвигающийся “зверь” настигнул его в считанные секунды, свернув тому шею. Повернувшаяся в сторону Ирэн тварь принюхалась, жадно вдыхая запах крови. Архонт Шпилей отступила на пару шагов и вымолвила:

\- Эй ты! Твоя обожаемый Архонт здесь! - Прорычала Ирэн, хищно обнажая зубы.

Чудище с широко раскрытыми глазами начало быстро вращать головой, ища источник звука.

Главное было разозлить зверолюдку, чтобы та бросилась на неё. Женщина, а вернее то, что от неё осталось, шумно задышала, то разводя, то сжимая носовые щелочки. Она резко повернулась в её сторону. Широко открытые глаза яростно вперились в неё. Ирэн отступила ещё на шаг, подходя ближе к яме. Тварь прыжком чуть не спихнула её в пропасть, но Вершительница вовремя успела наклониться и зайти её за спину. Очертив в воздухе сигил, толстая кожа зверолюдки воспламенилась. Ирэн поморщилась от боли в пальцах. Завизжав, тварь начала дёргаться, словно пытаясь содрать с себя кожу. Ирэн пнула её в сторону ямы, но тварь, сообразив к чему идёт дело, увернулась от ноги Вершительницы и зашипела, обнажая клыки. Зверолюдка повалила девушку на пол, отбросив направленное на неё оружие в сторону. Тварь крепко взяла её за руки, не давая шанса на сопротивление. Искривлённая морда приблизилась к её шее, желая перегрызть мягкую плоть. Громкий удар сверху был столь неожиданным, что и Ночной Коготь, и Вершительница широко раскрыли глаза. Знакомые клинки не смогли смертельно ранить толстую кожу твари, но зато отвлекли, что было очень кстати. Воспользовавшись случаем, Ирэн изо всех сил пнула её в живот, от чего та опрокинулась на спину. Подскочив, Вершительница благодарно кивнула слабым очертаниям Бледена Марка и забрала меч с пола. Через пару секунд, тварь с удвоенной яростью накинулась на неё. Ирэн удалось полоснуть её по коже, из-за чего в зале Суда поднялся настолько сильный вопль, что он оглушил Вершительницу. Она в приливе яростной боли полоснула девушку по руке, меч снова упал на пол. Ирэн болезненно вскрикнула, но увернулась от второго удара, который мог бы стать роковым. Адреналин немного притупил боль. С трудом очертив сигил исцеления, Архонт Шпилей, на одном дыхании, тут же начертила второй, стараясь не скорчиться от боли: громадный кусок камня повалил тварь наземь. Она находилась почти на краю ямы, и начала соскальзывать вниз, как схватила Вершительницу за ногу, потянув за собой. Ирэн едва успела ухватиться за край здоровой рукой. Обессиленная битвой Ночной Коготь, едва цеплялась за жизнь, поэтому спихнуть её оказалось на удивление легко. Раздавшийся визг эхом раздался в бездне. Другой вопрос состоял в том, как ей подняться. И вот, казалось бы, простая задача, но ослабевающая рука говорила об обратном. Стоящие над ней тени угрожающе обретали очертания Бледена Марка. В её голове возникла паническая мысль: «Он же меня скинет!». Архонт Теней иногда бывал непредсказуемым, всё что угодно могло взбрести в его голову. Желтые глаза изучающе разглядывали её сверху-вниз. Неожиданно, он резко присел, хватая её за руку и протягивая вторую для другой. Она неуверенно протянула раненную руку и, сжав зубы от боли, была поднята наверх. Обессиленная Ирэн неуверенно прислонилась к нему, положив голову на плоскую грудь.

\- Девочка, у тебя тренировки со мной и жестче были, так что давай, приходи в себя. – Его лицо, покрытое боевой раскраской, красным пятном расплывалось перед ней. Она прищуривается. Желтые глаза смотрели, как её тело оседает на пол. Марк схватил её за плечи и встряхнул, выругавшись. Она что-то неразборчиво пробормотала и вырубилась.

Решётки с громким скрипом отворились. Первыми вышли Лантри с Эб.

\- Охренеть. – Только и вырвалось у Заклинательницы Приливов.

\- Неужели тебе нечего на это ответить? – Лантри ухмыляется, прикладывая руку ко лбу Вершительницы, а затем чертя сигил исцеления.

\- Ещё хоть одно язвительное слово в мой адрес - и я засуну тебе этот посох в жопу. – Эб угрожающе повертела его в руках.

\- Вот теперь всё вернулось на круги своя! А теперь я попрошу не отвлекать – мне ещё нужно подлатать нашу подругу.

Сверху послышались радостные возгласы.


	2. ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ. ПОСЛАННИК, ОБРАМЛЕННЫЙ ОРЕОЛОМ ЗЕЛЕНОГО ОГНЯ.

 

**_“_ ** **_Тебя ударю я спокойно_ **

**_И равнодушно, как мясник._ **

**_И слёз живительный родник_ **

**_Я вызову в пустыне знойной!_ **

**_Немой поток соленых вод_ **

**_Твои излить заставлю вежды._ **

**_Мое желанье, в час надежды,_ **

**_На влаге горькой уплывет,_ **

**_Как парусник зарей туманной,_ **

**_И сердце сладко опьянят_ **

**_Рыдания, и прозвучат_ **

**_Веселым боем барабана._ **

**_Ведь я фальшивый резкий звук_ **

**_В громах симфонии священной._ **

**_Я внял Иронии презренной_ **

**_И стал рабом нечистых рук._ **

**_Она меня лишила веры._ **

**_Всю кровь яд черный напитал._ **

**_Я – мгла зловещая зеркал,_ **

**_В которых виден лик Мегеры!_ **

**_Я – рана красная и нож;_ **

**_Пощечин раб и крест жестокий;_ **

**_Я и палач, и жертва тож._ **

**_Я сердца моего унылый_ **

**_Вампир – один из ряда тех,_ **

**_Кому назначен вечный смех_ **

**_Взамен улыбки легкокрылой!”_ ** **–** **_Шарль Бодлер, “Самоистязатель”  (Перевод Адрианы Ламбле)_ **

 

Ирэн хмуро рассмотрела шрам на руке. Белесый, искусственно заживлённый рубец угрожающе “украшал” участок кожи. Письмо Вершительница порвала на кусочки и сожгла, с лёгкой ноткой облегчения наблюдая за опадающими углями.

“Да я, как погляжу, у тебя появился новый поклонник!” - Смеялся Нуновал в свою рыжую бороду, хлопая ее по плечу каждый раз.

Он не знал, кто был первым и последним. Ему не нужно было знать.

Он также понятия не имел о том, что этому письму почти четыре года. И что пахло оно довольно отталкивающе - серой и кровью.

“Красный смотрелся бы на тебе куда лучше, чем серый”.

Ирэн поморщилась, почувствовав как защипало в глазах от режущей боли в руках. С тех самых пор она с большим трудом снова научилась пользоваться оружием, но, даже несмотря на это, пальцы все еще часто подводили ее.

Её тень растянулась и приняла облик Бледена Марка. Он хитро улыбался.

\- Видеть твою кислую рожу с самого утра – словно находиться в тени в солнечный день.

Она кинула на него ещё более угрюмый взгляд и села на стул. Девушка опустила голову, прикрыв глаза. Это было обычное явление, когда Вершительница хотела обдумать свои поступки и решения, а также придумать план дальнейших действий. Стратеги не терпят поражений, поэтому каждый шаг должен был быть выполнен с точностью и до. Посланник Северной Империи должен был прибыть через пять дней; число судебных рукописей, которые необходимо было прочитать, не убавляется, словно те были бесконечны. Неужели Владыка решил избавиться от нее таким способом? Нет, нет, еще рано об этом думать…

Даже находясь далеко от Шпилей, Вершительница чувствовала исходящий от них поток древней магии, но все же не решалась злоупотреблять ей. Неужели они смогут заменить ей настоящую семью? Неожиданно Ирэн захлестнул столь сильный вихрь эмоций и тепла, что на её лице появилась улыбка. Захотелось вновь ощутить под ногами каменистую поверхность и разряженный воздух. Столь сильное желание буквально вытолкнуло её от земли, резким порывом перенеся на территорию Шпиля Колодца Вендриенов. Потоки магии несли её всё дальше, и дальше, пока девушка не замерла у Старых Стен. На миг ей показалось, что она ослепла из-за столь сильной древней магией. Белоснежный свет был везде, вонзаясь в неё словно тысяча горячих игл, принося нестерпимую боль. Она сжалась в судорогах, пытаясь защитить себя от иллюзорного пламени. Нет, только не оно… Ей стало страшно. Резкая вспышка заставила Вершительницу сильнее зажмурить глаза и по-настоящему вскрикнуть. Через несколько нестерпимых секунд она почувствовала холодные руки, сжимающие поникшие плечи. Стелющиеся под неё прохладные тени оглаживали кожу, словно успокаивая. Не решавшись открыть глаза, она поморщилась. Чьи-то руки тряхнули её и Ирэн больно ударилась головой об стену. От нового прилива боли, Вершительница удивленно распахнула глаза, поняв, что заснула на том же самом месте.

Это все была игра ее воображения. Страх, который она пыталась забыть уже больше года.

Отливающие золотом огни, пристально следили за малейшим движением девушки, а эбеново-тёмные руки крепко сжимали её плечи. Ирэн старалась унять дрожь и проглотить из ниоткуда взявшийся комок в горле, но страх, этот вязкий, отвратительный страх, сковывающий её тело, она убрать не могла.

\- Марк, ты слишком близко. – Голос Вершительницы отдавался каким-то хриплым писком. Она старалась смотреть куда угодно, но только не в его глаза.

Мужчина, проигнорировав её, приблизился ещё ближе, и она могла поклясться, что чувствует его дыхание на своей коже.

\- От тебя пахнет серой и обгоревшим пергаментом. – Задумчиво бормочет он, настороженно принюхиваясь. - Ты заснула, не подумав о том, что я стою здесь, прямо перед тобой.

Ирэн привыкла держать его не ближе двух метров, но сейчас Архонт Теней словно с цепи сорвался. Прищуренные глаза что-то активно высматривали на её лице, стараясь ничего не упустить, а Вершительница чуть ли не тряслась от страха. Она не знала, чего ожидать. Ей постоянно казалось, что вот-вот и он одним неуловимым движением достанет кинжал и вспорет глотку незадачливой Вершительнице. Даже несмотря на то, что она была единственной, кто пережил тренировки Бледена Марка в тот учебный год… Она боялась его. Одна мимолётная мысль о том, что он за ней следит, каждый раз вызывала острый приступ паранойи. Архонт Теней криво улыбнулся, заметив, как её трясет, и игриво щелкнул её по носу, улыбнувшись еще шире. Вершительница рвано перевела дыхание, стараясь успокоить скачущее сердце. Ей не следует больше расслабляться в его присутствии. Но она не удержалась от капельки яда в голосе:

 - Как это мило, что ты заботишься о том, чтобы я не забывала думать о тебе перед сном. Что дальше, будешь таскать мне горячее молоко в постель или будешь мой ночной горшок каждое утро выносить?

Он съязвил в ответ, пообещав, что она может спокойно заснуть хоть прямо сейчас. Без сновидений. И навсегда.

  
  


***

\- Моя старая таверна чиста, как задница северянина! – Заверил его владелец.

\- А ты хоть раз её видел? – Издевательски спросил посол, бросая связку колец на стойку.

Владелец таверны замялся, забирая оплату, но северянин уже ушел.

Выпивающая за одним из столиков Верс, услышав северный акцент мигом насторожилась. Этот город не был настолько богат на многообещающих кандидаток в Бездушное Сестричество, поэтому женщина не собиралась задерживаться в нем надолго. Прибытие северянина подпортило её планы, но заодно пробудило интерес к его персоне. Жителям Империи далеко не все были рады в этих кругах, так что не каждый осмеливался приезжать сюда более чем на день. Верс сделала глоток пива и вытерла губы от пены. Оставленные кольца заманчиво сверкали на деревянном столике, когда бывшая Алая Фурия поднималась наверх.

Как она и думала, северянин не собирался задерживаться. В Алом Хоре убийство не всегда использовалось, как единственное средство, по отношению к врагам. Разведка, слежка, подкупы – информация также являлась сильным оружием. По крайней мере Голоса Нерата так говорил, в перерывах между сниманием кожи с пленных и вешанием трупов на копья.

 

Сколько ещё писем ей предстоит сжечь?

Она достала другое послание, уже пожелтевшее от времени. Вложенный кулон из граната сиял как никогда прежде. Ирэн стыдливо, словно жалела, что не выбросила его с самого начала, спрятала его обратно и закинула в вместе с пергаментом в самый дальний ящик.

До прихода посла оставались сутки. Вершительница взволнованно ходила по залу Суда, с нетерпением ожидая ответа Верс на её просьбу. Она была на взводе.

\- Чую я, что от этого города не останется и камня, пока ты его не разнесёшь.

Архонт Шпилей вздрогнула, словно её облили холодной водой и лихорадочно заозиралась по сторонам.  

\- У меня нет настроения для твоих игр, Марк.

\- Я всего лишь предлагаю небольшую тренировку, девочка. Снять напряжение. Считай это большим одолжением с моей стороны. – Бледен Марк то растворялся в тени, то появлялся из ниоткуда.

\- Неужели вековая пыль на твоих плечах требует встряски, Архонт Стариков? – Ирэн раздраженно прикрыла веки, стараясь утихомирить бурлящий внутри неё поток гнева.

Клинок остановился в миллиметре от её шеи, заставив застыть на месте, словно статуя. К такому вряд ли привыкнешь, особенно когда имеешь дело с убийцей, которому в скором времени стукнет четвертая сотня. Лантри, записывающий каждый шаг Вершительницы, что-то недовольно пробурчал и отошел подальше, при этом не отрываясь от пергамента. Лицо Бледена Марка было невозможно прочитать, но появившаяся вслед насмешка, будто подначивала её к действиям. Девушка лишь глупо таращила глаза, но, когда Архонт Теней уже хотел перевести всё в шутку, начав медленно убирать кинжал с её шеи, она резко пригнулась и сбила его с ног. Смотря на озадаченного мужчину сверху-вниз, Ирэн быстро достала из-за спины посох. Бледен Марк растворился во тьме, и, подходя сзади, больно пнул Вершительницу в спину. Увернувшись от очередного удара, Архонт Теней словно дразнил её. В глазах девушки начал просыпаться азарт и лицо озарила насмешка, когда, как ей казалось, она попала по нему. Растворившийся фантом, заставил Ирэн досадно взвыть. По округе пронёсся самый настоящий смех, но он был настолько тихий, что его могла слышать только она. Архонт Шпилей всё больше, и больше входила в азарт, сменявшийся то досадою, то раздраженностью. Она краем глаза заметила, что Тунон наблюдал, но было не понять – одобряет он это или нет. А Бледен Марк продолжал играться в кошки-мышки, но, когда ему это надоест, оставалось для неё загадкой. Мужчина словно специально пытался вывести её из колеи, а затем перейти в наступление. Не будь Ирэн его бывшей ученицей, она бы продолжала яростно размахивать посохом в разные стороны, пока не упала без сил. Быстро смекнув, что к чему, Вершительница решительно откинула посох в сторону.

Подошедшая группа Бездушных Сестёр резко остановилась. Одна из них обратилась к Баррику:

\- И часто они так?

Северянин смерил южанку презрительным взглядом, но всё же ответил, хоть и с натяжкой:

\- За то время, что я с ней знаком - точно не первый.

Ирэн давно перестала обращать внимание на окружение, полностью поглощенная боем. Усмехнувшись, она активировала Оковы и точно также растворилась в тени. Мир воспринимался совершенно по-другому. Там, по ту сторону, черты Бледена Марка были отчетливо выделены на фоне черного дыма. Сравняв силы, Вершительница достала кинжалы из ножен и издевательски покрутила их в руках, пародируя движения Архонта Теней. В конце концов, это была его стезя, поэтому он с лёгкостью отбил у неё из рук один из кинжалов. «Дурачиться будешь, когда я сделаю из тебя отбивную» - говорили за него агрессивные движения. Замах, сделанным им, сумел задеть её по плечу, но не настолько глубоко, чтобы серьёзно ранить. Ирэн в конец поняла, что это не шутки. Увернувшись от ещё одного стремительного выпада, она привычными, хоть и рваными, без прежнего изящества, движениями начертила сигил огня. Огненный шар лишь слегка подпалил длинные волосы Архонта, заставляя его перемещаться от тени к тени. Вершительница решительно побежала в обратную сторону. Кинувшийся за ней Бледен Марк поздно спохватился, когда она резко развернулась и ударила его с разворота в челюсть. Удар почти отбил у него пол из-под ног, но не настолько чтобы вывести мужчину из равновесия. Ирэн успела полоснуть кинжалом по раскрашенной щеке. Архонт Шпилей вдруг отпрянула и испуганно выронила кинжал из рук. Действие Оков закончилось. Бледен Марк решил, что этого достаточно. Выходя из тени, он сказал:

\- Староват я уже стал для этого, - Он спрятал кинжалы и усмехнулся, смотря на Вершительницу. Но что-то в её взгляде ему не понравилось. – Если бы я действительно хотел тебя убить, то я бы сделал это быстрее, чем ты успела бы подумать об этом.

Но тренировка заметно встряхнула её, но разгоряченная после боя голова не особо спешила остывать. Заметив Бездушных Сестер, она подошла к ним. Большинство из них были южного происхождения, но в некоторых угадывались и северные черты. Записки, как таковой, ожидать от Верс было глупо.  

  


Ирэн продолжала гадать, что посол может с собой принести… И это в любом расположении дел означает что-нибудь плохое или не в её пользу. Кайрос не спешил рваться в Ярусы. Вершительница ждала подвоха с какой-то отравляющей нетерпимостью, пожирающая её день ото дня. «Может сегодня? Через несколько часов? Ещё пару суток и…» - эти мысли больно жалили уставший мозг Ирэн. Она готова была упасть от недосыпа прямо во время Суда, но продолжалась держаться бодрячком, только благодаря магии. Когда ей в последний раз удалось нормально поесть и поспать? Может быть пару месяцев, а то и лет, назад. Она перестала считать, потому что цифры приводили её в какой-то оцепенелый ужас. Может быть подобное чувствуют и Архонты, чей век переходил во второй, а потом в третий, и в четвёртый… А дальше приходило равнодушие, мягко касаясь холодной рукой лихорадочно горячего лба.

… Легко было предположить, что после того как по всем территориям, завоеванные Кайрос, начали расползаться слухи о том, что он не один может творить Эдикты... Но о масштабах этих слухов Вершительнице оставалось только строить догадки. Что твориться в голове Владыки знает только Сирин и Нерат. Первая не особо хочет выдавать информацию, а второй мертв…

Она оказалась в своей комнате. Скипетр Архонта Тайн сверкал перед ней особенно ярко, словно до этого момента он работал не в полную силу. Ирэн осторожно взяла его в руки, задумчиво осматривая со всех сторон. В нем почти ничего не изменилось, кроме…

 _"Наконец-то!"_  - Раздавшийся ликующий голос, чуть не взорвал её голову. – " _Мы свободны! Мы свободны от этой треклятой палки!"_

Вершительница выронила скипетр, словно тот вдруг неожиданно раскалился, и схватилась за голову. Прося всех кого угодно, даже саму Кайрос, что это всё не взаправду, она трясущимися руками достала зелье с успокаивающими травами из дорожной сумки и залпом опрокинула его в рот. Раздавшийся в её голове фейерверк истерического хохота, всё больше и больше увеличивал шансы на шоковый обморок от нестерпимой боли. Девушка упала на колени, стараясь перекричать один из её ночных кошмаров. Голос буквально разливался горячей патокой в её черепушке, в любой момент готовый вытечь из ушей.

_"О, Вершительница, мы бы поставили мешок колец, что ты не могла предвидеть такого расклада событий. Но рук у нас чтобы ставить нет, как и, впрочем, колец тоже"._

Сквозь пелену боли, она смогла расслышать приближающиеся шаги, постукивающие по мраморному полу. Смутно знакомый голос раздался за дверью:

\- Ирэн, я слышала крики. С тобой всё в порядке?

 _"… Гениальны… Поместить наш разум в предмет… Но мы честно признаёмся, что результат мог быть непредсказуемым… Потерять такой большой потенциал…"_  - Ирэн всячески пыталась заглушить голос в своей голове.

Она схватила бутылку наполовину выпитого алкоголя, трясущимися руками откупорила пробку, и залпом осушила остатки. Фейерверк стал напоминать шум, отдающийся жаром в её ушах. Вершительница шмыгнула и утерла рукой нос, после с каким-то смешанным чувством разглядывая кровь на её руке.

\- Всё в порядке, Калио. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться…

Голос звучал каким-то отстраненным, глухим из-за скрежета зубов.

Боль начинало отпускать, а Архонт Тайн, бывший или нет, звучал не так громко.

«Неужели тебе не интересно как мы добились такого результата?».

Очевидно он искал лесть и похвалу за свой ум и изобретательность.

 - Иди в ж... – Прошипела она.

" _Хмпф, ни грамма такта. Впрочем, как и всегда. А зря… Очень даже зря, Владыка Грязных Луж"._

Калио ушла. Ирэн достала пергамент и начала быстро строчить послание.

 

Шуршание одежд и шепотки, раздающиеся из разных уголков помещения… Приглушенные шаги по красным коврам, взгляды на посла, который выделялся среди прочих своими ярко выраженными северными чертами и цветом сажи в волосах. Тонкий, хищный нос вдыхал запахи и морщился. Да и сама внешность походила больше на звериную, дикую, необузданную, но не лишенная некоторой чопорности и аристократической элегантности. В противовес ко всему у него были темные глаза, постоянно выискивающие что-то в лицах собеседников. Голова его при этом соблюдала лёгкий наклон, обычно в сторону говорящего. На нём была белая мантия, расшитая медными нитями. Посланник поклонился.

Приютить у себя под крылом незнакомого человека? Одна мысль об этом заставляла желчь подкатывать к её горлу. Как бы оно не было, это одна из немногих ниточек, связывающих Ярусы и Северную Империю. В случае чего, можно было упредить атаку. Ирэн внутренне усмехнулась. Это так напоминало сравнение с Вершителями и Эдиктами, на которые они так вешаются, словно это была соломинка для утопающего. Она каждый день с досадой рассматривала седые волосы, с трудом вспоминая какой же у них до этого был цвет.

Ирэн скрестила руки на груди, подминая черное одеяние под себя. Красные узоры переплетались между собой, кровавыми цветами выделяясь на тёмной ткани. Цвет, который она терпеть не могла. Обычно она предпочитала броню Вершителей, но сегодня был не тот день, и не тот час. Создавая иллюзию аристократки, она надеялась произвести хорошее впечатление на посла. Но только посмотрев ему в глаза, у девушки родилось неприятное чувство отвращения и отторжения. Они отнюдь не выискивали силу, спрятанную в ней, нет…

Похабный, развращенный невежда!  Вершительница недовольно стучала ногой по мрамору, как зверь дергает кончиком хвоста в приступе неудовольствия. Она с любезной маской на лице сопроводила его в зал аудиенций, где их уже дожидался Тунон. В паре шагов от них стояли две Бездушные Сестры, в помещении – три, у входа – ещё две. Все же Ирэн не прогадала с охраной, попросив Верс прислать своих людей. Вершительница поправила черную накидку с эмблемой Суда, искоса взглянув на мужчину.

… Уговорить Грейвена Аше в том, что она не предавала Опальных было поистине трудоемкой задачей. Упрямая северная кровь была сильна в его жилах. От битвы с ним ее спасло только то, что она рассказала о том, что натворил Нерат, и что она подозревала его в измене с самого начала. Но ничто не могло сравниться с той раной, что была нанесена Архонту Войны смертью Бренникса, заставившая его ненавидеть Нерата больше кого-либо. Ирэн пыталась поддерживать Опальных, даже если это могло заставить Голоса Нерата заподозрить ее в двойной игре. Аше знал об этом, хотя и выглядел как простой вояка. Ему пришлось поверить ей на слово, пускай и с большим трудом. Но в битве с ним она показала себя с лучшей стороны и это было решающим в их немом, упрямом споре о том, кто победит. Доверия к ней у него ни капельки не прибавилось, пускай он и преклонил колено перед ней, зато он не чувствовал себя ущемленным, проиграв ей. Молодежь все равно рано или поздно должна свергнуть стариков. И он не был настолько слеп и глуп, чтобы не понимать этого.

 

Стоявший рядом Архонт Войны увереннее сжал свое оружие. Синий флаг напрягал его, даже если напротив него стоял его “соотечественник”. События, послужившие началу войны между Опальными и Алым Хором, все еще четко стояли перед его голубыми глазами, словно это было вчера. Сегодня же, как и последний год - грязная работа по уничтожению остатков мятежа Алого Хора, а вернее того, что от него осталось. Архонту Войны не терпелось вернутся на родные земли вместе со своим Легионом, который не понимал для чего они до сих пор здесь находятся. Ирэн ни за что не скажет ему о том, что Нерат жив. Это осложнило бы их отношения настолько, что могло бы начать новую войну. Ей это было не нужно.

 - Согласно древним обычаям Севера и Юга, я, посланник великой Северной Империи, Ролан Эрн нахожусь здесь, чтобы представлять интересы Империи в мирных целях на ваших землях.

  
 - Согласно древним обычаям Севера и Юга, мы рады приветствовать представителя Кайрос в наших стенах под синим флагом. – И это повторилось несколько раз от каждого, находящегося в помещении. Понять настроение Тунона по голосу было невозможно. Девушка чувствовала вперившийся в неё взгляд с двух сторон.Она едва заметно выдохнула, и процедила:

  
 - Согласно древним обычаям Севера и Юга, мы рады приветствовать вас, посланник. Надеюсь вам здесь понравится.

\- Не думаю, что меня устроит общество обычных дикарей. Но, думаю, один-другой вечерок кто-нибудь сможет меня развлечь.

И кинул оценивающий взгляд на её персону.

"Вот же…!"

 _"Мы думаем, что из посланника можно вытрясти много полезной информации. Особенно таким невинным способом. Ты же ведь еще не..."_ \- Нерат всегда находил причину, чтобы вставить свои палки в чужие колеса. Она резко прервала его, не дав договорить:

"Обойдусь без твоих советов".

_“О, так Архонт Целомудрия уже успела... Скажи же нам, кто это был, кто взял то, что могло бы принадлежать нам? Мы бы не отказались познакомиться с ним чуточку поближе...”_

Ирэн почувствовала, как к ее горлу подкатила тошнота и страх. Она проигнорировала вопрос и вежливо улыбнулась посланнику, как бы невзначай предлагая посетить бордель в Городе-Бастарде. Ирэн спиной чувствовала одобрение Бледена Марка на эту колкость. Мужчина кашлянул, решив не возвращаться к этой теме и выложил всю информацию по поводу текущего положения в Империи и прочих, более бытовых вещей.

Посла отправили в бывшую спальню одного из приближенных старого правителя, когда Суд Тунона ещё был просто тронным залом. Адъюкатор осторожно коснулся свободной рукой плеча Вершительницы, заставив ту испуганно вздрогнуть, едва подавив вскрик.

\- Твоя выдержка заслуживает похвалы.

\- Нет, Ваша Честь, не стоит. Вы выдерживаете такое каждый день, так что мне стоит полагаться на ваш пример, и действовать согласно тем принципам, которые были общепризнаны при подобных переговорах…

_"О, это так мило, что нас сейчас стошнит"._

"Не встревай".

_"Знаешь, что? Это надоедает… так раздражает, что ты..."._

Внезапно её пронзила острая головная боль. Закричав, Ирэн схватилась за голову и упала на колени.

**“... ВСЕГДА ПРИКАЗЫВАЕШЬ…”**

Она услышала голос Тунона, но расслышать вопрос была не в силах.

**“...МНЕ!”**

 

\- Нет… Да, Адъюкатор… Со мной всё в порядке. – Зубодробительная боль мешала внятно произносить слова, из-за чего из её глотки вырывался хрип.

Она зажала нос, потому что чувствовала, как у неё началось кровотечение. В глазах рождались вспышки.

"Я всё поняла! Прошу прекрати!"

**"КАКИЕ. ОТВЕТЫ. ТЫ. ПРИНЕСЛА. НАМ. ВЕРШИТЕЛЬНИЦА?!"**

Ирэн чувствовала, как в её голову проникают тысячи иголок. Волосы вставали дыбом, словно она заново и заново ощущала незнакомые ей воспоминания.

\- Прекрати!

Пронзительный крик разнёсся по всему залу, заставив вздрогнуть большинство находящихся в нём. Сжавшись в конвульсии, её тело упало на мраморный пол.

Сбежавшиеся люди держали расстояние от Тунона, не решаясь подойти ближе пары метров. Шепот волной пронёсся по залу. Появившийся Архонт Теней покачал головой и взвалил Ирэн себе на плечо.

\- Архонт Теней, будь осторожным по отношению к Вершительнице. – Марк заметил, что Тунон сжал свой молот сильнее, чем обычно.

\- Что я слышу, Адъюкатор? Неужели это угрозы? Этот ребёнок сделал мне большое одолжение, и я у неё в долгу. – Его ухмылка резко погасла. - Ничего больше, ничего меньше.

\- И какой же ценой ей это стоило?

Он остался стоять на месте, внимательно следя за Бледеном Марком.

\- Какой ценой – уже ей решать. – Его очертания начали исчезать, но его догнал голос Адъюкатора:

\- Пёс думает, что он перегрыз поводок? Если это так, то мне остаётся только соболезновать твоей наивности, Бледен Марк.

Архонт Теней хищно оскаблился, полностью исчезая во тьме.

 

Звуки музыкальных инструментов звонко разносились по всему залу. Ирэн удивлённо смотрела по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить, что что за место. Всё было выполнено в традиционных для Империи цветах, хотя она в первый раз видела такие орнаменты. Платья и костюмы танцующих пар мягко шелестели в такт музыке. Со всех сторон можно было рассмотреть массивный железный трон, стоящий чуть ли не в центре зала. Вершительница задумчиво обходила незнакомых ей людей. Те полностью игнорировали её. Ирэн случайно задела кого-то локтем, и он прошел сквозь человека, как будто это была проекция. Удивленно вскрикнув, девушка отпрянула в сторону. Вдруг все остановились и стали чего-то ждать. Свет начал мягко тускнеть, наполняя зал полумраком. Огонь громко вспыхивал, заставив её зажмурить глаза от яркого света. Игравшая до этого спокойная музыка сменилась ритмичными барабанами. По помещению раздались восхищенные вздохи, когда на сцене появилась фигура в мантии. «Владыка! Кайрос!» - кричали люди, аплодируя. Ирэн до этого не понимавшая в чем дело удивлённо раскрыла глаза, пробираясь сквозь толпу и вглядываясь во Владыку во плоти. Чем ближе она подходила, тем расплывчатее становилась картинка. Когда она почти рассмотрела лицо, её словно вырвали из забвения. Громко ловя ртом воздух, Ирэн смотрела в темноту, ясно узнавая очертания её комнаты. Когда она трясущимися руками зажгла свечку, первое что Вершительница увидела – лицо Архонта Теней. Девушка испуганно вскрикнула, чуть не выронив её из рук.

\- На секунду я подумала, что передо мной стоит труп. – Неожиданно призналась она ему нервным смешком, прищуриваясь.

\- А ещё через секунду трупом могла стать ты. – На темных губах заиграла мрачная усмешка, обнажая плоские зубы.

Нерат пока молчал, но это и к лучшему – думала Ирэн. Мятые, накрахмаленные простыни шуршали от каждого шороха.

\- Что ты делаешь в моей комнате? Разве ты не должен следить за посланником? – Она поставила свечку в подсвечник и встала с кровати, направляясь к своему рабочему столу.

\- В этом мире пока есть более важные вещи, нежели спящий посланник, девочка.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он вдруг не проснется? – Осторожно, но немного резковато сменила тему Ирэн, осторожно поглаживая толстую кожу книжных переплетов.

Она складывала пергаменты в одну стопку, как случайно наткнулась на запечатанное письмо.

\- Этот – точно не проснется до рассвета.

Посол что-то говорил про развлечения на ночь… Хмыкнув, она со смачным звуком сняла печать, и начала читать:

_“Дорогая Ирэн,_

_Должна признать, ты меня немало удивила столь неожиданным посланием. Хоть и с доставкой возникли некоторые проблемы. Ещё совсем недавно ты едва передвигалась на ногах, и уже вовсю пляшешь под свою собственную мелодию. Серьёзно? Ты вообще отдыхаешь? Впрочем, ты мне так и не рассказала в чем суть проблемы. Дело в после? Не надо отвечать. Скоро мы и так встретимся лично, и мне бы хотелось поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз, раз уж дело срочное, как ты и описала. И постарайся отдохнуть перед нашей встречей, чтобы я не видела твою кислую физиономию при встрече. Поняла?_

_Архонт Песни Сирин”_

С каждой выведенной буквой её лицо расплывалось в улыбке всё шире и шире. Положив его обратно на стол, её улыбка погасла стоило ей только перевести взгляд на Архонта Теней.

\- У меня появляется ощущение, что ты решил поселиться в моей комнате.

Она жадно вдыхала запах дыма, сжигаемых её пергаментов. В глазах отражались угли, свет которых мягким оранжевым светом разливался по её лицу. Архонт Теней растворился во тьме и тут же оказался сбоку от неё. Он привычным движением скрестил руки на груди и наблюдал за угасающими углями.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что не только оружие может быть обоюдоострым? – По его лицу плывут тени, из-за которых свет от углей не падает ему на лицо. Ирэн вопросительно посмотрела на него. – Забудь.

И он замолчал. Вершительница взяла случайную книгу и открыв её в середине, с удивлением обнаружила как оттуда упал засушенный цветок. Подняв его с пола, она с приятным удивлением рассматривала растение через свет свечи. «Сколько же лет он там пролежал?».

Убрав его обратно, она вновь легла на кровать, закутываясь в одеяло. Ирэн пробурчала что-то вроде: «Иди убей какого-нибудь Архонта или иди хоть к Кайрос, только не мешай мне спать», и тут же провалилась в сон.

 

Напевания Нерата сводили её с ума и мешали расслышать то, о чем говорил Старейшина. Если он действительно хотел захватить её разум, то это был идеальный способ вывести Вершительницу из себя.

"Если ты не прекратишь, я не буду просить Сирин пожалеть тебя. А я уверена, что она не будет с тобой церемониться".

 _"Певчая Птичка не настолько всемогуща, как ты думаешь, Вершительница"_. – В его голосе слышались нотки превосходства. – _"Уверена, что она сможет тягаться с такой магией, не убив нас двоих в придачу?"_

"Не сомневаюсь в этом".

 _"Глупая, глупая Вершительница"_.

Но напевания больше не продолжались, что малость охладило нарастающее раздражение. Щурясь от яркого света, она поправила одеяние, расправляя складки на ткани.

\- По последним заверениям в деревне, находящейся вблизи от Колодца Вендриенов, действительно происходили постоянные налёты разбойных группировок. Сверив последние данные, я узнала, что умерший сын старейшины очень любил азартные игры, поэтому задолжал проезжей группе из бродяг приличную сумму денег. Со слов некоторых очевидцев, эти люди носили бронзовую броню и шлемы с одним рогом посередине лба, а также везде таскали с собой краденное железное оружие. Почему краденное? Откуда ещё им взять столь редкое вооружение, кроме как украсть его?

\- Ирэн, не против если я тебя перебью? – Калио задумчиво потерла подбородок, обдумывая её слова. Получив утвердительный кивок, она продолжила: - Я успела проверить последние списки перевоза оружия через границу Северной Империи, и в них оказалась также контрабанда партии железного оружия за прошедший месяц. Как раз то же самое количество.

\- Значит кто-то нелегально перевозит железное оружие в Северную Империю... Благодарю за дополнительные сведения, Калио. – Ирэн мягко улыбнулась Вершительнице Равновесия. – Дело в том, что эти люди оказались не теми иными, как сбежавшими дезертирами из Бронзового Братства, собравшиеся в потенциальную группировку. Сумев переговорить с сыном старейшины незадолго до его смерти, я сумела выведать, что его отец находился в весьма тесных отношениях с дезертирами…

\- Вы смеете обвинять меня в пособничестве с ними?! И как это незадолго до его смерти? Неужели это вы убили его?!

\- Пока Вершители докладывают весь зал должен находиться в тишине. – Словно гром среди ясного неба, голос Тунона заставил старика вжаться и поморщиться.

\- Я не вижу ни одной причины для убийства. Пока я не договорю до конца, имя убийцы не будет оглашаться. Старейшина, вы доставляли припасы уголовным лицам и тем самым поддерживали их хаотические движения по этим землям, подвергая вашу деревню и её округи опасности. Это могут подтвердить двое из ваших поставщиков, которых я нашла связанными в лесной чаще. – Она кивнула в сторону двоих мужиков, одетых в простую одежду, и те подтвердили: «Всё в точности как миледи и говорит». – А также давали доступ к денежным сбережениям деревни. Вдобавок ко всему, это вы убили Эдмунда собственными руками, потому что поняли, что ваш сын начинает подозревать о вашей преступной деятельности. Этот клинок был обнаружен в вашем доме, - Она достала довольно старое оружие и показала присутствующим. - Благодаря Вершителю Рогалусу, были обнаружены следы крови Эдмунда, а также ваш отпечаток. – Она кинула холодный взгляд на трясущегося мужчину. – Мне бы хотелось знать, что двигало вами во время этих действий, прежде чем Суд признает вашу вину.

\- Они украли медальон моей жены и обещали большие деньги, если я буду снабжать их необходимыми запасами…

\- Так что же всё-таки: вещь, хранящая воспоминания о вашей жене, или деньги?

\- Они обещали много колец… Очень много.

\- Я так и думала. – Её лицо выражало равнодушие и холодность. – Благодарю, что удовлетворили моё любопытство. Я закончила.

\- По всем показаниям, что предоставили Вершители, Суд признает тебя виновным. Твое наказание – смерть.

Старик сопротивлялся и проклинал злополучную Вершительницу, когда двое стражников тащили его к пропасти. Напоследок его озлобленный крик утонул в глубине этой “ямы”.

Когда всё закончилось, Ирэн устало вздохнула, отпивая воду из своего бурдюка. Мерные, мягкие шаги заставили её повернутся. Ролан заискивающе улыбался, слегка вытягивая кончик ноги изображая полу-реверанс. Его руки были сцеплены за спиной, а плечи лишь слегка напряжены, но мужчина то и дело слегка шевелил ими, стараясь выглядеть изящней.

\- Браво! Браво, Архонт! Считайте, что я поражен.

\- Благодарю. – Сухо бросила она, по привычке притрагиваясь к Оковам, и расправляя напряженные плечи.

\- Вы не против, если я поинтересуюсь как вам это удаётся?

\- Удаётся что?

\- Так точно перефразировать факты, чтобы они, так скажем, обратились против человека. – Мужчина прищурился, внимательно следя за каждым её движение. Ирэн сделалось неудобно.

\- Вы смеете обвинять меня в фальсификации, посол?

\- Нет, ну что вы…

Но она грубо его прервала:

\- Я на службе у Тунона уже много лет, и мало кто сомневается в достоверности информации, которую я предоставляю Суду. Так вот, скажу прямо: какое право вы имеете оскорблять меня прилюдно, не зная всех деталей? – Её глаза пылали едва сдерживаемой яростью. Она так сильно сжала бурдюк с водой, что даже костяшки побелели. – Я по крупицам собираю всю информацию, которую мне удаётся найти. Вы знаете, как искать иголку в стоге сена? Ах, да… Вы же все там так помешаны на своей родословной, что даже не замечаете очевидных вещей! – Она осеклась, вспомнив где находиться.

\- Что же вы остановились?

\- Я всего лишь хотела сказать вам, что сомневаться в достоверности фактов, которые я предоставляю – весьма глупая затея. – Вершительница спрятала руки за спину, уверенно вздернув подбородок. Её взгляд стал спокойнее, снисходительнее. -  Не знаю, сами ли вы пришли к такой мысли или кто-то вам намекнул, мне всё равно. Но публичных оскорблений в свой адрес я не потерплю. Зарубите себе это на носу, посланник. Уж больно он у вас длинный и суете вы его не туда, куда следует.

И повернулась к нему спиной, завершая на этом разговор. Посол ухмыльнулся, по-новому посмотрев на удаляющегося Архонта Шпилей. В её голове разносился безумный, но все же чуточку одобрительный хохот Нерата, который она успешно проигнорировала.

 

Сирин со скукой рассматривала дно кубка. Ирэн позаботилась о том, чтобы ей налили горячего молока. Задумчиво разжевывая краюшку хлеба, Вершительница находилась в некой прострации, смотря куда-то мимо Архонта Песни.

\- Так, о чем же тебе хотелось переговорить со мной? Или ты меня специально сюда позвала, чтобы поесть и таращиться друг на друга?

\- На твоём месте, я бы сначала доела. Так, на всякий случай.

Она отставила еду в сторону и скрестила руки на груди, ожидая объяснений. Ирэн надеялась, чтобы реакция Сирин не была такой бурной… Сначала она была подозрительной и не верила, но потом, когда Вершительница сказала о том, что он говорит…

\- ЧТО?! – Звонкий голос Архонта Песни сотрясал стены и окна. Ирэн пришлось прикрыть уши руками.

_"Мы предупреждали тебя, Вершительница. Знай, что ты всё ещё можешь отказаться от этой затеи и присоединиться к нам! Певчая Птичка тебе ничем не поможет, а вот мы можем дать тебе любую информацию, которую знаем. Даже касающуюся Владыки"._

"Откуда мне знать, что ты не захватишь моё тело?"

Он проигнорировал её.

\- Да как эта тварь до сих пор может жить?! Мы убили эту… это! Я же сама своими глазами видела!

\- Я понятия не имею каким образом он мог выжить, но так или иначе нам нужно избавиться от него и как можно быстрее.

_"О Вершительница, только бы ты слушала нас, то не задавала себе таких откровенно глупых вопросов"._

"Если бы я тебя с самого начала слушала, то давно бы оказалась внутри твоей медной башки, задавленной тысячью голосов. Нет уж, спасибо".

_"А мы бы были так великолепны вместе! Но нет, нет-нет-нет, глупая Вершительница отказалась от нашего дара и вместо этого решила, что она умнее нас всех. Мы бы собственноручно выпустили тебе твои внутренности и насадили на одно из наших любимейших копий, как дань уважения. Если бы у нас были руки" ._

“Ты только подтверждаешь мои ожидания. Свихнувшееся чудовище”

_“Мы польщены, Архонт “Мне-Не-Нужна-Ничья-Помощь”. Но, как мы и говорили прежде: нам не нужна твоя любовь, чтобы жить счастливо и вечно”._

\- Он что-то тебе говорит? – Сирин недоверчиво рассматривала её.

\- Лучше тебе этого не знать.

Наступила напряженная тишина.

 - Откуда тебе верить мне, когда я могу просто взять и раздавить, как мелкого червяка, когда он так беззащитен?   
  
 - Сирин, Архонт Тайн нужен мне живым.

Архонт Песни вздрогнула и задумчиво притронулась к подбородку, сказав:

\- Я... могу попробовать переселить его во что-нибудь другое… Но гарантий, что это сработает, давать не могу.

Ирэн высмотрела скипетр Архонта Тайн, и убрав всё лишнее, положила его на стол. Сирин по привычке притронулась к шлему, и, расслабившись, начала распеваться. Её пение словно вводило в транс, и девушка постаралась не сбивать ритм, чтобы не испортить её магию. Вершительница прикрыла глаза и услышала голос Нерата:

 _"Не забывай, что наше предложение все ещё в силе, Архонт"_.

Он был довольно горд, даже не смотря на свое явное проигрышное положение.

Темнота накрыла её неожиданно быстро.

 - … Певчая Птичка, ты до сих пор не веришь дяде Нерату? Стой-стой-стой!

Сначала Ирэн не понимала, где находится, но резко распахнув глаза, она увидела мрачную Сирин, которая держала скипетр в руках и пыталась его разбить об пол.

\- Сирин, прекрати.

Вершительница увидела яростный блеск в её глазах, почти замахнувшись скипетром, она застыла на ровном месте. Уронив деревяшку (Нерат издал нечто похожее на: “Ай”), Архонт Песни чуть ли не кинулась ей на шею.

\- Ещё бы чуть-чуть и я бы подумала, что убила тебя… Никогда больше так не делай. Серьёзно.

\- Ты… не слышала этого?

\- Не слышала чего? - Она подозрительно прищурилась.

Ирэн прошиб нервный пот. Только она могла слышать его.

 - Забудь. Его больше нету в моей голове, но это не значит, что разбить его скипетр - это хорошая затея. Мы не знаем, что может случиться.

\- Так у меня… получилось? Я не была уверена до конца… Я… думала, что убила тебя, вот и взяла скипетр с досады... Больше никогда так не делай.

\- Не волнуйся об этом, меня не так просто сломить. Спасибо, Сирин. Ты отлично справилась. – Она тепло улыбнулась, стараясь отогнать от дитя ту мрачность, которая ей была совершенно не к лицу. Архонт зарделась, и смущенно почесала шею.

_“Это конечно всё трогательно, но может кто-нибудь поднимет нас с пола?”_

Ирэн поморщилась и поняла, что впервые чувствует лёгкость в голове за это долгое время. Только факт того, что только она может слышать Архонта Тайн омрачал ее мысли.


	3. ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ. ПРОЩАЛЬНАЯ КОЛЫБЕЛЬНАЯ ВЕСЕЛОГО МЕРТВЕЦА.

**_“Война - это жестокая работа, которую делают жестокие люди” - Глен Кук «Черный Отряд»_ ** __  
  


\- Слухи оказались правдой.

Архонт Теней с неприятным удивлением смотрел на закутанного в одеяло ребенка, которого держал на руках. Он слышал её размеренное сердцебиение и тихое дыхание. Девочка спала.

\- Никого в живых не осталось?

\- Да.

\- Что же Архонт Телепортаций?

\- Всё было выполнено задолго до меня. – Он сжимает ребёнка крепче, на что та отзывается сонным: “Папа?”. Золотые глаза прищурились. На грубом одеяле появляются толстые складки. – Девчонка из дома Эшвудов.

Его Владыка задумчиво обходит ребёнка, всматриваясь в лицо.

 - Очередной ребенок. Надо же, какой “неожиданный” сюрприз.

Голос так и излучал сарказм.

\- Твои предложения?

Подозванный Кайрос Архонт Тайн, в нетерпеливом ожидании потёр руки, облаченные в ткань. Бледен Марк напряг мышцы. Огонь потрескивал. Черные ресницы девочки подрагивали.

\- Как насчет передать ее нам на перевоспитание? Из детей предателей получаются отличные шпионы. - Он предвкушении смотрел на нее, разве что только не пританцовывая на месте, словно шут. Марк без удивления отметил, что Архонт Тайн прекрасно осведомлен о текущей жизни дома Эшвуд… Ведь именно он положил свою руку к истреблению этого дома. Крысы всегда шныряют по углам. Мужчина старался не смотреть на него. Девочка и так доставила ему немало хлопот и он не хотел, чтобы его труды канули в небытие из-за этого извращенца.

Кайрос молчит.

\- Похоже у Владыки уже родился план?

Взгляд, приказывающий знать своё место. Кайрос тянет руку, но тут же хватается за неё, словно обжегшись.

\- Бледен Марк, - Архонт Теней вздрогнул от этого голоса, словно от удара плети по спине. - Убей ее.

Он достал свой клинок, смотря на причмокивающего ребенка. Ему и раньше приходилось убивать детей, но… Марк в нерешительности поднес холодный металл к ее горлу и она сморщила свой носик, пробурчав что-то тоненьким детским голоском. Марк обещал… Он ассассин, социопат. У него еще остались принципы  которые не давали ему превратиться в монстра. Только не внучку одной очень сварливой, упрямой женщины. Не в этот раз.

\- Я не буду этого делать. - И убрал клинок.

  
\- Смеешь ослушиваться меня? Будь по-твоему. - Недовольно. - Голоса Нерата!

  
\- Желание Владыки для нас закон.

Марк неохотно передал ребёнка в руки Голосам. Маленькие ручки упрямо вцепились в ткань его одежд, но Архонт Теней легким, равнодушным движением отцепил их. Когда Голоса Нерата удалились, мужчина выжидающе посмотрел на Владыку, скрестив руки на груди. Запах девчонки все ещё щекотал ему нос, напоминая о чем-то смутно, как что-то давно забытое. Теперь это больше не его забота.

\- Архонт Телепортаций все ещё жив. У тебя остался последний шанс. – Голос его Владыки был холоден.

 

***

 

Из открытого окна дул свежий ветер со стороны моря, неся с собой долгожданную влажность, тучи и вонь лёгкого трупного разложения, перемешавшись с запахом остатков еды, выброшенной на улицу. Ирэн пронял неприятный холод, распространяясь внутри груди, словно ледяной камень, который не давал ей спокойно вздохнуть. Она отпила из крупной кружки мёд, поморщившись от его вкуса. Вершительница не видела причины сотрудничать с Нератом. Его лояльность могла легко смениться предательством, а также резко торчащим кинжалом в её спине как бонус ко всему прочему. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно же. Она просто не понимала, что с ним делать. Да и похоже Архонт Тайн не был особо рад оказаться в такой ситуации. По крайней мере, он теперь не живёт в её голове, что несказанно радовало Вершительницу.

Калио как-то обмолвилась, что хотела повесить хмурую голову Грейвена Аше на стены Суда... А также высказала свои сомнения по поводу смерти Голосов, поэтому её ничуть не удивил этот факт, в отличии от довольно бурной реакции Нуновала, челюсть которого отвисла ровно настолько, что туда могло что-нибудь залететь. Рогалус же загадочно хмыкнул, рассматривая скипетр.

\- И что же ты собираешься с ним делать?

\- Честно говоря, я понятия не имею.

\- Мне кажется идея о сотрудничестве довольно таки неплохой вариант, но я бы на твоём месте держала его подальше. Как насчет того, чтобы поставить скипетр куда-нибудь? Думаю, это будет неплохой заменой хмурой роже Грейвена Аше. – Калио вызывающе скрестила руки на груди и усмехнулась, смотря бронзовому черепу прямо в зелёные глаза.

“Славная Вершительница Равновесия знает, как бы это неприятно было нам осознавать, что мы теперь бессильны против тебя. Мы всего лишь хотели бы… попросить тебя об одной маленькой услуге. – Голос Архонта Тайн выпускал маленькие искры из черепа, особенно в отверстии глаз”.

\- Какой?

Он сказал. Она кивнула, не без доли удивления.

Ей хотелось избавиться от Архонта Тайн как можно быстрее. Хотя его резкая перемена пугает ее. Не замышляет ли он что-то? Она не была уверена, что народ Ярусов оценит такую новость с радостью, поэтому нужно было найти способ спрятать его куда-нибудь, чтобы о его существовании знал только Суд и Сирин.

“У нас столько идей! Столько идей! Вершительница, как насчет устроить прием в честь нашего грандиозного возвращения? О, только не говори мне, что тебе не нравится это. Хорошо!” - Он недовольно пробурчал. – “В честь посла? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Кайрос часто устраивает роскошные приемы. А чем мы не лучше?”

\-  Ладно уж, - Сдалась она, вздохнув. Архонт Тайн утомлял её. – Но позволить тебе распоряжаться устройством приёма я не позволю.

“Вершительница знает вариант получше?”

\- Тунон.

_“Скука. Личинка настолько недоразвита, или не понимает безнадежность своего положения?”_.

Вот он и показал свое истинное лицо - как думала Ирэн. Его чрезмерная слащавость настораживала ее и видимо не зря. Сейчас он выглядел раздраженным. Нерат точно что-то замышляет.

\- Не забывай в каком положении ты сейчас находишься, Архонт.

\- Я могу заняться устройством приёма. – Калио порядком поднадоел этот цирк одного актера, и она решила вмешаться.

\- Отлично! – Ирэн по-дружески похлопала её по плечу и отправилась на выход. – Я полностью полагаюсь на тебя, сестра!

Калио закрыла лицо рукой, покачав головой.

 

***

 

_ Крики с ужасающей точностью откликались в каменных колоннах. Запах ржавчины и крови заставлял комок тошноты подкатывать к горлу. Маленький резной поднос треснул под натиском молнии. Девочка билась словно дикий зверь, загнанный в клетку, пытаясь достать языком кожаный ошейник, охвативший шею и закрепив её голову в одном положении. Кусала щеки до мяса, плевалась кровью. Откусила ухо одному из хористов, который закреплял железные оковы на тоненьких руках. Он завизжал словно побитая собака, замахнувшись для удара. Архонт Тайн предупреждающе издал что-то похожее на цоканье языка, больше напоминающий звук треска огня.  _

_ Девочка явно тронулась умом от пережитого шока. Нерату меньше всего хотелось марать свои руки кровью и бессвязной информацией, которую он собирался поглотить. _

_ Но Кайрос… _

_ … Девочка укусила его за кусок ткани, настолько сильно перепачканный в чужой крови и грязи, что понять, какой цвет был первоначальным, было невозможно. Архонт Тайн выпустил больше огня из под шлема. Вспыхнувшие языки пламени танцевали, обвивали его шею, как воротник. Девочка съежилась и издала что-то нечленоразделенное, отдаленно похожее на рычание загнанной в угол отчаянной дворняжки. Нерат провел пальцем по контуру ее холеного личика. Черные кудри спутались под его пальцами. Она горела. Нет, сияла необычайно энергией, что Нерат не смог усомниться о том, что девочка могла бы принести куда большую пользу, чем другие себе представляли. Только он мог это увидеть.  _

_ Нет. Нет, он не мог позволить себе убить столь ценную находку. _

_ Голосам пришлось заткнуть её рот импровизированным кляпом из смятого папируса, чтобы та не откусила язык во время процедуры. _

_ \- Нам даже жаль терять такого ценного кандидата в Хор. Из тебя бы вышло неплохое Багровое Копье, если бы Владыка разрешил бы нам только взять тебя с собой... _

_ Но слово Кайрос – закон. _

_ Голоса потуже завязал кожаные обмотки на руках. Девочка оскалилась и зарычала. От нее ничего не осталось кроме животных инстинктов. _

 

__  - Почему Владыка так испугался тебя? _ _

 

_ Голоса резко распрямился словно по струнке и снял шлем, положив на стол с приборами. Девочка задрожала от ужаса, широко раскрыв глаза, словно немая рыба. _

_ \- По законам Алого Хора, дети неприкосновенны до тех пор, пока они не совершили свое первое убийство. – Он говорил пугающе спокойным и приглушенным голосом, словно его и вовсе не было тут. - Сколько трупов на твоем счету, девочка? Расскажи… какие же ответы ты принесла нам? _

 

Ирэн вскрикнула. Паника сдавила горло, перекрывая доступ к воздуху. Алая пелена спадала столь же быстро как ее одеяло, когда она кинулась к ящику с лекарствами. В ушах раздавался лязг металла, оставляя в мозгу невидимые раны, которые начинали нещадно гореть с каждой секундой. Но запаха паленой плоти до сих пор не было. Она стукнула кулаком по столу, не обращая внимания на вздрогнувшие хрупкие стеклянные бутыли с успокаивающими настойками. Словно ещё во сне, Ирэн встряхнула головой и потерла глаза ладонью, заодно смахивая пот, застывший на ресницах. Зажженная свеча необычайно ослепляла.

 

***

 

Широкие Челюсти протяжно зевнул, по привычке разинув пасть. Кровавое Пятно пнула его ногу.

 - Ты чего глотку дерешь?!

Он выругался, пихая Кровавое Пятно в бок.

 - Поосторожнее, это моя любимая нога между прочим!

  
 - Я тебе твою ногу знаешь куда засуну...

Ряд бесстыдных описаний заставил его покраснеть, ярко символизируя то, что он был Певчим Крови. Раздавшийся гогот завтракающих людей ещё больше смутил его и он заскрипел плоскими, мелкими зубами, тихо бурча ругательства. В большинстве случаев пообещать нагнуть Кровавое Пятно во всех возможных позах.

 - Эй, Кровавое Пятно! А помнишь, откуда у тебя такое прозвище?

Теперь и она начала скрипеть зубами.

\- Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!

Челюсти прямо заискрился от предоставленного удовольствия задеть ее за больное:

 - Во время испытания, у нее на одежде…

  
 - Никак ты, блядь, не научишься.

Он не успел договорить. Пятно ударила его прямо под челюсть. Мужчина упал с обеденной скамьи на землю, отплевываясь от попавшей в рот грязи. Под веселый гогот банды, он сел обратно и уже не рыпался.

Карманник тихо сидел в углу, точа нож об обрубок дерева. Подошедший Бронзовый Зуб прищурился от восходящего солнца и скрестил руки на груди. Карманник заметил ухмылку на его лице. На какое-то время все затихли, лишь пьяный треп Вправщика нарушал образовавшуюся тишину. Бронзовый Зуб не обращал внимания на напряжение, исходящее от его подопечных, и сел рядом с Рэморс, которой было всё равно с кем сидеть. Она лишь кинула косой взгляд и принялась продолжать трапезу, состоявшую из бобов и овощей. Мясо было сродни подарку в последний день года. Недоваренные бобы неприятно хрустели и застревали в зубах, а на овощах проступила плесень, часть которых просто приходилось срезать, чтобы не получить отравление.

 - Надо было податься в Бронзовое Братство, когда Голосов не стало… - Прошептал один из членов банды, но его проигнорировали. У всех было паршивое настроение с самого утра.   


 - Эй, торговец, не хочешь присоединиться?

Карманник упрямо помотал головой, указывая на недоеденное яблоко.

 - Что-то он не шибко разговорчив сегодня.

Кровавое Пятно сплюнула на землю отгрызанный кусок моркови, оплетенный заметным пушком плесени. 

 - Оставь его. Он сегодня тоже не в духе.

И абсолютно все вздрогнули, когда в образовавшейся тишине раздался мрачный голос Карманника, обращенный к Могиле Терратуса:

 - Уже светает.

  
***

 - Дагда! - Весело звенел голос Ирэн, смеясь: - Дагда!

Она по-детски взяла его за руки и закружилась, ритмично пританцовывая под свою собственную мелодию. Девушка крепко обняла его, улыбаясь от блаженства.

\- Ты не представляешь, как я по тебе соскучилась!

Солнце приятно грело кожу, когда лёгкое хлопковое платье цвета кости спустилось вниз, обнажая бледную грудь. Порыв ветра заставил её поежиться, крепче прижимаясь к любовнику. Она уже не помнила его лица, расплывчатым пятном мельтеша перед её глазами. Лишь тёмно-коричневые волосы с легкой рыжиной отсвечивали от солнечного света. Ирэн прекрасно помнила прикосновения его губ, осторожно спускающихся вниз по плечу, но не могла запомнить его голоса. Словно гром среди ясного неба, рука сомкнулась на её шее, резко отрывая тело от земли. Необычайно солнечное небо затмили тучи. Начинающийся дождь походил не на воду, а на кровь. Глаза Ирэн широко раскрылись от ужаса, когда её любовника объяло зелёным пламенем. Всё плыло, но девушка могла разглядеть как по бронзовому шлему стекает кровавый дождь. Она не могла кричать - лишь хрипло издавать нечленоразделённые звуки. Дрожащими руками Ирэн ухватилась за цепкую хватку, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. Страх не позволял просто потерять сознание. Языки зеленого пламени жгли её кожу, проникая до самых костей, но видимых ожогов не оставляли. Второй свободной рукой Нерат провел по её щеке, размазывая кровь.

_ “Ты ничего не знаешь, Вершительница Судеб, ведь так?” _

Ирэн снова проснулась. Голова кружилась, воздух был неимоверно жарким, словно был напичкан дымом, из-за чего Вершительница жадно хватала ртом воздух. Она не успела заметить, когда заснула. За это она поплатилось новой порцией кошмаров. За окном уже было светло, но не настолько, чтобы солнце проникало в её спальню. Словно ещё во сне, девушка прикоснулась к щеке и обнаружила только остывшую влагу. Пепельные волосы липли к лицу. В комнате было душно. Ирэн босиком прошлась до умывальни и вылила из глиняного кувшина тёплую воду. Она вдруг поежилась, прикрывая голую грудь.Она ни капли не жалела о том, что попросила Марка больше не следить за ней. Но Архонт Теней славился своим своенравием, пускай и был довольно послушным и неприхотливым псом. Она не могла быть уверенной ни в чем ещё с того момента, как её нога ступила на земли Ярусов ещё с начала Завоевания.

Она снова поежилась, хотя в помещении было жарко, словно в котле,  и всё же решила накинуть свою зеленую робу. Девушка согнулась, в прострации поглаживая ткань длинных, свободных рукавов. Архонт Шпилей не помнила, когда натянула на себя штаны и как вышла из комнаты, бродя по мраморным коридорам.

День обещал быть жарким, словно Владыка решил наслать Эдикт Жары на Ярусы, или по-крайней мере в Город-Бастард. Редкий ветер ничуть не помогал преодолеть этот кипящий котёл. Воздух был стойким, влажным. Дышать удавалось с трудом. Калио поправила розовый “тюрбан” устало вытирая вспотевший лоб. Мимо идущая Ирэн пробормотала “Чертовы северные помпезные традиции” и тут же скрылась за углом. Нуновал сейчас бы не отказался от холодной кружки пива. Зевнув, он еще раз оглядел необычайно пустой зал и вздохнул, вытирая пот со лба перчаткой. Он даже снял свой шлем, явив свету прилипшие от пота рыжие волосы. Калио еще раз прошлась по спискам и устало села на холодную мраморную скамью. Рогалус сейчас находился в библиотеке, где возможно было прохладней, чем там, где она находилась.

 - Так, еще раз: фрукты, овощи, козлятина…

  
 - Да почему мы это делаем-то? Почему  _ я  _ делаю это?! - Нуновал, в негодовании подняв руки к потолку в отчаянии, вздохнул. Калио наградила его долгим взглядом.

  
\- Тебя все еще ждет украшение зала, Нуновал. Вот и займись этим сейчас, вместо того, чтобы сидеть тут.

Она подмигнула ему. Нуновал фыркнул, нехотя принявшись разгребать ящики.

 - Калио, ты нигде не видела нашего гостя? - Раздался голос Ирэн за ее спиной. Вершительница Равновесия повернулась, расширив глаза от удивления.

  
 - Нет. А что?

  
 - Марк потерял его след. Знаю, звучит неправдоподобно, но он словно сквозь землю провалился!

Калио отложила лист, и внимательно осмотрелась вокруг, пытаясь заметить хоть малейшие перемены в обстановке. Ничего необычного. Женщина пожала плечами, проводив удаляющуюся Вершительницу взглядом.

Как только Ирэн скрылась за углом, так тут же вышла с противоположной стороны, ворча что-то под нос. Калио вздрогнула от неожиданности.

\- Когда это у тебя появились способности к телепортации?

Она остановилась, словно ее вдруг выдернули из размышлений, и удивленно обернулась в ее сторону.

 - О чем это ты?

  
\- А, так… ничего, кажется мне это показалось.

“Странно” - вслед подумала она.


	4. ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ. ПИР СТЕРВЯТНИКОВ I.

Наступивший вечер, несколько дней спустя, ознаменовал о начале праздника. Тунону не нравилось во что превращается Суд. Ирэн тоже. Она отряхнула зеленую мантию, держа в другой руке скипетр.

 - Ну что, доволен теперь? - Злобно, словно разъярённая фурия, тихо прошипела она.

Мимо проходящие слуги и гости косились на Архонта, разговаривающую с металлической палкой, и прятали глаза, когда встречались с ее тяжелым взглядом, стараясь держать дистанцию как можно больше, чем требовали правила северного этикета.

_“Все Архонты понемногу сходят с ума со временем. Но погляди на нас! Нас не волнует то, о чем говорят люди, ведь наша репутация все сделала за нас. Но на твоем месте, мы бы сначала позаботились не портить первое впечатление. Дальнейшие слухи могут пойти как на пользу тебе, так и во вред”_.

Она замерла, поняв, что общалась с ним вслух и замолчала.

Марк смотрел на все это через толпу, спрятавшись в самом темном месте, которое смог найти. Ему ни капли не нравилось, что она общается с Голосами. Но был ли это уже его титул - до сих пор оставалось для него загадкой. Он мог легко использовать ее как свою марионетку, получив доступ к власти, разрушив все то, что они все вместе с таким трудом добивались. То, что она привела беспомощного Архонта Тайн сюда, могло означать, что она доверяет ему больше, чем тому, которого знает еще с детства. Да, он действительно пытался убить ее пару раз - и что с того? Это пошло ей только на пользу. Это он - он! - сделал из нее убийцу, когда та даже кинжал правильно держать не умела. И это ее благодарность? Марк терпеть не мог ложь и обман. Особенно он ненавидел, когда от него что-то скрывают.

Его уши уловили шорох у входа. Посол. Похоже, он не особо торопился.

Барик держался в уголке, громыхая доспехами. Верс, подойдя из-за угла и ткнула его пальцем между скреплениями доспехов. Мужчина дернулся. Зазвенел меч, доставаемый из ножен. Увидев единокровную сестру, он фыркнул, но все же убрал оружие.

 - Эй, бывшая жестяная банка, давно не виделись.

  
 - Что, неужели успела соскучиться?

  
\- Еще чего - Фыркнула она и криво усмехнулась.

Лантри старался сделать набросок, но из-за того, что люди постоянно находились в движении, он со вздохом отложил пергамент. Мужчина потянулся за едой, как его рука была перехвачена каким-то благородным человеком. Даже несмотря на свой высокий рост, карлик смотрел на него так, словно на пустое место.

\- Прежде чем есть такими грязными руками, их нужно помыть. А я терпеть не могу, когда таких нищих как ты впускают сюда и они трогают еду своими грязными руками.

  
 - Здесь какая-то ошибка. Это не грязь, а…

Благородный человек вместе со своей подошедшей компанией, замерли и раскрыли глаза и рты. Старик медленно обернулся и увидел Архонта Песни самой персоной. Она указала пальцем на “благородного”.

 - Ты! Подай мне те ягоды, червяк.

Лантри, почти попав под магию юного Архонта, которая предназначалась не ему, с легким удивлением наблюдал как мужчина, буквально лобызая ее ноги, подавал ей виноград. Сирин скривилась, брезгливо беря плоды в руки.

\- Я вижу грязь на них. Неужели от твоих рук, червячок? - Она одарила его таким взглядом, что Лантри, невольный зритель этого спектакля, резко ощутил холодок на коже. - Может быть тебе сначала надо помыть руки, мой маленький слуга?

  
 - Д-да, госпожа!

Наблюдая за всем этим действом, Книгочей не выдержал:

\- Архонт, - На этот раз его голос дрогнул не от волнения, а уже от страха попасть под раздачу Сирин. Он прокашлялся и продолжил: - Не могли бы вы прекратить это?

  
 - Не понимаю о чем ты. Я вершу правосудие, - Ее голос резко снизился до шепота - И никто не смеет обижать моих друзей, какими тупыми, что не видят то, что я делаю это для них, они не были.

Лантри не мог поверить своим ушам, а Сирин отвела взгляд. Щеки девочки покрылись легким румянцем, словно она тут же пожалела о том, что сказала. Книгочей осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть момент, подошел к ней и по-отцовски положил ей руку на плечо.

\- Меня тошнит от всех этих приемов еще с тех времен, когда я была личной зверушкой Кайрос. - Прошептала девочка. Он улыбнулся сочувствующе. Она тут же фыркнула. - Но, думаю, ты сможешь рассказать мне парочку интересных историй, чтобы отвлечь меня от скуки...

 - Это будет честью для меня. - Лантри сделал неловкий поклон и с какой-то нервозностью сверкнул глазами.

Когда они ушли, благополучно забытый благородный мужчина обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях и целующим пол. Он вздрогнул и подскочил в сторону выхода как ужаленный.

 - О, Архонт, вы просто не представляете, как я рад вас видеть. - Посланник говорил нарочито громко. Ирэн старалась изо всех сил не скривиться.

  
 - А я-то как рада…

Его голубые глаза сверкнули в свете огня. Странно - Ирэн могла поклясться, что они были черными еще совсем недавно.

 - Вашему псу следует следует укоротить поводок, потому что его долгие пребывания в моей комнате начинают вызывать у меня сомнения по поводу установившегося между нами доверия.

Девушка выругалась про себя, сдержавшись, чтобы не выказать своего раздражения на людях.

 - Думаю, я это обсужу это с ним как только появиться возможность. Наслаждайтесь пока этим пиром в честь вас, господин Эрн. И, клянусь, этого больше не повторится.

Когда мужчина заметил ее скипетр, он ощутимо отступил назад и в его глазах промелькнуло что-то такое, что вызвало у девушки подозрения, что Ролан Эрн был не так прост. Марк ничего особенного не докладывал, поэтому она дала себе волю расслабиться на какой-то момент. Вершительница не сразу заметила, что держала скипетр как можно ближе к себе и старалась отступить от посланника как можно дальше. Но похоже Ролан Эрн был не столько настойчив, чем обычно. Он поклонился и тут же пропал из ее вида. Девушка могла вздохнуть спокойно, даже не смотря на то, что в такой толпе лучше всего оставаться начеку.

Гром от закрывающихся ворот ознаменовал о том, что все гости прибыли и назад пути уже не было. Голоса, переговоры, сплетни кружили голову. За всей этой какофонией было почти невозможно различить музыку, которая лишь легким шелестом касалась ушей гостей, увлеченных самими собой. Выкатившаяся виноградинка попала под сапог очередной знати, с сочным хрустом растекаясь по мраморному полу красным цветом, словно кровь на снегу. Ирэн начала завидовать своим спутникам, так вовремя сбежавшим в укромное место, когда ту окружили со всех сторон люди, так желающие выпросить снисхождение или подлизаться. Калио глядела на нее с сожалением, облокотившись на колонну. В кубке уже плескалось вино, но женщина лишь задумчиво вертела его в руках, не особо торопясь пить. Нуновал во всю поедал свиную рульку, которая считалась деликатесом из-за нехватки мяса, и дав волю своему животному голоду, хлестал вино. Обычно он старался соблюдать традиции, но будучи сильно измотанным и голодным, наплевал уже и на это. А сидевшему напротив Рогалусу приходилось отодвигаться подальше, чтобы не быть запачканным свиным жиром и выпивкой. На вопрос о том, почему тут нет пива, он лишь равнодушно пожал плечами, ковыряясь маленьким столовым прибором в ягодах и фруктах, которые было позволительно есть еще с начала пира. Вздохнув и отложив приборы, он закинул пару ягод себе в рот и просто облокотился на скамью.

_“Ты так и будешь стоять как ледышка или продолжишь давить себя толпе?”_ \- Среди наружного шума, голос Нерата прозвучал по-особенному громко, что девушка невольно вздрогнула.

“С каких пор тебя это начало волновать, Архонт?”

Кто-то ощутимо дернул ее за рукав, но резко отпустил, встретившись со взглядом Вершительницы, который словно смотрел сквозь толпу.

_“Нас это не волнует. Но если нашу маленькую Вершительницу задавит толпа, то мы боимся, что можем потеряем нашего единственного собеседника”_.

“Маленькая” ощутимо кольнуло ее. Она сжала зубы и выставила руку, державшую скипетр, вперед и дышать стало легче. Когда девушка это сделала, толпа охнула  отступилась. Ну, подумаешь палка черепом. Да, светиться - и что? Нерат промолчал. Ирэн подумала, что ему должно быть прельщает такое внимание.

Она ошибалась.

Девушка вновь прошлась взглядом по толпе. Они все сверкали нарядами и украшениями, больше ослепляя, чем привлекая внимание.

_ “Он не придет”. _

 - Не понимаю о ком ты говоришь. - Прошептала она, не боясь быть услышанной.

_ “Ты ждешь кого-то, мы это видим”. _

Ее губы превратились в тонкую линию.

"Это тебя не касается".

_ “Можешь даже не притворяться. Мы видим тебя насквозь, о милый Архонт”. _

Ирэн почувствовала, как что-то горячее упало на ее плечо и дернулась. Сзади ничего не было. По ее спине пробежал холодок.

Стол был заполнен деликатесами. Мимо людей, прошелся шелест, но конец фразы утонул в музыке и шуме. Факелы, зажженные еще затемно, ничуть не помогали разглядеть хоть что-нибудь и это тревожило.

 

                   ***

 

С самого приезда посланника все пошло вверх дном. Все должно было быть не так. Ирэн была уверена, что все должно было быть иначе.

 - Иначе - это как?

Гости словно застыли во времени. Там хохочущая толстушка-землевладелица, и тут очередной “прилизанный” господин. Мальчишка, ухватившийся за окорок, который ему был явно не по размеру.

 - Похоже ты не удивлена.

Она повернулась в сторону голоса и раскрыла глаза, замерев на месте. На нее смотрели зеленые глаза бойкого, но худощавого, аристократического мальчишки. Он подошел к ней, и уже перед девушкой оказался невысокий подросток все с теми же глазами.

 - Кто ты? - Говорить было на удивление тяжело, словно она находилась не в помещении, а на дне океана.

Он обошел ее сзади, явившись уже юношей в окровавленной одежде и на порядок выше.

 - Мы? Маленькой Вершительнице последние мозги вышибло нашим ударом в последней схватке? - Она моргнула и отшатнулась. На нее смотрели узкие зеленые щелки в прорезях шлема. Зеленый огонь принимал самые причудливые формы, но Ирэн нашла большинство из них не к месту.

Озарение пришло внезапно.

 - Тебя не должно было здесь быть с самого начала. Ты мертв!

Нерат расхохотался. Ожидая встретить сцепившиеся на ее шее руки, которые, как ей казалось, были теплыми, она застыла. Прошло несколько секунд. Ирэн приоткрыла глаза и встретилась с его заинтересованным взглядом.

 - Заруби себе это на носу, девочка. - Он приблизился к ней, смотря сверху вниз. - Мы переживем любого из вас, если того потребуют обстоятельства. И не тебе решать, когда нам сдохнуть или подчиниться.

Бушующий огонь был везде.

Она проснулась сидящей на скамье, в обнимку со скипетром. От неожиданности Ирэн выронила его из рук. Железяка упала на мраморный пол.


	5. ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ. ПИР СТЕРВЯТНИКОВ II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметка:  
> Фуга - Verse (ориг.) - Верс  
> Атли - Eb (ориг.) - Эб

Зеленый дым казалось заполнял все пространство, и Ирэн едва могла разглядеть спорящих Алых Фурий за спиной Архонта Тайн. Она не могла и разобрать кажущийся громким голос Архонта Тайн, эхом раздающийся из его бронзового шлема, как бы не старалась. Голова раскалывалась, как лед на жаре. “Еще немного, и я смогу уйти отсюда, еще немного…”

\- Мы надоедаем тебе, Вершительница? - Поставленный вопрос на удивление прозвучал ясно и четко, словно из-за туч появился кусочек ясного голубого неба.

  
 - Нет - Она хотела заставить его проглотить эту ложь, лишь бы он отвязался. - Я всего навсего не спала целую ночь.

Архонт приблизился чересчур близко, что Ирэн могла чувствовать исходившее от него тепло. Он любил нарушать ее личное пространство. Она же делала вид, что не замечала.

 - В Какофонии есть достаточно мест для сна, даже для юной Вершительницы.

При этих словах ее передернуло от воспоминаний: односпальная палатка; темнота; грязные руки, грубо схватившие ее и избивающие каждый раз, как она делала слишком резкие движения; скверное дыхание изо рта, запах дешевой выпивки; случайно схваченная вилка, которой она ела свой ужин, и которой она проткнула глаз Хориста насквозь, задев мозг; брызнувшая горячая кровь, солоноватого вкуса; последующий приступ рвоты, от шока, пережитого шестнадцатилетней девочкой..

 - Пожалуй я воздержусь. - Выдавила она из себя, заметив по неожиданному холоду, что Архонт уже отстранился и что-то как всегда, словно ребенок, разглядывал на неплодородной земле.

Его удовлетворил ее ответ.

 

***

 

 - … Она продолжает таскать с собой эту… жуткую штуку везде. Ни за что не смогу поверить, что ей нравится “донашивать” вещи Архонта Тайн. - Последнее слово Барик буквально выплюнул, косясь на свою единокровную сестру.   


 - Барик, - протянула Верс, словно он был маленьким ребенком. Его раздражало это. - У нее есть свои “причины”, таскать - не таскать - какая разница? Хотя учитывая, что я терпеть не могу с тобой соглашаться, весь этот фарс выглядит чертовски странно.   


 - Вот видишь? Мы пришли к единоличному мнению, а это значит, что скоро наступит новая война или на нас упадет еще один Эдикт.

Она усмехнулась.

 - Я бы предпочла новую войну, нежели снова соглашаться с тобой. - Верс облокотилась на стол, разглядывая окружающих. - Гляди в оба.

 

Сквозь шум толпы, на Архонта Ярусов налетели три человека, явно среднего происхождения.

 - Госпожа Вершительница!.. А-архонт! Остановите это безобразие! - Кричали они наперебой. Девушке пришлось поднять руку, чтобы они замолчали.

  
 - Что происходит?

Вместо ответа, они указали на скопление толпы, из которого доносился знакомый голос…

Наловчившись пролезать сквозь толпу, Ирэн мигом оказалась в центре событий.

 - … А я ему говорю - куда ж ты смотришь, если твоя жена все свои паруса расправила, да так, что каждый встречный…

От последующего набора фраз, Ирэн почувствовала жар на своем лице. Раздавшийся громогласный хохот заставил ее улыбнуться. Эб спокойно сидела на столе и распивала вино. Скромно стоящие ученики новой Школы Приливов самых разных возрастов прятали глаза, за исключением более зрелых студентов, присоединившиеся к смеху. Она проскользнула к Заклинательнице Приливов, и шепнула на ухо:

 - Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть.

  
 - Чтобы я пропустила такое? - Она усмехнулась, но выпить все же предложила.

Ирэн была рада отвлечься от назойливого Нерата хотя бы на пару минут. Остывшая толпа, образовавшаяся возле столов, начала потихоньку рассасываться, чтобы утрясти лишний жир от еды. Вершительница с интересом смотрела, как Эб переливает вино из одного бокала в другой.

Решив не мешать ей, Ирэн отошла подальше от столов и замерла. Она не знала, куда идти. И с тех пор, как она осталась в одиночестве, у нее не пропадало чувство присутствия чего-то… или кого-то. Рыжее пятно показалось на горизонте.

 - Миледи Ирэн, не окажите ли вы мне честь…

  
 - Откажусь, господин посланник. - Чересчур резко прервала она его, спиной почувствовав присутствие Бледена Марка. 

  
 - … подарить мне ваш первый танец? - Не сдался он. Его выражение лица ничуть не нравилось ей.

Посланник был ей противен и отталкивал, хотя в обычных ситуациях она не обращала внимание на это внимание. Что-то в нем было смутно знакомое, но не лицо, а само присутствие чего-то… чего она не могла объяснить. Ее это раздражало. Ролан Эрн протянул руку в знак приглашения, нагнувшись так, чтобы поравняться с ее ростом. Ирэн чуть было не чертыхнулась, но было уже поздно. Отказывать было нельзя. Кое-кто обязательно увидит, что посланника Северной Империи притесняют. Скрипнув зубами, она взглянула на скипетр. Куда же…

_ “... Никто не посмеет к нам прикасаться, без нашего позволения. Мы можем постоять за себя даже будучи в такой… несколько неспортивной форме”. _

“То есть… ты все это время позволял мне прикасаться к тебе?” - Удивленно спросила она и отвела взгляд от скипетра, поняв, как двусмысленно звучит эта фраза.

“ _Не думай, что нам это нравилось или было приятно. Иначе мы бы долго не продержались, дитя”._

Ирэн проигнорировала намек. Она молча поставила скипетр возле скамьи, у колонны, и приняла приглашения уже заждавшегося посланника.

На секунду забыть о Нерате, который занял все ее мысли в последнее время… Северянин танцевал так, как подобает благородным людям. Она же, чуть неуклюже, но все же старалась удержать ритм, который считала слишком медленным для простого танца. Она старалась игнорировать изучающий взгляд посланника, полностью сосредоточившись на движениях.

Музыка остановилась, чтобы тут же возобновиться снова. Ирэн сделала почтительный жест рукой, благодаря за танец. Посланник же удостоил ее простым поклоном, и, казалось бы, уже почти забыл о ней. Когда он ушел, Ирэн вздохнула спокойно, как через несколько минут новые неприятности настигли ее в мало мальски знакомом ей лице

 - Это катастрофа! Катастрофа! - Налетевший человек был явно из кухни, о чем свидетельствовала его перепачканная в еде одежда.

_ “Еще один труп в коллекции Архонта Ярусов. Ставим шестьдесят на сорок, что ты придушишь его в течении нескольких минут”. _

Ирэн осталось лишь взять скипетр обратно в руки, который стал ей уже чуть ли не родным, и устало вздохнуть.

 - Что случилось на этот раз, сир Эллиас? Я думала, вы должны находиться на кухне во время… празднества.

  
 - Госпожа Ирэн, это катастрофа!

  
 - Да скажете ли вы мне уже, что происходит?! - Она начала раздражаться.

Сир Эллиас был нанят недавно в качестве повара и уже успел заработать себе славу “привереды”, за свой столь короткий промежуток работы. Он был типичным северянином - черноволос, по-своему красив, но все же немного полноват в районе живота, что ничуть не мешало ему делать пробежки из кухни в зал Суда и обратно. Но и вкусы у него были по-северному “строгие”, особенно ярко выражаясь во вкусовых предпочтениях и в готовке.

 - Миледи, кажется в нашем погребе завелась крыса… Если бы я не увидел ее собственными глазами, то клянусь, ни за что не стал бы беспокоить вас, Ваше Благородие.

Ирэн могла поклясться, что Нерат наслаждается, чувствуя ее злость. Она приготовилась звать стражу, но Эллиас ее остановил:

 - Прошу вас, миледи, только не стражу! Вы же понимаете, что можете поднять панику среди гостей?

Девушка скрипнула зубами.

 - И что же вы мне предлагаете - просто взять и пойти с вами и убить эту крысу? - Ирэн напряглась.

Повар просиял.

 - Как это благородно с вашей стороны, миледи! Пойдемте, я покажу вам дорогу.

Ирэн махнула рукой, так, чтобы Архонт Теней понял, что следить за ней уже не надо. Будучи Вершительницей, на кухне она бывала лишь пару раз, но в памяти это не отложилось. Гулкие шаги раздавались в пустых извилистых коридорах, эхом оставляя за собой следы.

_ “Хоть нам и не нравится этого признавать, но Бледен Марк мог бы обеспечить тебе достаточную защиту в случае опасности”. _

Ирэн едва удержалась от того, чтобы не повернуться назад. Голос Архонта Тайн звучал так, словно он стоял сзади нее. Ее передернуло.

“С каких это пор тебя волнует моя безопасность?”

_ “Мы просто не хотим испытывать судьбу”. _

Краем глаза, она заметила, как вздрогнул повар.

 - Вы что-то сказали, миледи?

Она качнула головой. Серебряные кудри, при свете факелов отливали бронзой. Ей было страшно в глубине души. Она всегда боялась. Темноты, огня, осуждающего взгляда. Ирэн ухватилась за скипетр крепче, словно он был единственной опорой, которая у нее была. Повар шел умеренным шагом, замедляя его, если девушка не поспевала за ним.

_“Громкие слова не спасут от ножа в спину, юный Архонт”_ \- В его голосе проскользнула нотка горечи, но тут же оборвалась, оставшись тяжким камнем на сердце.

“Что это было?!” - Ирэн широко раскрыла глаза. Дыхание сорвалось, дышать стало тяжелее. Ухватившись за каменную стену, она продолжала идти. Голова шла кругом.

_“... Ничего. Ничего не было"_  - она могла поклясться, что он шепчет, хотя как можно услышать шепот в своей голове?

И это странное ощущение мигом пропало, испарилось, словно его и не было. И ей осталось лишь гадать, что это было. Повар резко остановился, застыв около двери. Ирэн не запомнила дорогу, по которой они шли, что не помешало ей осмотреться. Коридор ничуть не отличался от того, что был и до этого, за исключением того, что он был темнее, с редкими пламенным всполохами факелов, словно сюда заглядывают раз в неделю, если не больше.

 - Мне нужно проверить, нет ли там еще этой гадины. Подождите меня тут всего лишь пару секунд, ваше Превосходительство, я мигом вернусь…

Дверь с громким скрипом открылась и тут же захлопнулась, заставив пламя ближайшего факела вздрогнуть от резкого порыва ветра. Ирэн облокотилась на стенку и принялась ждать.

Дверь хлопнула об стену так стремительно, что погасила уже почти погасший факел. Ирэн лениво приоткрыла глаза, щурясь от света свечи, которую держал повар в бронзовом подсвечнике. Прошло около пятнадцати минут, как ушел сир Эллиас, и вот он, стоит как ни в чем не бывало, только спокойней, нежели каким он был, когда налетел на нее.

 - Крыса, кажется, сбежала. - Он почесал переносицу, морщась. Так он делал, когда у него что-то не получалось. - Миледи, раз уж вы тут, к нам прибыла новая партия вина, но я не совсем уверен, что это та, которую мы заказывали. Не соизволите ли вы проверить?

Ирэн знала, что сир Эллиас не умел читать и согласилась. Он улыбнулся.

Ирэн заметила, что он успокоился. “Видимо выпил успокоительных трав после такого зрелища. Так вот почему его так долго не было…” - подумала она, Нерат промолчал, хотя она могла поклясться, что он не одобряет. Чего же ему опять все не нравиться?

Они прошли глубже. “Я не знала, что в Городе Бастарде есть такие глубокие помещения” - снова подумала она, прищурившись, чтобы не потерять мужчину из вида. На этот раз он не ждал ее. “Видимо торопиться. Его давно уже ждут наверху… Неужели это вино так важно? У нас его же достаточно… Нерат?”

_ “Что, о неразумная личинка?” _

“Тебе это не кажется странным?”

_ “Сначала ты закрываешь нам рот, чтобы мы не говорили тебе дельных советов, за которые многие поплатились бы тысячью жизнями, которые мы пережили, а теперь, наша Вершительница, ты хочешь, чтобы мы подтвердили твои догадки, когда мы ясно дали ответ еще до того, как ты спросила? Браво, Вершительница, браво!”. _

Она пожалела о своем решении, что либо у него спрашивать.

 - Прошу, миледи. Вино.

Она приняла в руки бутылку без ярлыка и покрутила ее в руках.

 - Что же это за вино, если имени производителя нет?

Сир Эллиас пожал плечами. Он чудом достал из каких-то завалов бронзовый кубок, который, наверное, уже несколько десятилетий не покидал этого помещения, на что Ирэн взглянула с некоторой брезгливостью. Она терпеть не могла пауков. В особенности пауков-переростков, которые проникали ей в кошмары еще тогда, когда она была совсем маленькой и училась в Школе Магов. Страх и желание закричать при виде этого насекомого пропали, но толика брезгливости все же осталась. Повар протер кубок куском ткани, который он называет фартуком и попросил бутылку обратно. Через несколько секунд, Ирэн уже держала наполненную до краев бронзовую посудину. На самом кубке были выгрированы сюжеты, относящиеся скорее всего к событиям до Завоевания: пара фермеров пахают землю, а на заднем плане произрастает пшеница.

 - Миледи, не могли ли бы вы поторопиться? Боюсь, меня может потерять мой собственный протеже.

  
 - Да-да, конечно.

Она сделала глоток, смакуя языком послевкусие и сконцентрировалась на вкусе. Оно не было слишком приторным, с легкой толикой необычной горчинки… Хотя это могло быть и от кубка. Допив, его до конца, она спросила:

 - Вино, как вино. Теперь мы можем идти?

  
 - Да-да, конечно, миледи! - Он закивал и повернулся к ней спиной, направившись к двери.

Ирэн сделала шаг. Еще один. Она почувствовала легкое головокружение, но списала все это на опьянение. Она легко напивалась. Хихикнув, она сделала еще шаг и вдруг согнулась от резкой боли в животе, не сумев даже вскрикнуть. Все пошло кругом и Ирэн ощутила боль в районе затылка от падения на каменную поверхность. У нее двоилось в глазах. Она снова согнулась, но от приступа кашля, с какой-то болезненной апатией разглядывая собственную кровь на руках. Нерат закричал и этот крик раздался тысячью голосами в ее раскаленной черепушке. Ирэн могла поклясться, что видит зеленый дым. Она скривилась и отвернулась, сказав, что дела будет рассматривать завтра в суде, и что сейчас слишком позднее время для Вершения Судеб. Все это почему-то прозвучало как один хрип. Нерат продолжал кричать на нее, но девушка не могл разобрать его слов. Ирэн заметила, что сир Эллиаса словно испарился и на его месте появилась фигура, облаченная в черное. Круглые, словно бездна, прорези в маске, казалось, глядели с некоторой долей любопытства. Туман неопределённого цвета заполнил комнату и Ирэн поняла, как ей хочется спать.

Фигура развернулась, убедившись, что дело сделано и хлопнула дверью, закрыв ее с обратной стороны. Нерат выругался.

_ “Ирэн!” _

_ “Ир-рэн!” _

Ее начало рвать кровью. Она чувствовала железный привкус во рту. Живот словно раздирали когти Зверолюда, проникая внутрь и доставая внутренности, рвали, сжимали до того, как они лопнут, растекшись фаршем по большой лапе.

Ирэн пыталась привстать, но руки не хотели слушаться и она поскользнулась, словно пол был мокрым. Нос щипало от потока горячей крови. Она пыталась из последних сил не закрывать глаза, но невидимый песок попадал в глаза. 

_ “ НЕ СМЕЙ УМИРАТЬ! Если ты умрешь, то мы вместе сгинем в этой дыре! Не закрывай глаза, позови кого-нибудь! Кто-нибудь обязательно придет! Позови! Они всегда приходят… Всегда… Но только не тогда, когда нужно…” _

Он тормошил ее оскорблениями, но глаза цвета пепла уже были почти закрыты. Из обескровленных губ послышалось бульканье. Нерат рассыпался на кусочки. Все закружилось в водовороте зеленого огня, белыми искрами взрываясь в воздухе.  Вырвавшийся наружу белый хлад сопротивлялся, кричал, отталкивал зеленый огонь. Ирэн убегала. Умирала. Огонь был сильнее и старше. Она не умрет. Он поглотил ее, смешавшись с ней в молочно-зеленый свет, который извилистыми изумрудными цветами окрасил умирающее тело. 

_ “Даже не думай о том, что таким способом ты можешь так просто избавиться от меня!” _

Ирэн закричала.

 

***

 

Она открыла глаза и зажмурилась от чересчур яркого света. Она оглянулась по сторонам, но везде была пустота. Вершительница с удивлением обнаружила, что ей не холодно, когда как тело было нагим. Тихо. Она осталась одна и чувствовала, что чего-то не хватает. Больше всего в жизни девушка боялась остаться в одиночестве и умереть всеми забытой, в пустом доме или комнате. Сейчас она не знала, случилось ли первое, или второе из самых ее худших кошмаров. Страшно.

Ирэн решила просто идти дальше. Что она потеряет, если пойдет вперед? Ведь ни сзади, ни впереди нету ничего, за чем можно было пойти или вернуться. Она одна.

Послышался детский смех. Ирэн остолбенела. Поворачиваться в сторону голосов было тяжело, словно если это произойдет, то она непременно об этом не раз пожалеет. Вздохнув полной грудью, она повернулась. Представшая перед ней картина являла собой рыжеволосого мужчину с повязкой на глазах и уродливым шрамом на все лицо и девочку трех-четырех лет, волосы которой были черны как перья вороны, и вдобавок к этому у нее были глаза светло-серого цвета. Помещение, в котором они находились, было самое обычное - ни бедное, ни богатое, лишь только было омрачено темными цветам, поставленными в вазу.

 - Не поймаешь, не поймаешь! - Кричала девочка. Когда мужчина схватил ее и притянул к себе, она взвизгнула и рассмеялась вместе с ним. Его голос был хриплым, не подходящий ему по возрасту, хотя Ирэн могла дать не меньше двадцати трех.

Неожиданно, он задел вазу с цветами, опрокинув ее на пол. Хрупкая керамика лопнула, разлив воду на пол. От неожиданности мужчина отпустил девочку и та с визгом кинулась в противоположную сторону комнаты. Рыжеволосая фигура сняла повязку, явив темные, почти черные, уставшие глаза. Он опустился, чтобы подобрать цветы. Девочка, поняв, что игры уже не будет, подошла и с интересом начала следить за действиями отца.

 - Что случилось? Самсон?! - Из другой комнаты послышались крики и в помещение вломилась невысокая женщина с темными волосами, смуглой кожей и точно такими же глазами, как и у девочки. Она быстро бежала, что было видно по ее вздымающейся груди, закрытой в декольте простого бирюзового платья. - Морриган опять что-то разбила?   


 - Нет. Это я. - Хрипло ответил ей муж.

Женщина взволнованно приложила руку ко рту. И подошла ближе.

 - Никто не поранился? Иди сюда, дорогая, чего же ты стоишь? Помоги мне с папой убраться. Подержи пока цветочки…

  
 - От кого они, черт возьми? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы твои родители имели такие… мрачные вкусы.

  
 - Это от… кузена...

Картина резко оборвалась, словно ничего и не произошло. Озадаченная Ирэн сделала шаг, чтобы подойти поближе и рассмотреть этих людей, но что-то словно толкнуло ее прочь и она снова оказалась в нигде.

Она не помнила сколько еще блуждала, пока, наконец, не появилась следующая картина: яркое зеленое пламя, узкие щели вместо глаз в шлеме, кровавый привкус от укушенной красной ткани. Ирэн почувствовала столь сильный страх и ужас, словно снова пережила это и отвернулась, убежав подальше от этой жуткой сцены.

Она потеряла счет времени. Сколько она идет? Год, месяц, несколько часов? Времени здесь словно и не существовало. Ирэн заметила вдали маленький зеленый огонек и кинулась к нему. К ее удивлению, он оказался совсем крошечным, словно ребенок. На присела, улыбнувшись.

 - Ты потерялся, малыш?

Ей казалось, что огонек как-то резонирует с ее голосом, то становясь ярче, то угасая. Ирэн улыбнулась уже по-другому. Тепло разливалось внутри нее, хотя обычно ей всегда было холодно. Огонек вспыхнул, словно бы смутившись. Ирэн протянула руки, приглашая составить ей компанию. Огонек неуверенно сделал неуклюжий шаг и рухнул на пол. Девушка рассмеялась, бережно, чтобы не повредить, взяла его в руки и встала, направившись к свету, ведь другого пути у нее не было.

 - Не волнуйся, теперь ты уже никогда не будешь один, - Сказала она огоньку, коснувшись губами языков пламени и направившись вперед.

Где-то вдалеке послышался смех.


	6. ГЛАВА ПЯТАЯ. ВОРОН ГОРОДА-БАСТАРДА.

**_"... ведь именно в том, что для нас важнее всего, мы лжем открыто и с глубокой убежденностью"_ **

**_\- Майкл Муркок «Элрик из Мелнибонэ»_ **

 

Запах паленой древесины щекотал ноздри Ирэн. Могила Терратуса была едва видна за стенами бараков, хотя ее сияние по ночам доставляло массу неудобств, так как в общих комнатах окна являли собой просто дыры в стене, что приносило с собой еще и резкие, холодные порывы ветра, из-за чего бедным ученикам приходилось искать места, до которых он не мог достать. Девочка вытерла выступивший от жара пот и тихо выругалась так, как слышала от старших. Немолодой маг кинул на нее укоризненный взгляд.

 - Голову выше! И что это за стойка? Хочешь умереть? Ноги шире! - Мужчина ходил кругами, выискивая прорехи в защите, и исправляя осанку длинной деревянной палкой. Ирэн, обидевшись, надула губы.

 - Но, мастер Горациус! Я не могу! - Воскликнула девочка. Тело ее ныло от долгих изнурительных тренировок. - У меня не получается!

 - Что это значит, не могу? Расслабь плечи для начала, девочка. Вот так, видишь?

Ирэн приняла стойку и сложила сигил пальцами в воздухе, попытавшись сосредоточиться, и в ту же секунду девочка была отброшена ударной волной на землю, пропахав носом пару метров. Разбитый нос щипал, а проявившаяся струйка крови попала в рот, оставив после себя железный привкус во рту. С трудом подняв голову, она увидела нетронутую деревянную болванку, которая, в свою очередь, будто бы насмехалась над ней.

 - … Основы принципов магии состоят в силе эмоций и вере мага, который использует конкретный сигил, принадлежащий определенному Архонту. - Мастер Гораций опять продолжил свой урок. Ирэн взвыла и спрятала лицо в земле. - Чем сильнее эмоции и вера, тем сильнее начерченный сигил. Поэтому самое главное для мага - это контроль эмоций. Теория не всегда помогает в этом случае. Примерно в девяносто первом… Девочка, ты слушаешь?

Все еще валяясь на земле Ирэн промычала что-то неопределенное. Мастер Гораций иногда забывал о состоянии своих учеников, что не никогда мешало ему продолжать уроки.

 - Запомни, девочка, ведь тебе это еще пригодится…

 

Ирэн резко подскочила со своей кровати. На улице уже давно стоял солнечный день. Голова раскалывалась. Едва встав с кровати, она пыталась вспомнить что же произошло вчера и был ли это сон. Краем глаза она заметила бинты, лекарства, окровавленное белое платье, которое она надевала в тот день, но оно уже не было пригодно для ношения. Умывшись из приготовленного заранее ведра с водой, она заглянула в расплывчатое отражение самой себя и закричала.

Ворвавшийся Барик с Верс, замерли на месте, глядя на осевшую на пол Вершительницу. Следом в ее кабинет вбежали и остальные. Выражение у лиц у всех было одинаково удивленное.

 - Это что, еще одна из твоих архонтовских штучек? - Эб первая подала дрожащий голос, застыв на месте.

 

 - … Что он с тобой сделал?! - Резко воскликнула Архонт Песни. Ее голос эхом разлился по комнате. Светящиеся зеленым зрачки Вершительницы неотрывно смотрели на нее.

Сирин подошла к ней ближе всех, заглядывая в лицо, словно пытаясь выявить какие-либо признаки присутствия Архонта Тайн, но увидев прежнее выражение лица, она немного успокоилась.

 

 - Ч-что... произ-зошло? -  Ее голос был каким-то глухим, сиплым, что она едва узнала его.

 

 - Во время приема мы все услышали чей-то крик. Он был словно ураган, пронесся по всему зданию, как будто усиленный магией! - Лантри задумчиво пожевал перо и вздохнул. - Тебя нигде было видно около двух часов. Мы ринулись на твои поиски. А потом повар нашел чье-то тело. Оно было едва ли опознаваемо. Маги потратили несколько часов, только чтобы у них получилось пробраться на кухню. - Кадык его нервно дернулся, словно ее взгляд тревожил мужчину. - Когда же у них это получилось, мы наконец зашли в помещение и ужаснулись. Это… - Лантри прервался, словно у него резко пересохло в горле от пережитых снова воспоминаний. Ирэн поняла, как он переживал. Книгочей прочистил глотку. - … была ты.

Ирэн закрыла лицо рукой и сгорбилась, смотря в пустоту. Ее неживой взгляд вызвал у всех присутствующих дрожь.

_“Ты бы нам не поверила ”._

“ _Не поверила_ ” - эхом ответила девушка.

\- … Сколько я спала?

 

 - Сегодня 5 День Кузнеца, локоть Жатвы. Значит, около двух дней. Может быть еще несколько часов с плюсом. - Отчетливо ответил Барик.

 

 - Что произошло, Ирэн? - Вопросы посыпались на нее Эдиктом, пока Верс не остановила их:

 

\- Дайте ей сказать уже.

Ирэн кинула на женщину благодарный взгляд, на что та показательно отвернулась, мол, не надо со мной так нежиться. Вершительница прочистила горло.

 - Кажется, мне сначала нужно вам кое-что прояснить…

 _“Давай, мы ждем, когда ты раскроешь наш с тобой маленький грязный секрет. Давай, расскажи им всем, чтобы они перерезали твою глотку во сне, боясь что мы можем овладеть тобой. Ведь в твоей глупой головке еще осталась доля рассудка, чтобы не наступать во второй раз в одну и ту же ловушку. Давай...”_ \- От голоса Нерата, она вздрогнула и чуть не подавилась воздухом, который успела вдохнуть, чтобы собраться с силами. Он выбил ее из колеи. - _“Или же”_ \- вдруг продолжил он, - _“Позволь нам”._

 - Нет.

В какой-то момент, она почувствовала настолько сильную вспышку гнева, что едва устояла на ногах. На секунду все озарилось зеленым пламенем, от которого глаза Вершительницы чуть не ослепли. _“Делай так, как тебе нравится, юный Архонт. Но знай, что теперь опасность будет ждать тебя на каждом шагу”_ \- промолвил Архонт с неопределенной интонацией, хотя Ирэн уловила в ней угрозу. В воздухе повисла напряженная тишина.

 - Ирэн?

Она подняла руку в знак того, чтобы все замолчали. К концу рассказа, лица у всех были озадаченные.

 - Погоди, так это значит, что он может видеть твоими глазами? - Вдруг спросила Эб.

 

 - Похоже на то. А что?

Заклинательница Приливов прочистила горло, то ли пытаясь скрыть этим смех, или смущение. За все время что-то подобное еще ни разу не случалось.

 - Я конечно ни на что не намекаю, но часто ли ты ходила… голышом, когда он… “бодрствовал”?

 

 - Эб! Сейчас не время!

У всех присутствующих вытянулись лица.

 - И это первое, что тебя интересует на данный момент?! - Озадачился Лантри. - Это же феноменально! В первый раз за всю историю Терратуса, когда два Архонта могут делить одно и то же тело, а это единственное что тебя сейчас волнует, старая карга?! Должно быть я и раньше ошибался и был слишком высокого мнения о тебе, но это…

Ирэн устало потерла лоб. Её щеки нещадно горели от внезапной догадки. Нерат до этого никак это не комментировал, а Ирэн думала, что он на какое-то время “впал в спячку”, но до нее только сейчас дошло, что молчал он специально. Ярость начала бурлить в ее крови.

 - Миледи Вершительница! - В кабинете сразу стало тесно,когда туда вбежал новый посетитель - Девочка, бывшая сирота, которую она когда-то отправила вместе с группой детей в Город-Бастард в качестве потенциальных агентов для Тунона. - Ой… Я помешала? Тунон приказал, чтобы вы явились к нему немедленно, как очнетесь. Э, ну это, прощайте! - Девочка смущенно махнула рукой, исчезая в дверном проеме.

 

***

 

 - Мое пребывание больше не может продолжаться на этой территории, юный Архонт. Еще есть незавершенные дела на Севере, при которых я должен присутствовать лично, и они не касаются ни Суда, ни Вершителей.

 

 - Я понимаю, Ваше Превосходительство.

Она знала, что он управлял Северной Империей со слов Калио, но чтобы он упоминал при ней… Должно быть дела были чрезвычайной важности.

… Интересно, но чем же правит Кайрос, если он отдал все завоеванные земли Архонтам? - Неожиданно задалась вопросом Ирэн.

 _“Ты не видишь очевидного, дитя, и в этом твоя проблема. Кайрос управляет землями через Архонтов”_ \- яд в его словах был настолько отчетливым, что Ирэн ни на каплю не усомнилась, что он все еще был зол.

“И это все?”

Нерат проигнорировал ее вопрос. Ирэн казалось, что он всегда чего-то недоговаривает.

 - От лица Владыки, я приношу свои извинения за причиненные неудобства, связанные с послом. - Тунон протянул ей пергамент. Сквозь его маску было невозможно понять в каком он настроении. - Откроешь после того, как мы покинем Город-Бастард.

 

 - Мы? - Вопрос сам собой сорвался с губ и Ирэн почувствовала на себе тяжелый взгляд Архонта Правосудия.

Дым стал гуще, забираясь ей в нос. Он не любил любопытство.

 - … По приказу Владыки, Ярусы принадлежат тебе, и ты это знаешь. Остальные Вершители займутся Судом, пока ты наводишь порядки на своей территории, Архонт. Я, от имени Суда, временно освобождаю тебя от работы Вершительницы до тех пор, пока ты сама этого не захочешь. - Он протянул ей пергамент, где нужно было поставить печать. Ирэн посмотрела на своего бывшего босса снизу вверх. Ей всегда казалось, что Тунон ценит своих Вершителей больше, чем Грейвен Аше своих солдат, но, как ей тогда показалось, она ошиблась.

Взяв пергамент, она поклонилась.

 - Благодарю, Ваше Благородие.

Вершительница зашагала прочь. Ирэн была удивлена такой резкой перемене в текущих на данный момент делах, хотя она собиралась найти посланника, после приема, но его нигде не оказалось, что еще больше утвердило ее в мысли, что это он нанял наемного убийцу. Тунон ясно дал ей понять: даже не пытайся. Ирэн была на взводе и одновременно озадачена. Как так? Меня кто-то пытался убить, а она должна сидеть сложа руки и помалкивать? Что-то тут было нечисто.

_“Будешь ли ты прислушиваться к нашим советам, пока мы в настроении их давать, или будешь опять строить из себя Архонта Всезнаек?”_

Она сдалась. Впервый раз за пять лет она сдалась. Ирэн до спазма скрипнула зубами, соглашаясь.

_“Тебя еще будут пытаться убить, если ты продолжишь просто сидеть в Суде. Ты должна быть всегда в движении, чтобы они не застали тебя врасплох, когда ты меньше всего этого ждешь. Будь неуловимой, быстрой. Будь как мы”._

Она задумчиво посмотрела на пергамент. Тунон уже был далеко. Девушка вздохнула.

Ирэн помнила, что обещала себе разобраться с Эдиктом Огня, как только с посланником будет покончено, но не ожидала, что это все упадет на ее голову так быстро и неожиданно, что только подстегнуло ее раздражительность.

 

***

_\- Сражайтесь!_

_Звуки скрежещущей бронзы были не в силах перекричать радостный гомон битвы._

_\- Сражайтесь!_

_“Война! Война!”_

_\- Окрасьте свои клинки кровью своих врагов! Дайте этим дикарям вкусить свою ярость!_

_Карманник, как его теперь звали, почувствовал градом скатывающийся пот по его лицу за решеткой мятого шлема, который он сумел стащить у трупа. Пустые глазницы Ярусника смотрели в небо, когда он случайно задел его ногой._

_Смрад, пот, кровь._

_“Война”._

_Мужчина почувствовал рукоятку меча в своей руке, острие которого впилось в рот и прошло насквозь Ярусника. Горячая кровь залила его шлем и лицо. Он закричал._

_Хор запел._

 

Карманник проснулся в холодном поту. Почти остывший костер мерно потрескивал. Бронзовый Зуб похлопал его по плечу.

 - Опять кошмары?

Мужчина кивнул. В горле пересохло. Выпив последние капли из фляги, он привстал чтобы набрать побольше воды в ближайшем ручье. Шпиль Колодца Вендриенов нависал высоко в небе.

 

 - Эй, куда это ты собрался?! - Широкие Челюсти. Карманник сжал зубы. Он ему никогда не нравился: слишком болтлив, слишком раздражительный.

  
  
 - За водой. - Пробурчал мужчина, махая фляжкой.

Широкие Челюсти спокойно лег обратно. Карманник пробрался сквозь кусты и огляделся по сторонам.

 

 - … Рано или поздно Архонт Ярусов начнет наводить здесь порядки. Это не может продолжаться бесконечно. Надо уходить отсюда, либо принести присягу.

  
  
 - Ты думаешь Архонт будет рада услышать, что мы на протяжении нескольких месяцев после смерти Голосов устраивали набеги на ее территории?

  
  
 - Распутье Летианы все еще находится в руках Адъюкатора. Он не захотел отдавать столь лакомый кусочек земли какому-то новому Архонту. Их сейчас что-то очень уж много развелось.

  
  
\- Этот Архонт служил Тунону на протяжении многих лет и ты думаешь, что он не дал ей земли просто потому, что думает, что она неспособна удержать их?

  
  
 - Я говорю, что вижу. Архонт Шпилей и не догадывается о нашем существовании. Мы создадим новый Хор и завладеем этими землями! О нас будут слагать легенды!

  
  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что все так легко обойдется? Вспомни, как она наслала Эдикт Огня на Какофонию. Голоса горели! Горели! Он же ходячий кусок огня, подумай об этом!

 

Карманник привстал, кладя флягу в дорожную сумку.

 

 - Голосов давно нет в живых. Он был слишком самоуверен. А вот нас много.  
  
 - Сколько? Сорок человек?! Требовались целые армии, чтобы одолеть одного Архонта! Крыса, если ты действительно думаешь, что…  
  
 - Тш-ш-ш, нас подслушивают!

Мужчина оглянулся. Половина его лица являла собой огромный ожог. Крыса вздрогнул.

\- А, это ты, Карманник. - Вправщик утер пот со лба и улыбнулся. Его собеседник не разделял его облегчения и радости.

  
  
 - Что это ты тут делаешь? - Крыса прищурился и Карманник в который раз убедился, что не зря он получил это прозвище.

Он махнул флягой перед их лицами и закатил глаза. Он устал всем объяснять свои действия. Его утомляла эта чрезмерная подозрительность.

 - Вижу, - Вправщик усмехнулся. - Раз уж ты слышал наш диалог, что думаешь?

 

Мужчина задумчиво потер свою седую колючую щетину.

 - Наше везение не бесконечное. Мы направляем наши силы не в то русло. Мы разрушаем, когда могли бы поддерживать порядок…

 

 - Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? - Крыса сжал кулаки. - Мы стадо мародеров, грабителей и насильников. Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы сможем стать чем-то больше и лучше?

  
  
 - Мне думать не надо. Я знаю. Все меняются.

 

***

 

 - Я с тобой. Надо уладить кое-какие дела по пути в Сталварт. - Сказала Верс, застегивая ремешки на своей кожаной броне. Клинки в ножнах ритмично позвякивали у нее на поясе.  
  
 - Я бы не отказалась от компании. Архонт Архонтом, но дороги нынче опасные.

 - А еще Нерат. - Она ухмыльнулась, поправляя алые перья на голове.

_“Если наша дорогая Верс думает, что мы не слышим, то она серьезно ошибается”._

 - Он сказал, - Ирэн сделала драматическую паузу, привлекая внимание женщины. - Что прекрасно тебя слышит.

Верс выругалась.

 - Могла бы и раньше об этом сказать.

Она усмехнулась, поправляя на себе обычную деревенскую одежду. Привлекать лишнего внимания ей хотелось меньше всего. В складках она по привычке спрятала пару метательных кинжалов на всякий случай, но она больше привыкла полагаться на магию. Пока её знания с ней, она в безопасности. Походная сумка оттягивала плечо, но ей было терпимо. С тех пор как она проснулась, неожиданно появившийся жар внутри нее никуда не уходил и Ирэн не могла определить, вредит ли ей это или нет. Она провела пальцем по пергаменту, который ей вручил Тунон.

_“Вершительница Судеб Ирэн,_

_До меня дошли новости, об Эдикте Огня. Знай, как полноправный член Суда, ты все еще можешь посещать Старые Стены, если обстоятельства тебя вынуждают, но я надеюсь, что ты не будешь злоупотреблять данным разрешением. Владыка не поощряет чрезмерное любопытство, как и я, и ты это знаешь._

_Буду надеяться на твою благосклонность не пренебречь этим советом._

_Адъюкатор Тунон. Архонт Правосудия”_

Она вздохнула, когда бегло прочитала строчки вычерченными строгим почерком Адъюкатора. Про это знал только Марк, так что сомнений о том, кто сообщил ему эту “новость”, у нее не было сомнений. Доверие к ассасину испарялось на ее глазах.

 - Буду ждать тебя снаружи, босс. - Верс кивнула, хлопая за собой дверью.

Ирэн осталась одна. Она не обратила внимания, как незаметно ее рука схватила канцелярский нож и приставила обжигающе холодный металл к горлу. Вершительница широко раскрыла глаза.

 _“Удивлена?”_ \- промолвил он ее голосом, приставляя нож вплотную. Ирэн в ужасе смотрела на свое отражение в бронзовой тарелке из-под завтрака. - “Ты позволила нам войти в тебя и обрекла себя на постоянную угрозу с нашей стороны, даже не заподозрив об этом”.

Ирэн почувствовала, как все начинает холодеть внутри нее, и как походная одежда начинает липнуть к коже.

 _“М-м-м, какой красивый страх!”_ \- Промурлыкал он. - _“Мы ведь предупреждали, что тебя будут еще пытаться убить. Даже мы. Но это не в наших интересах. Пока”._

Завтрак Ирэн подкатил к горлу, застряв в глотке. Нерат промурчал в ее голове.

 _“Будешь делать так, как мы скажем, а иначе твои страдания будут продолжаться бесконечно. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но мы знаем миллионы способов как заставить маленькую Вершительницу кричать без особого вреда для ее жизни. Мы в силах вспомнить их все. Или некоторые из них. Самые болезненные”_ \- Ирэн пыталась сопротивляться. Острие находилось прямо напротив ее глаза.

“Только через мой труп” - С трудом ядовито процедила она.

“ _Ты повторяешься, Архонт”_ \- Ее рука приблизилась к глазу почти вплотную. Ирэн стало не до шуток. - _“Могла бы и придумать что-нибудь поновее... специально для своего любимого Архонта”._

“Я терпеть тебя не могу”.

Дверь скрипнула, и рука выпустила канцелярский нож и Ирэн поняла, что снова способна двигаться. Ринувшись к стойке с настойками, она быстро откупорила бутыль вина, которое она припасла для особого случая. Она давилась, красная жидкость стекала по подбородку, попадая под одежду. В голове образовалась приятная пустота, звеня в ушах мелкими колокольчиками. Поняв, через некоторое время, что не слышит голос Архонта Тайн уже продолжительное время, и что это получилось, она устало сползла вниз на пол и закрыла бледное, словно Погибель, лицо руками. Ирэн простонала.

В этом мире можно доверять лишь себе.

 


	7. ГЛАВА ШЕСТАЯ. КАРМАННИК И ОХОТНИК I.

**_“_ ** **_Вряд ли я теперь стану сочинять романтические фантазии о нашем нанимателе. Я был слишком близок к ней. И больше я не влюблен”_ **

**_\- Глен Кук. Черный Отряд._ **

 

Он видел ее на поле битвы. Смертоносная, дикая… Поистине прекрасная. Ее волосы цвета кукурузного поля были окрашены кровью врагов. Жительница Ярусов подарила ему самый незабываемый взгляд, когда он, вместо того, чтобы убить ее, взял в плен.

 - Ты думаешь, что мы дикари, просто потому, что просто свободны от вашего дерьмового Владыки? - Говорила она голосом, который мог сравниться лишь со скрежетом заржавевшего металла. Она коверкала общий язык как хотела, не стыдясь своего южного акцента. - Я свободная женщина Ярусов, а не пленник.

Он недовольно потянул за веревку, которая связывала ее руки, успевшие покрыться синяками и царапинами от неудачных попыток перерезать ее спрятанным в одежде ножом.

“Голоса поощряет такие действия, продолжай и, может быть, он обратит на тебя внимание”.

Он смотрел, как к ней, связанной в лагере, по очереди подходят мужчины, сначала один, затем второй, а уже потом целая толпа. Доносящиеся мужские стоны заставляли его холодеть, чувствуя себя старой ледышкой. От одежды на ней остались лишь лоскутки, едва прикрывающие интимные места, когда он, среди ночи, подошел к ней. Женщине не хватало сил даже поднять голову, чтобы плюнуть в его, покрытое легкой сеткой морщин, лицо. Карманник, как его теперь звали, приподнял ее за подбородок, поднося флягу с водой к горлу. “Пей осторожней” - говорил он тихим, хриплым голосом, когда она делала чересчур большие глотки и давилась.

 - Сдайся Голосам. Он пощадит тебя.   


 - Этому монстру? - Она все же плюнула ему под ноги, скривившись. - Я скорее буду затраханной до смерти каждым мужчиной Хора, нежели буду говорить с этой мерзкой тварью.

Он отбросил ее грязные, потерявшие контраст, волосы с лица, заглянув в карие, словно земля под их ногами, глаза. Карманник перерезал веревки и развернулся к ней спиной, направившись прочь.

 - Уходи, пока другие спят.

Женщина схватила обрубок палки и с криком бросилась на него. Но, обессилев, тут же упала на землю, окрашенной кровью, содрав кожу еще больше. Карманник удивленно повернулся к ней.

 - Безумие. Безумие и глупость. Что и ожидалось от южной дикарки. - Спокойно говорил он, кладя ее руку себе на плечо и другой приобнимая за мужественную талию, поднимая.

 

“Спаси наших дочерей и сыновей от войны. Спаси…” - Пение, доносящееся из фермы, разносилось по всей территории. Ярусники не боялись быть обнаруженными.

 - Ты не хочешь вернуться к ним? - Мужчина кинул взгляд на ферму. Бурая Роза, как ее теперь называли, покачала головой. Ее волосы цвета кукурузы были скрыты под алым капюшоном.

  
 - Они не примут меня.

Он уловил в ее взгляде нечто большее, чем грусть. Боль.

 - Ты можешь по-крайней мере попробовать.

Она колебалась несколько минут, но все же отрицательно покачала головой. Мужчина положил руку на ее плечо, улыбнувшись, что он делал нечасто.

 - Знаешь, однажды мне сказали, что я умру от руки человека, который делит со мной одну и ту же кровь. Звучит смешно, да? - он нервно поправил свой воротник, явно боясь сделать что-то неправильное. У Карманника и до этого были женщины, но Роза была особенной.

 

 - Как ты получил свое прозвище? - Как-то раз спросила она, выпотрошив очередную крысу и кидая ее мясо прямо в костер.   


 - Я стащил у босса кинжал прямо из его кармана и перерезал его глотку во сне.

Она сглотнула, широко раскрыв глаза.

 - Он… был плохим боссом?   


 - Он был ублюдком, вот что я скажу. - Неожиданно в его голосе появилась злость, хотя обычно он был спокоен. Больше он ничего не сказал.

 

 - Знаешь, я благодарна тебе за то, что ты сделал. Честно.

Она смотрела в пол, стоя перед ним, прикрываясь лишь клочком ткани, которое она называла одеялом. Красная Роза аккуратно ступила к лежащему мужчине.

 - Роза, я слишком стар для тебя. Не надо.   


 - Тихо, позволь мне. Я знаю, что для меня будет лучше. - Мышцы на ее теле напряглись. Он чувствовал это, когда она легла рядом с ним. - Позволь мне согреть тебя этой ночью.

Она мягко поцеловала его и все превратилось в один сплошной вихрь, который пролетел столь же быстро и порывисто, как и время. Все обернулось в прах через месяц.

Он обнаружил себя стоящим напротив ее могилы возле Горящей Библиотеки. Карманник не заметил, как прошло целых полчаса, как он ушел, не переставая вспоминать о пережитых днях в лагере Алого Хора, который постоянно перемещался вместе с Армией, пока они не осели в Какофонии. Сердце давно не сжималось от взгляда карих, солнечных, как южные земли, глаз. Но он чувствовал, как будто что-то потерял; как будто что-то оборвалось внутри него. Алкоголь жег горло, словно приставленный к горлу обжигающе холодный клинок. Ему не нужно было ничье признание, ни слава. Ему хотелось спокойной жизни, которую необузданный Хор не мог ему предоставить. Он вспоминал, как сбежал из дома. Карманник надеялся на лучшую жизнь за пределами простой семьи торговцев. Но все, что он получил было болью, шрамами и парой лишенных пальцев.

А потом пришел он. Бронзовый зуб улыбнулся, являя всем то, за что его так прозвали.

 

***

Зеленые языки пламени танцевали вокруг вращающегося бронзового шлема Архонта Тайн. Узкие щели злобно глядели на Вершительницу. Девушка могла слышать тихие шепотки, доносившееся за пределами ее понимая. Восхваляли, ненавидели, хотели овладеть… Ирэн научилась не обращать на это внимания.

 - Я натерпелась достаточно от тебя, Архонт Тайн. - Говорила она холодно, взглядом пытаясь проткнуть его насквозь. Ирэн скрестила руки у груди, с вызовом глядя на него. -  Твоё безумие перешло все границы. Ты заставляешь меня пойти против Архонта Тунона, моего господина? Того, кто _заслужил_ мое уважение, и кому я служила многие годы?

 

 - Мы не предлагаем тебе предавать его. - Его шлем не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, узкие щели уставились на нее. Зеленый дым выходил из его глазниц. - Брат Тунон укрывает от нас информацию, которую считает предназначенную не для наших ушей. Мы всего лишь хотим получить совсем немного...

“Тогда почему же ты не прочитал меня? Тебе же хватает лишь одного взгляда. Или ты боишься Тунона?” - догадка заставила ее удивленно посмотреть на Лидера Хористов с другой стороны. Он же прочитал этот взгляд иначе.

 - Неужели брат Тунон все скрывает даже от своих Вершителей? - Он приблизился настолько близко, что нарушил ее личное пространство. Нерат взял ее за плечо, потряхивая. - Это был тест на верность, и ты его провалила, о, наша милая Вершительница. Наш-ш-ша… Наша, наша, наша! - Он больно стиснул ее плечо, пламя стало ярче, ослепляя ее. Ирэн зажмурилась, стараясь думать о догматах Опальных. Запахло паленой одеждой. - И если ты не хочешь давать ответы по своему желанию, то мы возьмем их у тебя силой!

Шлем его закрутился с невероятной скоростью от ее пощечины. Громкий, безумный смех искрами полился из бронзовой тюрьмы для необъятного зеленого пламени...

 - Я больше не желаю с тобой работать, монстр.

Его смех оборвался и Ирэн почувствовала, что хочет забиться в уголке и заскулить, как жалкая шавка.

 - О, Вершительница Судеб, осторожнее с тем, что ты говоришь, а иначе мы доставим тебя по кусочкам Архонту Правосудия. Мы не терпим предательств. - Он угрожающе нависал над ней, смотря сверху вниз. Его левая рука сжимала этот жуткий скипетр, от которого Ирэн становилось не по себе. Она говорила тихо и уверенно:

 

 - Ты всегда игнорировал мои вопросы, либо отвечал на них неоднозначно. Клянусь Кайрос, что я разобью твою очередную интрижку и на этот раз ты поплатишься жизнью за свое предательство. И, клянусь, что в один день мой клинок окончит твою ничтожную жизнь, сукин ты сын, а не клинок Бледена Марка, который способен на быструю смерть. И последнее, что ты увидишь, будет улыбающееся лицо Вершительницы Тунона, когда она будет смотреть на то, как ты молишь ее о пощаде. Я буду смотреть как твои останки будут гореть зеленым пламенем, чтобы потом втоптать их в эту грязную землю.

 

 - Вершительница, ты задеваешь даже самые потайные границы нашего воображения! - Восхищенно промолвил он, резко схватив ее за горло и поднимая над землей. Ирэн не успела увернуться. Это был уже второй раз, как она попалась в одну и ту же ловушку. - Ах, дорогая Вершительница, повеселила старого дядю Нерата! Какие мы плохие! - Ирэн чувствовала, как сдавливающие ее горло пальцы начинают сужаться и как кровь отступает из ее головы. Она начала задыхаться. - Плохие, плохие, плохие!!

Языки зеленого пламени целовали ее кожу, обжигая настолько, что ей хотелось закричать. Сладковатый запах паленой плоти заполнил ее нос. Сердце колотилось бешеным ритмом. Казалось, что лидер Алого Хора был рядом и далеко одновременно.

Она выругалась про себя, пытаясь сосредоточиться на хоть каком-нибудь сигиле. Где-то в небе прозвучал гром, ознаменовавший о начинающейся буре.

“Ты умрешь! Умрешь в своем безумии, одиночестве и вечным голодом по знаниям!”

В носу щипало из-за крови, текущей вниз к губам, вынуждая глотать ее, давясь. В голове рождались вспышки и тут же темнело в глазах, как зеленое пламя взрывом покрыло все живое.

 - Интерес-сно… Столько новых тайн ты хранишь в себе, и, кажется, мы уже не в первый раз прикладываем свою руку к твоему разуму. Что же ты там прячешь, Вершительница? - Он неожиданно закричал, отпустив руку. Ирэн ударилась об землю, словно сломанная кукла. Нерат упал на колени, продолжая кричать несколькими голосам разом.

Вершительница в ужасе смотрела. Видела, как тело Архонта становится неконтролируемым, как языки пламени тянулись, словно гибкие, зеленые змеи, освобождая свою дикую, необузданную стихию огня. Он в одержимости держался за свой шлем. Буквально через несколько секунд она окончательно очнулась и начала ползти прочь из покоев Архонта Тайн.

 - Убирайся! Убирайся! - Кричал он разными голосами, но Ирэн было все равно. - Беги! Беги к своему Архонту, словно какая-то шавка, но если твоя нога сделает еще хоть один шаг в сторону Какофонии, мы самолично сдерем с тебя кожу, вырвем твой грязный, лживый язык и насадим твою пустую голову на копье!!

Ирэн бежала, боясь оглянуться назад.

 

***

Прохладный ветер заставил девушку поежиться, поближе придвигаясь к костру. Красные огоньки плескались в отражении ее стальных прищуренных глаз. Слева от нее доносился шелест пергамента и короткое, быстрое чирканье пера Лантри.

 - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Есть ли какие-нибудь изменения?

Ирэн лениво повернулась в его сторону. Лантри не поднял головы.

 - Нет.

Говорить не хотелось. Губы раскрывались тяжело, а исходящие звуки были глухими и тихими.

 - Угу-м… Так… Ага... - Он продолжал что-то записывать, но у Ирэн не было даже желания спрашивать, что это.

Она встала.

 - Я пойду спать. Будь добр, если я начну говорить о себе во множественном числе и кричать во сне разными голосами, возьми тот камень и просто прибей меня им. - Ирэн равнодушно показала и Лантри удивленно посмотрел на нее. Даже Верс отвлеклась от вырезания стрел и подняла голову. Вершительница повернулась и медленным шагом зашагала в сторону разложенного спальника.

Огонь ласкающе потрескивал. Убаюкивающе.

Шелест листьев становился громче от резко подувшего ветра. Ирэн открыла глаза и оглянулась. Никого не было. Тихо. Костер продолжал гореть, как ни в чем не бывало. Вершительница вздрогнула от того, как зашелестели кусты. Дагда? Она повернулась и улыбка сама собой появилась на ее губах.

 - Что-то ты мне стал часто во снах являться, не находишь? - Говорила она веселым голосом, обнимая его за шею, кокетливо перебирая его волосы орехового цвета. Ирэн коснулась его теплых губ и расслабилась. Он усмехнулся и девушка ощутила, как страх пронзил ее нутро, заставляя замереть на месте, широко раскрыв глаза от неожиданного осознания. Улыбка сползла мгновенно.   


 - Мы польщены. Даже и не помним, чтобы Вершительница была так рада видеть нас.

Она отшатнулась, словно от пощечины.

 - Это он и есть? - Он осмотрел руки, свою одежду “лесных” оттенков и взял один длинный локон орехового цвета, принюхавшись. - Мы ожидали немного другого, чем бывший агент Хора. Вершительница Тунона, при этом Архонт достойна нечто большего, чем простой мужчина...

Она оскалилась и зарычала. Ее глаза пылали.

 - Мы так давно не видели этой реакции! - Ирэн отчетливо видела озорной блеск в изменившихся глазах Дагды. Зеленые. Совсем как тот огонь. - Ну же, девочка, покажи нам свою ярость, свою страсть! Мы так изголодались по этому выражению лица!

Она одним рывком оказалась в шаге от него и кинулась с яростью, сравнимую лишь со зверолюдской. Никто, никто не смеет ее обманывать так!

 - Нужно было прикончить тебя еще тогда!

Удары были быстры и точны, но Нерат, словно змея, успевал уворачиваться. Она кричала, словно дикий, изголодавшийся зверь, только что выпущенный из клетки. Ярость горела в ней, горящим кнутом задевая и открывая для нее самые темные и тайные уголки ее подсознания, о которых Ирэн даже и не подозревала. Никто не смеет прикасаться или вредить ему! Мужчина резко перехватил одну руку, почти дотянувшуюся до его изменяющегося лица, затем вторую, занесенную для удара в солнечное сплетение. Ирэн дернулась, но все было впустую. Нерат заломил ее руки за спиной, прислонившись к ней вплотную. Она вскрикнула от боли. Ирэн чувствовала его тяжелое, возбужденное дыхание на своей шее.

 - Наша милая, маленькая и глупая Вершительница… Ты  **МОГЛА** прикончить нас тогда, но все же ты это не сделала. Почему, м? Может быть… это нечто большее, чем то, что ты показываешь? Давай же, откройся, Вершительница… Покажи только нам настоящую себя...

Она закричала, только на этот раз от холодящего кровь ужаса. Нет… Нет, она не такая. Ирэн чувствовала, как одежда прилипла к коже. Ей захотелось ее содрать, словно она до нитки промокла в чужой крови...

Зеленые языки пламени целовали ее кожу, принося нестерпимую боль. Чужие руки обнимали ее крепко, будто желая слиться воедино. А она отбивалась как могла. И лишь тихий, спокойный шепот не позволял ей сойти с ума от боли:

 - Мы связаны. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сама. Ты ничего не изменишь.

Она в ужасе смотрела на свои трясущиеся руки, расплывающиеся у нее перед глазами. Дышать было тяжело, словно она пробыла несколько минут в дыму. Кровь… Кровь везде... Она никогда не станет монстром. Догоравший костер уже мало раздражал глаза. Лантри спал, но Верс…

 - Что случилось?! На нас напали?

Ирэн едва перевела дух. Что-то, что она не могла описать, холодной рукой вцепилось в ее сердце, до боли сжимая и желая раздавить его, резко окончив ее страдания.

 - Н-нет…  Спи, Верс… Мне нужно отойти на пару минут…

Сонная женщина прищурилась в полутьме.

Едва передвигая ноги, Ирэн достигла Рек Близнецов, где неподалеку они разместили лагерь. Судя по этому, они были в нескольких часах от Летианы. Она набрала холодной воды в ладони и плеснула в лицо, чтобы избавиться от остатков кошмара. Ирэн не слышала Нерата уже два дня, как они покинули Город-Бастард. Но этот сон и то, что он может брать контроль над ее телом, заставил ее начать волноваться за свою жизнь всерьез. Надо было с этим что-то делать. Она пыталась переместить его обратно в скипетр вместе с Сирин, но Ирэн потеряла сознание. Архонт Песни отказывалась так “помогать”дальше, говоря, что риск слишком велик. Хотя она сама призналась позже, что пыталась “выдернуть” Нерата из нее, при этом сделать так, чтобы он больше никогда ни с кем не заговорил. Ирэн в первый раз разозлилась на нее и накричала тогда. Нерат нужен был ей живым, но на вопрос о том, зачем, она не нашла слов.

Она задумчиво сидела возле реки и глядела на сияющие луны Терратуса. Приречный ветерок успокаивал ее. Гавань была ее любимым местом во всех Ярусах. Пожалуй, единственное место, которое не было разрушено армией Кайрос, как Гильдия Книгочеев или Лазурь. Но что-то было не так. Слишком тихо… слишком пусто. 

Ирэн наконец поняла, что осталась одна.


	8. ГЛАВА СЕДЬМАЯ. КАРМАННИК И ОХОТНИК II.

 - Архонт? Я пришла к вам с докладом.

Голоса Нерата стоял к ней спиной, и что-то задумчиво разглядывал на карте Ярусов. Шел 429 год. Ирэн снова тихо кашлянула, неуверенно делая шаг вперед. Архонт Тайн не слышал ее.

 - Архонт? Вы позволите…

Она осторожно прикоснулась к его плечу, на котором можно было едва различить начало капюшона, или, по-крайней мере то, что от него осталось. Ее рука была неожиданно перехвачена мужчиной. Молодая Вершительница вскрикнула, ощутив, как ее сердце ухнуло в пятки от цепкой и грубой хватки Архонта Тайн. Ирэн почувствовала жжение в руке.

 - Дадим тебе совет, дитя, раз уж ты нам нравишься: никогда не трожь нас, когда мы в таком состоянии. Если ты хоть пальцем притронешься к нам, мы сделаем так, чтобы ты не раз пожалела об этом. Ты сильно пострадаешь. Мы тебя предупредили. -  Его голос был серьезен: тихий, жуткий, стремительный, словно клинок, заставив все внутри нее резко похолодеть. Голоса Нерата медленно отпустил ее руку, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на нее. В ту же секунду его тон сменился. - ... и какие же ответы ты принесла нам?

Она вздрогнула.

 

Кто-то тряс ее. Ирэн поморщилась, пытаясь приоткрыть глаза. Она поняла, что заснула прямо на том же месте, чувствуя колючую траву под своими пальцами.

 - Ирэн! - Голос ей казался таким знакомым, но образ в голове расплывался и ускользал, не позволяя ей вспомнить.

Свет больно резанул по глазам. Она закричала и, резко отшатнулась назад. Девушка достала кинжал и метнула, не целясь, в сторону незнакомца. Оружие пронеслось мимо него, задев длинный локон орехового цвета и застряв в дереве за спиной мужчины.

 - Это так ты встречаешь старых друзей?! - Он негодовал. Ирэн, шумно дыша, опустила плечи и уже осознанно посмотрела на него.   


 - Дагда? - Она подозрительно прищурилась, оставшись на месте. Мышцы на ее теле ныли от того, что Вершительница спала на твердой земле всю ночь. - Это точно ты? Не сон?

Мужчина хлопнул в ладоши. Бронзовые вставки на его перчатке звякнули. Он еще раз хлопнул себя по груди левой рукой и показал четыре пальца, приложив большой к ладони.

 - А теперь? - Дагда улыбнулся, протянув к ней руки. - Ну иди же сюда, моя девочка!

Она хмыкнула, подойдя к нему и обняв. Он пах лесом и сыростью и Ирэн нравился этот запах. Навевал спокойствие, словно вернулся в давно забытый дом, и воспоминания проносятся перед тобой как один день. Она наконец расслабленно прикрыла глаза. Дагда почувствовал ее губы на его небритой, колючей щеке и ухмыльнулся. Нехотя разорвав теплые объятия, Вершительница Судеб скрестила руки на груди, кинув взгляд на стрелы с луком за его спиной.

 - И что же ты тут делал, позволь спросить?

Дагда пожал плечами.

 - Охотился. Купцы неплохо скупают шкуры зверей, мясо я оставляю для себя.   


 - А разрешение-то есть? - Она подозрительно прищурилась. Любовник любовником, а работа всегда есть работа.   


 - Ирэн, - Протянул он, хищно наклонившись, посмотрев ей прямо в серые глаза. - Неужели надо быть такой вредной? Держи, читать я не умею, ты это прекрасно знаешь. - Он протянул ей смятый впопыхах пергамент.   


 - Я тебе не раз предлагала научить этому. - Сказала она, разворачивая разрешение.   


 - Ну, а оно мне надо? Я как-то всю жизнь без этого справлялся…   


 - Обманывать с важными документами перестанут. - Глаза Ирэн метались по пергаменту, бегло читая выведенные символы чернилами. - Все вроде в порядке.   


 - Ну вот видишь! - Он принял документ обратно, складывая в дорожную сумку. - Не обманули же.   


 - Когда-нибудь да обманут. - В воздухе неожиданно повисла напряженная тишина. Ирэн смущенно кашлянула. - Тут есть лагерь неподалеку. Если появится желание, можешь заглянуть на огонек, пока мы не ушли.

Она развернулась и на прощание махнула рукой. Дагда остался стоять там, глядя ей в спину, пока Вершительница не скрылась в зеленых зарослях. Не понимая почему, ей хотелось убежать. Смотреть в его лазуритовые глаза было тяжело и стыдно. Ирэн чересчур резко потянула ветку на себя, отломав и тут же раздраженно отбросив ее в глубины лесной чащи. Словно она совершила нечто ужасное по отношению к нему. Предала. Разорвала его честь и репутацию, оставив после нее лишь клочья старого тряпья, окрашенного в красный. Нерат снова лез в ее мысли, хотя она не слышала его уже довольно давно. Зарычав, она резко остановилась и, с разворота, яростно ударила ближайший ствол голым кулаком. Боль распространилась по всей кисти, щипая разбитые в кровь костяшки. Отрезвляя. Это был лишь сон. Сердце стучало как бешенное, мешая восстановить ее сбившееся дыхание. Ирэн буравила взглядом одну и ту же точку уже несколько минут. Ветер, резким холодным порывом, взъерошил ее нечесаные седые волосы. Погода обещала дождь. Нужно было торопиться.

Было непривычно тихо вокруг лагеря. Ирэн не слышала, как шумно чиркает Лантри своим пером по пергаменту, как он тихо бормочет что-то едва связное, в перерывах между строками. Не слышала, как Верс, ругается, собирая их вещи, как позвякивают ее клинки-близнецы. Так звонко, словно увесистый мешочек с кольцами на ее поясе. Не было и легкого потрескивания догорающего свои последние минуты костра. Ирэн осторожно присела и раздвинула хрустящие ветки куста. Верс и Лантри на удивление спали. Не было ничего удивительного, если бы она не знала их так хорошо, чтобы определить, что такой продолжительный сон не является чем-то нормальным. Стоящий запах подтвердил ее догадки. Сонные Капли. Доносящаяся ругань с заметным южным акцентом заставила ее плечи вжаться в напряжении. Раздался дружный гогот. Уголком глаза, она приметила бронзовое оружие весьма неплохого качества. Ирэн подалась вперед, но дернулась слишком резко, зашелестив листьями и оттягивая ветки. Наступила резкая тишина.

 - Эй, ты! Выходи, мы тебя видим!

Ирэн выругалась про себя, нащупывая в потайных карманах метательные кинжалы, но неожиданно вспомнила, что забыла последний у того самого дерева. Но даже один кинжал не спас бы ее от критической ошибки, незнании о количестве и местоположении потенциальных трупов. Она выругалась уже вслух.

 - Не мешкай. Мы с радостью можем пустить в тебя стрелы или копье.

Она резко дернулась.

 

 - Вылезай, кому говорим! - Проговорил женский голос, но менее убедительно чем прошлый.

Она медленно встала.

Их было трое. Одна женщина и двое мужчин. Неплохо вооружены. Она могла успеть начертить сигил, но его хватило бы только на одного. Ирэн была безоружна. Ее глаза метались, ища зацепку. Она широко раскрыла глаза, медленно, словно уже поняла безнадежность своего положения, подняла руки вверх, увидев, что они уже вытащили оружие из ножен.

 - Выглядит как обычная девка. - Прошептал мужчина.   


 - Обычная девка не стала бы путешествовать с эскортом. - Прошипела женщина, кивая на спящих. “Внимательная” - приметила Ирэн.

Последний поправил бронзовый шлем и прищурился.

 - Это лицо выглядит знакомо… Я могу поставить связку колец, что видел ее в Зале Суда несколько месяцев назад!   


 - Госпожа?

Старший мужчина провел ее скользким взглядом с головы до ног. Ирэн почувствовала, словно она стоит перед ним без одежды. Она едва подавила желание прикрыться руками. У другого же, наоборот, чуть ли не в глазах отражались кольца, словно он видел перед собой не человека, а мешок, до краев набитый деньгами. Женщина же, с другой стороны…

 - Перед тобой стоит Архонт Ярусов, болван! Нам нужно уходить, пока она в хорошем расположении духа.

Она неожиданно поняла, кто перед ней стоит. Это была Алая Фурия, которую она однажды видела в лагере Какофонии. Имя не желало всплывать в ее памяти.

 - Если передо мной Архонт, то я сам Владыка! - Загоготал старший, указывая пальцем на ее миниатюрный рост и плюясь слюной, которая стала стекать по его губе к подбородку. Волна отвращения резким порывом накатила на Ирэн, заставив ее сжать зубы в напряжении. - Я вообще слышал, что это мужчина. Что-то не особо она на него смахивает. Эй, ты, иди сюда! Медленно. С поднятыми руками.

Ирэн послушно подошла, заметив, что один из них уже сложил оружие, не видя в ней угрозу. Алая Фурия отошла на пару метров.

 - Покажи нам свое лицо, девка.

“Девка” медленно подняла голову. Он грубо схватил ее за подбородок, оставляя на ее бледной коже грязные разводы от нестриженых ногтей. Мужчина помоложе стоял рядом с ним.

Она резко вывернулась из его хватки и схватила, вытянув из ножен меч мужчины, который смотрел на нее, как на мешок колец не так давно. Рассекающий удар пришелся пополам. Еще не до конца поняв свою судьбу, он прикоснулся рукой к ране, пытаясь перекрыть ее. Мародер упал на колени, давясь собственной брызжущей кровью, горячим потоком стекающей вниз. Земля окрасилась в красный, когда она, с распростертыми объятиями, встретила недостойного сына. Молодой парень отшатнулся, побледнев. Поняв, что старик умер, он попятился назад, спотыкаясь об мелкие камни и ветки.

 - Миледи Архонт… В-Владыка… П-пощадите!

Она рывком оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Мужчина все-таки упал на землю, неудачно развернувшись и запутавшись в ногах. Он начал ползать по земле, отчаянно хватаясь за землю, застревающую в его ногтях, и вереща, как свинья на убой. Клинок встретил плоть, разрывая ее, пуская еще больше крови. Мужчина издал свой последний крик, прежде чем упасть на землю от раздробленного черепа. Словно раздавленный червяк. Ирэн скривилась от запаха и презрительно плюнула на остывающий труп. Резко повернувшись к Алой Фурии, она откинула запачканный меч, утерев пот с лица.

 - Впечатляет.

Она кинула на нее мрачный взгляд.

 - Как тебя зовут?

 

 - Кровавое Пятно, “миледи” - Она сделала неуклюжий реверанс, усмехнувшись. Хотя ее голос и звучал легко, она чувствовала в ней страх и напряжение. Нервозность. - Я знала, что когда-нибудь встречусь с тобой, Архонт, но надеялась, что это будет при более приятных обстоятельствах. Видишь ли, я один из “командиров” нашей банды и собиралась управиться вот с этими двумя с тех пор, как они начали подавать знаки бунта еще несколько дней назад. Но, похоже, теперь мне не придется лишний раз пачкать руки. Примите мою скромную благодарность, Архонт.

Она увидела тонкую улыбку из-под ее шлема Алой Фурии. Кровавое Пятно тряхнула плечами, высвобождая напряжение, накопившиеся в воздухе.

 - Но что твоя банда делает здесь, в округе Распутья Летианы?

Кровавое Пятно кинула короткий взгляд на спящего Книгочея и Алой Фурии.

 - Буду честна, мы сюда пришли, чтобы поспать, нажраться и натрахаться как последние свиньи. Ну, а потом собирались пойти в Город Бастард, чтобы присягнуть тебе на верность, Архонт.

 

 - Ты действительно думаешь, что я поверю в это?

Она пожала плечами. Перья на ее шлеме зашевелились от подувшего ветра.

 - Хочешь верь, а хочешь нет, но ты всегда можешь спросить у Бронзового Зуба, нашего лидера. Он уже в Летиане, и ты всегда можешь найти его в борделе. До скорой встречи, Архонт Ирэн. Больше меня тут ничего не держит.

Женщина махнула рукой, скрываясь в зарослях леса. Ирэн оглянулась по сторонам, осматривая местность, вздохнула, и принялась тормошить Верс с Лантри. От эффекта Сонных Капель было очень трудно избавиться.

 

***

 

Сирин осторожно ступала по мрачным коридорам Суда, то и дело оглядываясь назад. Красные ковры вызывали у нее не самые приятные ассоциации. Хотя, она поняла, что Тунон подражал Кайрос - даже в строгом соблюдении цветовой гаммы и заканчивая педантичностью во всем. Девочка вздохнула, взявшись за ручку двери.

 - Архонт Песни, позвольте спросить, что это вы тут делаете?

Сирин вздрогнула. Вершительница Равновесия смотрела на нее сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди.

 - Ничего, что могло бы стоить твоего внимания, Вершительница. - Ее голос вибрировал, мелодично отдаваясь в стенах Суда. “Тут неплохая акустика. Похоже как… В Северной Империи” - подумала девочка, крепче и увереннее хватаясь за ручку.

 

 - Боюсь, твои уловки меня не проведут, Архонт. Для чего тебе нужно попасть в кабинет Вершительницы Ирэн?

 

 - Не твоего ума дело. - Проговорила она сквозь зубы. Она не любила, когда ее раздражали вечными допросами.

Калио осталась стоять на месте. Ее карие глаза, на которых одной сплошной линией была проведена краска темного цвета, прищурились. Сирин почувствовала, как ее взгляд вперился в ее спину, заставив почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

 - Вершительница… Архонт попросила меня забрать кое-что из ее кабинета, после того, как она уйдет. Довольна?

Женщина задумчиво поскребла подбородок, решив, что не будет пока мешать Архонту… но она сделает так, чтобы Ирэн точно об этом узнала и провела занимательную беседу о том, что в чужих вещах рыться нельзя. Ну а пока…

 - Хорошо. - Промолвила Калио проходя мимо нее. - Не буду мешать Архонту.

Сирин очутилась в ее кабинете и огляделась, бегая глазами по аккуратно сложенным документам, столу с ограниченным набором чернил и перьев, половина из которых, сломанная, валялась внизу, запачкав ковер в строгий черный, реже - с примесью золотого цвета, который обычно использовали в редких случаях для подписи. Она осторожно провела пальцем по немного запыленной стопке документов и вытянула один из них. Доклады, расчеты, списки… Сирин начинала думать, что Вершители не так уж и сильно отличаются от Книгочеев. Только первые, в большинстве случаев, принимали свои знания на практике, а не сидели в Цитадели, споря между собой кто был прав, а кто нет.

Ирэн была скучна и педантична равно как и ее босс. Яблоко от яблони… Сирин вздохнула взяв самый верхний из пергаментов и облокотилась на шкаф. Скучно, сухо и кратко. Девочка почувствовала, что ее начало клонить в сон. Резко дернувшись, чтобы взбодриться, она случайно задела ручку от шкафа. Буквально через секунду как дверца слегка приоткрылась, она не выдержала веса того, что находилось внутри и Сирин была погребена в посланиях. Выругавшись, Архонт Песни схватила первый пергамент, который застрял между ее волосами и шлемом и увидела открытую печать… Принадлежавшей никому иному, как Архонту Тайн. Сирин дернулась и скривилась, но любопытство одержало над ней вверх.

_ “Дорогая Вершительница! _

_ Мы любим наблюдать за нашими птичками время от времени. Но наши Глаза порой замечают поистине удивительные вещи. Такие, как твоя птичка, летящая в сторону Грейвена Аше и его Легиона. А также о солдатиках Опальных, которых ты похоронила. Предательств мы не любим. Не заставляй нас думать о том, чего мы так не хотим. _

_ Иначе ты пожалеешь. _

_ Голоса Нерата.  _ **_Верный_ ** _ Шпион Кайрос и Архонт Тайн.” _

Следующее было определенно старше предшественника. Потемневший, пыльный пергамент пах на удивление приятно.

_ “Наше милое дитя! _

_ Почему же ты не предупредила нас о своем Дне Рождении? Шестнадцать лет ведь такой прекрасный возраст! Мы даже находим милым тот факт, что ты родилась в Локоть Огня, и также приносим свои глубочайшие извинения за то, что случилось с тобой прошлой ночью. Мы уже позаботились, чтобы с причастных к этому сняли кожу и публично оставили гнить на солнце, пока падальщики выклевывают их глаза. Но ничем не можем тебе помочь с тем, что уже произошло, ведь ты все сделала за нас. Но мы ничуть не злы или обижены. В качестве утешительного приза, мы со всей своей любовью дарим тебе это. Красный идет тебе куда лучше, чем серый. _

_ Носи его с гордостью, ведь мы не каждый день одариваем кого-нибудь подарками. _

_ С любовью, _

_ Нерат.” _

Сирин прикоснулась к своему “подарку” на голове и скривилась, словно от зубной боли. Она слепо нащупала следующее и, на удивление, это оказался неотправленный ответ на послание:

_ “ _ **_Милый_ ** _ Нерат! _

_ Можешь засунуть себе это в задницу, как и свои извинения, ведь носить я  _ **_это_ ** _ не буду. _

_ Вершительница Ирэн.  _ **_Верный слуга_ ** _ Адъюкатора Тунона и Архонта Правосудия.” _

Что же это чудовище могло подарить ей? Наверняка какую-нибудь иссушенную голову или ожерелье из человеческих костей. Архонта Песни передернуло и она услышала легкий звон металла в распечатанном послании и заглянула в него. Маленький кулон, в виде примитивно обработанного граната в форме сердца, упал ей на ладонь. Отвращение, вперемежку с удивлением, подкатило к ее горлу и схватило нервозной хваткой. Эта… штука пыталась контролировать Ирэн также как и ее? Он пытался овладеть ей? Сирин недоверчиво покрутила кулон, пока не заметила маленькую выгрированную надпись на непонятном языке, который девушка видела в первый раз.

Последняя часть стерлась под натиском лет. Кулон был определенно намного старше, чем само письмо. Сирин скривилась, бросая украшение обратно на место. Она больше не желала рыться в ее посланиях. И вещах. И вообще. Появилось желание напеть себе небольшую амнезию, лишь бы выкинуть это все из головы. Никогда не знаешь, какие извращенные секреты могут скрываться за строгой маской Вершителей Тунона. Аккуратно сложив все вещи на место, она вспомнила, зачем пришла сюда. Ирэн несколько ночей сшивала ее старый парадный костюм, который она умудрилась порвать, случайно наступив на длинный подол юбки. Конечно, Сирин могла спокойно заказать новое из Северной Империи, но Вершительница уперлась, говоря, что сможет заделать старое. Она не обманула. Стежки были аккуратные, словно так все и было. Сирин осторожно взяла его в руки и заметила, что оттуда что-то выпало. Девочка удивленно подняла белую лилию и улыбнулась. Она знала о любви Архонта к цветам и разным пряностям, но этого она никак не могла ожидать.

***

 - Может быть эту?

Одноглазый ткнул на проститутку с красной повязкой на руке.

 - Слишком худая… Смотри! - Крыса предвкушающе усмехнулся, тыкая на необъятную женщину с пухлыми грудями напоказ. Она подмигнула и шутливо пригрозила пальцем.   


 - Кайросовы титьки, ну и вкусы у тебя, Крыса! - Широкие Челюсти присвистнул, приобнимая за зад хихикающую загорелую южанку.   


 - Получше, чем у некоторых, падких на тех, у кого настоящий капкан, вместо дырки.

Крыса взглядом показал на сидящую к ним спиной Кровавое Пятно и хищно обнажил острые, как у настоящей крысы, зубы. Широкие Челюсти, чуть не врезал ему, но вовремя остановился, начав злобно сверлить смеющегося мужчину взглядом.

 - А вот это не касается тебя.   


 - Ох, а как насчет той рыженькой? - Крыса показал на стоящую к ним спиной проститутку, продолжая ехидно улыбаться.   


 - Крыса!

Широкие Челюсти таки подскочил на месте, готовясь кинуться на гадко хихикающего мужчину. 

 - Девочки, если хотите что-то уладить между собой - вперед на улицу. Софиа не терпит насилия в своем борделе.

Голос Кровавого Пятна заставил их поумерить свой пыл. Широкие Челюсти сделал вид, что проигнорировал взгляд Алой Фурии. Крысу же ничего не волновало больше, который исчерпал свою дозу ехидства на сегодня. Хотя порой всем казалось, что его лимит безграничен, в особенности, когда мужчина никогда не желал затыкаться, когда надо.

  
  


 - Подумать только, это же Архонт!

Ирэн зашипела, заставив Ярусника заткнуться и отшатнуться, чтобы он не кричал на все Распутье о ее прибытии. У нее не было настроения  разбираться с проблемами жителей.

Бордель в Распутье Летианы со времен Завоевания разросся настолько, что по-крайней мере настолько диким, с точки зрения северян, он уже не считался. Но, несмотря на это, напитки и еду там все еще раздавали. Ирэн редко посещала Распутье и вообще мало знала о нем до четвертого года. Один из Свободных Городов Ярусов являл собой удручающее зрелище для неподготовленного северянина. Единственная защита - мосты и Бронзовое Братство. Если первым нужна была периодическая починка механизмов или смена веревок, то последним - деньги. Колец было много, но само Братство начало сдавать свои позиции, в особенности после предательства Раэтоммона, о котором Ирэн слышала по слухам, но стать свидетельницей не пришлось. Распутье еще долго оправлялось после потери столь сильного союзника, способного удержать оборону в случае нападения. Вершительница тяжело вздохнула, проводя рукой по дереву.

Деревянная дверь борделя шлепнулась об стену, привлекая чересчур много лишнего внимания. Вершительница замерла на месте, поняв, что немного переборщила. Кровавое Пятно махнула ей рукой, приглашая сесть. Женщина была на этот раз без шлема, открывая вид на распущенную гриву огненных волос, которую не всякая хорошая воительница могла себе позволить.  Серые, словно грозовая туча, глаза Вершительницы были подозрительно прищурены, изучая все вокруг.

 - Рада тебя еще раз видеть, Архонт! - Она дружелюбно похлопала ее по плечу, когда Ирэн села напротив нее.

Неожиданная жуткая улыбка рассекла лицо девушки и Алая Фурия почувствовала, как все ее рыжие волосы на затылке встали дыбом всего за одну секунду.

 - Наконец-то! - Она закашлялась, подавившись воздухом, словно на секунду забыла как дышать. - Мы никогда не чувствовали себя более живым, ярким… мягким! И запахи! О, мы можем слышать эти чудесные запахи! А, Пятно, это ты, детка? В последний раз мы видели тебя перед нашей битвой с Вершительницей. Ты так подросла, совсем взрослая стала! Как время летит… Жаль, что об одной особе этого сказать нельзя. - Ее голос надломился, скрипя словно старая змея. Она цокнула языком, забросив ноги на стол и скрестив их. Вокруг повисла напряженная тишина.

Лантри дернул Верс за плечо, озадаченно смотря и показывая на Ирэн.

 - Мне кажется, или тут происходит что-то неправильное?

Верс прошипела, повернувшись к Книгочею:

 - Неправильное? Да она ведет себя как чертовы Голоса Нерата! Это разве нормально? Если Нерат...

Старик приложил палец к своим губам, предлагая говорить потише и посмотреть на эту сцену внимательней.

 - Архонт?

 

 - А, в отличии от одной маленькой дряни, хоть кто-то вспомнил, что к нам нужно проявлять должное уважение. Верс!

Женщина не дрогнула. Перья в ее волосах дернулись в такт ее движениям. Обменялась удивленными взглядами с Пятном и тихо подошла к Вершительнице, или, вернее сказать, Нерату. Серые глаза продолжали неотрывно смотреть на Алую Фурию перед ней. Не моргая, словно хищник перед добычей. Пятно чувствовала, что это настоящий Архонт Тайн. Этот недружелюбный, голодный взгляд, от которого хотелось убежать куда подальше, никогда не забывается. Нерат одним стремительным движением вытащил звенящий клинок Верс из ее ножен и с любопытством кинул взгляд на жареного угря, покоившегося на тарелке подле него.

 - Мы бы хотели оставить эту маленькую беседу между нами. Никто из вас не расскажет вашему дорогому Архонту ничего, что сейчас произошло, иначе...

Он замолчал приставив холодный металл к горлу.

 - … Иначе, мы закончим то, что начали.

Лантри почувствовал, как кровь холодеет в его старых жилах. Верс хотела было дернуться, но заметила красную струйку, медленно стекающую по горлу Вершительницы и остановилась, следя за каждым движением. Нерат улыбался, свободной рукой залезая под одежду Вершительницы. Его тяжелое дыхание слишком явно выдавало в нем возбуждение. Пятно подскочила с деревянного стула, ножки которого скрипом прошлись по полу, привлекая внимание. Софиа удивленно повернулась на звук.

 - Убивайте кого хотите, но только за пределами моего заведения! - Ее голос громом разнесся по борделю, заставив всех замереть.

Фигура, все это время тихо сидевшая в другом конце, медленно встала и рывком подобралась к Вершительнице. Всего на долю секунды, он увидел в серых глазах исчезновение зеленого свечения, удивление и непонимание происходящего, а затем осознание . Но было слишком поздно, когда мужчина схватил ее за волосы и тут же резко приложил к столу. Раздался грохот удара об дерево. Она даже не успела вскрикнуть, как тут же провалилась в беспамятство. Мужчина, тяжело дыша, осмотрел спутников Архонта, не обнажили ли они оружия против него и перевел дух.

 - Карманник, какого Кайроса?! - Вскричала Пятно, осознав, что только что произошло. - Да она же убьет нас после этого, чем ты думал?!

Лантри и Верс стояли в растерянности. “Она точно в порядке?..” - Лантри не был уверен, стоило ли ему записывать это в Хроники. Все это было пугающим… неправильным.

 - Позволить продолжаться этому безумию?! - Карманник не оставался в долгу перед криками Алой Фурии. - Чем  **ТЫ** думала, сидя тут, на этом месте, смотря на это?! О, да, позволить ей перерезать себе глотку?! Вот так это выглядело в моих глазах!   


 - Ты не понимаешь…   


 - Да, я не понимаю! Я видел. Я сделал то, что должен был сделать…

Лантри, все еще пребывая в оцепенении, очнулся и неловко закашлялся.

 - Видимо мы все недооценили Архонта Тайн. - Говорил он, щупая лоб Ирэн. В его голосе отчетливо звучали нотки грусти, словно он был растерян. - Горячий. Думаю, это плохо.

“Слишком подозрительно. Обжигающе горячий. Словно пламя” - Подумал Книгочей, но вслух это не сказал. Ему абсолютно это не нравилось.

 - Что если Голоса обретут над ней верх? - Разноцветные глаза Верс взволнованно метались по заведению, не зная, что искать. Она не находила себе места.

Кровавое Пятно вздрогнула.

 - Погодите, так слухи оказались правдой? Те, что говорили, что в Архонте Ярусов живет еще один, другой, Архонт?

Верс сжала рукоятку второго клинка.

 - Я клянусь, я найду того ублюдка, кто распустил этот слух и вырву тому чересчур болтливый язык!   


 - Ради Кайроса, поумерь свой пыл, он тут ни к чему в данный момент! Думаешь, слухи могли каким-то образом усилить его?   


 - А иначе как бы мы не заметили подмены? Похоже, что с каждым днем эта тварь становится сильнее!

В воздухе повисла устрашающая тишина. Напряженные, до сего момента, плечи Верс медленно опустились. Она судорожно вдохнула и ее рука сама собой непроизвольно зарылась в волосы с перьями. Женщина отвернулась, не захотев больше продолжать смотреть на пускающую слюни Вершительницу, полуразвалившуюся на деревянном столе. Лантри взволнованно перебирал, изредка выщипывая, пух с пера и вертел его в руке. Книгочей еще раз кинул взгляд на Архонта.

 - Похоже на то, что Нерат каким-то образом паразитирует и воздействует на ее разум одновременно… - Он потер переносицу пальцами, перепачканными в чернилах. - Она никогда не упоминала, было ли что-то такое до этого! Я не понимаю…   


 - Думаешь, она боится? - Верс резко повернулась к нему, скрестив руки.   


 - Боится чего? Того, что мы сами испугаемся и разбежимся от нее? Не будь глупа, мы помогали ей убить Нерата... хоть он и выжил, неизвестно каким образом. Но у нас еще есть шанс избавиться от него раз и навсегда, нужно только… - Старик резко оборвал фразу, словно не знал, что сказать. Верс удивленно раскрыла глаза. Книгочей всегда находил нужные слова, но в этот раз он был растерян. - … Нужно только подумать… Да, подумать...

Его голос медленно стихал, превращаясь в неразборчивое бормотание.


	9. ГЛАВА ВОСЬМАЯ. СНИСХОЖДЕНИЕ И НАКАЗАНИЕ I.

**_“Будучи ребенком, мы когда-то мечтали стоять перед нескончаемой лестницей. В тот момент, когда ты сделаешь свой первый шаг, ты не сможешь вернуться обратно. Забавно, что жизнь работает также."_ **

**_\- Голоса Нерата. (Вольный перевод автора с оригинала)_ **

 

Боль медленно утихала, но голубые глаза Дагды то и дело мелькали в поле зрения, словно мираж. В голове Ирэн звенело, словно где-то рядом стучали молоты Скованных Горном. Она вспомнила, что находится в Распутье Летианы и болезненно простонала, переворачиваясь на бок и пытаясь привстать. Девушка внезапно упала на твердую, холодную поверхность. Мышцы ломило, словно от тяжелых нагрузок после уроков с Бледеном Марком. Вершительница почувствовала прохладные влажные руки, поднявшие ее и бережно положившие обратно. Она пыталась что-то сказать, но в горле пересохло. Язык двигался настолько вяло, словно его и вовсе не было.

 - Ш-ш, тише, Ирэн. Отдыхай. - Ласковый мужской голос убаюкивал ее, пока она снова не провалилась в беспамятство. Дагда вытер пот с ее лба и бережно сменил уже нагретый компресс на холодный.

 - Как она? - Лантри выглянул из-за двери. Его взгляд уже не выдавал неловкость, когда он услышал от этого мужчины, кем он приходится Ирэн. Хотя лихорадочный блеск выдавал в нем едва скрываемый интерес к более детальному изучению отношений между обычным человеком и Архонтом, а также дальнейшим занесением ценной информации в Хроники. Он сам вскоре признался ему, что она не раз повторяла его имя во сне, на что Дагда удивленно раскрыл глаза, неловко промолчав.

Он иногда подрабатывал лекарем, в перерывах между охотой и торговлей. Зашивание ран, настаивание лекарств, настоек - все это помогало тогда, когда поблизости не было более качественной помощи. Лантри уже давно успел начертить его, но помогало это немного. Нужно было просто ждать и от этого становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее, с каждой минутой проверять температуру ее тела... Лантри даже спросил, была ли она такая раньше, но Дагда лишь покачал головой, говоря, что она все время была холоднее среднего. Даже с ним. Мужчина кинул на нее взгляд и услышал неразборчивое: “Н… Не…”. Он слегка отодвинул компресс и еще раз притронулся пальцами к ее лбу. Ещё горячее. Он боялся, хоть и не хотел этого показывать. Дагда устало присел на стул, стоявший рядом с кроватью и опустил голову, хватаясь руками за отросшие по плечи волосы.

 

Зеленое пламя было везде. Ирэн пыталась идти вперед, но ей казалось, что ему не было конца. Пламенные языки ласкали ее кожу, но не причиняли особого вреда. Пока. Ирэн утерла выступивший от жары пот со лба и закричала:

 - Эй, здесь есть кто-нибудь?! - Ее голос эхом раздался в пустоте, сжигаемой зеленым пламенем.

“Кто-нибудь, кто-нибудь” -  вторили ей, передразнивая.

Вспыхнувшее на ее голос пламя ослепило ее. Она услышала детские крики, доносившееся сзади нее, и слепо развернулась, сделав шаг вперед. Ирэн приоткрыла глаза и увидела, что пламени больше нет. Слабый свет от свечей мало позволял присмотреться в темноте. Это место было ей незнакомо. Зелено-голубые гобелены покрывали мрачные стены длинного коридора. Ирэн снова услышала чей-то вскрик. Ей стало не по себе, словно ее тут не должно было быть. Казалось, каждая тень скрывает за собой нечто кошмарное, желая подойти к ней из-за спины и забрать с собой в пучину отчаяния, зла и тайн, которые ей не было положено знать. Мягкий ковер пропах пеплом и огнем, словно совсем недавно на него упало что-то тлеющее. Дерево? Ирэн осторожно притронулась к тонко сотканному ковру. На ее руке остался серый пепел подтверждая ее догадки. Она оглянулась по сторонам, уже внимательнее присматриваясь к деталям. Плач разносился за почти непримечательной деревянной дверью. Девушка схватилась за ручку и потянула на себя. Скрипа на раздалось. Было темно, лишь всхлипы помогали ей найти источник звука. Скрючившийся, словно его сломали пополам, мальчик лежал на холодном полу, по которому ступила Ирэн в этот момент. Она не смогла разобрать его слова, напоминавшие шипение сотни змей, выпущенных из клеток в один и тот же момент.

 - Ты в порядке? - Она подошла ближе и присела, рукой притрагиваясь к его голове. Мокрые глаза блеснули в свете лун. Ирэн вздрогнула. Они были зелеными.

 - Этого мальчика уже давно нет в живых. Мы знали, что когда-нибудь ты заберешься сюда, но не ожидали, что так скоро. Поздравляю, о ничтожная Вершительница, теперь ты знаешь одну из наших самых грязных тайн, которую мы хранили на протяжении сотни лет. Даже от самого Кайроса. - Ей не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать обладателя этого голоса.

“Мама?”

Руки и лицо мальчика были вымазаны в пепле и саже, под слоем которых были свежие фиолетовые синяки и небольшая царапинка возле щеки, словно от длинного женского ноготка. Он всхлипнул еще раз.

 - Что это за место? - Она продолжала стоять к нему спиной, замерев на месте.

 - Уотерлог Марш. Наш дом.

Его голос был уставшим и каким-то блеклым… уставшим по-сравнению с тем, каким он был раньше. Ирэн слышала приближающиеся к ней шаги, но ей совсем не хотелось встречаться со своим ночным кошмаром, который решил в очередной раз напомнить о себе. Она ненавидела красный. Не уставала напоминать себе об этом. Вершительница убрала руку. Влажные глаза были закрыты. Он уже заснул.

 - Посмотри на нас, на наше полное великолепие, которое было до всепоглощающего зеленого пламени! - Он проглатывал слова, переходя в яростное шипение дикой змеи. - Получи награду за свое чрезмерное любопытство. Утоли его. Мы знаем, что ты этого хочешь, дорогой Архонт.

Шаги остановились. Ирэн хотелось убраться отсюда куда подальше. Нерат, не дождавшись, схватил ее за плечи и развернул к себе. Она вскрикнула от ужаса, широко раскрыв глаза. Его руки переместились на ее лицо, удерживая, чтобы она не отвернулась. Его вид был не такой, какой Ирэн ожидала увидеть перед собой. Прищуренные глаза внимательно смотрели на нее. Его волосы находились в беспорядке, словно он недавно взъерошил их. Слишком обычный, слишком человечный. Нерат был только, и **только** , монстром в ее понимании. Мужчина осторожно провел большими пальцами по ее мягкой коже, словно пытаясь поймать ощущение соприкосновения к чему-то живому и теплому.

 - Смотри на меня! - Резко закричал он, встряхивая ее как куклу, когда Ирэн начала закрывать глаза, только чтобы бы убрать этот резко переменившийся ужасный образ, только что представший перед ее глазами. - Хоть ты и не будешь помнить, мы насладимся твоей реакцией вдоволь. Смотри! _Смотри на_ **_нашу_ ** _жертву, которую_ **_мы_ ** _преподнесли Владыке, чтобы возвыситься над остальными!_

Все начало разрушаться, осыпаясь пеплом от вспыхнувшего зеленого пламени. В ее серых, словно грозовые облака, глазах впервые за долгое время застыли слезы. Ирэн пыталась закричать. Сердце предательски сжалось. Она посмотрела снизу вверх на изуродованное лицо Архонта Тайн, которое теперь лишь отдаленно напоминало лицо того мальчика. Ирэн пыталась оттолкнуть его, когда он приблизился настолько близко, что она могла чувствовать его обжигающе горячее дыхание на своей коже. Она всхлипнула. Огонь был везде. В ней, в нем, вокруг. Нерат судорожно выдохнул в ее губы, заставляя ее почти чувствовать соприкосновение, оканчивающееся легким разрядом тока и жара на ее коже и кончике языка. Он продолжал держать ее лицо в напряжении. Неопределенное желание, которое Ирэн могла прочитать в блеске его глаз, пугало ее. Вершительница неожиданно вспомнила свою первую ночь в лагере Алого Хора, грубые руки, лезущие под одежду, разрывая ее, отвратительный язык, который пробовал ее тело на вкус, слизывая выступившие капельки пота от попыток вырваться, пьяная ругань и хлесткие пощечины, от которых темнело в глазах, выступившие слезы от боли и страха.

Вонь. Темнота. Огонь. Страшно. Кровь. Боль.

 - Нет! - Одним быстрым и точным движением Ирэн наступила на его ногу, отталкивая этого отвратительного монстра от себя и побежала прочь, лишь бы подальше от него.

Все закружилось в одном водовороте зеленого огня, его голоса и стуке ее голых пяток по обманчиво холодному полу.

 

Верс натянула тетиву. Шнур привычно давил на пальцы, напоминая ей о предыдущих тренировках. Она вдыхала и выдыхала, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на цели. Женщине нравилось, когда красные перья в ее волосах развевались на ветру. Неожиданный кашель за ее спиной заставил ее вздрогнуть, преждевременно выпуская стрелу.

 - Во имя задницы Кайрос, что на этот раз?!

Кровавое Пятно смотрела на нее нечитаемым выражением. Верс распрямилась, уже более спокойно смотря на нее и рядом стоящего Лантри.

 - Вам двоим что-то нужно или вы просто пришли поиграть со мной в гляделки? Я сейчас не в настроении.

 - Дело в том, что…

 - Я хочу вступить в Бездушное Сестричество. - Прервала его Кровавое Пятно, скрестив руки на груди. “Самоуверенный жест” - Подметила про себя Верс.

 - И бросить свою банду? Ты уверена? - Женщина не оставалась в долгу, с вызовом расставив ноги.

 - Среди негармоничных крыс, готовых пустить тебе кишки при каждом удобном случае? - Пятно хищно прищурилась, скопировав ее жест и усмехнувшись. - Как такое нормальной бандой назовешь, когда нет нормального лидера? Зуб хоть и строит из себя связывающее звено, настоящим предводителем ему никогда не быть.

Лантри, наконец догадавшись, к чему это ведет, отступил куда подальше, хватаясь за перо, чтобы в случае чего записать пару заметок об обряде Посвящения в Бездушное Сестричество. Книгочею еще ни разу до этого момента не удавалось запечатлеть это событие в Хрониках.

 - Думаешь, что сможешь тягаться с таким лидером, как я?

 - Почему бы и нет? - Кровавое Пятно сжала свое копье, неожиданно подмигнув, чем вызвала некоторое удивление у Верс. - Ты сильна, гибка и сексуальна. Легко проливаешь кровь. Чего мне еще хотеть от хорошего лидера?

Верс усмехнулась.

 - Тогда станцуй со мной, сестра. Покажи мне свое внутреннее неукротимое пламя и страсть, с помощью которой ты убиваешь своих врагов.

Лантри видел своими глазами, как копье и клинки, одно тело и другое слились в единственном убийственном танце, и принялся делать быстрые наброски и заметки. Этот бой продолжался несколько минут и ничуть не изменился. Старик понял, что для Верс этот танец был больше, чем занятия любовью. Ее страсть. Это было похоже на нечто интимное и предназначенное только для двоих. Лантри в какой-то степени начал чувствовать себя неразумным мальчишкой, который случайно подглядел, чем его родители занимались по ночам. Хотя научный интерес заставлял его досмотреть это зрелище до победного. Он мог поклясться, что это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока он не умрет от старости, но лающий крик Верс заставил его оклематься от слабых оков сна:

 - Достаточно! Неплохо, Пятно. - Говорила она, утирая выступившую от треснутой губы кровь, и хищно улыбнулась. - Вижу, что ты не просто убивала ради выживания. Ты принята.

Верс поправила свой наплечник, тяжело дыша. Маленькие капельки пота стекали по ее шее, попадая под кожаную броню. Кровавое Пятно улыбнулась, слегка оголяя крепкие зубы, забросив свое копье на плечо.

 - Тыкалке понравился этот танец. Мы можем как-нибудь продолжить его?

 - Только без зрителей.

Она кинула взгляд на сидящего неподалеку Книгочея и, увидев его вопросительный взгляд, рассмеялась, уходя обратно в таверну.

 

***

 

Недавно построенное прибежище для путников являло собой уютный домик с камином возле обеденного зала. Верс озадаченно осмотрела посетителей, проверяя, нету ли среди них Ирэн и разочарованно отвернулась. Ей хотелось, чтобы она очнулась до того, как она уйдет. Не хотелось сбегать, как трусливая шавка.

 - Ты хочешь уйти?

Бронзовый Зуб вопросительно выглянул из-под гигантской кружки пива. Он успел опустошить половину, но на его щеках уже появился легкий пьяный румянец. Мужчина почесал легкую щетину, задумчиво закатив светло-карие глаза. Кровавое Пятно смотрела на него сверху вниз.

 - Я раздумывала об этом в течении нескольких месяцев.

 - И?

 - И пришла к выводу, что находиться в этом свинарнике, который ты зовешь бандой, я больше не намерена. Ты не можешь брать лидерство на себя, не принимая ответственности за своих товарищей. Несколько дней назад…

 - … И? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - Его усталый взгляд лениво переместился с кружки на нее. Залегшие мешки под глазами делали его намного старше, чем он был. - Я - плохой лидер? Призадумайся, Пятно, как Голоса Нерата руководил своей армией сквозь пальцы, и ты все поймешь.

Женщина вспыхнула, словно свечка, и яростно ударила по столу кулаком. Она ненавидела это, ненавидела Архонта Тайн, его принципы и амбиции. Окружающие стали коситься на них с интересом.

 - Ты не Голоса и армии у тебя никакой нет. - Ее резкая вспышка потухла в ее глазах столько резко и быстро, словно стрела, пронзившая дерево.

 - К чему этот весь бардак, Пятно? Ты не похожа сейчас на ту Фурию, которую я знаю. Какой зверолюд тебя укусил?

Она замялась, поняв, что это проявление гнева было лишним и скрестила руки на груди.

 - Так ты меня не держишь? - Спросила она. Ее голос напоминал лай вечно голодной собаки.

 - Не держу.

Он потер виски. Кровавое Пятно жестом показала своей “сестре”, что все в порядке и женщина кивнула. Верс кинула горстку колец на стол для хозяйки таверны.

 - Это за ночь.

 - Погоди, ты действительно уходишь?! Оставишь ее? - Лантри отвлекся от своих записей и удивленно посмотрел на нее.

Верс кинула на него мрачный взгляд, невольно скопировав его у Вершительницы Судеб. Она не может долго оставаться на одном месте. Нужно всегда находиться в движении.

 - Мне что, теперь перед тобой отчитываться как перед нянькой? Я изначально шла одна в Сталварт, Архонт же собиралась в Распутье. Наши пути должны были рано или поздно разойтись. Или тебе интересно, почему я туда иду? - Она усмехнулась, отгораживаясь от Книгочея скрещенными руками на груди.

 - Мы не держим тебя тут, Верс, пойми. Просто ей как никогда нужна поддержка в это сложное для нее время. Нерат…

 - Что-что, а друзьями мы никогда не были. - Резко прервала она его, пока Книгочей не перешел на нескончаемый поток слов. - Она - босс.

Зубы Верс сводило от одного слово “дружба”, оно ей казалось слишком приторным и нереальным. Она не любила все эти сантименты.

 - … А Нерат может подавиться ее мозгами! Она крепкий орешек, подавит его, как сделала тогда, когда мы смотрели на его, Кайрос проклятые, горящие останки.

Лантри промолчал, угрюмо вертя перо в руке. Он старался быть оптимистичным, но смотря на ее ухудшающееся состояние… Хотелось думать иначе. Верс одним движением поправила шнур дорожной сумки и развернулась, чтобы уйти отсюда как можно быстрее. Она ненавидела долгие прощания. Сантименты.

 - Босс сможет. До скорой встречи, если ты не скопытишься от старости.

Перед тем, как уйти, она показала Пятну, где находиться лагерь Сестричества. Дальше она ничего не сказала, лишь просто махнув рукой на прощание.

Лантри остался один.

 

***

 

 - Однажды она чуть не проткнула мне пальцы, когда я сказал, что у нее неплохие титьки. Схватила нож и, словно это была какая-то игра, воткнула его в стол, между ними! - Широкие Челюсти, пьяно икая, трясущимися руками неуклюже показал ее движения. Его тормошило с одной стороны на другую, словно нажравшегося в стельку матроса. - Я чуть в штаны не наложил тогда!

Вправщик в который раз скривился от смрада, исходящего от него. Челюсти еще никогда не напивался так, как сейчас.

 - Клянусь кривым членом Кайрос, если ты еще раз дыхнешь на меня, то я задушу тебя во сне!

Челюсти сделал очередной глоток и громко разбил стеклянную бутыль об пол.

 - Неси еще! - Провопил он противоположной стороне, икая. - Какая женщина была…

Крыса взвыл.

 - А вот ты знаешь, Книгочей, как я познакомился с Пятном? - Певчий Крови игнорировал вопли своих товарищей, угрюмо шмыгая носом. Лантри утвердительно качнул головой. Певчий Крови повторял эту историю за прошедшие два часа уже неслыханное количество раз. Но Челюстям не нужен был ответ. -  Четыре года назад, ког… когда Школа Дикой Ярости стала Гильдией Певчих Крови, Могильный Нож предложил мне присоединиться к своей банде. Я не захотел и он выбил все последнее дерьмо из меня, бил меня, пока я чуть не сдох. Провалялся в отключке несколько часов, пока не обнаружил себя перевязанным в старой палатке. Там-то я и в-встретил ее. З-знаешь отношения у нас с самого начала не задались, особенно после того, как мне взбрело в голову облапать ее, когда она сидела ко мне с… спиной. Только сейчас понял, какой я ублюдок, представляешь? Не забудь записать это в свои Хроники, Книгочей. Пускай знают, что Певчий Крови Широкие Челюсти - мудак.

Лантри утвердительно закивал, делая вид, что записывает.

“Это же просто _нелепо_ ” - подумал он, но говоря следующее:

 - Пожалуй, я возьму себе это… на заметку. Благодарю за историю, но я вынужден проверить, как там моя спутница. Желательно сейчас же.

И не дожидаясь, пока Челюсти обратит на него внимание, рванул с места, пока не замер на месте, широко раскрыв глаза.


	10. ГЛАВА ДЕВЯТАЯ. СНИСХОЖДЕНИЕ И НАКАЗАНИЕ II.

Суд никогда не был предназначен для веселья по понятной причине. Сирин не переставала вспоминать, когда все ее учителя, один за другим, сменялись, словно кинжалы наемника. Эти стены приносили воспоминания о днях, когда жизнь ограничивалась лишь бесконечным шелестом пергаментов и занудным обучением. Она устало потянулась, лениво разглядывая медленно проплывающие по небу белесые облака. Вспорхнувшие крылья почтового голубя отвлекли ее от раздумий. Печати не было. Сирин вздохнула с облегчением, почему-то думая, что послание будет перевязано красной ниткой, означающее послание из Алого Хора. Опять воспоминания. Это место навевало на нее слишком много мрачности, заставляя думать о прошлом. Это время прошло, у нее новая жизнь без Кайрос и ее узколобых фанатиков. Ирэн порой позволяла Сирин распускать руки, но и ее терпение имеет свои границы, как бы хорошо она к ней не относилась. Но Архонт Песни уже давно не была маленькой девочкой.

Кажется, это был один любимых голубей Лантри. Сирин пыталась отыскать на задворках своей памяти его имя, но поняла, что оно того не стоит и просто отвязала послание. Неожиданный звук, больше похожий на карканье вороны, сотряс гробовую тишину, свойственную Суду, и заставил ее вздрогнуть. Постоянное Карканье. Надо же, Сирин сама себе подивилась, имя-то полностью подходит!

Шелест разворачиваемого пергамента, оканчивающийся легким покалыванием от грубости материала, из которого он был изготовлен, отрезвил ее, словно глоток прохладного Северного воздуха после тщательно отопленного помещения. Она прищурилась, поняв, что каракули Книгочея требуют к себе больше особого внимания, чем это могло показаться…

 

***

 

Ирэн обессилено облокотилась на стену, прикрываясь лишь неким подобием накрахмаленного одеяла. Дагда, придерживающий ее за плечо, смотрелся гигантом на фоне. Кончики бледных босых ног, выглядывающих из-под ткани, покраснели от холода. Карие глаза Книгочея озадаченно смотрели на Архонта. Понять, кто сейчас стоял перед ним, было трудоемкой, даже для Лантри, задачей. Нерат или…?

 - Я убью его.

Ирэн. Этот тон он мог распознать везде: этим же голосом она говорила Книгочею, что прикончит того же самого Голосов Нерата. Лантри не смог удержать вздох облегчения. Ему хотелось в самую последнюю очередь снова столкнуться с Архонтом Тайн.

 - Может быть ты мне наконец расскажешь, что с тобой вдруг случилось? Ты кричала, словно тебя пытали... - Дагда, еще не до конца проснувшись, удивленно моргал, все еще придерживая ее, словно боясь, что она может упасть.   


 - Нет. - Ее голос был настолько слабым, что разобрать ее слова было едва возможно.

Она избегала его взгляда. Лантри видел, как Вершительница дрожала и тронул ее за холодное плечо. Ирэн дернулась, словно от удара плети. Ее глаза напоминали глаза зашуганной в угол крысы, понявшей безнадежность своего положения. Дагда отстранился от Архонта, пока она вдруг не решила ненароком выцарапать ему глаза.

 - Ирэн, если ты не желаешь обсуждать это с кем-либо еще, то можешь всегда рассчитывать на старого доброго писца. - Лантри взволнованно посмотрел в ее серые глаза, словно ища в них ответы на все свои вопросы. “С  **тобой** ?!” - безмолвно кричали они. - Если ты того пожелаешь, это останется вне Хроник, клянусь словом Книгочея!   


 - Хорошо. Я буду с тобой говорить. Но только наедине. И желательно сейчас же.

Ирэн кинула предупреждающий взгляд на Дагду. Он лишь кивнул, отметив про себя, какой холодной и неприступной она стала. Что-то больно кольнуло внутри. Мужчина еще раз посмотрел на нее. Любимая… Нет, Архонт стояла к нему спиной, твердым и уверенным шагом, словно сорвавшаяся с цепи гончая, направилась обратно в свою комнату. Длинноногий старик шел следом, пряча перо с пергаментами в сумку, которую тот носил с собой чуть ли не всегда.

 

***

 

День Воина, 11 число локтя Штормов. Шел 428 год ИИ, год, в течении которого был завоеван Город Бастард. Тунон продолжал спокойно стоять в своем шатре, даже после того как Архонты Тайн и Войны в очередной раз переругались, как кот с собакой, и разбежались на два противоположных фронта. Он сохранял молчание, до тех пор, пока не услышал уверенные приближающиеся шаги легкой, женственной фигуры.

 - Ты пришла. - Его глаза прищурились, хоть он и не мог видеть ее лицо. - Но я не потерплю задержек даже от своих Вершителей, знай это.

Калио скрестила руки на груди. Еще одна фигура, немного ниже ростом, стоявшая за ее спиной, вздрогнула и неуверенно выглянула из-за плеча женщины.

 - Я привела еще одного Вершителя, Ваше Благородие. Надеюсь мои рекомендации смогли достичь ваших ушей? - Она сделала шаг в сторону, являя перед ним, хоть это было и не обязательно - видеть он ее не мог - невысокую девочку, одетую в униформу Вершителей Тунона, которая была ей не по размеру. Калио взяла себе на заметку, что малышке надо заказать новую одежду из Северной Империи. Позорить имя Тунона ей было невыгодно. - Она неплохо показала себя у меня, и, по моим же рекомендациям, перешла на обучение к Бледену Марку и справилась с этой задачей, выжив у него за целый год. В течение всего выделенного времени, предоставленного ей показать себя, она подавала многообещающие надежды.   


 - Ты предлагаешь мне воздвигнуть на ее плечи эту миссию, Вершительница Калио? - Ирэн видела, что он не смотрит на нее. Чувствовала, что не должна быть здесь, но уверенная ухмылка Калио говорила об обратном.

 - Она справиться. Можете рассчитывать на меня.

И похлопала ее по плечу. Словно говорили о торговой сделке. Ирэн сжала зубы. “Молчи! Молчи! - приказала она себе. Гнев Архонта Правосудия имел очень жуткие слухи, от которых у девочки стыла кровь в жилах. Внезапно взгляд Тунона обратился к ней и сердце Ирэн моментально ухнуло в район пяток.

 - Ты. Пойдешь к Голосам.

Три слова и буквально за секунду весь ее мир сузился до одной точки на его черной робе и взорвался мелкими осколками в виде брызнувших слез. Нет… Нет, только не к Архонту Тайн!

 - В-ваше Б-б-благородие, прошу вас… умоляю… Только не к Архонту Тайн! Я-я не могу! - Она всхлипнула. Ее трясло.   


 - Адъюкатор! - Возмущенный голос Калио, достигнувший его ушей, заставил Тунона остановиться на выходе. - Архонт, неужели вы даже нормально не объясните ей, в чем заключается задача девочки? Зачем надо было так неожиданно шокировать ее?!

Вершительница Равновесия взволнованно потрясла всхлипывающую малышку за плечо, заглядывая в ее красные от слез глаза. После выслушивания очередной ругани двух Архонтов, разбираться еще с этим… Благо, что эта кампания - последняя. Мир Кайрос… Адъюкатор выдохнул через ноздри, концентрируясь на текущих проблемах.

 - Отныне ты полноправная Вершительница Судеб, Ирэн, и твое первое поручение от меня, как моего Вершителя, заключается в том, что ты будешь держать ухо востро и внимательно следить за действиями Архонта Тайн в течении всей этой военной кампании. Все остальные уже заняли свои позиции, и мне нужен был еще один агент, дабы убедиться, что все проходит под контролем и в случае, если что-нибудь случиться, узнать о предательстве в первую очередь. - Он на какое-то время замолчал, словно обдумывая свои слова. - Тебе досталась одна из самых трудно выполнимых задач - слежка за Архонтом Тайн. Многовековым гением, обмануть которого может дорого тебе обойтись, Вершительница Судеб. Я не имею безграничной власти над ним - только Кайрос. Возможно он рано или поздно догадается об этом сам, либо один из его шпионов доложит ему, но в этом случае все сведется к одному - конспирация. Делай все возможное, чтобы убедить его в обратном. Выполняй даже самую грязную работу, которую он тебе дает, заслужи его внимание, но никогда не доверяй тому, что он говорит. Я думаю, ты прекрасно знаешь, какие слухи ходят о его творческих подходах к работе.

Ирэн, белая, словно полотно, нервно сглотнула и кивнула.

 - Д-да, Ваша Милость.

Калио по-сестрински приобняла ее, когда они вдвоем выходили из шатра.

 - Но перед этим, - Тунону даже не понадобилось делать лишних движений, чтобы остановить их. Его голоса было более чем достаточно. - Она слишком слаба. Пускай пройдет обучение у Бледена Марка.

Калио чувствовала, как девочка дрожит под ее рукой. На еще совсем детском личике проявился целый спектр эмоций, среди которого особо выделялась полная обреченность.

 - Пойдем. Я тебе все расскажу.

Время пролетело, словно его и вовсе не было, когда Калио протянула ей кубок с подогретым вином со специями. Ирэн вопросительно посмотрела на женщину. Карие глаза тепло прищурились.

 - Можешь пить, но не увлекайся. Я не имею привычки спаивать детей во время смены. - Она усмехнулась, садясь напротив нее. - Тебе нужна маленькая встряска, перед тем, как ты повернешься к тени спиной и встретишься с Хаосом лицом к... маске? Ты знала, что некоторые люди уверены, что это его второе имя?

Ирэн фыркнула и Калио с облегчением заметила, что она расслабилась. Девочка, на удивление, быстро адаптировалась. Она сделала небольшой глоток. Вино обожгло горло и юная Вершительница закашлялась.

 - Совсем не умеешь пить. - И ее улыбка мгновенно испарилась, разом придав ее лицу непритворной мрачности. - А теперь серьезно, девочка. Архонт Тайн считается одной из самых опасных личностей на Терратусе и не зря. Не дай ему запугать себя до смерти. Поверь, слухи о том, что он не раз доводил людей до того, что они умирали от страха еще до начала пыток, существуют до сих пор. Этому нет прямого подтверждения просто потому, что люди исчезают у него всегда при таинственных обстоятельствах. - Ирэн сжала кубок сильнее. Ее костяшки побелели. - Если ты каким-то образом привлечешь его внимание к себе - ни при каких обстоятельствах не показывай своих настоящих эмоций. Не знаю, каким чертовым способом ему удается следить за всеми одновременно, но я бы была начеку даже когда остаюсь одна. Думаю, ты сможешь ощутить за собой слежку. Особенно после Бледена Марка. - Она передернула плечами, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Ирэн. - Что? Я прекрасно знаю методы Архонта Стариков. И да, Марк, я знаю, что ты это слышишь.

Ирэн вздрогнула, резко повернувшись назад, проверяя не стоит ли Архонт Теней за ее спиной. Калио рассмеялась. Ее смех совсем не подходил ее возрасту, хоть юная Вершительница до сих пор не могла понять, сколько же ей на самом деле лет. Девочка покраснела, но убедила себя в том, что это из-за вина.

 - Держи, он тебе еще понадобиться.

Вершительница Равновесия протянула небольшой по размерам кинжал, который разве что только был чуть больше метательного.

 - Что это? - Наконец подала голос девочка. Он показался ей каким-то сиплым и грубым, словно дешевый пергамент. “Скорее всего тоже от вина” - подумала она.   


 - Разве ты не видишь? Кинжал. Настоящий. Из самого настоящего железа. Или ты уже забыла, как им пользоваться?

Ирэн побледнела, отрицательно качая головой.

 - Носи его всегда с собой. Клади под подушку перед сном, прячь его в сапог, привязывай к голени - но никогда не забывай про него. - Вершительница Равновесия сжала ее руку, державшую кинжал. - Война - жестокая сука. Это первое правило, которое ты должна понять и усвоить.

 

***

 

Дверь захлопнулась неожиданно громко, обрывая весь внешний шум вне этой комнаты. Ирэн прислонилась к стене, перекрывая возможность Лантри выйти, а другим зайти, и скрестила руки на груди. 

 

 - Бери перо и записывай. - Ее голос был тверд и холоден, словно камень. Она сжала темные кулаки до боли. - Пора отправить Архонта Тайн туда, куда ему самое место.


	11. ГЛАВА ДЕСЯТАЯ. ОТБОР.

**_“_ ** **_Выживание (В Алом Хоре) означает то, что ты слушаешь своего босса.”_ **

**_\- Лантри. Из Путеводителя._ **

 

Архонт Тайн не зря входил в число самых опасных людей Терратуса. Слухи и суеверия окружали его намного больше, чем какого-либо другого из числа верных подданных Владыки. Ирэн, с тщательно скрываемым благоговением, отметила, что слухи не всегда рождаются беспочвенно. Зеленые языки пламени танцевали вокруг вращающегося бронзового шлема. С каждым поворотом ее встречало новое лицо и всегда оно что-либо означало или показывало стоило ли его бояться в этот момент или же просто быть настороже. Разодранные и неумело сшитые лоскутки красных одежд порой свисали в некоторых частях его тела, выпуская наружу еще больше огня или же просто дым. Архонт явно слишком сильно любил этот цвет. Ирэн словно примерзла к полу шатра, стараясь не шелохнуться под немигающим взглядом Голосов Нерата.

 - Представь нас. - Обратился он к своему лейтенанту. Из его бронзового шлема раздавалось сильное эхо. Ирэн передернула плечами, что не скрылось от бдительных инстинктов Архонта.

Багровое Копье кашлянул в кулак, прочищая горло.

 - Вершительница Судеб Тунона, ты имеешь честь стоять в присутствии великого и неповторимого Голосов Нерата, великолепного Архонта Тайн, одного из самых верных генералов Владыки, предводителя Алого Хора, величественного мастера над шпионами Кайрос и Придворного Следователя… - Ирэн заметила, что лейтенант едва переводит дух под своей маской, и не удержавшись, кашлянула в кулак, сдерживая смех. Багровое Копье неожиданно ткнул в нее пальцем и она застыла. - А это, Архонт… Это Ирэн, верная слуга и Вершительница Судеб Тунона.

Бронзовый шлем Голосов Нерата снова повернулся к ней и на этот раз на нем было озорное выражение. Вопросы посыпались на нее, словно кольца на рынке.

 - Ты находишь наши титулы забавными?

Она замялась.

 - Нет, что вы, Архонт.   


 - У тебя довольно странное имя для Вершительницы, не находишь? - Он задумчиво смотрел на нее, постукивая пальцем по кончику маски. - И мы всегда думали, что у таких… “выдающихся”, - Архонт сделал выразительный пас руками. - Вершителей, как ты, всегда есть какое-нибудь кричащее прозвище. Считай нас довольными!

Вершительница не поняла, к чему это было.   
  


 - Я бастард. - Она мрачно посмотрела на него. Изменившееся выражение лица на маске, стало неожиданностью для нее. Ирэн оно не понравилось. Он выглядел… заинтересованным? Взволнованным? Приятно удивленным? - Мне дали это имя мои учителя, когда я была ребенком.   


 - Хорошо-хорошо! Только теперь ты под нашей опекой. И тебе нужно новое имя. - Он задумчиво постучал свой шлем скипетром. Раздался гулкий звук удара металла об метал, оглушив ее. - Имя, имя, имя… А! Мы назовем тебя Ири! Нравится? Впрочем это неважно, ведь оно и так тебе подходит, “мрачная” Вершительница. Мы видели с каким кислым лицом ты убиваешь… Не то, чтобы нас интересовало твое мнение, просто спросили из вежливости. - Он сделал паузу, словно отвлекшись на что-то. Ирэн посмотрела в точку, куда был направлен его взгляд, но там было пусто. Неожиданно раздавшийся голос над ее ухом заставил ее вздрогнуть. - Добро пожаловать в нашу большую и  _ дружную  _ семью, Вершительница. Мы обожаем детей, хоть по нам этого и нельзя сказать! - Он весело махнул ей своим бронзовым скипетром с жутким лицом. - Сколько тебе лет, дитя?   


 - Пятнадцать, мой господин. Будет шестнадцать в следующем месяце.

Архонт Тайн задумчиво притронулся к кончику своей маски, которая должна была заменять подбородок. Узкие глазницы его шлема блеснули ярким изумрудным огнем.

 - Ах, совсем взрослая стала… - Его голос неожиданно стал более женственным и старым. Он подошел вплотную, вглядываясь в ее лицо. - Так похожа на меня, прямо точная копия…   


 - Простите, Архонт?

Голоса Нерата неожиданно отстранился, выпрямляясь, словно кто-то ударил его палкой по спине. Он схватился за своей шлем, когда тысячи шепотков стал чересчур громким. 

 - Наши извинения, Вершительница. Иногда Голоса застают нас врасплох. Ты привыкнешь к нашим странностям рано или поздно. - Он выпустил дым, словно выдохнул. - Мы же теперь семья, да? Так подойди же, обними дядюшку Нерата, чтобы мы могли разглядеть тебя получше. Намного лучше.

Что-то в его тоне ей совсем не понравилось, но выбора, как такового, у нее не было. Ирэн послушно сделала шаг и обвила его торс руками, хоть ей и пришлось привстать на цыпочки, чтобы это не переросло в нечто более извращенное просто из-за значительной разницы в росте. Руки Архонта неожиданно опустились намного ниже дозволенного. Ирэн пискнула и дернулась, желая прервать объятия сейчас же. Но крепкая хватка Архонта Тайн удерживала ее. Лейтенант послушно отступил подальше под его взглядом. Он прервал это столь быстро, словно ничего и не было. Он хихикнул, подбрасывая в своей руке кинжал Калио.

 - Ах-а! - Его голос самодовольно потрескивал, словно огонь. - Какой милый сюрприз у тебя тут для нас, Ири!

Он игриво перебросил его из одной руки в другую.

 - Это не мое. - Пропищала она, медленно отступая назад от Архонта Тайн.   


 - Тогда чье? - Ирэн было открыла рот, но он продолжил: - Наши маленькие шпионы рассказали о тебе все, дитя. Что ты ешь по завтракам, во сколько ложишься спать, и даже как часто ты… Это все слишком очевидно! - Он энергично подбросил свой скипетр в другой руке, и Ирэн почувствовала как в ее голове взорвалась бомба замедленного действия и все помутилось. Она потерла нос, поморщившись. Перед ее глазами скользили красный, зеленый и бронзовый. -... И мы уверены, что ты та самая Вершительница, про которую все только и шепчут. Если же нет…

Кинжал пролетел прямо перед ее щекой. Почувствовал резкую слабость, она упала на пол, больно ударившись коленками об твердую поверхность. Ирэн молча смотрела на свои ноги, широко раскрыв серые глаза.

 - … Ты за это заплатишь! Не смей запугивать ее, а иначе я... - Его голос снова стал чересчур мелодичным и высоким для мужчины. Архонт в этот раз стукнул скипетром по шлему столь сильно, что звук раздался по всему шатру, словно звенящий колокол. Он зарычал, шумно выдыхая зеленое пламя изо рта маски. - Мы не терпим предателей, и им нет причины даже стоять перед нашим великолепием, если они же они не хотят занять свое почетное место под этой землей, жаждущей чтобы кто-нибудь окропил чьей-нибудь крови. Мы надеемся, что скоро ты это поймешь, дитя, если ты не хочешь оказаться в нашем списке, как Грейвен Аше.

Он спрятал руки за спину, пританцовывая на пятках под свой собственный немой ритм. Ирэн кивнула. Ее голос дрожал, а в глазах стояли слезы:

 - Я все понимаю, мой господин. Всё будет выполнено и вы не пожалеете.   


 - Тогда, - Его тон понизился до урчащего шепота, волнами цепляясь за ее разум, высекая эти слова в ее голове. Она старалась не поморщиться от неприятного чувства. - Делай.

Она постаралась как можно быстрее привстать, развернуться и направиться на выход. 

 - Прежде чем ты уйдешь, - Ирэн остановилась. - Все, кто вступает в нашу армию должны пройти тренировку.   


 - Но я же…   


 - Маленьких глупых Вершительниц это тоже касается. - Он недовольно скрестил руки на груди, при этом продолжая угрожающе держать свой скипетр. При этом маска Нерата улыбалась одной из самых доброжелательных улыбок, что вызвало у Ирэн противоречивые чувства. - Но, мы думаем, что посылать натренированную Вершительницу брата Тунона в толпу неотесанных деревенщин, едва умеющих держать в руках оружие - весьма неблагоразумно с нашей стороны. Но, по правилам Алого Хора, ты становишься никем, кем бы не была в прошлом. Все Хористы имеют равные права, и единственное правило касающееся их статуса - выживает сильнейший, если твой Архонт не разъяснил тебе простейшие основы. - Он задумчиво взял прядь ее седых волос, с интересом разглядывая их. Ирэн поежилась, боясь что он может поджечь их в любую секунду.  - Похоже братец Тунон впервый раз на нашей памяти столь… обделил одного из своих Вершителей вниманием и информацией. Но ничего… теперь у тебя есть мы… и мы позаботимся о тебе. - Его низкий голос, раздался над ее ухом: - Мы очень хорошо позаботимся о тебе, Ири...

И неожиданно беззаботно похлопал ее по голове, как послушного ребенка, которого угостили сладостями за хорошее поведение. Ирэн ожидала подвоха… 

 - Скажи, дитя, ты когда-нибудь убивала человека?   


 - Нет… мой господин.

И этот момент не заставил себя ждать.

Она потеряла счет телам, усеивающих и подпитывающих землю кровью. Сломанная правая рука больше не шевелилась. Вершительница бросила оружие. Левый клинок легко проник в плоть, выплескивая еще красного. Искаженные от боли лица сменялись одно за другим, то теряясь, то смешиваясь в одно и то же, либо в пустоту. Ее единственная целая рука еще функционировала, оставляя хоть какие-то шансы на выживание. Единицы, десятки, сотни… Сколько это будет продолжаться? Нож одного из Хористов прошелся по ее животу сверху вниз, оставляя глубокий порез. Адреналин мешал чувствовать боль. Когда она раздробила его череп, перед глазами все плыло. Вонь, щекочущая нос и вызывающая тошноту, помогала ей не упасть. Вершительница старалась закрыть рану рукой, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Ноги тряслись от усталости. Последние Хористы проткнули друг друга насквозь одновременно, не рассчитав движения противника, на ее глазах. Она выдохнула с облегчением, оседая на кровавую землю. Все плыло и темнело. Ирэн почувствовала, как чьи-то теплые руки берут ее за плечи и поднимают, ставя на землю. Она зашипела от боли. Зеленый и красный. Бронза. Нерат. Вершительница из последних сил подняла свой взгляд на него, только чтобы показать в своих глазах яростный блеск, даже не смотря на то, что его маска расплывалась, превращаясь в одну сплошную массу. Тихий смех эхом вдалбливался в ее голову, устраивая целый пожар внутри. Она не могла разобрать его слов, лишь тепло, исходящее от его рук и груди, к которой она обессиленно прислонилась, наплевав на все. Глаза закрывались. Раздающийся тихий шепот убаюкивал.

“... Вершительница победила!”

“Шавка Тунона выжила!”

“Это было нечестно! Выставлять против…”

“Северная инцестозная шлюха!”

Многие из крикунов были выходцами из Ярусов. У некоторых эта война отобрала семью, близких, друзей… Их ненависть к северянам не была удивительной вещью, но то, что они встали на сторону Алого Хора уже доказывало, что ничего они уже не смогут сделать Вершительнице. Ей было все равно на их оскорбления. Но сама Ирэн считала их незаслуженным.  **Им** было все равно, какая она. Их волновало лишь то, что эта девушка -  очередная северная мразь. Кто-то выхватил ее из рук Архонта Тайн, унося далеко-далеко. Тепло исчезло, оставляя после себя лишь мучительный холод. Ирэн потеряла сознание.

 

 - … Шрамы на животе, спине и руках. Те, что меньше - на запястьях и пальцах. Я дал ей выпить снадобье и она должна проснуться через… А! Уже глаза открыла. Она намного выносливее, чем кажется, Архонт… - Певчий Крови всплеснул руками, осторожно пятясь к выходу. - А теперь, если позволите, моя работа закончена здесь, господин…

 - Ты свободен. Твоя обещанная награда за проделанную работу ожидает тебя снаружи.

Нерат продолжал стоять на месте, смотря только на нее, когда Хорист развернувшись, чуть ли не бегом вышел из палатки.

 - Твоя “тренировка” еще не закончена, дитя. - Он подошел к ней. Ирэн смотрела на него не моргая. - Твое маленькое выступление понравилось нам, и мы требуем исполнить его на бис. Только по-другому. Считай, что это будет твоим вторым этапом.

“Маленькое выступление? Да что же тебе надо, сукин ты сын, чтобы поразить тебя?!” - Подумала Ирэн, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не плюнуть ему под ноги. Нерат неожиданно поднял палец, словно угрожающе показывая ей замолчать, хоть она и не проронила ни слова. Он подбросил свой скипетр одной рукой. “В тебе есть что-то, о чем ты нам не говоришь, Вершительница. Мы чувствуем это. И, в случае чего, нам бы не хотелось отдавать такой лакомый кусочек кому-то другому… Но первым делом - Хор…”. Ирэн побледнела, убедившись в правдивости некоторых слухов. Надо быть осторожней со своими мыслями и желаниями, когда имеешь дело с Архонтом Тайн.

 - … Но сперва, - Языки пламени втянулись под одежду и шлем, словно он вдохнул воздух. - Встань.

Его голос дал ей понять, что сейчас не самое время для того, чтобы раздражать его. Ирэн, стиснув зубы, поднялась со спальника и встала напротив него. Девочка поняла, какой крохотной она была по сравнению с ним, хоть он и не был одним из самых высоких Архонтов на ее памяти. Даже несмотря на то, что из их числа виданные ей были только Тунон, Грейвен Аше, Бледен Марк и... сам Голоса Нерата.

 - Раздевайся.

Ирэн вздрогнула, в ужасе попятившись назад от Архонта Тайн. Так вот, что он все время хотел! Как же она не могла раньше об этом догадаться? Девочка пыталась найти признаки того, что его тело могло быть под контролем одного из многочисленных Голосов. Ничего. Перед ней стоял все тот же мужчина, с тем же голосом и шутовской манерой поведения.

 - Н-нет! - В страхе пропищала она, забившись в угол и широко раскрыв серые глаза.   


 - Хочешь, чтобы твой Архонт узнал о том, что ты плохо выполняешь наши приказы? Твоя глупость и непослушание заслуживают отдельного наказания… Наказания, наказания, наказания!

“Чокнутый!”. 

 - Не подходи ко мне, чудовище! А иначе я… я… - Она начала искать глазами, за что же ей ухватиться. В ее руках оказался увесистый подсвечник. Архонт Тайн издал смешок, сочтя это забавным.   


 - Мы все думали, когда же маленькая ворона подаст свой голос. - Его маска улыбалась. - Это очень мило, дитя, но драма, не стоящая даже нашей пролитой слезинки, нам ни к чему. А теперь серьезно, - И резко его голос стал до жуткого низким. - Раздевайся, иначе мы применим силу.

Он угрожающе ткнул в нее скипетром и Ирэн ощутила, как от страха ее ноги стали трястись. Она оскалилась и зарычала, вжавшись в угол:

 - Нет!

Голоса Нерата резко бросил свой скипетр на пол и быстрым рывком оказался перед ней. Он издал рык, который тут превратился в самый настоящий жуткий хор. Рубаха затрещала под его пальцами, открывая вид на бледную кожу вперемежку с заживающими ссадинами, фиолетовыми синяками и белесыми шрамами. Оголившаяся небольшая грудь вздымались от быстрого дыхания, вызванного паникой. Она не могла сдвинутся. Ткань, уже ставшая просто тряпкой, упала под ее ноги, оставляя ничего на ней. Подсвечник с громким хлопком встретился с полом. Ирэн ощущала холод, но не могла даже поежиться. Горячая рука Архонта больно вцепилась в ее плечо и девочка зажмурилась, зная, что будет дальше. Он провел пальцами по ее ключице, обжигая и грея одновременно. Притрагивался к ее шрамам, ссадинам. Ей хотелось заплакать. Она до боли сжала кулачки, отчего те побелели. Боялась открыть глаза.

Он отступил от нее, подзывая кого-то. Свистящая кровь в ее ушах не дала ей различить его слова. Он отдал ей в руки что-то холодное и тяжелое. От неожиданности она открыла глаза, удивленно смотря на закупоренный глиняной кувшин. Нерат самодовольно ухмылялся, если так можно было сказать по странному выражению бронзового лица на его маске. Его руки были спрятаны за спиной.

 - Здесь собрана кровь ярусников, которых ты убила во время своего отбора. - Ирэн болезненно побледнела, чуть не уронив кувшин. Ком тошноты так и застрял в горле. - Это и есть твой второй этап, Ири.

Он указал на выход из палатки, за которым стояла глубокая ночь. Ирэн совсем перестала понимать, что к чему, пока Архонт Тайн не хлопнул ее по спине, подгоняя к выходу. До нее дошло.

 - Мы теперь одна большая и дружная семья. Ступай, дитя. Тебе нечего бояться.

Она ступила на улицу, поежившись от холода. Ирэн думала, что все Хористы будут спать, но вперившиеся в нее голодные глаза стервятников заставили ее застыть на месте от осознания того, во что она ввязалась. Вход назад в палатку преграждал Архонт Тайн, положивший свои теплые руки на ее плечи, возвышаясь над ней. Весь мир начал трескаться перед ее глазами. А она-то думала, что худшее, что было у нее во время занятий с Марком, позади. Ее глаза застилали предательские слезы, мешая что либо разглядеть, лишь свет факелов жег и щипал их. Нерат сжал ее плечи, подгоняя вперед. Девочка сделала несколько шагов вперед и осела на землю, прижав коленки к груди, зажмурившись. Холодная мягкая почва, от недавнего дождя, приятно холодила ноги. Ее подняли. Она снова сделала несколько шагов и упала. И снова ощутила как ветер холодит голую кожу, когда чьи-то руки до боли впились в ее тело. И так повторялось несколько раз, пока они не дошли. Нерат уже сидел на своем троне, глядя на нее жутким, немигающим взглядом.

 - Собирайтесь! Собирайтесь! Архонт приказал смотреть всем! - Кричал кто-то писклявым и противным голосом.

Злость и ярость начали до неимоверного жечь внутри, требуя выплеснуться наружу. Она сжала ручки кувшина. Нерат, _ Нерат _ ,  **_Нерат_ ** . Это имя застряло в ее голове. Ирэн сверлила Архонта Тайн взглядом, до скрипа сжав зубы. Она никогда не забудет. Не простит.

“Позор” - колоколом звенело в ее голове.

У нее отобрали кувшин, но Ирэн было все равно. Девочка смотрела только на сосредоточенную маску Архонта, которому, казалось, даже дела нет до нее, словно он давно уже был не тут.

_ “Позор” _ .

Остывшая кровь медленно стекала вниз по волосам, лицу и спине. Глаза застилал красный.

**_“Позор!”_ ** .

Запах крови вызывал тошноту. Она текла по ее груди вниз. Подул ветер. Ирэн скрючилась от холода, скрестив руки. Слезы текли по ее лицу, но ей было все равно. 

Красный,  _ красный _ ,  **_красный_ ** .

 

***

Это был 429 год.

Пролетевшая мимо нее стрела застряла в дереве, заставив Ирэн пошатнуться. Развернувшись в сторону, откуда она была отправлена, Вершительница Судеб громко выругалась и показала неприличный жест. Раздавшийся смех только подстегнул ее раздражительность.

 - А, только посмотрите, кто у нас здесь! Кровопийца! - Сказал ярусник на ломаном общем языке. Его акцент заставил ее презрительно поморщиться. - Что, небось скучаешь по своим роскошным Северным баням? Он слышал, что кровавые ванны помогают вернуть утерянную девственность у женщин. Это правда?

Она скрипнула зубами и попыталась игнорировать его, но вторая стрела заставила кинуть на него предупреждающий взгляд. Он показал ей на пальцах, что может с ней сделать. Она обнажила клинки, угрожающе направив их на него.

 - Хочешь попробовать испытать на себе? Только в этот раз ты сам будешь захлебываться в собственной крови, когда я перережу тебе глотку.

Хорист хохотнул, поднимая руки.

 - Вершительница не понимает его юмора! Слишком сурова к нему!

Другой более молодой парень, с кожаным ошейником на шее, прошептал что-то на южном наречии, дергая того за клочок грязной одежды. Хорист прошипел, отвечая и указывая на свой меч за поясом. Ирэн указала на него острием клинка.

 - Что он сказал?   


 - Мальчишка сказал, что ты всего лишь очередная шлюшка Голосов, которая когда-нибудь пропадет, как и другие. Скажи-ка ему, девка, действительно ли под этим бронзовым ведром находится самый настоящий череп? Славные люди говорят так. - Хорист усмехнулся, обнажая пару выбитых в бою зубов. Его собеседник в страхе раскрыл глаза, смотря на Вершительницу. Девушка кинула взгляд на раба и тут же перевела взгляд на мужчину, злобно прищурившись.   


 - Ты лжешь. Он сказал не это.

Мужчина раздосадовано сплюнул на землю. Его прищуренные от яркого солнца глаза взирали с насмешкой. Ирэн продолжала держать оружие наготове.

 - Он не верит, что Вершительница может резь-резь его пополам. Мальчишка - трус, и говорит что ему нужно быть повежливей с Северной шлюхой.

“Нерат не может контролировать свою армию. Результат налицо” - подумала Ирэн, - “Он избавил их от солдат Грейвена Аше, но не от самих себя. Они ничем не лучше, разве что прикрываются своим положением в Алом Хоре, думая, что спасли себя от неминуемой смерти и что им все дозволено...”.

Мальчишка, возможно ее ровесник, испуганно отступил назад, чувствуя скорое кровопролитие. Загорелая кожа, короткие темно-коричневые, с небольшой рыжиной, волосы, голубые глаза… Ирэн даже могла счесть его привлекательным, несмотря на нетипичную для Северян внешность.

 - Это ты стрелял в меня? - Когда она повернулась к нему, мальчишка вздрогнул и кивнул. Его пальцы прошлись по древку лука, как будто он находил это расслабляющим. Уже обратившись к его боссу, Вершительница сказала: - Я забуду про это недоразумение и твои слова и сохраню тебе жизнь - в обмен на него.

И ткнула пальцем. Мальчишка вжался, прошептав дрожащим голосом что-то на южном, обращаясь к своему боссу. Мужчина загоготал, но Ирэн заметила его руку, уже наготове державшуюся за рукоятку меча. Словно крысы, учуявшие запах пока непролитой крови, Хористы начали выглядывать из-за углов. Он отстукивал только понятный ему ритм своими пыльным сапогом.

 - Как твое имя? Я хочу знать того, кому буду смотреть в глаза, когда ты будешь истекать кровью, как последняя свинья. - Ирэн пыталась уделять больше внимания его движениям, чтобы всегда быть начеку. Даже мясники знают, когда и куда надо бить, чтобы было больно. - Прозвище.   


 - Его зовут Он-Человек. Он-Человек босс банды, Вершительница. Мальчишка принадлежит ему.

Мышцы Хориста были напряжены.

 - Человек никому не принадлежит, пока он может стоять на целых ногах, сражаться и говорить за себя.

Ирэн подошла ближе.

 - Он не понимает слова Вершительницы. Северная шлюха говорит слишком много и не по делу.

Девушка дернулась назад, чуть не позволив Хористу проткнуть ее глотку насквозь. Ее глаза широко раскрылись, хоть она и ожидала резкого выпада с его стороны. Мужчина был не глуп. Она недооценила Хориста, сама не заметив, как зашла прямо в ловушку. Лишь выработанные насильно Бледеном Марком рефлексы спасли ее. Следующий удар она смогла отразить, отступив на безопасное расстояние. Звук лязгающего металла заставил ее опомниться. Мощные, рубящие замахи не давали ей вздохнуть и она поняла, что если будет так продолжаться дальше, то Вершительница просто устанет и потеряет хватку. Уворот влево, вправо, попытка достать тонким клинком. Железо неожиданно раскололось пополам от мощного столкновения с бронзовой громадиной. Ударная волна отбросила ее на землю. Перед глазами все темнело и кружилось. Хорист замахнулся мечом над ее головой…

 - Стой! - Закричал мальчишка на общем, приставив нож к его горлу, который всегда прятал под одеждой. Он-Человек замер. Кончик клинка остановился прямо перед ее глазом, чуть не проткнув насквозь. Ирэн не могла пошевелиться.

Мужчина презрительно плюнул ей в лицо, бросая оружие в сторону. Ирэн до скрежета в зубах захотелось отойти и прочистить желудок.

 - Радуйся, Вершительница, если бы не мальчишка, то он бы не пощадил тебя. Пацан знал, что принадлежит ему, но все же выбрал шлюху, вместо своего босса. - И прибавил, уже на южном: - Если мои глаза увидят тебя еще раз, раб, то я отрублю тебе голову вот этим мечом, которым я собирался убить эту Кайросову дрянь.   


 - Ты бы не посмел убить меня. Слишком трусишь перед Архонтом Тайн. - Шипела она на общем. Хорист поднял свое оружие и убрал за пояс, отойдя. - И мне не нужна была ничья помощь! Я бы со всем справилась!

Она легонько оттолкнула мальчишку, который уже протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь, и встала, подняв голову.

 - Пацан теперь твой, гордая птичка. Забирай.

И он ушел, оставив Ирэн стоять в недоумении. Минута прошла, затем пять... Она повернулась к мальчишке.

 - Какое у тебя имя? - Спросила она на общем.   


 - У меня нет имени, госпожа Вершительница… Хор только недавно принял меня.   


 - Тогда твоё настоящее имя.

Мальчишка замялся, пряча взгляд.

 - Дагда.

_ Необычное имя для Ярусника _ , подумала она, проверяя нету ли у него ссадин и ушибов. Со стороны это смотрелось забавно: Вершительница была ниже его на целую голову.

 - Теперь ваша очередь.   


 - Ирэн.   


 - Ирэн? - Он фыркнул. - Звучит как…   


 - Ни слова больше. - Она раздраженно одернула его руку, тянущуюся к прикрепленному к поясу мешочку с кольцами. “ _На удивление_ _хитер и смышлен”_ , отметила она.  


 - Только если вы найдете, чем заткнуть мне рот, миледи Вершительница.

_ “И остер на язык!” _

 - Теперь ты свободен, Дагда. - Сказала она, как только кожаный ошейник коснулся желтой, сухой земли. Парень окинул ее руку на его плече задумчивым взглядом. - Следуй за мной и ты увидишь, что значит справедливость Вершительницы Судеб, или уходи. Теперь выбор только за тобой.

И он его сделал.

 

***

 

Раздающееся голодное чавканье заставило Лантри удивленно посмотреть на Вершительницу, которая уже доканчивала, давясь, третью порцию похлебки из миноги с луком и почти допила бутылку граппы, выливая остатки в простую кружку. Книгочей вздохнул.

 - Извините, Архонт, но чрезмерное употребление пищи после столь… продолжительного времени без еды, может пагубно сказаться на вашем здоровье. Говоря прямо, ты ешь как за двоих, Ирэн.

Она подняла свои едва светящиеся глаза на него, продолжая есть. Ее молчание давило на него. Он не мог определить, сказалось ли это влияние Нерата на ее внешность, или это подобные проявления силы Архонта - и не мог сказать точно, что именно из двух. Мужчина сделал заметку в своём дневнике, спросить ее поподробней насчет того, не чувствует ли она никаких изменений в себе. Девушка слизнула крошки хлеба с пальцев.

 - Он прав, Ирэн. - Сказал Дагда, отодвигая тарелку от нее к себе. Он хитро улыбнулся. В его лазуритовых глазах плескались искорки веселья. - Позволь мне закончить твой бой, пока ты не пала храброй жертвой обжорства.   


 - Ты на протяжении пяти минут пялился на мою похлебку! - Она возмущенно забрала тарелку назад, случайно пролив часть на стол. Ее взгляд зацепился за это и уголки губ обиженно опустились вниз.

Она молча продолжила доедать остатки.

 - Может быть это из-за чего-то особенного? - Дагда присмотрелся к ее животу, пытаясь заметить намек на то, о чем он думал. - Кого-то… особенного.

Она кинула мрачный взгляд на него.

 - Так и есть - и это Архонт Тайн. - Съязвила Ирэн, сжимая ложку в руке. Лантри кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь скрыть свой смех. Вершительница, словно вспомнив о чем-то, спросила: - Где Верс?

Лантри думал, что она о ней и не вспомнит. Огорчать ее ему хотелось в последнюю очередь, особенно из-за того, что с ней сделал Архонт Тайн. Вершительница нетерпеливо стучала ложкой по опустевшей тарелке, смотря на него и ожидая ответа. Проходящая трактирщица с грязной посудой равнодушно бросила низким, грудным голосом:

 - Все ушли. Никого не осталось.


	12. ГЛАВА ОДИННАДЦАТАЯ. ПЛАТА.

**_“Я не верю в абсолютное зло… Я верю в то, что есть их сторона и наша, а где добро и зло - об этом судить тем, кто выживет.”_ **

**_\- Тени Сгущаются. Глен Кук._ **

 

Холодные каменные стены крепости, все время продуваемые сквозняками, раздражали его. Старик смял очередной пергамент и бросил его на пол. Начинающийся шум за окном ознаменовал о начале дождя. Капелька чернил упала на поверхность стола, впитываясь и создавая темный узор, медленно расползающийся по дереву. Флаг с символикой Кайрос висел в его кабинете, едва заметно дергаясь от резких порывов ветра. Он достал уже пятый и снова принялся думать об ответе. Как только он в очередной раз поднес перо к пергаменту, стук заставил его дернуться и снова испортить послание.

 - Не испытывайте остатки моего терпения, просто войдите уже ради Кайрос!

Мальчик двенадцати лет осторожно выглянул из-за двери. Просочившийся оранжевый свет от факелов не давал старику рассмотреть фигуру повнимательней. “Похоже мои глаза уже не те, какими были раньше” - подумал старик, сидя на стуле в своей одинокой комнате, где единственными жителями были он и его свитки, и повернув голову к мальчишке.

 - Мастер Горациус просил позвать вас. Сказал, что это срочно.

Старик прокряхтел, вставая с насиженного теплого места.

“Цетус делай это, Цетус сделай то! Неужели в этом месте нет других Мастеров, чтобы сделать за них всю грязную работу?!”

Очевидно нет. Мальчик не смог разобрать его невнятного ворчания, но с чувством выполненного долга умчался дальше по освещенному коридору. Цетус с завистью посмотрел ему вслед, захлопнув за собой дверь громче обычного, от досады и раздражения. Холодный пол, не отапливаемый камином, безмолвно обещал ему очередную болезненную ночь с нежданно проснувшимся радикулитом. Факелы помогали мало.

Цетус был очень сварливым стариком. Вечно недовольный чем-то, он всегда искал недостатки и никогда никого не поощрял. Говорили, что его северное воспитание сыграло свою роль, учитывая, что старик вырос на одном из самых холодных и неприветливых уголков, на задворках Империи, о которой никто и не слышал в округе. Дети звали его попросту Ледышкой. Хотя, он ни разу не слышал этого от них. Они говорили это тогда, когда Мастер по Теории Магии этого не слышал. Раздавшийся гром заставил старика вжаться, словно он вернулся в детство. Сырость, влажность. Плесень, крысы. Холод, ветер. Он снова заворчал, вернувшись в суровую реальность, ничуть не похожую на светлый вид из окна, от белого утреннего снега, на который падали лучи солнца. Глаза его увлажнились, старик тряхнул головой. Свет, исходящий факелов, раздражал его. Он ничуть не был сентиментальным, нет.

Некоторые дети все еще доедали свой ужин в обеденном зале, о чем свидетельствовало чрезмерное бряцание посуды. Они замерли, когда Мастер по Теории Магии проходил мимо них, что не помешало вредному старику придраться к мальчишке с вывернутой наизнанку рубашкой. “Если однажды ты окажешься на попечении у какого-либо из Архонтов, то ты тоже будешь стоять в неправильно одетой одежде и позориться? И где твоя униформа? Пошел быстро в комнату и переоделся живо! И если мои глаза увидят тебя без формы еще раз, я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы дать тебе больше внеклассных занятий!” - мальчик умчался стрелой на выход, и Цетус, с выполненным чувством долга, направился дальше.

Когда Цетус поднялся в другое крыло, где находились спальни учителей, за дверью уже раздавался бурный спор двух мужчин.

 - Мастер Титус приказывал не открывать ни одно из писем, присланное птицами, в его отсутствие.   


 - Ефли фе этфо не пофлание однофо ис Архонтфоф! Фмотфри на пефатфь, это фе…   


 - Я пока не слепой, Кратус. Но доверять Архонту Тайн или совать свой нос в его… странные дела может дорого обойтись нам всем. Ты же не хочешь обнаружить в один прекрасный день его жуткий скипетр под дверью нашей школы?   


 - На моей памяти, присылал он эту штуку только благородным домам Севера. - Лукреция, Мастер по Травам, сидевшая на стуле возле камина, привстала, устало потягиваясь. Залегшие мешки, с легкой сеткой морщин под ее глазами, говорили о преимущественно ночном образе жизни. - Да мы и не замешаны ни в каких темных делах, чтобы сам господин Придворный Следователь обратил на нас свои Глаза.

Цетус громко закашлялся, стоя на пороге. Ему не нравилось, когда про него забывали. Три пары глаз уставились на него. Лукреция тут же вернулась к созерцанию потрескивающего огня в камине, не удостоив мужчину и тенью улыбки. Кратус и Зеленый Мох лишь кивнули ему в знак приветствия и вернулись к спору.

 - Мафтер Титуф фоворил…

 - … чтобы мы не открывали письма!

Кратус скривился, от досады стукнув посохом по деревянному полу. Старик пробурчал что-то невнятное, плюясь. Жалкие остатки его зубов порой слегка выглядывали, когда он слишком широко открывал рот. Он совсем не по-мастерски плюнул в костер, отчего тот зашипел в ответ. Лукреция оставила в покое связку из трав, которая висела над камином, и развернулась, выхватив не распечатанное послание из рук Зеленого Мха. Старик в недоумении смотрел, как она разрушает смачно затрещавшую печать.

 - Я не для этого встала ночью, чтобы наблюдать кошачьи перепалки двух старых идиотов.

Явно торопясь, Лукреция развернула пергамент и ее брови сосредоточенно нахмурились. Ее глаза тут же резко расширились, неверяще пробегая по строчкам. Все присутствующие заинтересованно ждали. Если что, им теперь есть на кого указывать пальцем, когда они все будут обречены. “Эта карга будет виновата в смерти сотни из-за своего нетерпения, как, впрочем, и всегда” - пронеслась мимолетом мысль у Цетуса. Предвкушение того, как он первым укажет на нее, волновало его старую кровь. Он едва подавил сладкий трепет в его груди. Мужчина ненавидел ее и у него были на то причины. Блеск в отражении его глаз не укрылся от Кратуса, но он промолчал. Черная, поглощающая ненависть переполняла его, когда ее тонкие пальцы, скорее всего пахнущие засушенными травами, крепко сжали пергамент. Она подняла свой взгляд и что-то в старике щелкнуло. Какое-то неестественное равнодушие накрыло его и Цетус просто перевел свой взгляд на потрескивающий огонь в камине. Вдохнув и выдохнув, Лукреция собралась с духом и снова пробежалась глазами по тексту уже более внимательно.

 - Этого не может быть… - Мастер по Травам продолжала сжимать послание в руках, но взгляд ее блуждал вокруг.   


 - Что там написано?

Зеленый Мох выхватил пергамент. Во время прочтение его лицо являло собой каменную маску равнодушия, хотя огонь в его глазах доказывал обратное.

 - Как такое возможно? Силанте умерла несколько лет назад! Похоже Архонт Тайн всего лишь хотел поразвлечься с нами. Вот же… - Он громко выругался, собираясь закинуть послание в камин, но вскрик Лукреции остановил его и он, сжав зубы, положил его обратно на стол.   


 - Прошу заметить, что Силанте не умерла, а пропала. А это послание может означать…   


 - Лукфефия, тфы воопфе фаметфила пефатфь? - Кратус нахмурился, тыкая пальцем на красную точку на полу.   


 - Я знаю! Она все это время могла просто скрываться!    


 - У Голосов Нерата? - Цетус ядовито хмыкнул в белую бороду. - Архонт Тайн не отличается любовью к тем, кого объявили предателями. Тем более, он сам и был обвинителем.   


 - … К тому же в послании говориться о какой-то девочке. У нас случайно в ближайшие пару лет не было каких-либо отпрысков из Дома Эшвуд?   


 - Лукфефия, пофлуфай…   


 - Были или нет? - Ее голос приобрел стальные нотки. Она в мрачном ожидании смотрела на присутствующих Мастеров.   


 - Если бы и были, я бы запомнил. - Цетус вспомнил пару рыжеволосых и темноглазых “засранцев”, как он любил их называть, на своем веку, но все они уже давно были мертвы. - Их не так уж и трудно отличить от других.   


 - Силанте была другой…   


 - Силанте была из другого Дома, если у тебя начались приступы склероза, Лукреция. И ее мелкие поганцы мало походили на нее, прошу заметить. - Цетус скривился. У него уже давно началась аллергия на рыжеволосых детей, а учитывая сколько эта корова нарожала, то и в глазах уже порядком рябило. Лукреция, не сдержавшись, пренебрежительно сморщила нос, кинув на него короткий, недовольно прищуренный, взгляд.

Кратус, почувствовав скорую склоку между этими двумя, примирительно поднял руки вверх. Зеленый Мох лишь поправил свою большую, остроконечную шляпу, пряча взгляд.

 - Такф о фем фе пифьмо? Мои глафа уфе не тфакхие, фтфо фыли фаньфе.   


 - Силанте написала о какой-то девочке, точнее, письмо обращено к ней. - Она вздохнула, еще раз проверяя текст. - Никаких упоминаний об имени нет. Как, впрочем, и чего-то примечательного.   


 - Это может быть зашифрованное послание. Нет там ничего такого?

Лукреция отрицательно качнула головой.

 - Я знала Силанте и ее шифры, если там они и были, то я бы заметила…   


 - Это может быть ловушка. - Зеленый Мох выхватил пергамент из ее рук. - Хм… Мм… угу…

Старик задумчиво потер лоб. Цетус с интересом наблюдал за всем этим. Зеленый Мох поднес зажженную свечу. Все с трепетом ждали результата. Старик неожиданно начал морщится, передергивая плечами. Он громко вдыхал, выдыхал через нос и неожиданно чихнул. Все присутствующие, кроме самого Зеленого Мха, в ужасе смотрели, как рука, в которой он держал послание дернулась и оказалась слишком близко к огню. Старик взвизгнул, пытаясь потушить воспламенившийся пергамент. Цетус с чересчур медлительным Кратусом бросились к нему на помощь. Мастер по Травам схватила плед и закричала, чтобы они бросили послание на пол. Зеленый Мох в панике разжал руку, когда пламя почти достигло его кожи. Лукреция тут же накрыла огонь тряпкой. Раздавшийся “пшик” немного успокоил их старые, расшатавшиеся нервы. Но когда присутствующие, в ужасающем ожидании неизвестного, смотрели, как Цетус осторожно приподнимает завесу тайны, они затаили дыхание.

Жалкий клочок белого был единственным, что осталось от послания. Остальное превратилось в пепел. Цетус аккуратно взял кусочек пергамента пальцами и прошелся по одному единственному слову.

“Силанте”

Наступила напряженная тишина.

 - Идиоты!

Громкий звук резко захлопнутой двери застал мужчин врасплох. Они дружно вздрогнули и обменялись недоумевающими взглядами.

 - Может оно и к лучшему. - Сказал Цетус, разрывая остатки послания. - Кто знает, в какую игру этому непредсказуемому улью личностей захотелось сыграть на сей раз.   


 - Тот редкий момент, когда я с тобой полностью солидарен.   


 - Но… фто нафет этфой Филантфе?   


 - Она мертва, мой друг. - В грязно-зеленых глазах Мха проскользнуло что-то неопределенное. - Уже несколько лет мертва. Когда Архонт Тайн устроил охоту на Дом Эшвудов, она сумела сбежать, но бесследно пропала. А когда тут замешаны Голоса Нерата, то не возникает никаких сомнений, чья рука причастна ко всему этому.

 

***

 

Имя Какофонии говорило само за себя. Желто-грязные цвета пейзажа порой до боли жгли глаза в особо светлые и жаркие дни. Ежечасные землетрясения стали привычным делом для Хористов довольно быстро, хотя не каждый мог так крепко спать, чтобы просто игнорировать их. Хаотичная расстановка территорий кружила голову. Архонт Тайн никогда не любил долго находиться в закрытых помещениях, что становится полностью понятным, если посмотреть на то, что он выбрал, как базу для своей огромной армии.

Седьмая Пята прекрасно помнила свои первые впечатления, когда ее нога, с еще пятью пальцами, ступила на эти земли.

Хаос, разрушение, жестокость.

Какофония.

Голоса Нерата на протяжении довольно продолжительного для него времени находился рядом с воронами.

 - Наслаждаетесь воронами, Архонт?

Архонт Тайн проигнорировал вопрос. Седьмая Пята стояла довольно продолжительное время. Когда она уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, но его раздавшийся голос заставил ее остановиться и развернуться.

 - Знаешь ли ты, Седьмая Пята, что делает ворону такой особенной, по сравнению с другими птицами?

Иногда Голоса Нерата задавал странные вопросы. Она привыкла.

 - Нет, Архонт. Что же делает их такими особенными?

Руки генерала одной из армий Кайрос были спрятаны за спиной. Одна из почтовых птиц уселась на его плече и тут же вспорхнула, полыхнув зеленым пламенем. Через несколько секунд она упала на землю и запах паленой плоти ударил Седьмой Пяте в нос. Архонт Тайн не шелохнулся и даже не удостоил птицу взглядом.

 - Вороны хоть и бесстрашны, но знают чувство опасности. - Он задумчиво смотрел в пространство, постукивая левой ногой по поверхности сухой земли. Дым приобрел форму летящей птицы, тут же растворившись в воздухе. - Совсем как люди... Мы довольно давно раздумывали над тем, чтобы сделать свою собственную воронью службу, но этот план так и не воплотился в жизнь.

Одна из этих черных птиц любопытно уставилась на Седьмую Пяту. Противное, скрежечущее карканье неприятно резануло по ушам и ворона вспорхнула, улетая наедаться падалью или глазами пленников.

Выслушивать Голоса Нерата стало входить в ее ежедневные обязанности как Багрового Копья в тот самый момент, когда она стала одной из таких личностей. Порой чрезмерный, нескончаемый поток слов, льющийся из его шлема, заставлял ее жалеть о том, что она убила и заняла место своего предшественника. Эти мысли тут же испарялись, когда она смотрела на вечные дележки между “низшими” в Алом Хоре за крошку еды. Но она боялась Голосов Нерата, боялась узнать о том, о чем не должна была знать, в один день обнаружить себя в его палатке, приготовившись к неизвестному.

 - … Маленькая Ири - белая ворона среди сброда этих неуклюжих, диких животных, тебе так не кажется?

Седьмая Пята встрепенулась под его острым взглядом, вспомнив о том, что она стояла перед Архонтом Тайн лицом к маске.

 - Вершительница , на удивление, действительно показывает себя с лучшей стороны, как лидер. Она сумела занять место главаря банды и теперь направляется в…   


 - Мы прекрасно осведомлены о ее деятельности, Седьмая Пята. - Она сглотнула, поправляя горло своей униформы. - Мы интересуемся, есть ли в ней что-то необычное… подозрительное. - И неожиданно его голос ускорился. Поток слов водопадом полился на Пяту. - Что ты смогла заметить? Нам уже довелось видеть одну птичку в действии. Желала избавиться от своей узорчатой клетки с каймой. Возжелала обрести свободу. Избавиться от своего хозяина. Ты знаешь ее. Ты видела ее. Ту, что заточили в другую клетку. Неудобную, тяжелую, жесткую. Клетку. - Он замолчал. - Нам любопытно, стоит ли начать готовить еще одну или просто подождать? В конце концов у нас есть вечность для ожидания.

Седьмая Пята, прослушав половину его речи, призадумалась. Вершительница Судеб, на ее памяти, никогда не убивала людей, которых можно было завербовать в Хор, если внешние обстоятельства не вынуждали ее. Если же ей и приходилось убивать, будь то обвиняемый в каком-либо нарушении законов, либо просто тот, кто сам желал прикончить ее, она не выказывала пощады. Вершительница абсолютно точно любила детей, хоть Пята и знала это со слов агентов. Они говорили, что она любит цветы. О личной жизни Вершительницы Багровому Копью было известно абсолютно ничего. Седьмая Пята, со слов других людей, могла назвать ее чуть ли не ходячим пособием по благопристойности, целомудрию и прочей противной шелухи. Злые слухи о том, что она спит с чуть ли не с каждым мужчиной, которого она встретит, вызывали у Седьмой Пяты насмешку. Она никогда не видела Вершительницу с мужчиной, а ее фригидное выражение лица отталкивало каждого первого кандидата на то, что у нее было между ног. Уж она-то точно не была выходцем из какого-либо публичного дома на Севере, хоть Седьмая Пята и понятия не имела, какие они там.

Багровое Копье в задумчивости постучала пальцами по своему подбородку.

 - Ничего, что могло стоить вашего внимания, Архонт.

Ничего.

 

***

 

Ушибы и царапины от ногтей болели куда больше, чем Ирэн того ожидала. Свежий фингал переливался всеми возможными оттенками. В руках девочка победоносно держала выбитый зуб. Пускай знают, что обзывать ее мать шлюхой может дорого обойтись!

Она в первый раз ощутила, насколько холодным может быть каменный пол. Затерявшийся в драке ботинок не было времени искать из-за привалившей подмоги для того ублюдка. Затем пришел Мастер по Построению Сигилов и все моментально разбежались. Никто не внемлял его неразличимому шипению и плевкам.

Ирэн всегда знала, к кому идти в первую очередь. Мастер Лукреция была чуть ли не единственной, кто относился к ней не так равнодушно или пренебрежительно, как другие. Она не была одна, но и в компании никогда не находилась. Словно девочка была, а вроде девочки и вовсе не было. Был лишь маленький, взлохмаченный воробушек.

Они заботились о чистоте своей крови. Бастардов топили в реках, отсылали, душили подушкой, когда они еще лежали в колыбельной, кололи ножами, как каких-то простых свиней. Лишь бы никто не узнал об этом. Ведь если кто-то разузнает… 

Северяне были помешаны на своей родословной, что перестали замечать очевидные вещи.

Ирэн, для приличия, постучалась. Услышав голос Мастера по Травам, она осторожно вошла.

 - Кого это мне принесло на сей раз? Кайрос, помилуй! Кто тебя так избил, девочка?

Лукреция щебетала, словно заботливая мать над своим птенцом. Женщина перебирала многочисленные склянки. Они звенели, шатались на полках, как напуганные дети. Ирэн села на стул, который Мастер по Травам успела придвинуть к ней. Коснувшаяся ее шеи пахучая ткань заставила девочку зашипеть от боли. 

 - Будешь дергаться - и я позову Леди. Прекрасным темпераментом она никогда не отличалась, в этом можешь не сомневаться.

Из-за темного угла на нее уставились светящиеся желтые круглые зрачки. Кошка лениво, словно насытившийся гордый лев, развернулась, и в ее пасти блеснула капелька крови на тельце пойманной жирной крысы. В светло-сером, коротком меху проглядывались проплешины от драк, на коже просвечивались коротенькие тонкие шрамы. Нос Леди дернулся. Она учуяла чужака.

 - Я не боюсь кошек.

Женщина недоверчиво изогнула бровь.

 - Как знаешь.

Леди, не издав ни малейшего звука, запрыгнула к ней на колени, все еще держа истекающую кровью крысу в зубах. Мастер по Травам шикнула на нее, пытаясь согнать, но кошке было все равно. Урча, она улеглась поудобней. Женщина тихонько, чтобы ребенок не слышал, выругалась. Ирэн не боялась и крыс. Девочка осторожно погладила ее за ухом и Леди поддалась ласкам, начав урчать еще громче. Лечебные травы перестали жечь кожу, как раньше.

 - Где твой ботинок? - Спросила Лукреция, принимаясь за обработку коленок. - Девочкам нельзя ходить босиком.   


 - Потеряла. - Это была половина правды.

Женщина подняла свои глаза на нее, но промолчала. Ирэн избегала ее взгляда. Девочке нравилось чувствовать на своих пальцах легкое вибрирование, исходящее от тела Леди, когда она урчала. Ирэн никогда не задумывалась, что ей могут нравятся кошки, но должно быть, это было так. Она не была уверена. Животные в большинстве случаев разбегались от нее, когда она пыталась приблизиться к ним. Только старый ворон, который проводил почти все свое свободное время на самой верхушке смотровой башни, всегда странно смотрел на нее. Он ей не нравился. Его взгляд был слишком умным, слишком осознанным. Ирэн боялась однажды проснуться и увидеть эти жуткие глаза, следящие за ней из темноты, словно два огня.

 - Готово, - Произнесла женщина, кидая перепачканную в крови тряпку в плетеную корзину для грязного белья. - Вижу, что ты мне ничего не скажешь, так ведь? Тогда иди. Твой друг должно быть ждет тебя.   


 - У меня нет друзей. - Детское личико омрачилось, но через секунду оно приняло свое привычно равнодушное выражение.

Лукреция неверяще шикнула на нее, похлопывая по спине. Ее брови грозно нахмурились, но ее блестящие глаза были по-юношески прищурены и даже мелкая сетка морщин не портила их. Пухлые губы неожиданно дрогнули в легкой улыбке и Ирэн, не сдержавшись, улыбнулась в ответ.

 - Вот так ты выглядишь самой настоящей красавицей… Если бы не фингал и синяки.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Мастер по Травам устало села на свое любимое кресло. Блеск в ее глазах угас, она медленно закрыла их.

Что-то начиналось, а что-то рано или поздно заканчивалось. Оставшаяся гореть свеча со временем потухла от резкого порыва ветра из окна кабинета, но старуха даже не поежилась. Лишь старый ворон продолжал каркать в своей всеми забытой сторожевой башне, которая через несколько лет окончательно развалилась. Обветшалые деревья разрывало от ветра, который с каждым годом усиливался, усложняя жизнь следующих поколений год за годом, пока школа через несколько лет совсем не развалилась под натиском прожитых лет. От нее остались лишь одни воспоминания, когда Ирэн уже давно даже не думала об этом месте, где жила и провела часть своего детства до перехода под опеку Суда и Архонта Правосудия.


	13. ГЛАВА ДВЕНАДЦАТАЯ. НЕЗАБЫВАЕМАЯ НОЧЬ I - РАСПУТЬЕ ЛЕТИАНЫ

Старая деревянная дверь протяжно скрипнула и Лантри поморщился, проверяя, не разбудил ли он ненароком кого. Он прекрасно помнил, что оставил свое перо в ее комнате... Ирэн на удивление спала крепко. Временами Книгочей подмечал, что начинает завидовать молодым, особенно сейчас, смотря на тихо сопящую Вершительницу. Иногда, он даже думал, что она совсем как ребенок… Пока не возьмется за оружие и не откроет рот. Хотя Лантри даже находил забавным тот факт, что чем старше становишься, тем более тебе кажется, что все, кто младше, на самом деле всего лишь дети. Старик прищурился повнимательней. Он мог поклясться, что зрение начинает подводить его, пока он не притронулся к Вершительнице. Рука провалилась на кровать. Лантри удивленно раскрыл глаза, когда обнаружил, что Ирэн на самом деле не было в комнате. Подушка, набитая чем-то сухим, порвалась под весом его руки и вся простынь оказалась усыпанной травой. Книгочей, испугавшись, быстро смел все это на пол. Они найдут предлог утром. Мысли Лантри были заняты не этим. Отряхнув руки, старик выглянул в окно, в надежде увидеть там Ирэн. Карие глаза внимательно прищурились. Подслеповатая дымка раздражала. Лантри мог поклясться, что еще недавно он мог разглядеть маленький цветок с десяти шагов.

Он схватил свою сумку и бросился вниз, к выходу из таверны. Кто знает, была ли это Ирэн, вставшая в такое позднее время, или Нерат. Лантри надеялся, что это было первое. Архонт Тайн мог только привлечь неприятности на себя. Его своеволие и свобода, которую он видимо не мог себе позволить в своем старом теле, опьяняла Архонта Тайн. Лантри лишь оставалось гадать, когда же это все закончится. Он только надеялся на то, чтобы побыстрее.

Один, два... Лантри мог пересчитать посетителей по пальцам, но кто же вылезает из домов и комнат в такое время? Точно не безобидные торговцы северными шелками. Хотя и те могли порой за себя поручиться. Книгочей быстро отвел взгляд и вдохнул ночной воздух. Сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он послал птицу в Город Бастард? Может быть около двух, или трех. Но она до сих пор не вернулась с ответом, что настораживало старого Книгочея. Лавки были давно закрыты за исключением одного “старого дружка”, который сделал вид, что не узнал его. Но Лантри знал. Арчианд Бронз боялся афишировать свои связи с Алым Хором. Его репутация канула бы в пропасть, если кто-нибудь рассказал об этом. Жители Летианы недолюбливали Алый Хор, хоть то, что от него осталось, даже не стоило их внимания. Та кучка сброда, собравшаяся после развала армии, быстро смекнула, что ловить им тут особо нечего, конечно если они не хотели словить парочку вил в живот, и быстро убрались подальше. Лантри не был удивлен. Только иногда он замечал, как некоторые до сих пор ходят в Летиане, словно настойчивый паразиты, не желающие так просто бросить свою жертву. Но они больше не могли ничего сделать. Их не охраняли догматы Голосов Нерата, больше не было огромной армии, чтобы в случае чего можно было прикрыться кем-то другим, использовать кого-то, как живой щит из мяса.

_  - Принцесса _ , - Лантри вздрогнул от одного звука этого прозвища. Откуда он узнал его? Кайрос с ним, но что ему вдруг понадобилось? Книгочей был в замешательстве. Он повертел головой по сторонам, высматривая, слышит ли их кто-нибудь или нет. - Кого-то ищешь или просто решил помаячить перед глазами?   


 - Нет. Но… - Лантри закашлялся, пытаясь выиграть побольше времени на обдумывания ответа. Арчианд Бронз выжидающе скрестил руки на груди. - Мне нужна информация о том, не проходила ли тут женщина с седыми волосами и вот такого роста?

Для наглядности, Лантри провел в воздухе ладонью, чуть ниже его собственной груди. Торговец задумчиво, но на деле высчитывая бронзовые и железные кольца в уме, прикоснулся к седой бородке.

 - Если я скажу, что видел такую, то что мне будет взамен?

Лантри выругался про себя. Как он не мог сразу раскусить, чего этот торгаш на самом деле добивался все это время? С другой стороны, людей в округе почти не наблюдалось и мало кто знал саму Вершительницу в лицо, не считая Арчианд Бронза. Он-то точно помнил ее, Книгочей был уверен. И, как любой торгаш, пытался получить как можно большую выгоду для себя.

 - Пятьдесят бронзовых колец. Такая сумма подойдет?

Арчианд Бронз зацокал языком, покачав головой.

 - Неужели ты так дешево ее ценишь? Я буду согласен лишь на двести пятьдесят. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Лантри еще раз выругался. “С ней могло что-нибудь случится… Или же это Архонт Тайн…” - напоминал себе он. Сквозь зубы, Книгочей отстегнул связку колец и бросил ее на прилавок Арчианд Бронза. Мужчина, ухмыльнувшись, отсчитал все, до единой.

 - Твой драгоценный Архонт прошла вон туда, - Торговец охотно указал на район Восходящего Солнца. Туда, где находились жилые дома, взамен лавок и борделя. - Может быть, ты еще успеешь догнать ее, Принцесса.

Его сладкая ухмылка, когда он произносил это прозвище, не нравилась Книгочею. Но ему было не привыкать. Старик давно смирился с этим, как и со множеством других вещей, которые ему были не по душе. Арчианд Бронз забыл о Книгочее, полностью углубившись в подсчет колец.

Когда Лантри уходил, он ни разу не развернулся, чтобы проверить, остался ли торговец стоять на своем месте или нет.

Вывалившаяся из борделя шлюха пьяно помахала ему, выпуская наружу все свои прелести, и зазывно улыбалась ему. Лантри кисло улыбнулся в ответ, но заходить не стал. Ему не нужна была еще одна ночь, о которой он бы жалел, воспоминания которой раз за разом напоминали ему о другой женщине, которая давно умерла в его сердце.

Ночь была темна и порой полна ужасов. Порой некоторые родители в Летиане рассказывают особо непослушным детям, как Погибель может однажды забрать их из собственных кроватей, как острые когти, приносящие смертельный холод, будут разрывать их плоть на куски… Лантри прекрасно помнил эти сказки. В детстве, еще до того, как отец продал его в Школу Чернил и Пера, они заставляли просыпаться его в слезах и звать мамочку, которой почти никогда не было дома.

Мужчина энергично встряхнул головой, отбрасывая мысли об ужасах ночи куда подальше. Слишком по-детски.

Вершительница сидела возле одного из домов, осторожно выглядывая в окно. “Что она… или он… делают здесь?” - подумал Книгочей, недоумевающе, чисто по привычке, вертя перо в руке. Лантри даже не заметил, когда успел достать его.

 - Арх…   


 - Сколько раз я тебе говорила не называть меня так на публике? - Полу-прошипела, полу-прошептала Вершительница. Книгочей закивал, показывая, что он помнит. Она поднесла свой палец к губам, оглядываясь обратно на дом.

Лантри перевел дух, поняв, что перед ним все та же мрачная, сварливая женщина, вместо слетевшего с катушек психопата. Хотя, порой он не был уверен, что из этого хуже.

Книгочей посмотрел туда, куда был направлен взгляд Ирэн. Маленькая светловолосая девочка пыталась достать кукурузную лепешку со стола, пока сидела на коленках немолодой женщины. Ее большие голубые глаза напоминали Лантри о чем-то смутно знакомом, давно забытом.

 - Она похожа на ребенка Амелии. - Прошептала она, не отводя взгляд от сцены в доме.

Лантри удивленно раскрыл глаза, когда в это время дитя наконец схватила лепешку и, с воинственным визгом, принялась бить ей по столу. Женщина вздохнула, осторожно пытаясь отобрать ее от дочери Амелии.

 - Ну… Сходство с Грейвеном Аше на лицо. - Лантри, не зная куда деть свое перо, просто убрал его за ухо. Ирэн фыркнула, представив детскую версию Архонта Войны, ругающегося с точно таким же Голосами Нерата и откинулась назад, чтобы тут же засмеяться в голос, зажав рот рукой. Лантри с удивлением посмотрел на нее и она рассказала все. К тихим всхлипам присоединился и старый, каркающий смех.

Смахнув выступившие слезы, Ирэн улыбнулась. Лантри не помнил, когда она вообще в последний раз так делала. Вершительница покачала головой, стряхивая себя веселье, и в ее глазах цвета пепла озорно блеснул зеленый огонь.

 - Нет, это не она, Лантри. Просто я люблю наблюдать за подобными вещами.

На удивление, настроение Ирэн было хорошим. Отступив подальше от дома, Лантри решился на смелый шаг: выпытать информацию из Вершительницы.

 - Внучка Грейвена Аше считалась исчезнувшей еще со времен, когда Амелия покинула Сталварт и отправилась в Какофонию. Никто не знал, куда она, вместе с дочерью, пропали. - Лантри достал перо из-за уха и резко вспомнил, что не захватил с собой пергамент. Вздохнув, он обмакнул его в маленькую бутылочку с чернилами, с которой он почти никогда не расставался. На этот раз красные. Книгочей подошел поближе к горящему факелу. - Не посвятишь меня в детали?   


 - Амелия, хоть и была такой же упрямой и гордой, как и Грейвен Аше, но… она была все-таки женщиной. - Ирэн огляделась, на всякий случай проверяя, не подслушивает их кто-нибудь еще. Она понизила голос до шепота. - Во время ее пути в Какофонию, на ее сопровождающий отряд напали Опальные по приказу Грейвена Аше. Никто не выжил.   


 - Я знаю, но… Как?!

Ирэн замолчала на пару секунд. Лантри взволнованно завертел перо между пальцами.

 - Я... хотела помочь ей сбежать. - Наконец призналась она, но вины в ее глазах не было. - Я знала, что Голоса сделают с ней, когда ее нога ступит на его земли. На протяжении нескольких лет я наблюдала, как люди приходили к нему и пропадали! Он - монстр.   


 - Но ведь дитя…   


_  - Дитя?! _ \- Вспыхнула Ирэн настолько неожиданно, что Лантри отшатнулся. Он не был неженкой, но Вершительница порой по-настоящему пугала его. - Что ты думаешь он стал бы с ней делать?! Или, кем бы она выросла, проведя свое детство в Алом Хоре?! Дитя была лишь очередным оружием в этой бессмысленной войне двух Архонтов! - Она резко замолчала, опустив взгляд вниз, словно извиняясь за свои крики. Ее голос был хриплым и тихим, как у старой женщины, несмотря на ее юный возраст, когда она продолжила: - Ночью я пробралась в их лагерь. Амелия решилась на то, чтобы перебить их всех самостоятельно и, когда я пришла, почти никого не осталось в живых. Мы вместе добили остальных. Дочка Грейвена Аше была удивлена видеть меня, но… Она сказала мне, что не может доверить дитя Архонту Тайн. Я бы на ее месте тоже не стала этого делать. Этот извращенец слишком непредсказуемый, ты сам прекрасно это знаешь. Если могла, я взяла бы девочку под свое покровительство. Но это вызвало бы слишком много вопросов и привлекло бы лишнее внимание. И если бы Архонт Войны узнал о том, что его внучка от южанина жива, то… Я не прощу себя, если он узнает об этом. Зарезать, усыпить, задушить подушкой… Я не смогу…

Она не помнила, как села на ступеньки, задыхаясь от жары. Видя, как Вершительницу трясет, Лантри приобнял ее за плечи, убаюкивая, словно маленького ребенка. “Все будет хорошо… Ты этого не делала… Тише…”.

 - Я никогда не смогу иметь детей. - Прошептала она, утыкаясь в плечо, которое пропахло чернилами. Сепия. - Я пробовала все, включая советы Эб. Ничего.   


 - Может быть потом получится? Кто знает… - Лантри задумчиво взглянул на темное небо. - Твои гормоны еще могут быть нестабильны. Видишь ли...

И нудную лекцию о том, как гормоны влияют на все в жизни уже было не остановить. Ирэн слабо улыбнулась.   
  


 - Да, возможно ты прав, - Она вздохнула, возвращаясь к рассказу. Ирэн еще долго не сможет простить себе подобное проявление слабости перед кем-то. Лантри понял ее. - Амелия рассказала, что желает найти надежного человека, способного помочь ей спрятаться подальше от посторонних глаз вместе с дочерью. “Ты не Хористка и не из Опальных. Ты - Вершительница Тунона” - сказала она, “Вершители тем и занимаются, что вершат судьбы, верно? Ты не похожа на фанатичку Голосов, которая готова выполнить все, что он скажет”. Я пообещала, что никому не расскажу об этом, но обещания же для того и придуманы, чтобы рано или поздно их разрушить, так ведь? Уже слишком поздно что либо изменить: Амелия пропала, но ее дочь живет, так же, как и Эдикт Бури.   


 - Ты могла оставить ее при себе. Ты не задумывалась об этом?   


 - Зачем? - Она встряхнула плечами и поморщилась. - Какой бы мне от нее был прок? И если бы Нерат или Грейвен Аше узнали бы, то мой Шпиль осаждали бы днями и ночами за такой “лакомый кусочек”. Девочка заслуживала больше, чем это.

“И так, внучка и дочь Грейвена Аше, Архонта Войны, оказались спасены, но никто больше не знает живы ли они или мертвы” и поставил точку на своей руке. Но был ли это конец ее истории или же только начало пути? Кто знает.

Книгочей привстал, потянувшись, чтобы размять свои старые кости, и сонно прокряхтел.

 - Не знаю как тебе, но мне сейчас нужна мягкая, теплая кровать как никогда прежде!

Она снова улыбнулась, но улыбка получилась натянутой, как струна.

 - Пожалуй с меня хватит этих кошмаров, которыми Нерат пичкает меня каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь заснуть. При том, что я не могу вспомнить ни малейшей детали о том, что мне снилось - только усугубляет ситуацию. - Ирэн покачала головой, пытаясь сбросить с себя оковы сна. Лантри сочувствующе взглянул на ее залегшие под глазами синяки, делавшие ее старше, чем она была на самом деле. Все в ней кричало от усталости и боли в глазах, повидавшие больше, чем некоторые старые вояки, доживающие свои последние дни в Кайрос забытой деревушке, рассказывая разные истории из своей жизни за костром внукам. Она слишком рано увидела ужасы войны. Вершительница встала со ступеньки и спустилась вниз. - Пожалуй, мне есть чем заняться этой ночью, - Сказала она. - Можешь не ждать меня до самого обеда.

И махнула рукой, уходя по направлению к более дальним жилым домам. Слабый запах домашней выпечки дразняще пощекотал старику нос.

Ему вдруг захотелось съязвить, но он передумал.

 

***

 

Лантри не спалось. Его загрубевшие от чернил и ожогов пальцы, незаметно для своего хозяина, перебирали бинты на руках. “Меланхолия,” - подумал старик, - “мерзкая штука”. Карие глаза рассматривали потолок. Залетевший жук, черный настолько, что его можно было разглядеть на деревянной поверхности стола при свете лун, повел усиками, привлекая внимание Книгочея. Насекомое вспорхнуло, противно жужжа, и вылетело в окно. Какой сегодня месяц? Летописец должен считать каждую секунду от того или иного часа - только чтобы все было точно и достоверно. Но Лантри сбился. Эта спокойная жизнь утомляла разбушевавшегося на старости лет Книгочея. Он отвык от этого.

Книгочей провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь смахнуть выступившее напряжение, скопившееся между его бровями, когда он слишком часто хмурился. Он перестал замечать это с Вершительницей.

За стеной послышались голоса и Лантри поморщился, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Старик не мог себе поверить, но он соскучился по тем дням, когда он валился с ног от усталости, только и мечтая о том, чтобы его голова наконец коснулась подушки.

Он встал с кровати и потер крючковатыми, от того, что постоянно что-то записывал, пальцами виски. Резковатый запах чернил ударил ему в нос. Лантри схватил пергамент и перо. Книгочей позволил неведомой силе нести его по медленному, тягучему потоку мысли.

Его всегда интересовало то, ради кого он посвятил всю свою жизнь. Владыка. Интригующе, завораживающее, подвергающее в трепет всего лишь одно слово, одно имя.  _ Кайрос _ . Книгочей задумчиво пожевал перо.

Длинные, черные волосы, волной ниспадающие на плечи и далее вниз по спине. “Хм… Неплохо” - подумал Лантри, быстрыми движениями вырисовывая линии на пергаменте. Прямой, упрямый нос, устремленный острым кончиком вперед. Именно сегодня ему захотелось увидеть Владыку именно в этой форме. Он хмыкнул в белую бороду, вспоминая как в молодости трепетал об одной лишь мысли: он - да еще и агент с важной миссией! Лантри и мечтать о подобном не мог. Пускай вместо Кайрос был Алый Хор и Голоса Нерата, да и еще небольшая встряска прежде, чем он вступил в их ряды. Книгочей передернул плечами, пытаясь отогнать назойливые мысли об Архонте Тайн. Он пытался вспомнить, на чем же он остановился. Выразительные глаза, приказывающие покориться, либо умереть...

В дверь постучали. Лантри вздрогнул, словно его поймали как мальчишку-подростка, занимающегося непотребством у себя в комнате. Летописец скомкал пергамент и бросил его на пол. Дверь отворилась. Ирэн взволнованно огляделась по сторонам и, поняв, что Лантри до сих пор не спит, словно ураган, рванулась искать что-то в его походной сумке.

 - Я, как устоявшийся Книгочей, знаю много вещей, но в данный момент не имею ни малейшего понятия, что ты забыла в такое позднее время суток в моей комнате, но не могла ли ты объяснить на кой Кайросовый член ты ворвалась сюда и роешься в моих вещах?!   


 - Дагда пропал. - Бросила она, не оборачиваясь. - Дома никого нет, все вещи на месте. Я проверила округу - никаких признаков охотничьих ловушек, которые он расставляет по ночам.   


 - Скорее всего он вышел из своего дома. Едва ли это заняло много времени у него. Может тебе стоить проверить еще раз, прежде чем хвататься за оружие?   


 - Я ждала достаточно, чтобы решить, что он пропал. - Она упрямо нахмурилась. - Я знаю его. На такое долгое время он бы не покидал дом.

Лантри не нашел, чем бы ей возразить и вздохнул. Порой она была упрямей его самого. Ирэн выудила парочку целебных зелий и настоек из его походной сумки и бросилась прочь из его комнаты, не сказав толком ничего, кроме малоинформативного: “Мало”. Книгочей снова вздохнул, лишь для вида, и пошел следом. Не этого ли он хотел буквально пару минут назад? Это все так обвалилось на его голову, что старик и сам не ожидал такого  “подарочка” со стороны судьбы. Но Лантри ничуть не жалел об этом. Однажды схлопочешь занозу авантюризма в заднице - уже никогда ее не вытащишь.

Но что-то ему подсказывало, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

 

***

 

_ Эта женщина когда-нибудь доведет его до сердечного приступа _ \- в первый раз Лантри был в этом уверен как никогда раньше. Пробираясь сквозь листву с невероятной скоростью, Ирэн совсем забыла о присутствии своего спутника. Словно охотничья собака, она вдыхала воздух, высматривала отпечатки на земле и траве. То, что помогло бы ей найти его. Лантри, тяжело дыша, схватился за свои коленки, используя их как своеобразную опору для рук, и уставился вниз, на отливающую в ночи изумрудным траву. Старик находил ее привязанность к этому мужчине странной. Он едва поднял голову только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что молодая Вершительница отдалилась от него на очередные двадцать шагов. “Никакого уважения к старикам!” - пробурчал Лантри, утирая выступивший пот со лба. Неожиданно для него самого, его взгляд зацепился за одну маленькую деталь. Он наклонился поближе и нащупал что-то холодное. Небольшая металлическая пластина переливалась на лунной свете. На ней не было никаких сигилов или гравировки - просто кусок бронзы. С обратной стороны Лантри обнаружил, словно металл каким-то образом оторвали от кожи. Причем весьма грубо, если посудить по грубым, мелким лоскутам от сапог... или перчаток. “Это… странно” - подумал Книгочей, продолжая вертеть пластину, рассматривая под разными углами. Лантри выкрикнул имя Вершительницы. Тишина. Он позвал ее еще раз. В округе никого не было, кроме него самого.

Пытаясь вспомнить о том, в какую из сторон она направилась, старик не заметил подкрадывающуюся со спины тень.

 

От неожиданно раздавшихся криков ворон она вздрогнула и обернулась назад. Шелестящая зеленая листва заставила ее насторожиться. Ирэн осторожно приблизилась к кустам и заглянула под одним из них. Это был всего лишь ветер. Переведя дух, Вершительница огляделась по сторонам уже более внимательно. “Куда он делся?” - мысль вертелась в ее голове. Лантри сильно отстал и не особо спешил догонять Ирэн. Вздохнув, она решила отправиться назад, пока они совсем не разминулись. Летиана в получасе ходьбы от этого места и ей не особо хотелось тратить драгоценное время на то, чтобы добираться туда, чтобы догнать Книгочея. Может быть ей и не стоило никуда уходить. В конце концов Лантри уже давно не ребенок, чтобы за ним следить. Но тем не менее, внутри у нее нарастало оцепененяющее волнение за жизнь Летописца. Ирэн встряхнула головой, отгоняя от себя эти бредни. Не в данный момент по крайней мере.

Протоптанная тропинка продолжалась дальше, глубже в темный, безлюдный пустырь. Она развернулась и быстрым шагом пошла в обратную сторону. “Это может подождать” - подумала Вершительница, запоминая это место. Маленькое, одинокое деревце, державшееся особняком от остальных, и куст Завязной Розы…

Пусто. Волнение Ирэн разрослось до ощутимого покалывания на кончиках пальцев. Теперь и Лантри пропал. Она выругалась, сбрасывая с себя походную сумку, заметно замедляющую ее передвижение. Бросив ярко-красное яблоко на сухую землю, Вершительница в который раз подозрительно осмотрелась по сторонам, прищурив серые глаза. Ветер был на удивление тихим, позволяя расслышать малейший шорох в листве. Снова повесив сумку на плечо, Ирэн поправила толстый ремень, к которому были прикреплены ножны и меч, покоившийся в них.

Что-то хрустнуло под ее ногой, словно большой жук с толстым слоем хитина. Коричневые чернила растеклись и начали медленно впитываться в землю. Лантри. Напряжение росло. Она нахмурилась, вытирая сапог об изумрудную траву. Язвительно-зеленоватый шепот едва ощутимо кольнул внутри нее, но тут же был подавлен ее собственными мыслями.

Буквально в пяти шагах от нее виднелся блеск металла. Если бы не свет, исходящий от лун, она бы ни за что не заметила эту вещь. Бронзовая пластина от перчатки Дагды. Он был здесь.

“Ну вот видишь, Лантри, о чем я…” - Вспомнила, что старого Книгочея нет поблизости и резко замолкла.

Она не привыкла находиться в одиночестве.

Что-то шевельнулось. Ирэн на этот раз была уверена, что это не был обман слуха. Крепче сжав рукоятку меча, готовясь вытащить его в любую секунду, она двинулась на источник звука. Медленно. Даже с легким страхом Ирэн пробиралась сквозь листву, стараясь особо не шуметь. Вытащенный меч придавал ей уверенности.

Она почувствовала что-то мягкое под своей подошвой. Мертвый кролик взирал на нее своими пустыми глазами, в которых отражалось отчаяние и страх. От неожиданности, Вершительница дернулась назад и тихо выругалась. Вдох. Выдох. Судя по малому количеству мух, труп был свежим. Воткнутая в животное стрела не принадлежала Дагде. Она заозиралась и прислушалась.

Шелест листвы и хруст веток неподалеку ознаменовали о том, что сюда кто-то приближался. На всякий случай, девушка отошла подальше.

Издали Ирэн смогла подсчитать двоих. “Опять Алый Хор. Когда же они вымрут наконец?” - думала она, пытаясь успокоить раздражение, которое так не вовремя решило начать бурлить. Действительно, уже бывшие солдаты армии Архонта Тайн мёрли, словно мухи, но то, как редеют их ряды было почти незаметно. Ее это еще больше злило.

“Он не мог далеко убежать!”

Ирэн притаилась, ожидая когда один из них отойдет достаточно далеко. Хорист присел, забирая тушку кролика с собой. Другой пошел следом. Когда завязался спор о том, кому же достанется мясо, они обнажили оружие. Вершительница подумала, что должно быть удача наконец улыбнулась ей, но один из мужчин каким-то образом сумел услышать ее. Теперь ветер был не на ее стороне, резко притихнув и позволяя всем слышать лишние шорохи. Они тут же направили свое оружие на нее. “Может быть еще не все потеряно” - подумала она, поднимая руки в знак того, что  сдается. Неопределенное чувство дежавю кольнуло ее. Но на этот раз Ирэн не собиралась убивать. Пока. Они отведут ее в свой лагерь. Был даже процент, что Вершительница найдет там двоих пропавших мужчин, но они вполне могут быть теми, кто захватил Лантри. У некоторых Хористов были с ним счеты - в этом она не сомневалась. Оказавшись в их лагере, она что-нибудь обязательно придумает.

Они связали ее. Путь занял довольно немного времени. Горящий огонь уже виднелся на горизонте, когда Ирэн поняла, что у нее начали затекать руки. Небольшая группа костров открылась перед ее глазами, когда один из Хористов грубо толкнул ее в спину и она пропахала коленками землю, сумев содрать кожу до крови. Она выругалась и обозвала этих имбецилов не самым лестным словом. Кто-то усмехнулся, увидев ее озлобленный, взлохмаченный вид. Ирэн только что сумела рассмотреть, что из всех костров зажжен был только один. Остальные были припорошены землей и еще оставались свежими. Девушка огляделась по сторонам. Людей было не так уж и много. Но Ирэн знала, что это далеко не все. Ее взгляд зацепился за трех пленников, сидевших связанными в тени, но она не могла рассмотреть их лица. Вышедшая вперед женщина грубовато, почти по-мужски, схватила ее за подбородок осматривая лицо. Бронзовый морион переливался оранжевым и желтым от света костра. Это был довольно необычный выбор для воина Алого Хора. Даже слишком дорогой, потому что работа была выполнена на уровне. Но при этом лицо женщины было испещрено шрамами - единственная запоминающаяся вещь в ее лице.

“Эту - к остальным” - приказала она низким, громоподобным голосом.

_ Не узнала _ \- подумала Ирэн, пряча взгляд вниз, когда ее схватили за плечо и повели к пленникам.

С облегчением она смогла узнать Лантри и, что самое важное, Дагду. Третью пленницу она не знала. Ирэн молча бросили на землю и ушли. Проверив, не слушает ли их кто-нибудь, она прошептала:

 - С вами все в порядке?

Когда Лантри увидел ее, то не смог сдержать слишком продолжительного взгляда. Он не мог понять, нужно ли ему радоваться, что ее поймали или нет.

 - Ну, кроме того, что твое чутье не обмануло тебя в этот раз - я в полном порядке. А вот твоего дружка…

Ирэн побледнела, внимательнее изучая Дагду. Даже не смотря на его загар, было видно насколько он побелел. Его пересохшие губы прошептали что-то.

 - Кажется его отравили. - Заключил вывод Лантри, задумчиво следя за тем, как тщетно мужчина пытается что-то сказать.

Ирэн внутренне содрогнулась, наблюдая за этим жутким зрелищем. Она и раньше видела отравленных людей, но сейчас… все было иначе. До сего момента Архонт Шпилей не понимала, насколько сильно любит этого мужчину. Наблюдать за его страданиями было больно. Особенно, когда не можешь ничего сделать, чтобы помочь. Ее сумку с лекарствами отобрали и теперь она покоилась где-нибудь вместе с другими вещами.

Они выберутся отсюда - Вершительница была уверена. Нужно лишь поговорить с тем, кто был здесь главным…

 - Ты что-нибудь узнал об этих людях? - Продолжала шептать она, косо поглядывая на Дагду. “Ничего, милый, потерпи немного… Все это скоро закончится, когда мы выберемся отсюда…”.   


 - Кроме того, что эти идиоты решили воспользоваться моими чернилами и случайно налакались ими, как коты валерьянкой, довольно немного. - Какое-то время Книгочей выискивал что-то глазами и кивнул на высокого мужчину, который стоял к ним спиной, покрытую буграми мышц. - Я слышал, как этого звали Череподавителем. Жуткое имечко, не правда ли? Но он один из приближенных местного главаря, как мне удалось выяснить. Совсем недавно настала его смена охранять пленников. Я пытался разговорить его, но он не захотел ничего слушать. Если хочешь, то можешь попробовать. Может быть у тебя и получится.

Ирэн тихо кивнула и еще раз внимательно осмотрела этого “Череподавителя”. М-да, в честном ближнем бою в одиночку ей с ним не справится, даже учитывая факт, что она была Архонтом. Но у нее была идея получше.

 - Верзила! - Вскрикнула она, чтобы он услышал. Никакой реакции. - Эй, Череподоитель или как там тебя называют!

Мужчина лениво повернулся в ее сторону. Его красная боевая раскраска угрожающе смотрела на нее третьим глазом.

 - Чего надо? - Прогремел он со слегка туповатым и грубым южным акцентом.   


 - Я, Архонт Ярусов Ирэн и слуга Кайрос, требую аудиенции у вашего главаря! - Прокричала она, тяжело смотря на него.   


 - А я тогда прелестная принцесса Севера.

Кто-то хохотнул за его спиной, расслышав эту шутку.

 - По законам Кайрос, Архонты, находящиеся под опекой Владыки, неприкосновенны. Связывая меня и держа в плену, вы нарушаете законы Кайрос и будете наказаны.

Череподавитель промолчал, переваривая информацию. После продолжительного молчания, он выдал:

 - И что?

Ирэн зарычала, решив что вести с ним переговоры бесполезно. Мужчина, решив что диалог на этом исчерпал себя, отвернулся и принялся допивать свое пиво, наверняка купленное еще в Распутье Летианы.

 - А вы и вправду Архонт? - Неожиданно спросила пленница и Ирэн только что заметила насколько она была юна. Почти ребенок. Наивное, бедное, несчастное дитя, имевшее несчастье попасть в лапы мародеров, насильников и головорезов.   


 - Да. - Только и смогла выдать из себя Ирэн, продолжая удивленно рассматривать девочку. - А ты…?   


 - Всего лишь дочь бедного торговца, госпожа. - И замолчала на некоторое время. - Меня зовут Лючия. Мой отец… задолжал некоторую сумму одному человеку и эти люди… - Она пыталась не всхлипывать, но у нее это плохо получалось. - Клялись убить моего отца, если я сбегу, и забрать все наши последние деньги. Я знаю, что старейшина не позволит этому случится, но... мне страшно. - Она дрожала, но ни одна слезинка не была пролита.

Ирэн молчала. Лючия пыталась найти в ее глазах хоть каплю сочувствия, но они были сухи и тверды, как камень под солнцем. “И чего я ожидала?..” - спросила она саму себя, поджимая трясущиеся губы и отворачиваясь. Среди этого мрака ей не доставало хоть капельки тепла и добра. Но это место не было предназначено для этого. Ирэн знала, что давать ей лишнюю надежду на спасение - все равно что плюнуть в океан. Ей было жалко ее. Но если выбирать из двух зол - то она выберет наименьшее из них. Они не смогут выбраться из этого лагеря вдвоем с Лантри, включая два балласта в виде больного мужчины и девочки, едва умеющей драться. Слишком рискованно и опасно. Ирэн не хотелось оставлять ее здесь. Но даже если бы они смогли - это могло повториться еще раз. Кто будет спасать ее тогда?

Ирэн сжала челюсти, почти приготовившись звать свой кошмар на яву. Нет. Она справится сама. Как и всегда. Ей не была нужна ничья помощь.

_ “Упрямица” _ \- эхом отдалось в ее голове, но на этот раз она не смогла отличить свои мысли от чужих.

 - Если они взяли в плен дочку купца, так при этом и бедного, то должно быть им позарез нужны были деньги. - Размышлял вслух Лантри.   


 - И если я предложу им деньги… - Ирэн начала догадываться, что хочет от нее Книгочей.   


 - … то есть вероятность того, что тебя могут отпустить… либо сюда придет отряд Опальных.   


 - О, они бы не устояли перед такой возможностью. - Она предвкушающе усмехнулась. - Эй, верзила!

Мужчина медленно повернулся, почти раздраженно, как показалось Ирэн.

 - Чего опять надо?   


 - У вас в плену находится полноправная Вершительница Архонта Тунона. Суд хорошо заплатит за меня… - Череподавитель тут же навострил уши. - … если мы обговорим детали с вашим главарем. А иначе вам не поверят.

Хорист призадумался. На его лбу появились напряженные морщинки.

 - Мы? - Наконец выдавил он, подозрительно прищуриваясь.   


 - Я и мой персональный биограф. - Она кивнула на Лантри.

Череподавитель неуверенно почесал затылок, но все же махнул рукой, приказывая разрезать веревки.

 - И у многих Вершителей есть эти личные… погрифы? - Прогремел он на пути к палатке главаря.   


 - Био́графы. - Раздраженно поправил Лантри.   


 - … Биогра́фы.   


 - Нет, далеко не у всех. - Просто ответила Ирэн, продолжая молча плестись.

Из тени на нее глянули глаза. Вершительница вздрогнула. Выбежавшая черная кошка моргнула обычными зелеными глазами и ушла вглубь ближайшей палатки, откуда слышались запахи съестного и выпивки. Встряхнув головой, она обернулась на Череподавителя и спросила:

 - Как зовут вашего главаря?   


 - Несговорчивая Королева.   


 - Очень… кричащее прозвище. - Лантри нервно хмыкнул, а затем поравнялся с Ирэн и прошептал, чтобы ее услышала только Архонт: - Ну, каков твой план?

Серые глаза Ирэн округлились.

 - План? - Она пошевелил бледными, сухими губами, которые не чувствовали воды уже продолжительное время. - Я думала у тебя есть план!   


 - Прекрасно. - Пробурчал он. - Будем импровизировать.

Лучше было поздно, чем никогда. Лантри ни разу не слышал о какой-то “Несговорчивой Королеве”, но ее имечко уже, возможно, успело похоронить все их шансы выбраться отсюда. Живыми, по-крайней мере. Лантри даже успел начать сожалеть о том, что не употребил достаточное количество чернил, как в прошлый раз. Даже кривые, мрачные ветки деревьев при тусклом свете луны и костров начали давить на него. Навевали мысли о завязанной в специальный узел веревке, одиноко развевающейся на ветру, только и ждущую когда кто-нибудь обернет ею свою тусклую, изношенную шею. Лантри проморгался, пытаясь убрать этот пугающий образ из своей головы. Ему не нравилось, как быстро его мысли становятся столь жуткими. Он еще дорожил своим сном, хоть и уделял тому довольно ничтожное количество внимания.

Лантри, поглощенный мыслями о плане, не успел заметить, когда они остановились. Судя по теплу, которое Книгочей почувствовал, они уже были в палатке. Он осторожно приподнял взгляд. Ирэн стояла к нему спиной, по-солдатски выпрямив спину, даже несмотря на связанные сзади руки. Бледные кулаки были сжаты с такой силой, что стали совсем белыми. Кровь отхлынула от ее лица.

Несговорчивая Королева смотрел прямо, даже встав, чтобы уравнять общее положение.

 - Не думала, что ты окажешься мужчиной. - Говорила она, вынужденная поднять голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.   


 - А вот я не и не подозревал, что к нашим рядам затесалась Вершительница - да еще и Архонт Шпилей.

Ирэн поморщилась.

 - Это неофициальный титул. По указанию Кайрос, я - Архонт Ярусов.   


 - Ох, тогда прошу прощения,  _ Архонт _ . - В его словах сочилось столько яда, что Ирэн едва сдержалась, чтобы не плюнуть ему в лицо. - Но, к своему собственному счастью, я наслышан о тебе еще со времен, когда только началась жатва Алого Хора в Ярусах. У меня есть множество причин бояться такую обманчиво маленькую женщину как ты. - Чтобы подчеркнуть эффект, Королева наклонился к ее лицу. Ирэн потребовалась большая сила воли, чтобы не отшатнуться, когда она вдохнула запах его дыхания.   


 - Я пришла сюда, чтобы заключить сделку.

Хорист улыбнулся, показывая Череподавителю убираться отсюда. Ирэн с отвращением заметила блеснувшие медные и бронзовые кольца в его пальцах, когда он кинул их на пол. Череподавитель, заискивающе улыбаясь, загреб кольца к себе в мешочек.

 - Ты сказал, что у тебя есть причины бояться меня - так почему же ты отпустил его? - Спросила Ирэн, когда Череподавитель тут же исчез в ночной темноте.   


 - А если бы я оставил его, ты бы точно подумала, что я тебя боюсь. Ко всему прочему, зачем нам проливать кровь? Сейчас, по-крайней мере.

Ирэн нахмурилась, но промолчала. При всем своем желании, она могла сжечь веревки сигилом, и тут же схватить что-нибудь тяжелое, замахнувшись на голову главаря этой банды. Но любое движение пальцем отдавалось тупой болью по всей руке. Все можно было решить мирно, если есть возможность.

 - Что же там насчет твоего предложения, Буревестница?

Он помнил ее старое прозвище. Значит, что этот человек действительно неплохо осведомлен о ней.

 - Знаешь, я даже нахожу это забавным: Приносящая Мир и Приносящая Бурю. Должно быть, ты полна противоречий, Архонт. - Задумчиво прибавил он, рассматривая ее сверху-вниз.

Ее глаза угрожающе прищурились.

 - Суд хорошо заплатит за меня, если отправить им послание.

Королева притронулся к подбородку, прикидывая, обманывает ли она его или нет.

 - Хорошо. Но цену я скажу сам. Ты и твой… мальчик на побегушках этим и займетесь.

“Он что действительно такой болван?” - подумал Лантри, но заметил, как мечтательно сверкали его глаза, когда Ирэн упомянула о деньгах, - “Точно болван” - заключил он вердикт.

Вскоре Ирэн принесли перо, определенно только что вырванное у какой-нибудь бедной птицы, и чернила с пергаментом.

 

_ “Вершитель Рогалус! _

**_При_** _но_ ** _ш_** _у_ ** _ли_** _чные извинения за_ ** _т_** _акую просьбу, но искр_ ** _е_** _нне пр_ ** _о_** _шу о_ ** _т_** _п_ ** _р_** _авить агента с указанной на пергаменте суммой в Распутье Летианы до истечени_ ** _я д_** _анного срока._ ** _О_** _чень надеюсь, что в час_ ** _п_** _отребности, вы не отк_ ** _а_** _жете_ ** _с_** _ь протя_ ** _н_** _уть руку п_ ** _о_** _мощи_ ** _с_** _воему коллеге._ ** _Т_** _епер_ ** _ь_** _ваша помощь нужна_ ** _здесь_** **_и сейчас_** _._

_ Ирэн.” _

Вершительница вздохнула с облегчением. Долгий час был потрачен на такое коротенькое послание. Она была как никогда счастлива, что именно Рогалус обучил ее этому трюку, и он наверняка точно поймет и расшифрует это сообщение. Она не задумывалась о том, насколько Тунон будет недоволен этим, когда он наконец узнает обо всем этом. Ирэн порой расценивала это понятие как “самостоятельность Вершителей” и любое действие, которое было бы противоположно этому, вызывало ощутимое неодобрение со стороны Адъюкатора. Но в данный момент, Ирэн нужно было думать о том, как же ей продержаться все это время.

Она передала пергамент Королеве. Ее радость омрачилась, когда его глаза прищурились, просматривая текст на протяжении семи минут. Но Королева так ничего и не понял, когда Ирэн смотрела на его показушно-сосредоточенное лицо. Это было очевидно как на ладони, что он ее проверял. Когда Вершительница вышла, то она не смогла сдержать ухмылки. Это была их общая маленькая победа.

Вечером следующего дня Дагда выглядел еще хуже, чем вчера. Ирэн, находясь в отчаянии, взволнованно стучала пальцами по поверхности какой-то повозки, к которой смогла прислониться спиной и суметь поспать хоть какое-то время, наплевав на кошмары. Только было странно то, что их и вовсе не было, как и снов впрочем. Нерат ослаб или…?

Она не смогла добиться того, чтобы их развязали. В особенности Дагду, хотя в таком состоянии он вряд ли даже способен был прихлопнуть муху. Единственным утешением какое-то время был маленький костер, который потух за ночь и никто не стал разжигать его снова.

Лантри услышал болезненный стон.

 - Если он не заткнется, то я… - Сидевший к ним неподалеку Хорист не успел договорить предложение, как раздался крик Ирэн:   


 - Только попробуй с ним что-нибудь сделать и я клянусь, что лично обеспечу тебе долгую и мучительную смерть!

Книгочей с скрытой жалостью посмотрел на бледного мужчину. Он не мог даже начертить сигил, чтобы как-то облегчить его страдания, просто потому что его руки были до сих пор связаны за спиной. “Без должной помощи он уже не жилец” - горечь висела на его языке, но ему не хотелось даже озвучивать эту мысль вслух. Лантри даже не был уверен, что он сможет сразу начертить хоть  _ что-нибудь _ , когда веревки наконец спадут с его рук. Слишком долгое время они находились без малейшего намека на движение, исключая пальцы.

 - А что с этим? - Один из Хористов указал на лежащего Дагду, беря со стола яблоко, предназначенное для пленников.   


 - Оставь его. Незачем тратить еду на тех, кто скоро присоединится к мертвецам.

Все тем же вечером они схватили его и понесли на уступ, откуда было все прекрасно видно оставшимся пленникам. Ирэн рычала, кусалась, но все было бесполезно. На вопрос, зачем они туда его ведут, Хористы ответили просто: “Бесполезный балласт”. За него не выручить ни одного медного колечка, так еще и спать некоторым мешает. Ирэн была в ярости. Дагда едва стоял на ногах.

Одна из них натянула тетиву лука.

 - Пустите меня, Кайросом проклятые идиоты! - Кричала она, отбиваясь от Хористов. Череподавитель схватил ее за руки, которые она успела освободить благодаря железному шипу на колесе повозки. -  _ Не смейте!  _ Я все еще могу все исправить, только дайте ему шанс! Он может выжить, если вы...

В ее глазах блеснули слезы, когда она смотрела как стрела протыкает ему грудь, но не там, где находилось сердце. Дагда, еще не полностью осознавая происходящее, удивленно прикоснулся к ране рукой. Его глаза с каким-то равнодушием смотрели на льющуюся кровь. Алая Фурия выругалась, схватив лук у Хористки и одним заученным движением снова натянула тетиву.

_ “ _ Нерат!” - умоляюще.

Тишина.

_ “НЕРАТ!” -  _ отчаянно.

Яркая зеленая вспышка полоснула по ее глазам. Она судорожно вдохнула воздух, начав задыхаться.

Лантри с ужасом смотрел на эту сцену. Сзади него послышалась возня. Он резко повернулся на раздавшийся крик и увидел, как Лючию утаскивают трое мужчин. Она визжала, когда один из них порвал ее простенькое платье, варварски оголяя маленькую грудь. Он замер и не мог сдвинутся с места.

_ “НЕРАТ!” _

По ее щекам текли слезы. Она была готова выкрикнуть это имя вслух. Ирэн не знала, на что ей надеяться, но раздавшийся голос зазвенел колокольчиком спасения в ее голове. Даже несмотря на то, что его слова были больше похожи на шипение змеи.

“Нерат, умоляю сделай что-нибудь!”

Молчание.

“Прошу! Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, только помоги мне спасти его!”

Снова тишина.

_ “... Все… что  я _ _захочу?”_ \- Ирэн едва могла слышать его, но он заговорил! Она была почти готова запрыгать от радости.

“Да-да-да! Только помоги мне!”.

Тетива дрогнула.

Она снова не смогла расслышать то, что он сказал. Его слова были заглушены ее криком, когда она смотрела, как вторая стрела пронзила Дагду и он отступил назад, упав вниз к реке.

Резкая боль от чего-то тяжелого пронзила ее голову. Ирэн провалилась в теперь уже одинокую, темную бездну ее сознания.


	14. ГЛАВА ТРИНАДЦАТАЯ. НЕЗАБЫВАЕМАЯ НОЧЬ II - РЕКИ БЛИЗНЕЦЫ.

Ночь - время хищников, не добычи. Мягкие шорохи, скользящие тени казались на каждом шагу. Ирэн выругалась, отцепляя волосы от ветки, которые имели несчастье так не вовремя запутаться. Она уже не раз пожалела, что не захотела их заплетать в косу и оборачивать ее вокруг головы, как она привыкла это делать. Но Ирэн помнила, что Дагде нравится, когда она их распускает, позволяя густым пенистым волнам покрывать ее тонкие, но жилистые плечи. Вдали эхом прозвучали крики воронов. Один из них, отделившись от стаи, приземлился на землю и с интересом уставился своими черными, блестящими при лунном свете, бусинками, вместо глаз, на замершую Вершительницу. Девушка шикнула на него, прогоняя, но он, прыжками, на своих когтистых лапках, приблизился ближе. Волосы никак не хотели отцепляться. Ирэн попыталась пнуть наглую птицу. Тот лишь изогнул голову, не видя в ней угрозы. Занесенная нога заскользила по земле от столь сильного порыва, и Вершительница, не успев ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, с криком упала вниз. Ветки, в которых запутались ее седые волосы, громко хрустнули и обломились. Ирэн болезненно простонала, хватаясь за ударившуюся голову. Она не успеет, опоздает...

Ворон с громким криком вспорхнул в небо. Раздался знакомый смех.

 - О тебе не было слышно и вести, словно ты решила умереть во второй раз, девочка. - Золотые глаза сверкнули в темноте. Появившийся из ниоткуда, что было не особо удивительно, Бледен Марк смотрел на нее сверху вниз.

 - Это так ты здороваешься в последнее время? - Она ухватилась за протянутую руку цвета эбенового дерева, встала и отряхнулась. Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул от ее пренебрежительного тона, но глаза раздраженно прищурились, словно две щелки, сквозь которые пробивался свет - единственное, что было светлым во всем его мрачном образе. - Разве ты не должен быть вместе с Туноном все это время?

 - Просто решил проверить, не лежит ли твой давно остывший труп где-нибудь в глуши. Но, как я погляжу, время ты зря не теряешь.

Стоя к нему спиной, и пытаясь достать ветки из волос, Ирэн скривилась от льющегося на нее потока сарказма. Она уже успела отвыкнуть от этого.

 - Как видишь, я еще жива.

В наступившем молчании Ирэн с вызовом смотрела ему в глаза, не моргая. Марк отвечал тем же. Ее длинные пальцы продолжали быстрыми движениями доставать мелкие сучья из волос.

 - Сказать, что ты меня в очередной раз удивила - это мягко сказано. - Голос Бледена Марка приобрел некое подобие дружелюбных ноток, но Ирэн ничуть не поверила в их правдивость. - Тунон меня ни на шаг не подпускал к тебе в Суде, когда твое тело нашли в почти мертвом состоянии. Но ты жива. Еще с того дня, я задался только _одним_ вопросом, ответ на который Тунон был не в состоянии мне дать тогда - и не позволял мне узнать самому. 

 - Что это за вопрос? - Ирэн, с холодящим кровь ужасом, поняла, что ее хриплый, дрожащий голос выдал ее с головой.

Марк одарил ее долгим, изучающим взглядом, словно пытаясь рассчитать, куда лучше всего кинуть кинжал. Ирэн чувствовала себя яркой мишенью.

 

__\- Что с тобой происходит, девочка?_ _

 

Он сказал это только после продолжительного, напряженного молчания. Тяжелый, жаркий воздух неожиданно начал становится легче, принося с собой ветер с моря. Шаг назад, еще один. Ирэн старалась держаться на расстоянии. Мысль о том, что выжила она только благодаря Нерату и что он время от времени заимствует ее тело, ему явно не понравится. Она не хотела знать, какая кошка пробежала между этими двумя, а также вмешиваться в эту паутину интриг, которую Архонт Тайн сплел задолго до ее рождения. Это было не ее дело.

 - Ничего. Мне просто повезло оказаться не в то время и не в том месте.

Марк скрестил руки на груди и Ирэн поняла: не верит.

 - Повезло? Как знаешь, девочка. Только вот я думаю иначе.

 - Мне нужно идти. Я тороплюсь и меня уже заждались. - Чересчур резко бросила она и развернулась, направившись туда, куда шла с самого начала. К Дагде.

Это имело смысл для нее. Уйти от ответа и от него еще подальше. Она знала, что Бледен Марк не из тех людей, которые задаются слишком большим количеством вопросов. Ирэн всего лишь нужно, чтобы он выполнял свою работу - ничего больше, ничего меньше. Марк понял, что ответа не добьется, и просто кивнул. Рано или поздно ответ сам придет к нему. Ведь он был упрямцем.

Тень растянулась и скрючилась, не издав ни звука. Архонт Теней растворился в ночи.

 

***

Ветер спокойно развевал изумрудные листья на кронах деревьев. Луна мягко освещала их, словно те сияли в ночное время. Журчащая вода Рек Близнецов умиротворяюще раздавалась неподалеку. Хорист грубо откинул ветки в стороны.

 - Эй! Тело здесь!

 - Покажи.

Череподавитель оттолкнул мужчину в сторону. Небольшое темное пятно, на фоне синих прозрачных вод, не шевелилось. Алая Фурия сделала шаг вперед и остановилась, вопросительно поглядывая на командира. Он кивнул.

Женщина осторожно перевернула неподвижное тело лицом к себе, и воскликнула:

 - Да он везунчик! Пережить две стрелы в грудь и падение с такой высоты… - Она похлопала его по щекам. Черные ресницы слегка дрогнули и он простонал.

Череподавитель с интересом глянул на тело. Может быть, он чего-то и стоит.

 - Я также слышала, как он кашлял и стонал по ночам. И вид у него был неважный… - Другая Алая Фурия, выстрелившая в него всего час назад, оперлась рукой о дерево, но подходить близко не стала. Она опасалась, что мужчина мог ее запомнить. - Но я даже отсюда вижу, что он выглядит здоровее меня.

Череподавитель также попробовал хлестнуть его по щекам, но тот не просыпался. Хорист прекрасно слышал его тихое, размеренное дыхание, словно тот спал.

Он одним движением взял тело себе на плечо. Свежее мясо, новоприбывшие, восхищенно присвистнули. Череподавитель ухмыльнулся и приказал всем направляться обратно в лагерь. Они нашли то, что искали.

 - А ты у нас _везунчик_ , а? - Прошептал он, продолжая кривить улыбку.

Ему не ответили.

  


Лантри остался один. Прошло уже четыре дня, как они здесь оказались. Вершительница не подавала признаков жизни уже больше часа. Удар Хориста пришелся прямо ей по голове. Ему оставалось гадать, насколько же он был сильным, чтобы суметь вырубить ее на такое долгое время. Сдавшись дожидаться чего-либо, он принялся рассматривать остальные повозки в очередной раз. Что ему еще оставалось делать, когда его руки были связаны?

Если бы он не употребил превышенную норму чернил тогда, когда находился в… который раз Лантри попадал в плен Алому Хору? Это уже точно был второй, - думал Книгочей, задумчиво облизывая пересохшие и потрескавшиеся губы.

Неожиданно раздавшийся крик заставил его вздрогнуть.

 - Кто давал вам приказ воспользоваться заложницей?! - Кричала Алая Фурия на трех Хористов. Лантри не мог разглядеть ее лица, спрятанного за шлемом.

 - Мы думали, что…

 - Я не собирался этого делать…

 - Пленница…

Алая Фурия заткнула троих одним рыком:

 - Заткнулись все! Разом! - Трое Хористов стыдливо склонили головы. - Пленница? Это заложница, болван, а их не трахают до тех пор, пока не скажут, что можно. О том, чем же мы будем угрожать теперь, ты об этом вообще подумал?!

Хорист пробормотал что-то невразумительное, но Фурия проигнорировала его.

 - А ты, Хлыст… Я обязательно доложу о тебе и твоих дружках и о том, что вы натворили, нашему боссу и если вы…

Она не успела договорить, как холодный металл пронзил ее горло насквозь. Хорист, широко раскрыв глаза от страха, дрожащими руками продолжал держать меч даже несмотря на текущую кровь из раны. Алая Фурия, попытавшись что-то сказать, смогла лишь пробулькать что-то непонятное. Как только она открыла рот, из него тут же полилась кровь вперемежку с красной пеной. Хорист медленно вытащил горячий металл из ее горла. Уже мертвое тело упало мужчинам под ноги. Другие двое взирали на убийцу с тем же страхом, но в их глазах сверкал блеск одобрения.

 - Ну, что ты скажешь теперь на это, сука?! - Челюсть Хориста сжалась до спазма, но в его глазах все еще плескался ужас. Это было его первое убийство. Но по меркам Хора, он уже давно должен был пропитать свой меч кровью десятков.

 - Корал… что ты наделал?! - Наконец взвыл другой Хорист, в панике хватаясь за свое лицо. - А если нас кто-нибудь видел, или того хуже - слышал?!

 - Тихо. Оба. - Хлыст махнул рукой, пытаясь прекратить это. - Нам лучше уйти отсюда как можно скорее, пока никто не застал нас тут с мертвым телом.

Они кивнули.

Лантри уже давно перестал удивляться жестокости Алого Хора, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас от огромной армии осталась лишь жалкая тень.

Книгочей услышал возню слева от него. Ирэн простонала, пытаясь открыть глаза. Она мрачно глянула на свои руки перед ней, которые вновь стали заложниками грубых веревок. Ее серые глаза переметнулись на Книгочея и тот заметил, что те поблекли и стали больше напоминать не грозу, а надгробный камень. Он поежился.

 - Минус один. - Сказала она натянуто ровно.

 - Слушай, мне очень жа…

Она резко оборвала его на полуслове:

 - Я не желаю _слушать_ что-либо сейчас.

Лантри опасливо отступил чуть подальше, насколько позволяли связанные конечности. Ее холодный тон вызывал дрожь. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Это было ужасно. Лантри прекрасно понимал, каково это… Пережить потерю любимого человека, а затем найти его, чтобы снова потерять. Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь приободрить себя.

Теперь их осталось всего лишь двое. Как только послание достигнет Суда - будут ли они живы? Лантри надеялся, что да. Ему не хотелось умереть, не закончив своих трудов.

Проходящие мимо Хористы сбросили что-то рядом с ним. Очередной заложник? Книгочей внимательно прищурил свои карие глаза и шокировано прошептал:

 - Ирэн? Только посмотри на это…

Девушка подняла голову и открыла рот в изумлении. В ее глазах сквозило недоверие и скрытая радость. Она тихо подползла к лежащему телу и ткнула в него связанными руками. Тишина. Где-то раздался пьяный смех Хористов, которые устроились возле костра. Вершительница осторожно наклонилась над его лицом и прислушалась.

 - Он… не реагирует, но жив. - Она облегченно выдохнула. Ирэн с удивлением отметила, что вовсе не дышала все это время.

Вершительница перевернула его на спину. Раны были не смертельные - даже кровь остановилась. Она осторожно притронулась губами к его лбу, проверяя температуру. Немного высока, но не так, как бывает при заражении. Лантри с облегчением следил за ее хлопотами. Буквально пару минут назад она смотрела на все пустым взором, а сейчас…

Ирэн решительно, но все же аккуратно, положила его голову себе на колени. Всяко лучше, чем на голой земле. Лантри даже с какой-то легкой завистью посмотрел на него. Он бы сейчас сам не отказался от мягкой подушки, пускай и такой… необычной. Книгочей спал последние две ночи на земле или подпирал голову об какую-нибудь высокую повозку и ему оставалось только и мечтать о мягкой, теплой кровати.

 - Лантри, кажется он очнулся. - Сказала Ирэн, смотря как мужчина, лежа на ее коленях, неожиданно поморщился и что-то начал бормотать.

Она приблизилась к его лицу, пытаясь разобрать, о чем он говорит.

Резко распахнутые глаза в паре сантиметров от ее лица заставили ее испуганно закричать и дернуться, отталкивая его от себя в сторону.

 - Даг… да? - Лантри видел его лишь со спины и ему оставалось лишь недоумевающе смотреть на Вершительницу, чье лицо было искривлено в гримасе ужаса.

Лантри видел, как он с некоторым удивлением осматривает свои руки и тело. Ирэн отползла назад, но наткнувшись спиной на повозку, лишь вжалась в нее. Ее глаза в безумном страхе наблюдали за странным поведением мужчины.

 - Не… - Он прочистил горло, словно давно не разговаривал. Мужчина неуклюже закашлялся, случайно вдохнув лишнего воздуха. Его голос звучал до боли знакомо. - Не думали… что первое, что мы увидим… - Он снова закашлялся, - … окажется твоим лицом, Вершительница…

Мужчина снова с интересом посмотрел на свою руку и протянул ее к ней. Ирэн сильнее вжалась в повозку.

 - Не подходи ко мне, чудовище!

“Нет… Этого не может быть… Это неправда!” - в ужасе думала Ирэн, глядя прямо в зеленые глаза.

Лантри , пытаясь скрыть это, с любопытством посмотрел на Нерата. Это было необычайно и ужасно одновременно. Архонт Тайн и раньше интересовал его, но теперь это превысило все его ожидания.

 - Чудовище? - Его язык заплетался. Но не похоже, что Нерат был этим как-то уязвлен. Лишь мышцы на его лице странно дергались, когда он изобразил кривую улыбку. - Дорогая Вершительница, мы даже не удивлены такой реакцией на нас. Но твоего дружка отравили очень кстати.

Она зарычала, но он продолжил:

 - Нам понадобиться время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому телу. Оно ощущается на порядок лучше, чем твое… Столько свободы. И все благодаря тебе… Архонт Поспешных Решений.

Ирэн рывком повалила его на землю. Лантри, видя с какой силой она сжала горло мужчины, с ужасом отметил, что Вершительница по-настоящему желает убить его. Книгочей хотел закричать, чтобы остановить это безумие, но замер. Нерат улыбался. Он схватил ее руки и надавил на них, сдавливая сильнее.

 - Давай же, неразумная женщина, покажи нам на что ты способна - убей нас здесь и сейчас. Заставь нас кричать и молить о пощаде, когда ты видишь перед собой лицо того, кого ты любила. - Хрипел он, продолжая в слепом безумии смотреть в пустоту.

Он ощутил влагу на своем лице и поднял зеленые глаза на лицо Ирэн. Она плакала. Ее хватка ослабла и Вершительница уткнулась в его плечо и всхлипнула. “Зачем?” - крутился в ее голове единственный вопрос. Нерат раздраженно поморщился, но лицо его дернулось в гримасе боли. Он попытался отпихнуть чересчур плаксивую Вершительницу от себя, но та лишь сильнее схватилась за его одежду.

Резкий удар в живот моментально выбил последнее дыхание из Ирэн. Она скатилась на землю и, тяжело дыша, скрючилась от боли.

 - Мы можем выглядеть слабыми, но никогда не забывай, кто стоит перед тобой. Не позволяй своим глазам обмануть себя.

Лантри, будучи лишь наблюдателем всей этой сцены, не мог вмешаться, чтобы случайным образом не сделать ситуацию еще хуже. Он решил, что с него достаточно и, достав зубами маленький флакончик из специального отдела в его одежде, бросил его к нему под ноги. Тонкое стекло, как и ожидалось, разбилось в тот самый момент, когда коснулось поверхности твердой земли. Нерат учуяв резкий запах, тут же зажал нос, но было слишком поздно.

 - Да как ты… - Кашель. - … смеешь усыплять нас, ты… - Снова кашель.

Нерат упал на землю. Ирэн испуганно отшатнулась, чтобы случайно не вдохнуть пары мощного снотворного. Она с недоумением поглядела на Книгочея. Совсем забыла про него.

 - Сонные Капельки с моими маленькими улучшениями. - Лантри гордо улыбнулся и подмигнул, приободряя ее. Или пытаясь. - Хотел сберечь их до лучших времен, но видимо мне придется потом сделать новые.

Ирэн снова поглядела на заснувшего Нерата и облегченно вздохнула. Она не понимала, что на нее вдруг нашло. Чего же она ожидала? Что Дагда выживет?

“Зачем я вообще ему доверилась?” - Раздражаясь на саму себя, думала Ирэн. Она никогда не простит ему этого, также как и себя и свою глупость.

Лантри заметил, как на образовавшийся шум начали подходить Хористы. Вершительница неловко стянула первую попавшуюся ткань с повозки и накрыла ею тело спящего мужчины. Ей не хотелось проблем, когда они увидят разбитый флакон рядом с ним. Хористы прошли мимо, весело гогоча над очередной шуткой в чей-то адрес. Даже не взглянули. Ирэн с облегчением вздохнула, приподнимая тряпку и заглядывая под нее. Она пыталась найти хоть какие-то намеки в его внешности, которые бы сказали ей, что это не Дагда, но там ничего не было. То же самое лицо, волосы, даже телосложение. Лантри подполз поближе.

 - Это… поразительно! - Воскликнул он, щурясь в темноте и пытаясь запечатлеть это зрелище в своей голове. - Я видел, на что способен Нерат, но это… Кайросовы причиндалы, возможно я недооценивал возможностей Архонтов и мне срочно нужен какой-нибудь пергамент, пока у меня ничего не вылетело из головы. Желательно в комплекте с новыми штанами.

 - Запишешь, когда мы выберемся отсюда. - Она вновь накрыла спящего Нерата тканью и обернулась к Книгочею, раздраженно стряхнув пыль с одежды. Это не помогло: от толстого слоя грязи могла помочь только стирка. - И, Лантри, пожалуйста, я не хочу обсуждать это сейчас.

Под тяжелым взглядом серых глаз, мужчина серьезно кивнул. Ирэн винила себя во всем. Что не смогла спасти его, что попросила Нерата о помощи… Когти сожаления впились в ее плоть, медленно оскверняя и убивая. Она зажмурилась, отгоняя от себя непрошеные слезы. “Нельзя больше плакать!” - приказала она самой себе, твердо и уверенно сжимая кулаки.

Раздавшиеся крики и бряцание мечей заставили их удивленно переглянуться. Лантри первый выглянул из-за повозки. Все окрасилось в красный. Огонь беспощадно сжигал расставленные палатки, даже кровь уже успела пропитать их. Книгочей вжался обратно, мельком увидев рыскающего в округе зверолюда. Его сердце в страхе билось о грудную клетку, когда он услышал звук острых когтей, разрывающих ткань и плоть спящих Хористов. Большинство из них даже не успевали закричать. Ирэн встряхнула его за плечо, возвращая в реальность.

 - Что ты видел?

 - Ищущего что-то… или кого-то Зверолюда. У меня пока нет сомнений, что он искал именно еду. - Он побледнел и поморщился.

 - Можешь описать?

Лантри попытался припомнить.

 - Он был слишком далеко, чтобы я мог разглядеть что-либо. Но то, что это самец видно сразу.

Она выругалась.

 - Если бы я узнала, что это за племя, то нам бы не пришлось сейчас в страхе прятаться здесь безоружными! - Ирэн неожиданно притихла, вновь выглядывая из-за угла. Никто ничего не услышал под криками боли и бряцанием металла.

 _У них есть шанс сбежать_ , - подумал Лантри, ища, чем же можно было перерезать веревки. Он зацепился взглядом за оброненный кем-то кинжал и ткнул плечом Ирэн, кивая на блестящий в свете костров металл. В отличии от него, у Вершительницы руки были связаны спереди, давая ей больше свободы. Она кивнула и, крадучись, выползла из повозки.

Кинжал не был потерян. Рука женщины, почти дотянувшаяся до рукоятки, так и осталась лежать на земле. Предсмертное выражение лица, на оторванной мощными лапами голове, являло собой плескающийся страх и ужас в широко раскрытых глазах. Челюсть, которая за секунду до смерти была сжата, теперь криво висела, открывая перепачканный в собственной крови рот. _Не повезло, -_ равнодушно пронеслась мысль у Ирэн, когда она сграбастала кинжал, который мало помог Хористке против своего врага, кем бы _это_ не было.

Веревки упали с рук Лантри, словно тяжелые оковы. Старик расслабленно выдохнул и поморщился, пытаясь размять затекшие мышцы. Руки и пальцы одеревенели после долгих часов без движений.

 - Дай мне пару минут и я развяжу веревки. - Сказал он, потягиваясь. От захрустевших суставов у него выступили слезы боли. Лантри зажмурился.

Книгочей даже попытался скрестить пальцы в сигиле: его рука засветилась зеленым светом и он облегченно выдохнул, чувствуя как боль в мышцах проходит и к нему возвращается прежняя подвижность. Старик, ухмыляясь, взял кинжал в руку и перерезал веревки. Ирэн просто потерла затекшие мышцы.

 - А с ним что будем делать? - Спросил он, указывая на Нерата.

 - Возьмем с собой на Суд. - Мрачно ответила Вершительница, отобрав кинжал и перерезав веревки, которые связывали ноги и руки спящего мужчины. Остатки она убрала за пояс на всякий случай. - На нем до сих пор висит обвинение в предательстве. Если бы у меня было разрешение от Тунона, я бы могла сейчас спокойно перерезать ему глотку и покончить со всем этим. - Она вздохнула, с открытой ненавистью глядя на спящего мужчину. - Но его в любом случае нельзя оставлять тут. Он может скрыться и тогда мы уже никогда не сможем найти его.

 - Твоя правда, - Согласился Книгочей, беря и перекидывая руку Нерата к себе на плечо. Ирэн была с другой стороны. - Но как же мои рукописи? В них хранится почти вся информация за несколько дней!

Когда он это сказал, они уже шли прямиком через лагерь. Выход в нем был только один.

 - Перепишешь! - Прошипела она, пытаясь заглушить своим голосом крики.

Лантри оставалось лишь с сожалением смотреть на горящие палатки, гадая в какой же из них могли находиться его рукописи.

Ирэн запнулась об лежащее тело и едва не упала, потянув за собой двоих мужчин. Она выругалась, кое-как восстановив равновесие, и упрямо зашагала дальше, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге. Она краем глаза заметила темное пятно, добивающее очередного Хориста на своем пути. Красные огоньки, с одной стороны рассеченные уродливым большим шрамом, заканчивающимся на левой груди. Темная, густая шерсть встрепенулась, окрашиваясь в кровавый цвет при свете горящих палаток. Ирэн знала, _кто_ это. А _она_ узнала ее.

Когда они вышли за пределы лагеря, лишь дым горел за кронами деревьев. Она и Лантри сбросили с себя спящего Нерата на сухую траву. Ирэн обессилено легла рядом, переводя дыхание. Книгочей же оглянулся в поиске Рек Близнецов. Он не чувствовал воды на своем языке на протяжении долгих мучительных часов, а неожиданная нагрузка лишь усилила жажду.

 - Через сколько закончится эффект твоих Сонных Капелек? - Ирэн устало зевнула, нервно поглядывая за сопящим Нератом.

 - Если я правильно подсчитал время, то еще около часа. - Он задумчиво жевал губы, пытаясь точно припомнить время, но остановился, присмотревшись к Вершительнице. - Ты выглядишь неважно.

 - Я знаю. - Сказала она, со вздохом вставая с колючей травы. Ирэн устала настолько, что просто перестала обращать на это внимание. - Помоги мне перетащить его к ближайшему дереву.

Девушка достала веревку из-за пояса и обвязала загорелые руки, заодно обвив ее вокруг дерева, и затянула узел.

 - Я пригляжу за ним, - Лантри похлопал ее по плечу, но Ирэн отрицательно покачала головой.

 - Нет. - Просто сказала она, но лицо ее не дрогнуло даже ни тенью улыбки. - Сейчас ты пойдешь и найдешь себе удобное место и нормально поспишь, если такое возможно. Я не желаю завтра нести на себе еще одного человека. Ты свободен.

Ирэн по-солдатски развернулась, спрятав руки за спиной и показывая, что ничего не желает больше слышать. Он хмыкнул, но понял, что спорить с ней было бесполезно.

Посветлевшее небо ознаменовало о наступлении рассвета. Ирэн вертела в руках рукоятку кинжала,сидя напротив спящего мужчины. Бронза блестела холодным золотом, так жгущим усталые глаза. На горизонте огромной черной глыбой стоял Шпиль. Распутье Летианы казалось таким близким, но одновременно далеким местом.

Она крепко сжала рукоятку. Нерат поморщился во сне и что-то пробормотал. _“Если… если я убью его сейчас… то все это прекратится… все ужасы, кошмары...”_ \- Ирэн дрожащей рукой приложила холодный металл к его горлу. Ее серебряные глаза расширились в яростном безумии. Кровь за кровь, ненависть за ненависть.

Она смотрела и видела перед собой не садиста-убийцу и старого интригана, а лишь простого юношу с трогательными локонами орехового цвета и загорелой кожей. Ирэн в ужасе выронила кинжал на землю и  слезы брызнули из ее глаз. _“Нет… я не могу…”_ \- страх сковал ее, когда она наблюдала как морщиться лицо, которое когда-то принадлежало ее любимому человеку.

Когда Нерат открыл глаза, Вершительница уже сидела напротив него, съежившись и скрестив руки на груди чтобы избежать прохладного ветра. Она заснула. Архонт Тайн попытался подняться, но что-то оттянуло его назад. Он поднял голову и обнаружил, что был привязан к дереву. Нерат дернулся и выругался сквозь зубы. Серые глаза распахнулись и тут же помрачнели, напоминая грозовое небо. Ирэн молчала, а тишина лишь давила на него.

 - Тебе не хочется сказать нам что-нибудь? - Ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул. - Например, как ты нас ненавидишь и желаешь освежевать заживо.

Ирэн не моргала.

 - Ты ничтожество.

Она молчала. Его лицо дрогнуло в ухмылке.

 - Ты нас ненавидишь?

Ирэн подняла на него взгляд, в котором зажглось пламя. Нерат услышал скрежет зубов, означавший его маленькую победу.

 - Ты… любишь меня?

Скопированный акцент получился как нельзя лучше и Нерат ликующе следил, как Вершительница сжала побледневшие кулаки и оскалилась. Но его маленькая победа омрачилась, когда она резко отвернулась и заткнула уши. Уголок его рта презрительно дернулся, когда он почувствовал запах уходящей от него последней возможности повеселиться.

 - Будь по-твоему. Но если мы хотим, чтобы ты нас услышала, то ты еще услышишь.

Нерат теперь продолжал молча сверлить ее взглядом, но Ирэн проигнорировала его и закрыла глаза.

Когда она проснулась, уже было было далеко за полдень. Первое, что она почувствовала было ужасная боль в животе. И последнее, что она ела было той самой миножьей похлебкой. Воспоминание о теплой пище и мягкой кровати чуть не заставило ее умильно прослезиться, но она открыла глаза и вернулась в суровую реальность без еды и перины под боком. Лантри, заметив что она проснулась, бодро махнул ей рукой. Нерат, не смыкая глаз, следил за каждым ее движением когда она развязывала узел на дереве.

 - Если мы выйдем в путь пораньше, то успеем в Распутье Летианы к вечеру. - Сказал Лантри, жуя ягоды, сок которых окрасил его пальцы в красный цвет.

Ирэн подозрительно пригляделась.

 - Надеюсь это не те ягоды, о которых я думаю.

Книгочей оглядел свои руки и издал легкий смешок, протягивая ягоды Вершительницы.

 - Как бы мне не хотелось ощутить вкус молодости, но последствия меня ничуть не привлекают. - Ирэн взяла одну из ягод и внимательно ее осмотрела. - Нет, мой друг, это не Завязная Роза, можешь не сомневаться.

Она вздохнула, кидая ягоды себе в рот. Голод притупил страх, напоминая о себе очередным приступом боли в животе. Кисло-сладкий сок вязал язык, но на вкус был вполне съедобным. Ирэн постаралась представить, что это был жареный кролик.

Река была в паре миль отсюда. Ирэн взяла в руки веревку,проверяя достаточно ли хорошо она привязана к рукам мужчины. Нерат продолжал следить за ней и ей не нравилось его молчание. Он мог замышлять что угодно сейчас. И только Кайрос знает, что именно.

Ирэн мельком осмотрела раны, слегка приподняв пыльную рубаху болотного цвета. Ее холодные пальцы ощупали ребра, руки и ноги, проверяя нету ли никаких переломов. Нерат скривился. Книгочей все это время держал веревку, чтобы тот не решил сбежать.

 - Заметишь, что он начал ломать себе пальцы или того хуже - стукни его хорошенько по голове и желательно чем-нибудь потяжелее.

Архонт Тайн фыркнул.

 - Если мы не чувствуем боли, то еще не значит, что…

 - И найди что-нибудь, чем можно заткнуть его _лживую_ пасть.

Нерат нахмурился. Дерзкий тон Вершительницы резанул по его ушам. Она опустила рубашку и встретилась с изумрудными глазами и тут же отвела взгляд. Ирэн развернулась, чувствуя словно в груди у нее находилась дыра, всасывающая все эмоции и чувства каждую секунду.

Лантри не нашел лучшего варианта, как развязать бинт на своей руке и обвязать рот Архонта Тайн. Он дернулся, поморщившись от запаха грязной ткани, но Ирэн предупреждающе подняла руку с веревкой. “Поводок” подействовал и Нерат, сквозь зубы, прекратил сопротивление.

 - Чем раньше мы отсюда выберемся, тем лучше для нас. И для местного племени зверолюдов, кем бы они не были. - Ирэн двинулась вперед, дергая за “поводок”. Нерат споткнулся, громко и нечленораздельнно промычав.

 - У нас есть время до вечера, но мы безоружны. - Лантри вздохнул, по привычке притрагиваясь к своей руке без бинта.

Ирэн усмехнулась, доставая из-за пояса кинжал и кидая его Лантри. Книгочей приподнял бровь, будто спрашивая: “Ты серьезно думаешь, что это поможет?”. Ирэн пожала плечами и улыбнулась. Старик содрогнулся. Эта улыбка больше напоминала кровожадный оскал.

 

***

 

Они не делали никаких остановок. Нерат с раздражением ощутил, что его _обычные_ ноги вот-вот готовы запутаться от усталости и он позорно уткнется лицом в землю. На горизонте замаячили знакомые мосты и Лантри почувствовал, как с его плеч постепенно спадает напряжение. Солнце почти село, окрашивая небо в оранжево-розовый цвет.

Ирэн мечтала о теплой ванне, когда ее взгляд зацепился за отряд Опальных, спорящих о чем-то с очередным торговцем. Она уже хотела пройти мимо, как ее окликнули.

 - Эй, ты!

Видок у Вершительницы был не очень: спутанные волосы, в которых застрял всякий мусор с травы и земли; грязная кожа и одежда, покрытые толстым слоем пыли и залегшие мешки под глазами от плохого сна. Ирэн вполне могла понять, почему они ее не узнали.

Она молча уставилась на них. Опальная спокойно спросила, не знает ли она девушку с длинными седыми волосами и серыми глазами.

Ирэн продолжала равнодушно смотреть на них. Офицер напряглась, положив руку на рукоятку меча, который пока покоился в ножнах.

 - Сколько дней вы находитесь здесь? - Сказала Вершительница ровным тоном, продолжая смотреть на них.

 - Два дня и один вечер.

В наступившей напряженной тишине послышался далекий спор торговца со своим клиентом. Ирэн неожиданно тихо захрипела. У одного из Опальных округлились глаза. Он рванулся, чтобы поймать согнувшуюся девушку, но та спокойно стояла. Хрип потихоньку перерос в тихий, истеричный смех. Перед ее глазами стояли картины ее плена и убийство Дагды и та девочка, чья судьба осталась для нее неизвестной. Жалкие объедки со столов и жестокие пинки от мимо проходящих Хористов в лежащее, беспомощное тело для “профилактики”, от которой до сих пор остались синяки. Они все время топтались на одном месте, даже не догадавшись осмотреть округу? Неудивительно, что отряд так и не нашел их. О, она с превеликой радостью доложит об этом Аше!

Опальные молча следили за ее истерическим припадком.

 - Может она сумасшедшая? - Прошептал молодой офицер своему брату по оружию.

 - Она прекрасно поняла меня. - Скривилась женщина, скрестив руки на груди и продолжая сверлить ее взглядом. - Спрошу прямо: видела ли ты Архонта Ярусов в Распутье Летианы?

Новый залп смеха заставил ее раздраженно стукнуть ногой по земле. Раздавшийся звон доспехов мало повлиял на Ирэн. “Они что… серьезно даже не знали кого ищут?” - думала Вершительница, обернувшись на Лантри с Нератом, - “Тупицы. Аше подослал ко мне тупиц”.

Кто-то кашлянул за спиной женщины-офицера.

 - Мне кажется, или она и есть…

 - Молчать! - Офицер пригрозила лейтенанту рукояткой меча, пока покоившегося в ножнах. - По описанию, она не похожа на какую-то ободранную нищенку. Да эта женщина даже выглядит старше двадцати лет! Ей даже тридцати не дашь!

Вершительница фыркнула, подумав что кто-то чересчур злоупотребляет своим положением.

Краем уха Ирэн расслышала знакомый певучий голос и тут же закрыла уши. Сирин, раскрыв ладони в примирительном жесте, пела на одной ноте, унося с нежными, резонирующими в воздухе волнами, всю агрессию и злость. Ее неожиданное и яркое появление заставило Вершительницу вспомнить, что она посылала ей послание перед тем, как попала в плен. Только теперь было слишком поздно.

 - Итак, будете ли вы еще докучать всем своими занудными допросами в Распутье, включая меня? - Она раздраженно прищурилась, но на ее губах играла искусная, но все же натянутая, улыбка. _Ей не хотелось лишний раз раздражать Аше_ , - догадалась Ирэн.

Офицер по-солдатски выпрямилась.

 - Нет, госпожа Сирин.

 - Отлично. Теперь проваливайте. Вы здесь больше не понадобитесь. - Она хлопнула в ладоши и развернулась лицом к Ирэн. Судьба Опальных ее больше не интересовала. Вне поля зрения девушки, офицер скомандовала: “Вперед!”. Раздались тяжелые шаги, медленно марширующие из Распутья. - Где ты пропадала? Тебе хорошо удалось заставить меня волноваться _по-настоящему_ , просто потому что тебя не было здесь, когда я прибыла сюда. И вот - ты приходишь в Распутье, передо мной, в каких-то лохмотьях и выглядишь как несчастная побитая шавка.

Лантри, успев подойти к Ирэн, увидел Сирин. Но Книгочей перестарался и дернул веревку чересчур сильно. Ноги Нерата таки запнулись друг об друга и он упал на землю. Послышался стон.

 - А _это_ еще кто? - Сирин указала тонким пальчиком на лежащего перед ней мужчину, который очевидно потерял сознание, ударившись головой о твердую поверхность.

Ирэн проследила за ней и сказала уставшим голосом.

 - Это… долгая история.


	15. ГЛАВА ЧЕТЫРНАДЦАТАЯ. ЛИК ПРИГОВОРА - ГОРОД БАСТАРД.

 - У меня есть масса времени, чтобы выслушать все здесь и сейчас.

Сирин сложила в руки на груди. С ее небольшим, все еще нескладным ростом, это могло выглядеть мило и невинно, если бы не тот факт, что она могла в любую секунду  пропеть, чтобы кто-нибудь раскроил себе череп об камень собственной рукой и при этом улыбался как самый счастливый человек на свете. Ее темные, густые брови нахмурились, что совершенно не шло ее нежному лицу.

Ирэн неуверенно перевела взгляд с потерявшего сознание Нерата на Архонта Песни. Лантри обдумывал то, надо ли ему поднять мужчину.

 - Это… - Она запнулась, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. - Может быть сначала зайдем внутрь?

Сирин кивнула на небольшой дом, которое служило ее убежищем в Распутье. Ирэн ощутила тревогу, вспомнив, что говорила девушка о Нерате и для какой цели служило это место. Ее передернуло, но, пересилив себя, она взяла Архонта Тайн за руку и закинула себе на шею, подозвав Лантри. Она выругалась про себя, поняв что затянула саму себя в собственную ловушку, пытаясь придумать, как же объяснить все это Сирин и обойтись без кровопролития. И почему-то Ирэн была уверена, что в этот раз все шансы на победу есть именно у Сирин.

 - А это еще что за… - Неожиданно воскликнул Лантри.

Ирэн подняла взгляд и заметила выбитую дверь. Мелкие щепки подсказывали, что использовались для этого бела не руки, а кое-что посерьезней.

 - Маленькие неприятности, - Сирин поморщилась. Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне до сих пор вызывали у нее неприятное ощущение. - Кто-то вломился сюда не так давно, но при этом ничего не украл.   


 - Это довольно подозрительно. - Лантри попытался прикинуть, сколько бы человек одновременно смогли сломать эту дверь.   


 - Пустяки. Мои куль… - Она неожиданно запнулась, но затем торопливо продолжила: - Мои... “маленькие друзья” скоро все починят.

Ирэн настороженно присмотрелась. Ей не всегда было по-душе то, что она использует людей, как инструменты или игрушки, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Все попытки заканчивались плохо для двоих. Возможно, что тут был виноват страх, который она сумела спрятать глубоко в себе, что рано или поздно ей надоест играться с простыми людьми и Сирин начнет вить веревки теперь уже из нее. При виде этой картины в голове, Ирэн подурнело. Пожалуй, ей хватило Нерата с лихвой.

Ее убежище ничуть не изменилось за прошедший год. Мило, уютно и все также  _ чисто _ . Книгочей и Вершительница тут же обратили внимание на свежую еду на столе. Манящий запах еще не остывшей похлебки заставлял их обоих давится слюнями, но Сирин преградила им взор своей фигурой. Архонт Песни требовательно уперла руки в бока и выжидающе смотрела на них. Она ткнула пальцем на спящего Нерата, которого успели положить на ковер возле входа, откуда уже светило заходящее оранжевое солнце.

 - Я требую объяснений. - По обыденному тону Сирин можно было определить, что магию она не использует.  _ Пока.  _ \- Однажды днем я получаю не совсем понятное послание, мчусь сюда и что я вижу? Ничего… вернее, никого.   


 - Сирин, нас взяли в плен. - Решив не ходить вокруг да около, сказала Вершительница. - Очень многое произошло и я не хочу переживать эти воспоминания снова. Спросишь потом об этом Лантри, если тебе станут интересны детали.   


 - Хорошо, допустим. Не буду тебя расспрашивать. - Архонт Песни сложила руки на груди. Ее головной убор ослепляющее блеснул от попавшего последнего луча солнца. - Но в чем же заключалась причина моего прибытия сюда? И кто этот человек? Не говори, что ты меня позвала сюда только для того, чтобы съесть эти “твердые пироги” из Сталварта с чаем.

Сирин ощущала некоторое легкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Чтобы убрать это зудящее ощущение, она положила руки на стол. Снаружи подул легкий ночной ветерок, шевеля листья на деревьях.

 - Этот мужчина и был причиной, почему ты сейчас стоишь здесь и разговариваешь с нами. Но уже слишком поздно.   


 - О чем это ты?

Лантри закашлялся, вклиниваясь вперед.

 - Ирэн хочет сказать, что теперь ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы это хоть как-то помогло нам. - Его морщинистая, покрытая ожогами рука ловко потянулась к еде, когда он говорил это. Сирин , заметив уловку, стукнула его по пальцам.   


 - Еда - в последнюю очередь.   


 - Да где это видано, чтобы старика лишала еды девочка, которая ему во внучки годится?! - Пробурчал он, убирая руку со стола. - Это же просто дискриминация по отношению к старшим!

Ирэн и Сирин шикнули на него, когда послышался тихий стон спящего человека на ковре. Они с настороженностью переглянулись, но мужчина больше не издавал никаких звуков.

 - Когда я тебе расскажу это, - Говорила тихо Ирэн, после чего у Сирин не оставалось сомнений, что она говорит серьезно. - Даже не думай о том, чтобы хоть пальцем тронуть его. Или ручаюсь, что я…

Крепкая хватка Ирэн сомкнулась на ее тонкой руке, словно капкан. Архонт Песни дернулась и ее голубые глаза округлились. Но больше от удивления, нежели страха.

 - Прекрати это. Я все прекрасно поняла. - Взгляд Ирэн не нравился ей. Сирин сбросила ее руку с себя и отошла на пару метров назад. - Мне не нужно повторять дважды.

Иногда Архонт Ярусов представляла собой жуткое зрелище. Будто ворона, сгорбившись над простым деревянным столбом-могилой, и как старуха, следящая за тем, чтобы не увяли цветы. Но под глазами, цвета холодного, неживого камня, еще не залегло ни одной морщинки, когда те уже взирали на мир усталым, испытанным взором.

Ирэн указала пальцем на человека.

 - Перед тобой лежит предатель, бывший главный шпион и мастер пыточных дел, Архонт Тайн и теперь уже формально зовущийся Голосами Нерата. - Ее голос был обманчиво ровным, но сжатые кулаки выдавали ее с головой. - Сирин?

Ярко-голубые глаза Архонта расширились в неверии, но ее тело вмиг напряглось. Перед ней лежал обычный мужчина около тридцати лет с рабочим загаром, длинными, по самые плечи, прямыми волосами и довольно прилично отросшей бородой. Хотя последнее, скорее всего, придавало ему только больше возраста. И спал он абсолютно нормально: ни криков или непонятных слов на других языках и всего прочего из его “Архонтовских” штучек. Хотя Сирин никогда не видела его спящим. И никогда не хотела.

 - Ты… ты уверена?   


 - Хочешь дождемся, пока он соизволит прийти в себя и проверить? Поверь, ты не захочешь ощутить его яд на себе снова. - Ирэн тихо шипела, раскрыв кулаки и расставив ноги. Она устала и ей меньше всего хотелось сейчас спорить с кем бы то ни было.

Ирэн стояла между Сирин и Нератом, словно стена, мешая девушке разглядеть его получше.

 - И… Хорошо. - Она встряхнула головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. К ее собственному удивлению, ей было абсолютно плевать на Нерата. Он больше не в состоянии причинить ей какой-нибудь вред… Наверное. Сирин не была точно уверена. - … Хорошо. Что ты собираешься делать с этой… штукой? Прикончишь?

Архонт заметила, как плечи Ирэн расслабились и она взирала на все более спокойным взглядом.

 - Пока еще рано что-либо решать. Для начала нужно провести над ним Суд, раз уж он жив. Приказ на его убийство я успешно выполнила год назад, и я не могу причинить ему какой-либо вред. Он все еще принадлежит Владыке, пускай и формально. А если убить его, то проблем вряд ли убавиться. Минимум Владыка найдет “лазейку”, чтобы вновь собрать армию.

Ирэн вздохнула и устало опустилась на деревянный стул. Лантри, уже успевший схватить батон хлеба из корзинки и кувшин молока, впился зубами в засушенную, хрустящую корочку и с удовольствием промычал что-то невнятное, закатив глаза. Даже не смотря на боль в животе, у Ирэн не было никакого желания класть что-либо в рот. Столько всего приключилось за это время… Скипетр, прием посла, покушение на ее жизнь, уход Тунона, смерть Дагды… А теперь она сидела тут, не зная куда деваться дальше, кроме как возвращаться обратно домой. Что принесло ей это маленькое “путешествие” кроме боли и страданий? Ирэн спрятала лицо в руках, но плакать больше не хотелось. Ей было все равно. Когда с Нератом будет покончено, она продолжить жить тихой и размеренной жизнью здесь, в Ярусах. Без хаоса, который он привнес в ее жизнь. Ей хотелось думать, что она со временем станет если не хорошим правителем, то по-крайней мере люди не будут ее презирать или ненавидеть. Что Ярусы будут процветать, как никогда прежде. Но…

“Все, что я делаю - правильно ли это? Что если все мои действия ведут лишь к разрушению и хаосу, и нет и не было никакого добра? Что зло все-таки победило?”

Кто-то тронул ее за плечо. Сирин неловко убрала руку за спину.

 - Почему ты не ешь? - Архонт Песни кивнула на фрукты и овощи. Ирэн помотала головой.   


 - Не хочу.

Лантри, схватив яблоко, пробубнил с набитым ртом:

 - Фебе нувно поесть. - Он сглотнул, подняв указательный палец кверху и прося подождать. - Ты не ела почти ничего эти два дня. Еще немного и ты начнешь напоминать Погибель.

Она окинула взглядом еду и взяла первую попавшийся фрукт. Он с ощутимым звуком треснул, пуская сок, стекающий по ее губам и рукам. Сама того не понимая, Ирэн взяла следующий, а затем еще один, и еще…

 - Как думаешь, с ней все будет нормально? - Прошептала Сирин, наклонившись к уху Книгочея.   


 - Из моего личного опыта - нет. - Он перестал жевать, чтобы шептать яснее. Ирэн их не слышала, будучи увлеченной едой. - Но это можно подавить. Нужно лишь время.

Сирин содрогнулась, поняв, что не хочет закончить как она. Тяжелый взгляд, от которого становилось не по себе, сейчас смотрел на еду, но иногда даже у самого Архонта Песни медленно пробегали мурашки по спине, когда Вершительница всего лишь поднимала на нее свои глаза. Еще год назад она не была такой… странной, как сейчас. И Сирин не нравились эти перемены в ней. Она хотела видеть ее здоровой и улыбающейся, как прежде, а не уставшей и измученной. Где-то глубоко внутри, она действительно жалела ее, хоть Сирин прекрасно знала, что Ирэн не потерпит какой-либо жалости к себе. Слишком гордая, слишком упрямая.

 - Я прикажу, чтобы вам приготовили место для ночлега. - Она помолчала некоторое время, а затем добавила: - И поставлю нескольких людей охранять Нерата. Он не посмеет даже дернуться под моим присмотром, я обещаю.

Ирэн наконец улыбнулась, и Сирин поняла, что она на правильном пути.

На утро, Вершительница чувствовала себя разбитой как никогда раньше. Нерат, проснувшись, огляделся по сторонам и заметил расплывчатую бело-голубую фигуру, стоявшую к нему спиной. Сирин. Вот так сюрприз. Мужчина догадался, куда он попал и веревка, связывающая его руки за спиной, давила как никогда раньше. Архонт Песни что-то говорила кому-то вне его поля зрения. Примитивная деревянная дверь протяжно заскрипела и захлопнулась, но Нерат сумел увидеть седые кудри, мелькнувшие буквально на долю секунды перед своим исчезновением. Архонт Тайн попытался сказать хоть что-нибудь, но услышал лишь свое мычание. Они заткнули ему рот! - думал он, хаотично соображая, что ему сейчас делать: переждать или сбежать по-тихому. Он не сомневался, что Сирин поставила своих марионеток сторожить возле входа. Не даром Нерат прекрасно знал ее и мог предвидеть даже то, что она скажет ему в первую очередь. Он стратег и обязательно  _ что-нибудь  _ придумает. Но девочка так быстро выросла…

Ирэн спокойно прошла мимо торговых лавок и направилась наверх. Поселение было маленьким и ее порой удивлял тот факт, что его не увеличили, когда тут нашли залежи железа. Пробегавший мимо мальчишка толкнул ее, но тут же остановился, чтобы извиниться, но девушка пошла дальше, не обращая на него внимания. Он недоумевающе почесал затылок и побежал дальше. Восточный район встречал прохожих запахом кожи со станков и жаром плавильни.

Дверь захлопнулась. Перед ее глазами все еще кружились остатки солнечного света, но пламя печи затмевало их. Ирэн кинула звенящую связку колец на стол. Вначале Вершительнице показалось, что Лохара подозрительно прищурилась, но списала все это на жар, который постоянно давил на глаза.

 - Приветствую, Архонт. - Она просто кивнула, но кланяться не стала. Лохара отложила молот в сторону и ее мускулы расслабились на какую-то долю секунды. - Если тебе что-то нужно, то можешь спокойно говорить. Исключая те вещи, на которые наложен табу.

Ирэн серьезно кивнула.

 - Этот заказ не должен занять у вас много времени, но он… немного специфичный. - Вершительница на всякий случай притронулась к еще одной связке, и взгляд Лохары медленно опустился в ту сторону.   


 - Если это ничего не нарушает, то меня устроит и средняя цена. - Теперь в ее голосе чувствовался нажим, но Ирэн не собиралась особо церемониться.

Один из учеников с интересом поднял свою бритую голову и пропустил один удар. Пересиливая боль, он прижал палец к языку, болезненно стеная. Лохара шикнула на него за невнимательность и вернулась обратно к разговору.

 - Мне всего-лишь нужно, чтобы вы сковали специальный амулет, ничего больше.   


 - Материал?   


 - Бронза, железо - на ваш выбор. Главное, чтобы он действовал как надо.

 

Взгляд Нерата продолжал хаотично метаться. Он тихо вдохнул через нос и выдохнул, пытаясь совладать с самим с собой. Руки почти не ощущались, лишь легкой щекоткой продолжая колоться в некоторых уголках мышц с нервами. Тело требовало немедленного движения и Нерат готов был взвыть. Все… они все скоро пожалеют о том, что они сделали с ним. Когда он выберется, то снова попросит у Кайрос прощения, снова станет главным шпионом… лучшим из лучших. Это всегда срабатывало. Владыка не знает никого лучше него. Он это знал.

 - А, оно проснулось. - Сирин мимолетно усмехнулась и тут же отвернулась. Старик поднял взгляд, с интересом глядя на него.

Он молчал.

Лантри вернулся к своим рукописям. По скрипу стула об деревянный пол, Нерат понял, что Сирин встала. Он ожидал всего - мелкой мести, язвительных слов, даже проклятий в свой адрес - Архонт Тайн, подавив уязвленную гордость, просто бы метнул на нее тяжелый взгляд, но… Она проигнорировала его.

Сирин осторожно подошла к Книгочею из-за спины, разглядывая каракули и заметки.

 - Что это? - Девушка, с любопытством маленького ребенка, указала тоненьким пальчиком на фигуру, похожую на большое, круглое и волосатое яблоко.   


 - Это? - Он в задумчивости притронулся перепачканной в чернилах рукой к усам, пытаясь припомнить когда он успел начертить рисунок. И что самое главное - как много он употребил чернил и алкоголя. - Кажется это Эб.

Сирин прыснула, успев прикрыть рот рукой. Она весело, словно ребенок, хлопнула в ладоши и зашла с другой стороны, схватив пару заметок вместе с рисунками. Лантри почувствовал легкое дуновение ветерка, когда она закружилась за его спиной.

 - Нарисуй меня. - Архонт Песни улыбнулась ему, когда он повернулся в ее сторону. Складки на бело-голубом платье поддавались движениям Сирин, походя на раскрывшийся бутон цветка.   


 - О, я… конечно не великий художник и может получится не совсем похожим… - Мямлил он, польщенный такой просьбой. Сирин нахмурилась. - Но это будет честь для меня.   


 - Просто нарисуй меня. - Она фыркнула и резко села напротив него, скрестив ноги. Ее руки покоились на коленях.

Лантри неуверенно притронулся кончиком пера к пергаменту, как послышался скрип открывающейся двери. Нерат встрепенулся и замычал.

 - Ты быстро вернулась. - Лантри поднял взгляд и снова уткнулся в пергамент, раздумывая с чего начать.

Ирэн, скинув плащ с плеч, посмотрела на Нерата, а затем на сидящих старика и девушку.

 - Вы его не кормили. - Это прозвучало больше как утверждение, нежели вопрос.   


 - А зачем его кормить? Чем раньше он умрет, тем легче будет всем. - Сирин не поворачивалась.

Вершительница отстегнула флягу с водой и присела на колени. Тряпка, служившая его кляпом, упала на его шею. Нерат попытался сказать что-нибудь, но вместо этого из его глотки раздался хрип. Ирэн осторожно поднесла флягу к его пересохшим губам. Она осторожно притронулась к его щеке, держа так, чтобы он не поднимал сильно голову и не подавился. Архонт Тайн впился в флягу, жадно глотая каждую каплю воды. В ее голове пронеслась мысль, что на самом деле он не заслуживал этого, и что Нерат уж точно не стал бы так делать, будь все наоборот. Нет, это была лишь очередная ложь. “Когда я наконец перестану оправдывать его?” - спросила она себя, отстраненно следя за ним. Он был этого недостоин - уверяла девушка себя. Мужчина сделал слишком большой глоток и подавился. Грудную клетку схватил спазм и из его глаз брызнули слезы. Ирэн легонько шлепнула его по щеке, заметив что он снова начинает терять сознание. Все расплывалось, но раздражающее, словно назойливая муха, лицо Вершительницы четкими очертаниями находилось прямо перед ним.

 - Ты сильно распинаешься. - Пробурчала Сирин, явно недовольная тем, что Нерату стало легче. - Могла бы сделать это перед тем, как его казнят через несколько дней.   


 - Не морщись, Архонт. - Лантри несерьезно пригрозил пером.

Ирэн резко развернулась и ее глаза яростно блеснули.

 - Распинаюсь? - Шипела она. - Тогда кто позаботиться о нем, чтобы он не отбросил копыта до Города Бастарда?!

Грубая пощечина отрезвила Нерата и он захрипел. Вода тут же полилась из его рта. Образовавшаяся темнота медленно растворялась, но все продолжало расплываться перед ним. Приставив руку к его плечу, она ощутимо встряхнула его и прошептала: “Будешь падать в обморок, как северная девица, то нести мы тебя будем всем скопом или силком - неважно. Но твоя единственная дорога ведет только в Суд. Ты понял меня?”. Нерат слабо кивнул, сжав зубы от резкого холода, идущего от двери. Вершительница снова завязала кляп.

Ирэн привстала и мимолетно отряхнула одежду от мокрых капель, которыми мужчина успел забрызгать ее.

 - Заказ будет готов чуть меньше, чем через неделю. До Города Бастарда два дня пути. - Вершительница пристегнула пояс с мечом и начала заплетать волосы в косу. - Мы можем, конечно, остаться здесь, но чем дольше мы будем ждать, тем больше шансов будет у него на побег.   


 - Я все равно остаюсь тут. - Сирин расслабленно облокотилась на спинку кресла, слегка раскачиваясь. - Пошлю кого-нибудь в Город Бастард, когда твой “заказ” будет готов. Но если я понадоблюсь, будь добра, написать мне об этом за несколько дней, а не так, как было в прошлый раз. Иначе на мою помощь можешь не рассчитывать, Архонт.

Ирэн улыбнулась.

 - Спасибо, Сирин.

Архонт Песни не смогла удержаться от улыбки в ответ. С восторженно-гордым возгласом “Готово!”, Книгочей счастливо замахал пергаментом, как цепкие пальчики Сирин тут же выдернули его из рук хозяина. Она кивнула, чисто для себя, и хмыкнула, глядя на рисунок.

 - Не совсем похоже, но выглядит очень даже... забавно.

Ирэн выглянула из-за ее плеча - благо, что рост позволял, и улыбка стала еще шире.

Нерат кисло поморщился, отворачиваясь в противоположную сторону.

 

***

 

Раздавшийся хруст веток спугнул ближайшего оленя. Женщина тихо выругалась, ощупывая сухую, холодную, от недостатка тепла зимнего солнца, землю. Небольшая выемка по форме напоминала стопу мужчины среднего роста. Верс на всякий случай достала лук и стрелу, не смазанную ядом, приготовившись натянуть тетиву в любой момент. Ее обед убежал, но не все было потеряно. Замерев, женщина прислушалась.

Маленькая, еще детеныш, самка оленя выскочила из-за угла, побежав в сторону лужи, которую местные по ошибке называли ручьем. Верс прицелилась и тут же расслабила тетиву, сплюнув. Слишком костлявая - более или менее мягкого мяса будет мало, а остальное и жевать-то будет невозможно. Самка оленя пробежала мимо нее, даже не почуяв опасности.

Верс всегда помечала стрелы с ядом, чтобы не спутать. Обычные - для животных, другие - для людей. Ей не хотелось случайным образом отравить свою будущую еду и скоропостижно умереть в муках.

Длинные следы торговой телеги сохранились до сих пор. Совсем недавно тут проходил мужчина-торговец, неся на себе свой груз. Верс могла нагнать его, чтобы вытрясти из него информацию и еду. Но у нее были дела поважнее. И следы вели в совершенно противоположную, от ее изначального пути, сторону. Она с раздражением поняла, что вряд ли дождется следующего животного и убрала лук. Скоро стемнеет.

Ее ноги тихо ступали по сухой земле до тех пор, пока не остановились у полностью выжженной территории небольшой фермы. Заходящее солнце мутным блеском отражалось на ее пыльной броне. Запах серы и жженого дерева успел выветриться за годы, но порой Верс не покидало чувство, что она пропахла им насквозь - и даже мыло ничем не поможет. Она по привычке поправила красные перья в своих волосах, чувствуя спиной успокоившийся ветер. Эдикт Штормов был разрешен, и Верс прекрасно помнила ярость Голосов, словно это было еще вчера.

Жалкие остатки двери покачивались даже когда было тихо. Верс знала, что там ничего не было. Она зашла за дом.

Небольшая могила осталась такой же, какой женщина ее помнила. Извилистый кинжал был брошен на землю.

 - Ты всегда говорила, что из меня не выйдет ничего дельного. - Голос Верс был тихим, но усмешка рассекла ее губы, словно кинжал. - Теперь смотри, как далеко я зашла. Но я ничуть не жалею.

 

***

 

Ирэн затянула узел на веревке туже. Кожа на руках поцарапалась об старое дерево, покраснев.

 - Здесь должен быть водопад неподалеку, если мне не изменяет память и составленная карта. - Лантри покрутил в руке инжир и, не сдержавшись, впился в него зубами о чем тут же пожалел. Резко брызнувший сок запачкал его воротник и Книгочей поморщился, оттягивая его подальше от шеи, чтобы тот не прилип.

 - Если я сейчас не помоюсь, то я просто сойду с ума от этого отвратительного зудящего чувства.

Ирэн схватила более чистую, чем ее текущая одежда, серую рубаху. Она еще раз глянула на Нерата и поморщилась.

 - Ему бы тоже не помешало помыться, когда мы наконец дойдем до Суда.

Лантри утвердительно промычал, рассматривая карту и продумывая их маршрут на завтра. Они находились в одном дне пути от Города Бастарда, но еще предстояло столько всего пройти. Ирэн схватила походную сумку.

Вздохнув и поняв, что Книгочей не понял ее намека, она с сожалением снова начала проверять веревки на прочность. Кляп, который уже превратился в грязную и никчемную тряпку, Вершительница просто перерезала кинжалом. Нерат вздохнул с видимым облегчением. Лантри очнулся только тогда, когда Вершительница взяла свои вещи.

 - Куда это ты собралась в такое позднее время? - Девушка отметила, как его лицо забавно вытянулось.   


 - К водопаду. Если я проведу еще один день в такой грязи, то мне придется соскабливать ее ногтями с себя. - Она кивнула в сторону Нерата. - И мне хватило Барика до этого и я не хочу наблюдать за еще одной его разновидностью в течении этого времени.   


 - Вершительница, ты как всегда пытаешься оскорбить нас в своей привычно-жалкой манере речи. Но твой детский лепет не имеет смысла. Если ты серьезно думаешь, что твои попытки могут нас чем-нибудь задеть, то ты ошибаешься. - Яд так и сочился из Нерата, когда он угрожающе поднял связанные руки, раскрывая их, явно издеваясь над ней.

Ирэн кинула на него продолжительно-предупреждающий взгляд.

 - Твои язвительные комментарии ничто, по-сравнению со вкусом земли с дождевыми червями, которую я собираюсь использовать, как альтернативу твоему испорченному кляпу, если ты не заткнешься, Архонт Пустобрех. - Передразнила она его, копируя интонации, сграбастав кусок увлажненной земли и угрожающе помахав им перед его лицом. Лантри поднял на них взгляд, пока не пытаясь вмешиваться.   


 - Мы бы не отказались сейчас от словесной перепалки, но мы сейчас в недостаточно “интересном положении” для этого…

Усмешка обнажила его зубы. Она прорычала, поняв свое безнадежное поражение, быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону водопада. Он умел задеть ее за живое. Ирэн машинально притронулась к своему плоскому животу, сжав зубы. Лантри, серьезно волнуясь за благонадежное состояние Архонта Ярусов, крикнул:

 - Тебе точно помощь не нужна?

И раздраженное эхо от крика, спугнувшее птиц, послужило ему ответом:

 - Нет!

 

Холодная вода потекла по ее лицу, когда она набрала ее в ладони и плеснула на себя. Ирэн тяжело выдохнула, сжав тунику. Ей не терпелось наконец избавиться от грязной и липкой одежды, от которой не было никакого проку. Она стянула ее с себя, просто бросив на траву и осторожно опустила ноги в воду. Неприятная скованность окутала ее, заставив съежиться и задрожать, словно высохший лист. Вершительнице оставалось лишь радоваться тому факту, что зима на Ярусах намного мягче, чем на севере.

Небольшой водопад вполне мог отражать столь же маленькую радугу, когда сюда попадали лучи солнца. Но сейчас на небе были луны, которые лишь мягко светили, но никогда не грели. Высохшие желтые листья временами плавали в воде, но Ирэн не обращала на них внимания, вдыхая свежий воздух, который слабо пах недалеко зажженным костром в их лагере.

Она быстрыми движениями сошкрябывала грязь с тела, желая как можно быстрее выбраться из этой холодной воды и наконец погреться у костра, съев солонины с нагретой на огне водой и лечь спать. Когда она подняла мокрые волосы для того, чтобы завязать их в косу, дабы те не липли к коже, Ирэн неожиданно почуяла запах мокрой собаки, резко вдаривший ей в нос. Вершительница напряглась, медленно подходя к берегу, где лежал бронзовый меч. Ее пальцы были готовы вычертить сигил в любой момент. Она резко повернулась, краем уха расслышав шелест в кустах.

Она крикнула:

 - Кто бы это ни был - выходи! Я не причиню вред, если ты не сделаешь мне его в ответ, Зверолюд.

Раздавшееся рычание тут же оказалось подавлено. Задумчиво скреблось острыми когтями об дерево, будто проверяя человека на реакцию. Ирэн ждала. Вышедшая Зверолюдка показалась ей знакомой.

 - Убивающая-в-Тени? - Неверяще спросила она, когда самка равнодушно почесала волосатую, широкую грудь.   


 - Сперва учуяла Альфу с тысячью голосами, - Фыркнула она. - До того, как глаза узрели Архонта и там, и здесь. Но собственный запах больше не принадлежит Вершительнице.

Ирэн торопливо вышла из воды, схватив мятую, но чистую одежду.

 - О чем ты говоришь, Зверолюдка? - Снова загадки. Девушка ощутила ветер под туникой и поняла, что нужно одевать штаны как можно быстрей.

Убивающая-в-Тени грубо почесала когтистой лапой за ухом, смотря на воду. В ее красных, словно налитых кровью, глазах плескалось явное неудовольствие.

 - Альфа с секретами что-то делал с Вершительницей. Чувствую опасность и разрушение. - Она облизнулась, хищно обнажая клыки. Ирэн побледнела. - Ненастоящее, неживое. Как земли, которые отравил Архонт по имени Каирн.

Вершительница начала раздражаться и замерзать. Она поежилась, что не ускользнуло от внимательных глаз Зверолюдки

 - Я видела тебя в том лагере. - Ирэн решила сменить тему на более понятную для нее. - Зачем ты пришла сюда?

И вызывающе скрестила руки на груди, выжидая.

 - Зверолюдка знает, что Архонт тайно помогает и защищает племя. Хотела показать, что знаю об этом.   


 - И…? - Ирэн знала, что лучше не заигрываться с ней, но ее начало нервировать столь близкое присутствие Зверолюдки, которая буквально дышит ей в лоб. Она сомневалась, что простой меч из бронзы так просто ей поможет против толстой шкуры. - Я все еще не понимаю, что ты делаешь здесь и именно сейчас. Если хочешь поблагодарить меня за помощь, то так и скажи.

Зверолюдка зарычала. Ее плоский нос хищно дернулся, принюхиваясь.

 - Слепым, гордым людям всегда нужны ненужные слова. - Она впилась когтями в землю, царапая ее. - Убивающая-в-Тени пока не собирается пресмыкаться перед Альфой. Есть здоровое, растущее племя. Но здесь потому, что Вершительница должна остерегаться странного мужчину с запахом Архонта с тысячью и одной тайной.

Ирэн хотела было сказать, что Нерат жив, но тут же замолкла. Чем меньше людей об этом знает, тем лучше.

 - Что же он может мне сделать, Убивающая-в-Тени? Убить меня во сне?

Зверолюдка, раскрыв ноздри и шумно вдыхая ночной воздух, неожиданно встала в свой полный рост и Ирэн стала выглядеть, словно маленький ребенок на ее фоне.

 - Что-то уже сделал. - Прорычала она, ткнув огромным когтем ей в грудь, от чего Ирэн едва удержалась от вскрика. Гора, нависшая над ней в форме Убивающей-в-Тени, затмила собой свет Лун. - Вершительница теперь пахнет иначе. Человек, с запахом Альфы Алого Хора, что-то сделал с Архонтом Ирэн.

Девушка удивленно раскрыла глаза и в ее зрачках смутно сверкнул зеленый свет. Она вспомнила о холоде, начавший неприятно покалывать ее ноги, как и трава.

 - Люди не видят, но Зверолюди все чувствуют. - Прорычала она, развернувшись к ней спиной. Листва зашелестела и захрустела под весом уходящей Зверолюдки. - Убивающая-в-Тени отблагодарит Вершительницу советом: она должна остерегаться того мужчину. Опасен.

Она снова фыркнула на прощание, скрываясь в тенях. Ирэн нервно огляделась по сторонам, проверяя нету ли следящих за ней хищных глаз в темноте.

 

Она вновь бежала и не понимала от чего. Холод пронзал ее кожу острыми, невидимыми иглами и тут же таял и тек, словно это была ее кровь. Темно. Тупик. Ирэн остановилась, наткнувшись на невидимую стену, за которой ничего не было. Что-то приближалось. В ее ушах медленно нарастал шум воды. Она повернулась назад. Нависающая над ней волна набросилась с неутолимой яростью, подминая под себя. Ирэн, ощутив как ее легкие резко обожгло от хлынувшей внутрь морской воды, машинально схватилась за горло. Пытаясь выбраться наверх, она лишь тщетно сотрясалась в пустоте. Попытавшись закричать, Вершительница скривилась и согнулась.

И открыла глаза, ощутив, как что-то сдавливает ее шею. Ирэн захрипела, пытаясь вдохнуть, но обернутая вокруг ее шеи веревка лишь сжалась сильнее. На нее смотрели зеленые глаза, прищуренные настолько, что начали напоминать щели, с которых капал яд кислотно-изумрудного цвета.

“Не… рат… “ - Попыталась сказать она, но из ее глотки снова раздался хрип.

“Он не остановиться! Не остановиться!” - В панике пронеслась мысль. Ирэн чувствовала, как ее пульсирующая голова готова взорваться в любой момент.

Она из последних сил нащупала его грудь и подняла дрожащую руку вверх, схватив его за горло в ответ. Если она умрет, так попытается забрать его с собой, - думала девушка, скривившись от нехватки воздуха и надвигающейся на нее темноты, пожирающую все перед ее глазами. Нерат лишь усилил хватку. Мужчина не заметил нависшую над ним тень и тут же рухнул на Ирэн в беспамятстве, буквально после пары секунд, когда раздался звук удара обо что-то тяжелое.

Лантри, раскрыв в ужасе глаза, смотрел, как жадно девушка вдыхает воздух, смотря пустым взглядом в одну точку. Краснота от удушья медленно сползала с ее лица, возвращая привычную бледность. Книгочей в растерянности выронил тяжелый булыжник на землю, оглядев запачканные в крови руки.

 - Ты… ты убил его…? - Прохрипела Ирэн, потирая еще синеватую шею, на которой остался видимый след от веревки. Нерата она тут же скинула с себя, устало потерев лоб. В голове все раздражающе звенело. - Живучий, зараза. И… спасибо тебе. Если бы ты здесь не находился, то я бы превратилась либо в окончательного параноика, либо в труп.

Ирэн отвела взгляд, усмехнувшись.

 - Боюсь, мне придется наняться к тебе в няньки, чтобы уследить за тем, чтобы тебя ненароком не прибили. - Лантри улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась очень блеклой на фоне произошедших событий.   


 - Проверь его. - Равнодушно бросила Ирэн, ложась обратно на лежанку и стараясь не смотреть на Нерата. - И подлатай, если понадобиться.

Она чувствовала, что виновата перед ним. Заснуть во время поста - рискованное занятие, особенно если рядом с тобой сидит маниакальный садист с манией величия. Ирэн сжала губы, отвернувшись, но наткнулась на Нерата. “Это не Дагда… нет…” - внушала себе она, толкая его, чтобы тот освободил место на лежанке. Веревки на руках были изгрызаны, или разорваны - точно понять в темноте было трудно. Ирэн была слишком измотана, чтобы ставить палатку, хотя она тайно наслаждалась открытым видом на звезды и луны. Попросив Лантри заняться Архонтом Тайн, чтобы в кровь не попало заражение и мужчина не отбросил копыта до Суда, Вершительница перевернулась на бок и попыталась заснуть под кряхтением и тихой руганью Книгочея. Мышцы привычно ныли и дергались, словно кто-то настойчивый дергал их за нитки. Ирэн пыталась заснуть.

Ничего путного не вышло. Шею и горло до сих пор сдавливали невидимые тиски, гулко пульсируя на коже. Под подушкой должен был покоится бронзовый меч, который она забыла возле водопада. Но ничего, даже оружие под боком, не спасало ее от кошмаров, от которых Ирэн думала, что избавится, когда Нерат не будет занимать все ее мысли и сны. Вершительница поморщилась от того, как двусмысленно это прозвучало в голове. Стоило ей закрыть глаза и все начиналось по новой. Война, убийства, жестокость, насилие. Ирэн выдохнула.

После этого в ее голове полился медленный, усыпляющий поток мыслей о том, что она будет делать, когда вернется в Город Бастард. Напряженное тело расслабилось и Вершительница закрыла глаза, вдыхая ночной воздух.

Лантри все еще бурчал себе что-то под нос, перетаскивая Нерата на противоположную сторону и снова привязывая его к дереву. Тихое бормотание усыпляло, когда Книгочей чертил сигил исцеления.

 

***

 

Солнце нещадно светило глаза, освещая уцелевшие крыши и открытые улочки, которые горели на ее глазах еще буквально пять лет назад. На торговой площади как всегда собралась толпа, не давая пройти. Город Бастард почти всегда был той самой связующей ниточкой между Севером и Югом, поэтому какофония из разных языков, вперемежку с общим, и разнообразие цветов на самых экзотических одеждах были тут в обиходе.

Ирэн подняла голову, пытаясь разглядеть самое огромное сооружение в городе - Суд. Неожиданно, кто-то толкнул ее в плечо, тут же растворяясь в толпе и шуме. Девушка проверила свою сумку и все было на месте. Она хмыкнула. Это была всего-лишь случайность. Никто тут не посмеет причинить какой-либо вред Вершительнице Тунона, а те более Архонту Ярусов. Архонта Правосудия чтили и уважали в этом месте. Ирэн наконец могла вздохнуть спокойно.

 - Ты не мог подождать до тех пор, пока мы не окажемся на нужном месте?

Лантри выполз из-под многочисленных прилавков с травами и прочей ерундой по мнению Ирэн. Его счастливый вид заставил ее лишь раздраженно нахмуриться.

 - Я одна его не потащу. - И кивнула на Нерата, которому вернули кляп. Грязные волосы прилипли к его лицу, закрывая и раздражающе мешая обзору.

Вершительница заметила, что на них начали заинтересованно коситься прохожие. Одна девочка беззастенчиво ткнула в Ирэн пальцем, проводя взглядом веревку, которую та крепко держала в своих руках. Женщина, вероятно приходящаяся ей матерью, шикнула на нее, хватая за маленькие плечики и уводя подальше отсюда.

“Последние свежие морепродукты и овощи за этот год! Подходи, покупай!”

“... Двести медных колец за…”

Лантри до сих пор копался в травах и Ирэн начало клонить в сон. Чтобы взбодриться и согреться, она начала вертеть веревку меж рук. Нерат прищурил зеленые глаза, поведя затекшими плечами. Несмотря на начинающуюся зиму, снег в этих краях бывал редко и почти всегда здесь было достаточно тепло, чтобы носить одну и ту же одежду круглый год.

“... Не толпимся! Детеныши Зверолюдов всего за…”

Вершительница остановилась и повернулась на голос. Она резко потянула веревку за собой, стремительно идя на голос. Нерат, явно не ожидавший такого, дернулся назад, но тут же налетел на Ирэн, которая раздраженно притянула его к себе сильнее. Ее хмурый взгляд коротко прошелся по лицу Нерата, но тут же отвлекся на торговца. Мужчина среднего роста поднял подозрительно спокойного детеныша за шкирку, показывая товар образовавшейся толпе. Невысокая женщина в довольно богатой одежде, заинтересованно заглянула Зверолюду в мордочку и восторженно охнула.

 - Они такие маленькие! Совсем как детишки! - И хлопнула в ладоши, но тут же наклонившись к торговцу. - Они не заразны? Можно ли держать их как питомцев?

Ирэн оттолкнула одного из зевак. Люди, заметив Вершительницу Тунона тут же расступились, взволнованно косясь на нее.

 - … И более того, когда они вырастут, то они смогут приглядывать и за вашими детьми. Знали ли вы, какой сильный материнский инстинкт у Зверолюдок? - Он также наклонился к женщине, по-заговорщески подмигнув. - Обычно самки стоят дороже, но специально для такой милой женщины, как вы, я сделаю скидку.

Вершительница резко толкнула заинтересовавшуюся клиентку. Она была готова зашипеть, но тут же узнала Вершительницу Тунона и решила уйти, поджав хвост. Торговец хотел было возмутиться, но его глаза в ужасе округлились, когда он понял кто именно стоит перед ним.

 - П-приветствую вас, Вершительница. Неужели в-вы желаете приобрести какой-нибудь эк-экземпляр?   


 - Хотелось бы узнать, почем у вас один Зверолюд. - Ее долгий, пронзительный взгляд впился в мужчину. Он тщетно пытался не трястись от страха, но его руки выдавали его с головой.   


 - С-самцы от одиннадцати бронзовых к-колец, а самки о-от пятнадцати… - Мямлил он, как ящик с детенышами неожиданно дернулся. Ни писка, ни рычания. Ирэн подозрительно прищурилась, переводя взгляд на торговца, который был готов в любой момент обмочиться со страху.   


 - Не будете против, если я посмотрю?

Мужчина быстро закивал, открывая деревянную крышку. Детеныши покорно лежали на дне ящика, но глаза у некоторых были открыты. Они не кидались и вообще никак не реагировали на окружение. Ужас сковал Вершительницу, когда она впилась руками в деревянный край.

 - Эти детёныши... - Ирэн не смотрела на торговца, но ее голос заставил того поежиться, отстраняясь назад. - Знали ли вы, что они по самые уши напичканы наркотиками?   


 - Конечно же нет! Как вы могли такое подумать?! Я честный и благородный человек!

_ “Очередная ложь”  _ \- усмехаясь про себя, подумал Нерат. Архонт Тайн всегда мог учуять лжеца, даже будучи в столь нетрудоспособном состоянии.

Ирэн повернулась к нему и мужчина возликовал. Ей нужен был его совет! О, он мог бы дать превосходное наставление о том, что маленькая Вершительница может сделать с этим ничтожным торговцем и “питомцами”. Но нет. Ей нужно было не это - Нерат знал.

Архонт Тайн утвердительно кивнул и Ирэн спокойно развернулась, смерив торговца презрительным взглядом.

 - Врать Вершительнице Тунона - себе дороже.

Она резко схватила его за горло, и притянула к себе. Торговец пытался найти в толпе кого-нибудь, кто бы ему помог, но всем было все равно.

 - Клянусь, госпожа Вершительница, я не знал! - Пальцы до боли впились в кожу и он поморщился. - Хорошо-хорошо! Да, я знал, что они напичканы наркотиками, но только отпустите меня, прошу!

Его скулеж раздражал Ирэн.

 - Кто поставщик?   


 - Честное слово, я не знаю! - Боль в голове от удара об прилавок заставила его трястись еще сильнее. Он заскулил. - Я не знаю, госпожа Вершительница! Детенышей всегда приносят разные люди - вот я и продаю!   


 - Куда смотрит судья с солдатами? - Пробормотала она, ни к кому не обращаясь. - Ты под арестом. Отнесешь детенышей в Суд, а дальше мы разберемся. И только попробуй удрать - я тебя найду и живьем шкуру спущу. - Ее тон приобрел рычащие нотки и торговец закивал.

Поняв, что ничего больше не вытрясет из мужчины, она была готова отпустить его, как неожиданный грохот от развалившегося неподалеку прилавка отвлек ее. Нерат и Ирэн одновременно обернулись на звук. Она убрала руку и торговец дернулся назад, в страхе впившись пальцами в мягкую ткань на своей одежде.

Из кричащей толпы вырвался бичеватель, разнося прилавки и людей своими острыми когтями. Ирэн успела насчитать несколько трупов, когда заметила как ярко солнце отражается в их крови. Выбежавший мальчик в лохмотьях, уткнулся Вершительнице в ноги, когда споткнулся о чью-то ногу. Он тут же рванул за прилавок, как Ирэн успела заметить отблеск чего-то темного в его руке.

Заметив, что бичеватель несется прямо на Нерата, она рванула с места и сбила того с ног. Кожу на ее коленях резко резануло болью, и Ирэн отстраненно поняла, что содрала их в кровь. Зашевелившийся под ней мужчина раскрыл глаза, что-то громко промычав. Девушка удивленно обернулась и тут же нагнулась, едва не встретившись с когтями бичевателя лицом к лицу.

 - Лантри! - Ее крик был подавлен неконтролируемой паникой толпы. Явно ни к кому.не обращаясь, она прошипела: - Вот дрянь!

Она выругалась, отпрыгивая от Нерата подальше и кивая тому спрятаться за прилавок. Архонт Тайн остался стоять на месте, быстро показывая что-то взглядом. Ирэн увернулась от очередного замаха бичевателя, схватив какую-то тряпку с прилавка и кидая ее на эту тварь.

 - Бегите! Сейчас же, пока он отвлекся!

Люди с криками кинулись прочь с рынка, оставляя его опустошенным. Если кто-нибудь догадается, - думала Ирэн, - то непременно пришлют сюда солдат. Это единственное, что обнадеживало ее в этот момент.

Тряпка вспыхнула пламенем, и Вершительница поняла, что это была не самая лучшая идея. Нерат промычал громче, раздраженно жестикулируя связанными руками. Ирэн пыталась найти подходящее расстояние для сигила, но в такой тесноте это было нереально. Когти тут же пронзили ее плечо, с жадностью высасывая из нее все силы. Вершительница выругалась сквозь зубы, и вытащила из ножен меч, замахнувшись на погибель. Бичеватель отскочил назад.

 - Отвлекай его! - Крикнула она, бросившись в другую сторону.

Он снова что-то промычал, но на этот раз злобно и ядовито, насколько это было возможно. Кровь свистела в ее ушах, позволяя полностью сконцентрироваться на своих движениях.

Нерат, понял, что несущийся бичеватель теперь переключился на него. Мысленно проклиная Вершительницу, он пригнулся под ближайший мясной прилавок. С брошенной впопыхах телячьей ноги медленно стекала алая кровь сквозь маленькие трещины на деревянной поверхности, явно оставленные после использования тесака или пилы. Мужчина слепо ощупал скользкий стол, ища хоть что-нибудь острое. Пусто. Резковато-тухлый запах вдарил ему в нос. Он попятился спиной назад и уперся обо что-то твердое. Резко развернувшись, когда бичеватель неторопливо пролетел прямо перед мясным прилавком, Нерат уперся нос к носу с застрявшим в деревянной доске ножом. Не веря своей удаче, он зажал руки между лезвием и потянул на себя. Лезвие было заточено до состояния хорошего меча - веревки плюхнулись в лужу крови. Бичеватель, заметив стоящего мужчину, кинулся вперед, угрожающе растопырив рубиновые когти.

В ту же секунду в него полетела глыба льда, сбив на землю. Нерат, удивленный не меньше погибели, повернул голову в ту сторону, откуда это пришло. Ирэн, вставшая в боевую стойку, тяжело дышала, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Одним движением она смахнула выбившуюся из косы прядь за ухо.

 - Беги!

Нерат кинулся со всех ног, по пути сняв тряпку, служившую его кляпом. Вершительница попыталась начертить в воздухе второй сигил подряд, но пальцы все никак не желали становится в правильное положение. Ее руки дрожали. Она могла поклясться, что еще совсем недавно была в состоянии драться, но не сегодня. Почувствовав режущую боль ниже живота, Ирэн поморщилась и схватилась за него. Слабость в ногах усилилась. “Дрянь, ну почему именно сейчас?!” - в панике подумала она. Надо было уходить и причем срочно.

Поднявшийся с земли Бичеватель тут же был окружен градом стрел и Ирэн удивленно обернулась назад. Один из солдат отсалютовал ей, показывая что-то себе за спиной. Вершительница побежала в их сторону, одновременно ища Нерата. Ее взгляд зацепился за длинные волосы орехового цвета и она тут же схватилась за них. Мужчина прошипел, проклиная Вершительницу всеми возможными способами. Нерату ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как покорно идти за ней, потому что он знал, что Ирэн не отпустит его даже если на это место наложен Эдикт.

 - Госпожа Архонт, с вами все в порядке? - Учтиво спросила одна из женщин-солдат, намекая что у нее есть с собой сваренные зелья. Звук лязгающей брони четверых солдат, направляющихся в сторону Бичевателя, резанул по ушам.   


 - Пройдет. - Отмахнулась она и показала на Нерата, который каким-то неизвестным ей способом смог избавиться от веревок и кляпа. - Свяжите его и заткните чем-нибудь рот. Это очень опасный преступник и лжец, способный даже своим языком довести человека до могилы.

Он не должен так спокойно разгуливать на свободе, - думала она.

 - Вершительница, ты нас недооцениваешь! Наш язык стоит намного больше, чем твоя жалкая, пустая голова. И его функции не ограничиваются только болтовней. - Он оскалился и хищно облизнулся, повергнув подходящую к нему стражницу в шок.

Ирэн поморщилась, проигнорировав его. Отвращение к этому человеку накатило на нее новой волной. Ее одолевало чувство, словно она не хотела лишний раз пачкать свои руки, как какой-то жалкий бюрократ. И, при всем своем желании помочь солдатам, Ирэн не могла ничего. Ноги утратили прежнюю ловкость, а пальцы едва могли вычертить даже самый простой сигил. 

 - Вы не видели старого Книгочея с шрамами от ожогов? - Ирэн пыталась припомнить какие-нибудь запоминающиеся черты Лантри, но сдалась. Настроение, которого и так не было, катилось просто в никуда.   


 - У многих Книгочеев остались шрамы от ожогов после Эдикта Огня, так что это трудно сказать. - Один из солдатов озадаченно посмотрел на свое копье, почесав макушку под шлемом - Из всех, что мы видели недавно, не было стариков.

Ирэн взволнованно подскочила с лавки, на которую уже успела сесть, и тут же услышала крик: “Прижимай его к углу! Совсем немного и мы поймаем этого ублюдка!”. Она остановилась, смекнув, что Лантри вполне мог если не убежать, то по-крайней мере спрятаться. Раздавшееся неподалеку шипение умирающего Бичевателя успокило ее. Одной проблемой меньше - решила Ирэн, направившись посмотреть, нету ли среди людей раненых.

Лантри, задыхаясь под горой тряпья, сумел нащупать конец и жадно вдохнул свежего воздуха. Ткань была легковоспламеняема, но у него был шанс быстро выскользнуть, когда бы он почувствовал, что дело пахнет жареным. Ему было не привыкать к такому еще с Горящей Библиотеки. “Госпожа Архонт! Здесь кто-то есть!” - послышался чей-то крик, обладателя которого Лантри не смог определить. Свет резанул по карим глазам и Книгочей прищурился. Приближающееся бряцание металла об метал насторожило старика, хоть он и понимал, что бояться ему тут нечего. Чьи-то мощные руки насильно выдернули его наружу. Лантри почувствовал лёгкое головокружение и попытался сосредоточить свое зрение на одной точке. Он сразу узнал, кому принадлежит столь холодная хватка на его плече. Ирэн смотрела на старого Книгочея взволнованно, кончик ее рта слегка подрагивал, пытаясь превратиться в улыбку.

 - Если ты желаешь спросить как я себя чувствую, - Дабы она воздержалась от лишних вопросов, Лантри пробухтел, закашлявшись от пыли: - Все просто замечательно! Это были самые незабываемые ощущения за последнее время - быть сбитым с ног толпой и похороненным под завалом вонючего тряпья.

Как только Книгочей начал говорить с сарказмом Ирэн поняла, что все в полном порядке. Она вздохнула с облегчением.

Но тут же вздрогнула от звука обвалившейся балки за ее спиной. Солдаты заученным движением выставили оружие концом вперед. Маленький мальчик, выбравшись из завалов, отряхнулся от пыли. Его глаза испуганно расширились, когда он увидел Архонта Ярусов вместе с вооруженным отрядом. Он резко поднял руки вверх. Что-то маленькое и блестящее с легким стуком упало на землю.

 - Я-я клянусь, что ничего не крал, госпожа Архонт! - Проблеял он, когда Ирэн удивленно повернулась к нему. - Э-это случайно попало ко мне, честно!

Она опустила взгляд на безделушку и на лицо мальчика. Это он! Тот мелкий пацан, что прятался за прилавком все это время! Неужели…

 - Это за тобой гнался Бичеватель? - Спросила она настолько мягким голосом, насколько это было возможно в данной ситуации. Но даже сейчас в ее тоне слышались требовательные нотки.   


 - Н-не… Я не знаю, Архонт! - Его голос дрожал.

“Если погибель погналась за ним, то может быть она почуяла в нем магию?” - Подумала Ирэн. У нее не было сомнений в том, что все так и было.

 - Подойди сюда. Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю.

Мальчик неуверенно покосился на вооруженных людей, но все же приблизился.

 - Ты умеешь чертить сигилы, мальчик? - Спросила она, мягко прикоснувшись к его рукам. Он дернулся, почувствовав резкий холод, но тут же осознал свою ошибку. Ирэн улыбнулась. - Успокойся, я ничего не заставляю тебя делать. Пока.

Мальчик нервно сглотнул.

 - Н-нет, госпожа Архонт… Я не знаю, что такое… сегиелы…   


 - Сигилы. - Поправила она. Он съежился, словно ожидая наказания, которое никогда так и не наступит. - Где живут твои родители?   


 - У меня нет родителей. - Быстро отчеканил мальчик, спрятав взгляд. - Умерли во время захвата Города Бастарда.

Ирэн раздраженно щелкнула его по носу. Один из стражников не удержался от смешка.

 - Врешь. - Прошипела она, легонько зажимая его нос меж двух пальцев - не больно, но неприятно. Мальчик ойкнул. - Я терпеть не могу лгунов и предателей - заруби себе это на носу.   


 - Х-хорошо-хорошо! - Слезы обиды брызнули из его глаз и мальчик схватился за нос. - У-у меня есть отец в разрушенном районе! Мать умерла во время землетрясения от Э-эдикта несколько лет назад, я-я не лгу!

Солдаты, удерживающие Нерата, стояли чуть поодаль, не спуская глаз то с мальчишки, то с “пленника”.

 - Так или иначе, - Ирэн решила поверить ему на этот раз. Она разогнулась, смотря на него сверху вниз. - Собирай свои вещи и сообщи отцу, что теперь ты поступаешь на обучение к Архонту Ярусов. Когда сделаешь это - видишь вон то самое выделяющееся здание во всем городе? - Она указала на крышу Суда Тунона. - Идешь и заходишь прямо в него, говоря, что ты пришел к Архонту Ирэн.

По мере того, как Вершительница говорила, глаза мальчика становились все шире и шире. Его рот также раскрылся от неверия в происходящее.

 - А-а если меня не отпустит отец?

Девушка… нет, женщина улыбнулась и отчего-то ему стало не по себе.

 - Тогда я пришлю группу отрядов, чтобы они обыскали все разрушенные районы и вытащили тебя из-под земли, чего бы это ни стоило.

Ее улыбка стала шире и мальчик понял, что начал краснеть. Он надул губы и отвернулся, чтобы эта странная женщина не видела его багровых щек, покрытых россыпью веснушек. Ирэн готова была забрать ребенка прямо сейчас, но боялась, что его отец мог начать волноваться о нем. Хотя то, что мальчишка воровал в уже столь юном возрасте, подталкивало ее к тому, что отцу может быть и плевать на судьбу своего сына.

Она не удержалась, и по-матерински чмокнула его в щеку, легко смахнув пыль с его детской, мягкой кожи. Мальчик удивленно раскрыл глаза, приложив ручку к месту поцелуя. Его уши запунцовели. Уже уходя, Ирэн крикнула:

 - Как тебя зовут-то, мальчик?

Ответ последовал с небольшой паузой:

 - Крокус, госпожа Ирэн! - Крикнул он в спину уходящему Архонту. Она улыбнулась. - Меня зовут Крокус!

  
  


Двери Суда с грохотом отворились. Ирэн никогда бы не подумала, что сможет соскучиться по красным коврам и бесконечным толпам людей. Ей и раньше приходилось покидать свой  _ дом _ , и также приходилось скучать по этому месту. Но больше всего ей хотелось теплой воды и нормальной, теплой еды. Перебиваться крошками и фруктами, изредка приправляя это солониной - не каждый такое выдержит. Но Ирэн приходилось питаться и хуже, что, по ее мнению, помогло ей развить хороший иммунитет.

Она уже начала составлять свое меню, давясь слюной, как к ней подошел Нуновал.

 - Давненько я тебя не видел тут, Ирэн! - Он по-братски приобнял ее за плечо, широко улыбнувшись.

Будь на месте Вершителя Войны кто-либо другой, то у него появилось бы парочка дыр в животе и спаленный зад.

На этот раз Нуновал был без шлема, открывая вид на рыжую макушку. Заметив “пленника”, он сказал:

 - Как-то этот паренек выглядит чересчур странно.

Ирэн чуть было не ляпнула о том, что перед ним на самом деле старик, годящийся ему в деды в пятом поколении, но тут же закрыла рот. Она криво усмехнулась, даже не поворачиваясь, чтобы почувствовать раздражение Нерата. Все это вмиг пропало, стоило ей посмотреть на лицо, когда-то принадлежащее Дагде. Ирэн почувствовала, как ее начала обвивать тяжелая, невидимая и холодная змея, готовая впиться своими ядовитыми клыками ей в сердце. Она шептала: “Убей”. Вершительница моргнула.

 - В камеру его. До прибытия Адъюкатора кормите и поите его по расписанию. Но не перекармливайте. - Сухо произнесла она, не посмотрев ни на Вершителя Войны, ни на Архонта Тайн. Пустота медленно пожирала ее изнутри, поглощая все в себя, словно нескончаемая дыра. - Кроме меня и тех, кто приносит еду, никого не пускать. В случае, если кто-нибудь будет как-либо контактировать с ним - отрежу язык и скормлю воронам.

Двое солдат, придерживающие Нерата с двух сторон, кивнули и в прямом смысле потащили его вниз. Мужчина не особо сопротивлялся. Какой у него оставался выбор?

 - Ну? - Нуновал заломил руки до хруста и расслабленно зажмурился. Он не догадывался о том, кого же все-таки увели прямо перед его носом. - Что собираешься делать дальше?

 

 - Напиться.

Он усмехнулся.

 - Вот это по-нашему! - Нуновал шутливо похлопал ее по плечу. - Но, это еще хорошо, что у тебя всегда есть тот, кто всегда готов с тобой выпить!

Его улыбка походила на оскал.

 - Вечером. Когда прием закончиться, буду ждать тебя в трактире. - К удивлению Вершителя Войны, от ее голоса веяло холодом.

И тут же развернулась, оставив Нуновала озадаченно смотреть ей в спину. Он отметил, что она стала еще более властной и холодной, чем когда-либо.

 

Чарка с красным сургучом нагревалась чересчур долго. Свет от почти единственной свечи окрашивал все в жуткий багровый цвет. Бледные пальцы, казавшиеся золотого цвета, мерно постукивали по столу. Матани и другие дома Ярусов... Все они требовали тщательного внимания с ее стороны. Ирэн устало положила лоб на сложенные в замок руки, которые полулежали на этой пресловутой поверхности стола. Она отправит обученных гонцов с подарками. Во время своего пребывания, они быстро вынюхают их междоусобицы, слабости и сильные стороны. Ирэн прекрасно знала, что у Матани в распоряжении была целая река, служившая преимуществом в их сторону, если кто-то решит осадить их.

В случае того, если один из известных домов Ярусов или свободных городов решит восстать против нее - она должна быть готова.

Ирэн едва не обронила чарку с обжигающе горячим сургучом, когда кто-то вдруг постучал в ее дверь. Образовавшийся сгусток чересчур темных теней, исходящий прямо из под щели, дал ей знать, кто решил посетить ее в столь поздний час. Не открывая двери, Марк просто образовался из ниоткуда.

 - По-крайней мере ты не забыл, что иногда нужно стучаться. В особенности, если входишь в спальню незамужней женщины.

Он кисло усмехнулся, слегка обнажая плоские зубы.

 - Ты говоришь прямо точь-в-точь, как одно шило в заднице, которое я когда-то знал. Она была немного похожа на тебя, кстати.

Явно не совсем польщенная сравнением “шило в заднице”, Ирэн скривилась, раздраженно хватая ручку чарки и выливая содержимое на конверт. Печать с легким шлепком оставила на послании символ, появляющийся везде на ее знаменах. Кайрос имела очень жестокое чувство юмора, выбирая эту эмблему для нее. Ворон, пожирающий змею. На алом фоне. Кто есть кто Ирэн поняла сразу. Ей не нравилось такое сравнение, хоть порой оно ей и льстило. Но Владыка даже не предоставил ей шанса самой выбрать подходящую эмблему, на что Ирэн до сих пор тайно раздражалась. Это заставило ее задаться вопросом: “А даст ли когда-нибудь Кайрос ей какой-либо выбор?”. Ответ был неоднозначным. Чаще смещался в отрицательную сторону.

 - Спасибо за… комплимент. - Осторожно произнесла она, следя за его реакцией. Марк повел плечами, продолжая просто смотреть на нее, словно ожидая чего-то. - Ты ведешь себя странно. Если хочешь сказать мне о чем-то - говори.   


 - Я ожидал, что ты мне сама захочешь объяснить на кой черт ты привела сюда эту мерзкую змеюку. - Его глаза и зрачки недовольно сузились.   


 - О ком это ты? - Ирэн притворно раскрыла глаза, словно не понимая о чем он говорит. - Марк?

Его рука неожиданно дернулась и девушка на секунду подумала, что он воткнул в живот кинжал и тут же машинально опустила взгляд вниз. Марк лишь достал свой метательный кинжал, покоившийся в многочисленных кармашках его пояса, и начал счищать грязь с кровью из-под ногтей. Он пытается запугать ее, - подумала Вершительница. Но это больше не пройдет. Ей теперь было плевать на него и его социопатические замашки.

 - Я не понимаю о ком ты говоришь, Марк. - С нажимом произнесла она, сдавливая ручки стула. Ирэн начали раздражать его игры “кошка с мышкой”. Вершительница больше не боялась его. Она верила в это.   


 - Ты прекрасно знаешь о  _ ком  _ я говорю сейчас. - Марк скрестил руки на груди. - Я прожил достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что такие мелкие твари как ты, лгут, словно дышат. Если ты думаешь, что можешь обмануть старика, то сможешь обмануть и меня, то ты серьезно ошибаешься, девочка.

Она помрачнела. Марк был упрямым. Теперь не было смысла скрывать это.

 - Как ты понял? - Глухо спросила она, разворачиваясь обратно к стопкам с документами.   


 - Этот запах невозможно забыть.

На секунду Ирэн почувствовала, как к ее горлу подкатывает ком отвращения.

 - Как я по-твоему нахожу что-нибудь, если не в состоянии увидеть это?

Она пожала плечами.

 - Что ты забыл здесь, в  _ моей _ спальне? - Ирэн начинала раздражаться и резко перевела тему.   


 - Вопросом на вопрос? Пускай будет по-твоему в этот раз. - Его усмешка резко погасла, когда он сказал следующее: - Я всего лишь хотел выяснить, что Нерат никак не повлиял на тебя, девочка. Общение с ним приводит любого, скажем так, к немного неприятным переменам.   


 - Убедился? - Вершительница скрестила руки на груди, копируя его жест. Защищалась и не дрожала. Марк не знал, был ли он рад такой  _ перемене _ , или ему следовало опасаться неблагоприятных последствий. - Нерат беззащитнее простой дворняжки, которую избивают соседские мальчишки ради забавы, Марк. Да, он может драться - убедилась на себе, но остался ли он Архонтом после всего этого? Я сомневаюсь в этом.

Усмешка вновь вернулась на его темные губы.

 - Ты не защищаешь его и не говоришь, что он изменился к лучшему. - Марк смотрел, как медленно догорает свеча в отражении серых глаз. - Считай меня самым убежденным или самым обманутым человеком на всем Терратусе. Поверю тебе на слово только из-за того, что я тебя знаю. Только сделай мне одолжение - разреши мне казнить его самому.

Ирэн улыбнулась и искренне радовалась, что улыбка не получилась столь натянутой, как она боялась.

Ирэн не позволит никому убить его - шанс, что Нерат может переселиться обратно в ее тело или скипетр, был слишком велик. А рисковать она была не намерена.

 

***

 

Шаги, раздающиеся от тоненьких костлявых ног, обутых в простенькие и тяжелые деревянные ботиночки, обернутые грязной тканью, гулким эхом отдавались в стенах подземелий. Ниоба вся вжалась от страха, случайно увидев тень зверолюда за углом. Она тут же перевела дух, поняв что там никого не было. Ей было нечего опасаться здесь. Из камер на нее смотрели горящие глаза пленников. Ниоба слышала, как перешептывается вся прислуга, побывавшая здесь. Но это были всего лишь сплетни о том, как пленник подозрительно долго разглядывал их и тому прочее. Те, кто владел хоть какой-то информацией молчали, словно набрали в рот воды. На вопросы о странном мужчине они тут же отмахивались, говоря что это их не касается.

Сегодня была смена Ниобы. Ей не нравилось это место, как и очередной пленник. Что-то в нем было отталкивающее и жуткое. И это отнюдь была не отросшая колючая борода и не грязное, словно иссушенное, тело, не бледная кожа, с которой успел сойти бывалый загар за столь короткое время.

Кто-то схватил ее за подол. Девушка испуганно дернулась и глаза ее увидели плотоядный оскал, обнажающий гнилые зубы. Ниоба быстро отвела взгляд, поспешив прочь.

Большая жирная крыса пробежала своими непропорционально мелкими лапками прямо под ее юбкой и Ниоба едва не взвизгнула, чуть не уронив поднос с едой. Животное, не обратив ни малейшего внимание на прислугу, скрылось в небольшом вырытом проеме в стене. Ей захотелось заплакать и убежать отсюда куда подальше. Она ненавидела это место, ненавидела время ее смены и ненавидела другую служанку, с кем она обычно ходит сюда, и которая решила вдруг пожаловаться на боль в спине, “вероятно”вызванной низкой температурой в подземелье. Ниоба знала, что эта трусиха блефовала. Она также не желала сюда идти. Женщина тихо всхлипнула, почувствовав жалость к себе - оставили одну и беззащитную, в темном подземелье с преступниками, убийцами, насильниками! После долгих раздумий она вздохнула, решив что никто кроме нее не сможет выполнить столь важное задание - а ведь его дали именно ей! - и пошла дальше.

Странный мужчина не поднял своей головы, как он обычно делал, когда Ниоба ступала своим легким, мелким шагом по каменной поверхности пола. Девушка приоткрыла решетку и положила поднос себе возле ног, легонько пнув. Медная посудина со звоном оказалась в камере. Пленник не двигался.

 - В-ваша еда… - Ниоба в страхе замолкла, вспомнив запрет на любой контакт с пленным. Она огляделась по сторонам, словно проверяя слышал ли ее кто-нибудь.

Пленник молчал. Ниоба почувствовала, как ее руки начали мокнуть. Что делать? Он обычно вставал, чтобы поесть, но он не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Паника сдавила ее горло, мешая сдвинуться с места. Первым делом ей хотелось убежать. Ну умер он - и что? Скажет, что когда она приходила, пленник спокойно гулял по камере, но к еде не притронулся. Ведь это было не ее дело - следить за тем, что этот мужчина поел! Она всего лишь служанка, приносящая еду, а не нянька.

Ниоба краем глаза заметила, как странно обвисла голова пленника и тут же кинулась прочь из этого жуткого места.

 

Карманник поежился, смотря прямо на колонны цвета кости. Они до скрежета в зубах напоминали о том, что когда-то он называл домом.

Кто-то из торгашей уже успел по-случайности втиснуть в его руки кусочек пирога из какой-то дикой птицы, имени которой он не знал. Карманник, оправдывая свое прозвище, сумел скрыться еще до того, как продавец заметит то, что дал еду не тому человеку. От запаха прожаренного на углях мяса, приправленное специями и чесноком, его живот скрутился в тугой узел. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз хоть что-то ел. Прохожие совсем не обращали на него внимания и он решил, что лучше съесть его сейчас, пока пирог не остыл.

 - Какой дерьмовый город был, таким и остался. - Мужчина презрительно сплюнул, оборачиваясь к Карманнику. - Где, мать вашу, мои бордели и выпивка? Здесь ничего нет!   


 - В чем дело, Крыса? - Едкая усмешка так и норовила проявиться на его лице. Запах мяса продолжал дразнить нос. Наблюдать за этим маленьким злым человечком было поистине занятным развлечением. - Ты сам увязался за мной, а теперь ноешь, как северная неженка.

Крыса не слушал его, продолжая ворчать что-то себе под нос. Карманник фыркнул и снова вернулся к созерцанию самого большого строения в этом городе.

Одна его часть желала скрыться в темноте, затаиться и не высовывать нос до тех пор, пока кто-то не убьет Архонта, или она случайным образом споткнется и свернет себе шею. Другая же половина всегда хотела чего-то большего, чем жизнь жалкого бродяги, которым Карманник стал. Зверолюд подери, это даже не было его настоящим именем! Запах тухлой рыбы, которую кто-то выбросил прямо перед его ногам, едва не запачкав стоптанные сапоги, ударил в нос, заставив мужчину поморщиться.

 - А ты уверен, что она вдруг не вспомнит тебя и не решит убить? - Крыса с открытой завистью уставился на то, как Карманник закинул последний кусочек пирога себе в рот.   


 - Если и вспомнит, то я сомневаюсь, что она запомнила мое лицо.

Он вытер жирные пальцы о штаны, направившись в сторону Суда. Крыса перегородил ему дорогу.

 - Говори ей что хочешь, но Бронзовый Зуб тебя так просто не отпустит - знай это.

Карманник наконец понял, почему этот мерзкий мужчина увязался за ним.

 - Так это Зуб приказал тебе следить за мной, да? - Он хмыкнул, неестественно выгнувшись и сложив руки на груди. - Чтобы я не рыпался и вернулся к нему, как ни в чем не бывало?   


 - Я не знаю, для чего ты нужен ему, Карманник. - Признался тощий мужчина, поправляя ремень - единственный, который прикрывал его голую грудь. - Но знаю одно: если вернусь к нему с пустыми руками, то он мне яйца отрежет.

Крыса поморщился, словно одна мысль о его кастрации причиняла ему несусветную боль.

 - А вот я прекрасно знаю для чего. И поверь, ни тебе, ни мне такая идея не пришлась бы по вкусу.

Карманник кисло скривился, когда обошел тощего мужчину стороной, направившись к мраморным ступеням. Крыса недоумевающе проводил его взглядом, пока он не скрылся за большими дверьми.

Мужчина вздохнул с облегчением и тут же пораженно застыл на месте. Он никогда не видел резиденцию Архонта Правосудия и вполне ожидал в ней чего угодно, но все же вылизанность каждой детали поражали его глаза, которые только что смотрели на хаотичный город. Проходящая мимо пара толкнула его, пытаясь протиснуться дальше, но мужчина этого не заметил. Скрупулезно пытаясь собрать все мысли воедино, Карманник тряхнул головой,оборачиваясь назад. Крыса вероятно уже ушел на поиски развлечений. Ниоткуда взявшийся страх сковал его горло, серые глаза в панике заметались по незнакомым лицам. Но пути назад уже не было.

Ее не было ни рядом с Вершителями, ни наверху. Мужчина вздохнул.

 - Кого-то ищете? - Женщина, чье лицо было покрыто едва заметной сеткой морщин, тронула его плечо. Полупрозрачная вуаль, завязанная на ее плечах, скорее всего стоила как целое состояние. Карманник во все глаза уставился на ткань, не удостоив вниманием лицо собеседницы.   


 - А… - Неожиданно дошло до него, что эта женщина на деле разговаривала с ним. Карманник прочистил горло. - Я ищу Архонта Ярусов. Но похоже на то, что ее здесь нет.

Женщина усмехнулась краешком губ.

 - Архонт не принимает сегодня посетителей. Должно быть вас дезинформировали насчет этого. - Она пожала плечами, явно собираясь отвернуться от него, но тут же продолжила: - Говорят, что леди в последнее время в не самом хорошем расположении духа, так что вам своего рода повезло.

Карманник хмыкнул. Что же ему теперь делать? Переждать или отправиться обратно к Бронзовому Зубу? Мужчина едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Слишком многое произошло и осадок до сих пор не растворился в текущих событиях, от которых у него начинала кружиться голова. Плохое настроение значит?

Кто-то задел его за плечо, заставив его пошатнуться. Женщина удивленно отступила назад, широко раскрыв глаза.

 - Миледи Арх...

Фигура, облаченная в простую одежду, приложила палец к губам. Карманник с удивлением воззрился на невысокую женскую фигуру, чуть менее, чем полностью, закутанную в блеклый плащ. Почему-то ему казалось, что она была немного выше. Архонт развернулась к ним спиной и пошла в совершенно противоположную сторону.

Его собеседница разочарованно цокнула языком, мимолетно поправляя вуаль на плечах.

 - Похоже, что она решила побыть инкогнито на сегодня. - Женщина развернулась к нему и ее глаза сверкнули при свете горящего факела. - Если ты хочешь аудиенции, то лучше всего дождаться до завтра. Или через неделю. Месяц. - Она пожала плечами.   


 - У меня нет столько времени и денег, чтобы ждать.   


 - Как хочешь,- Равнодушно молвила она. - Если тебе не нравится твоя голова на плечах и настолько хочется от нее избавиться - прошу. Не буду мешать с этим. Я лишь дала совет и считаю это вполне достаточным, чтобы не страдать от угрызений совести. А то, последуешь ты ему или нет - уже решать тебе.

Она улыбнулась. У Карманника не было никакого желания проторчать последующие минуты под ее особо заинтересованным взглядом, так что он развернулся, выискивая в толпе женщину.

Ее фигура успела скрыться в проходе ровно в тот момент, когда Карманник поднял глаза и успел зацепиться за выбивающиеся в спешке из капюшона седые волосы. Интересно, это натуральный цвет волос или одна из Архонтовских штучек? - пронеслась мысль в его голове. Мужчина одернул себя от этих размышлений, протискиваясь между людьми, чьи лица он забудет буквально через секунду как увидел.

Ноги, обутые в простую дорожную обувь, передвигались тише, чем капающая вода с камня. Влажность и прохлада была тут намного ощутимее, чем в светлом зале Суда, когда он ступил через незакрытую дверь, должно быть ведущую к камерам. Гомон толпы, только что раздававшийся в холодных стенах, неожиданно замер и замолк вместе с хлопком закрывающейся за его спиной двери. Карманник вздрогнул и развернулся. Полумрак не давал ничего толком рассмотреть. Мозолистые, большие руки притронулись к влажному камню, пытаясь на ощупь понять, что это за место. Судя по запаху крысиного помета и остатками прогнившей еды, это было какое-то подземелье. Раздавшееся гулкое эхо чьего-то голоса заставило его ускорить шаг, не обращая внимания на появившиеся очертания клеток.

 - … маешь о том, чтобы обмануть меня, то это дорого тебе обернется. До встречи на Суде. - Голос замолк и Карманник даже смог различить, как мелкие лапки ходят по влажному камню.

Он подкрался чуть ближе, но так и не смог расслышать ответ. Женская фигура махнула рукой, словно смахивая попавшие на лицо волосы, и закрыла камеру на ключ. Постепенно нарастающий звук шагов заставил Карманника вжаться в стену, как он неожиданно провалился в, словно ниоткуда взявшееся, отверстие. Падение было на удивление мягким, но неприятный хруст старых костей дал ему напомнить, что он уже давно не юноша.

 - Кто здесь?! - Раздался женский голос совсем недалеко от него. Сердце мгновенно припало к глотке, отбивая бешеный ритм. Серые глаза заметались в поиске более подходящего укрытия, но факел ослепил его. Карманник наконец осознал, как далеко ему пришлось падать и радоваться тому, что он вообще живым остался.

Он прекрасно расслышал тот звук, который происходит от трения ножн об лезвие меча. Гулкий и в то же время тихий. Резкий, но в то же время глухой. Карманник всегда помнил это ощущение страха. Там, где тебя могли зарезать однажды ночью или отравить. Выживал всегда сильнейший. Или хитрейший.

Холодный металл незаметно оказался приставлен к его горлу, и Карманник не был в силах даже отступить. Нет, все же он не рассчитал ущерб от падения. Мужчина даже сомневался, что в силе даже поднять руку. Но это произошло.

 - Кто ты? - Юное лицо скривилось в гримасе злости, а от ее голоса так и веяло ядом.

Карманник нервно сглотнул, смотря в слегка светящиеся серые глаза.

 - Я? Да так, мимо проходил…

 

***

 

 - Назови мне хоть одну причину почему я не должна убить тебя прямо сейчас на этом месте, незнакомец.

 

 - Боюсь это какая-то ошибка, Архонт. Я пришел сюда, чтобы вступить в ряды вашей армии и по чистой случайности оказался здесь, пока искал вас.

Она нахмурилась.

Клинок, прижатый к его горлу уже успел нагреться.

 - Клянусь Кайрос, я никому не расскажу о том, что я здесь слышал!

Карманник почувствовал облегчение. Она не помнит его! Эта мысль растеклась по его телу, расслабляя мышцы, но не настолько, чтобы он потерял бдительность.

Архонт осторожно убрала металл с его шеи.

 - Если ты решил служить мне, то зачем решил последовать за мной именно сейчас?

 

 - У меня мало времени. Мой босс… в бывший босс в скором времени начнет охоту на меня из-за того, что я ослушался его приказа. У меня почти нет денег на ночлег, а от провизии остались лишь жалкие крошки. У меня не было выбора.

В ее вздохе слышалось разочарование. Ирэн устало потерла лоб.

 - Я должна была догадаться, что ты пошел ко мне не из-за благородных побуждений. Вставай, расскажешь мне обо всем. От того, что мне приходиться стоять над тобой, у меня уже разболелась шея.

Карманник попытался зацепиться за что-нибудь, как руку пронзила резкая боль, заставившая его поморщиться. Да уж, это точно не были безобидные ссадины.

 - Кажется… я себе что-то сломал… или вывихнул.

Еще один вздох и рука Вершительницы, пальцы которой скрестились в странный знак, начала светиться зеленоватым свечением. “Это займет пару минут, так что не дергайся, а иначе кости срастутся неправильно” - пробормотала она и мужчина лишь смог моргнуть на это, боясь пошевелиться. Он никогда не чувствовал что-то подобное на себе. Ожоги и запах паленой плоти от Певчих Крови - да, но эта магия была… иной. Не причиняла боли, не сводила суставы. Лишь легкое, расслабляющее дуновение ветерка, которое только усыпляло его и вводило в транс.

Карманник рывком ударил ногой, перекатываясь на другой бок. Архонт схватилась за живот и согнулась пополам, шипя сквозь зубы проклятия. У него не было сомнений, что правительница решит избавиться от него, когда они выйдут из разрушенной камеры. Это был его шанс! Мужчина рванул со всех ног, чувствуя спиной жар огненного шара. Камни, опадающие от чересчур интенсивных движений, царапали и раздирали кожу на руках и коленках, попутно рвя одежду.

 - Ты сукин сын! - В ярости ревела Архонт в его сторону, давясь собственной злостью. Кажется, немного перестарался с ударом, - подумал Карманник.

Он начал карабкаться быстрее, почувствовав следующий залп магии в его сторону. В этот раз точно не промахнется.

Кричащая фигура покатилась вниз по наклонной и Ирэн чувствовала запах паленого. Мужчина пытался сорвать с себя горящую одежду. Ее очевидная насмешка ему не понравилась.

Скинув с себя походную рубаху, он подскочил на месте, принявшись топтать огонь ногами.

 - Что-то сломал, говоришь? - Продолжала едко ухмыляться она, смотря как Карманник резво тушит “пожар”.

Мужчина выругался, осматривая пострадавшую ткань и вздохнул. Эта одежда теперь никуда не годилась, разве что полы протирать. Ирэн продолжала насмешливо наблюдать за тем, как он сидел, словно скрючившись пополам, и недоумевающе просунул палец в одну из дырок.

Неожиданно потолок затрясся, давая понять о скором разрушении старой камеры. Карманник дернулся в сторону, но заметил, что девушка все еще стоит на том же месте. Мужчина схватил ее за руку и толкнул на выход. Ирэн выругалась, готовясь к следующему залпу молний в его сторону, как на ее голову упала каменная крошка и серые глаза удивленно воззрились наверх. Вершительница кинулась на выход, следом за ним.

Старая камера с грохотом обвалилась под натиском тяжелой кладки.

 - Не ожидай от меня благодарностей, старик. - Выдавила Ирэн, пытаясь отдышаться и проверяя сохранность соседней камеры.   


 - А мне и “спасибо” говорить-то не за что. - Прохрипел Карманник, ухмыляясь. Наглая нынче молодежь пошла. - Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы: что вы, позвольте спросить, здесь делали, “госпожа”?

Официальная правительница Ярусов оскалилась, словно Прима, защищающая свою территорию. Хитрый старикан загнал ее в угол, не давая ей ускользнуть от ответа. Если она просто развернется и уйдет, то это будет считаться трусливым бегством, а ее гордыня не могла Ирэн даже позволить думать о таком. Вершительница сжала кулаки.

 - Я самолично слежу, чтобы за пленником ухаживали достаточно, чтобы он оставался в живых.

Карманник не купился. И решил оповестить ее об этом.

Ирэн вспыхнула - от злости и возмущения.   
  


 - Хочешь - верь, а хочешь - нет, мне все равно. - Мягкие губы кисло скривились, когда она разворачивалась к выходу. - Но если ты желаешь служить мне, то не должен задавать подобных вопросов.   


 - Понятно. - Сказал Карманник, слегка прихрамывая на правую ногу.

“Точно к удаче”, - подумал он, потирая успевшую замерзнуть руку.

  
  


Нерат поежился, наконец прислонившись к каменной кладке. Украшение, сдавливающее его шею, больше напоминало ошейник, нежели артефакт.

Мужчина сжал кулаки. Ногти впились в кожу, но боль в этот раз не приносила никакой радости или удовлетворения.

Он нечленораздельно прорычал, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

В ушах до сих пор раздавался щелчок застёгиваемого ей “ошейника”, будто предательский хлыст наносил удары по его спине раз за разом, как он вспоминал это.

“Каждый раз, когда этот рот будет произносить ложь, этот артефакт будет сжиматься сильнее, перекрывая воздух и не позволяя дышать, пока его носитель не признается в своей лжи” - эхом звучал ее противный, раздражающий голос в голове, словно молот, вбивая эти слова в его черепушку.

Нерат выругался вслух. Он думал, что если притвориться этим оболтусом, то шансы на его выживание только вырастут. Хуже того, она сразу раскусила его ложь даже без этой дряни на его шее.

“Ты думаешь я настолько глупа, чтобы купиться на это?” - говорила она, - “Твой взгляд сдает тебя с потрохами ровно столько же, как и цвет глаз”.

Он до сих пор чувствовал эту рану в его гордости. Его, Архонта Тайн, поймали на лжи! Да как такое вообще возможно?!

Сколько дней прошло, как он просидел здесь? Единственное, что он услышал за все это время был звук разрушившейся камеры, которая с грохотом подняла огромный столб пыли. Капающая с потолка вода лишь раздражала расшатавшиеся нервы. Казалось, словно все вдруг забыли о его существовании. Во рту было сухо и, на удивление, горько. Нерат наконец остался один на один с собой, после стольких лет иллюзорного присутствия разных людей в голове. Вскоре дошло до такой степени, что он перестал различать где его мысли, а где чужие. Сейчас была лишь пустота. Что-то холодной хваткой впилось в его плоскую грудь, сжимая пока еще бьющееся сердце в крепких, леденящих тисках. Мужчина поморщился, свернувшись пополам, чтобы вернуть те жалкие частицы тепла, только что гревшие его мгновения назад. Ледяной камень жег кожу, не позволяя его пальцам разжаться. И тут Нерат осознал в полной мере, что беззаботное лето давно закончилось.

Холод сковал его, не давая пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что его почти омертвевшая кожа была готова начать сползать прямо с его кости вместе с мясом. Но этого не происходило. Нерат видел, как что-то белое упало на его раскрытую ладонь, тут же растаяв. Он удивленно поднял зеленые глаза наверх. Здесь не было никаких окон или отверстий, чтобы посмотреть, что происходило снаружи.

Нерат чувствовал, как одиночество крадется за его спиной, постоянно готовое ударить ножом в спину, словно беспощадный убийца свою жертву, которая так и ждала, когда тот занесет свой клинок для решающего удара. Ему не хватало своего прошлого тела, как нищему дома. Зеленое, теплое пламя никогда не позволяло никакому порыву ветра прорваться сквозь него. Его не утомляла нехватка сна, назойливый желудок не требовал еду каждые пять или шесть часов.

Нерат снова поежился.

Почему его оставили одного? Зачем они его бросили, как это делали другие, желавшие добиться от него расположения или информации, а когда он становился не нужен - его выбрасывали в помойную яму? Внутри зажегся маленький огонек злости. О, да… Они-то точно получили сполна за своей предательство, как и сотни… Нет, тысячи других! Таких же одинаковых, все время чего-то требующих. Нерат тряхнул головой. Снова  _ его  _ мысли не давали ему покоя.

Растрепанные волосы, ставшие еще рыжее чем прежде, спутались в неаккуратные колтуны и теперь только острый нож помог бы от них избавиться. Залегшие синяки под глазами явно давали понять, сколько этот мужчина спал на самом деле - каменный пол не был самой удобной кроватью. Судорожный вздох сорвался с его дрожащих губ, выпуская клубок светлого пара. Успевшие отрасти ногти впились в плечи, пытаясь удержать таким способом подбирающийся к нему холод. Он никому не отдаст своего тепла. Никогда. Пленительный запах розмарина с пеплом от сожженных бумаг теперь больше не мог выветриться из камеры и его сознания, раз за разом напоминая ему о своей ошибке. Тут постоянно был стойкий, тяжелый воздух, пропитанный плесенью и влагой, напоминавший ему чем-то болото. Чем этот ребенок отличался от других? Он сам видел, как она изменилась за эти годы. Что такое пять или шесть лет для Архонта? Время порой пролетало столь же стремительно, что те, которых ты когда-то знал еще вчера - сегодня превратились в дряхлых стариков, а на следующий день ты выкапываешь им могилу или попросту сжигаешь тела, чтобы потом пустить прах лететь по воздуху. Если бы кто-то мог просто наблюдать за одним Архонтом, то вскоре, лет через тридцать-сорок, они бы уже заметили, как медленно человечность покидает их разум, а на его месте появляется более опасный зверь… Безумие. Если Архонт решит завести ребенка, то он будет вынужден наблюдать за тем, как стареет и умирает его дитя, а родитель все также остается таким же. И за это время даже ни одна морщинка не проявится на его лице.

Нерат смотрел в одну точку. Выход. Она должна была появиться отсюда, она заберет его, она больше не будет так с ним поступать. Он будет хорошим мальчиком, только бы она его не бросила. Нерат не хочет быть один, ведь он никогда не одинок. В глазах начало двоиться от голода. Знакомое лицо образовалось в камне.

Нерат вздрогнул, расслышав голос,похожий на старые скрипучие ветки, почти обветшалые под жестоким натиском лет и ветра:

“Жертва…”

Мужчина почувствовал это, когда лицо медленно повернулось к нему, как разрезается кривой, каменный рот в жуткой гримасе, которую только слепой мог бы назвать улыбкой.

“...должна…”

Скрытый первобытный страх сковал его тело, словно зверя, которому пригрозили факелом. Зеленые глаза в ужасе расширились.

“... иметь свою цену”

Стены начали трястись, содрогаясь от каркающего хохота, отдаваясь в его ушах. Нет! Ты умер больше трехсот лет назад! Это все ложь! Нерат закрыл уши, зажмурившись.

 - …ат? Нерат!

Раздался скрип отворяемой двери. Каменное лицо сморщилось, зайдясь в предсмертном крике, который он уже и раньше слышал в давно забытых снах. Мужчина не желал поднимать взгляд. Кто-то тряхнул его за плечо на удивление холодными руками, что он, испугавшись, дернулся назад, кажется вскрикнув.

Ирэн быстро окинула взглядом камеру. Не найдя никаких столовых приборов, а что еще важнее, посуды, или по-крайней мере остатков еды, Архонт сжала руку в кулак, облаченную в кожаную перчатку. Идея расспрашивать его о чем-то отпала сразу. Она осторожно сняла вторую перчатку, взяв его разгоряченное лицо в руки, как…

Пересохшие, бледные губы, двигались, пытаясь что-то сказать. Ирэн наклонилась ближе.

 - Ах, надо же… таки пришла… белая ворона…

Она широко раскрыла глаза, наблюдая, за тем как он снова пытается что-то произнести.

 - Да когда же ты заткнешься? - Выдохнула она, закрывая рукой его чересчур болтливый рот. Ее шепот звучал, как шум прибоя, накрывая и успокаивая одновременно: - Суд над тобой назначен на рассвете. Ты должен быть готов. Ты сам поймешь это, когда за тобой придут мои люди. - Почувствовав впившиеся пальцы на своих бедрах, Ирэн заторопилась, пытаясь вырваться к выходу: - К тебе скоро занесут еду. До встречи.

Встав и развернувшись, она на секунду остановилась, самодовольно положив руки на живот. Перед ее глазами неожиданно встали все те события, виной которых был никто иной как человек, который теперь обессиленно лежал на полу и в надежде протягивал руку. Ее губы неожиданно искривились в легкой усмешке:

 - Должно быть это унизительно - снова чувствовать настоящий голод после стольких лет?

Нерат, успевший уцепиться за подол ее наряда, резко разжал пальцы. Невидимой, предательский клинок, воткнутый в его спину крутанулся под другим углом, заставляя его давиться воздухом от каждого слова, произнесенным ее грязным ртом:

 - Быть может ты даже что-то почувствовал, когда в первый раз за долгое время увидел женщину в настоящем, физическом обличии. - Она схватила его за порыжевшие волосы, приблизив свое лицо вплотную настолько, что он мог видеть сверкавшие молнии в ее серых, словно грозовые облака, глазах. У него перехватило дыхание от восторга, насколько сильно человек может измениться за пару лет. Запах розмарина с пеплом забился в его нос, заставляя его голову кружится.   


 - Ты невыносимая, маленькая мразь… - Прохрипел он.

Ирэн одним резким движением ударила его лицом в пол. Нерат отчетливо слышал хруст, разбиваемого об каменную кладку, носа. Запах и вкус железа резко наполнил его рот, заставив его сплюнуть кровь прямо под ее ноги. Ирэн не восприняла это как комплимент.

 - Знал бы ты как же я тебя  _ презираю _ . Ненавижу. Все, что ты говорил мне... Все, что ты сделал со мной… То, как ты извратил меня, осквернил и превратил в некое подобие себя... Это твоя вина и моя ноша, которую отныне мы будем нести вместе. Большой и ужасный Мастер Лжи и Коварства сразу раскусил маленькую шпионку и решил преподать ей урок, так ведь? Теперь очередь уже не маленького Архонта воздать за все, что он сделал с ней. Но ты не умрешь, пока не настанет твой час, а он еще наступит не скоро, Архонт Тайн. Так что улыбайся и играй в свою свирель содома, насилия и жестокости сколько сможешь, пока твое жалкое подобие прежнего себя не погубило тебя окончательно. - Прошипела девочка в его ухо, разжимая хватку и позволяя его голове вновь упасть на пол. Глаза ее сверкали, как грозовые молнии и Нерату порой  казалось, что он слышит настоящий гром, предзнаменований, что-то очень важное. Что-то, что он упускал из виду все это время… Ее маленький талант. - Но будь готов и лучше подумай о том, как долго ты хочешь оставаться в живых - умереть от моих рук, или от рук Бледена Марка. Вопрос лишь в том, кто подарит тебе быструю и безболезненную смерть, ведь у Архонта Теней уже давно точит зуб на тебя. Не дразни Судьбу почем зря.

Нерат услышал удаляющиеся, гулкие шаги, эхом отдающиеся от камней и в его ушах, словно предсмертный гимн. Но только в этот раз хора, всегда поддерживающего его, не было.

 - Нам не нужны советы соплячки, которая сидела сложа руки, дожидаясь, когда кто-то возьмет и спасет ее из плена. Ведь из-за этого ты и потеряла своего любимчика. Не такой, как ты указывать нам, что делать, Архонт. - Проговорил Нерат сквозь зубы, слизнув кровь со своей губы.

Мужчина с мрачным удовлетворением заметил, что она снова остановилась. Да, побудь еще немного… Может и расскажешь еще что-нибудь  _ занимательное _ . Ох, как жаль, что он не мог видеть ее выражение лица! Ирэн дернула дверь от себя и, перед тем как выйти, крикнула нарочито громко:

 - Я позабочусь о том, чтобы перед тем как ты умрешь, Бледен Марк не только содрал с тебя кожу и выковырял глаза, но и вырвал твой лживый язык!

Хлопок оглушил его на пару секунд и Нерат уже подумал, что камера не выдержит такого удара и обрушиться прямо на его голову, но она осталась стоять на месте. Архонт Тайн тихонько хихикнул, как мгновенно это перешло в слабый истерический хохот, мерно переходящий в жалкие всхлипывания. Но случилось это только тогда, когда запах пепла и розмарина окончательно выветрился из камеры.

Она не повернулась, чтобы он снова мог увидеть те самые, самые обычные, серые глаза.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Ирэн тут же кинулась бежать и остановилась только тогда, когда не могла дышать ровно.

Ирэн вдохнула и выдохнула. Ситуацию усугублял непрекращающееся эхо издевательского смеха, словно  _ он  _ все знал. Только не говорил. Вершительница подскочила на месте и, несмотря на неожиданно возникшую слабость, чуть ли не бегом снова помчалась вон из темницы. Сердце сковал неконтролируемый ужас, с особой жестокостью въедаясь в плоть и заставляя его трепетать, словно зажатое в угол животное.

Слезы сделали ее почти слепой, пока она пыталась подняться к свету.

Марк проводил взглядом растрепанную Ирэн, вынырнув из тени за ее спиной на долю секунды. Архонт Теней тут же растворился в темноте, последний раз сверкнув золотыми глазами.

… Не только оружие может быть обоюдоострым.


	16. ГЛАВА ПЯТНАДЦАТАЯ. ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ.

Они с трудом пробились сквозь пушечное мясо. Какофония превратилась в кладбище, усеянное свежими трупами. Поднимающийся запах разлагающейся плоти и пота был невыносим. Пятый Глаз и Седьмая Пята валялись у ее ног. Вершительница измученно пнула голову второй и та неестественно выгнулась, открывая рот с вытекающими остатками слюны, вперемежку с кровью. Сирин поморщилась с откровенным отвращением. На ее обычно розовых щеках залегла болезненная бледность. Верс, тяжело дыша, вытащила стрелу из очередного мертвого Хориста.

 - Чего мы ждем? Путь уже открыт. - Нетерпеливо спросила Алая Фурия.   


Ирэн промолчала. Вместо этого она нагнулась и сорвала столь пугающую маску Пятого Глаза. То,что она увидела, заставило даже ее содрогнуться и едва не отскочить. Архонт быстро прикрыла какой-то тряпкой этот неестественный ужас дабы никто больше не смог это лицезреть. Она крепче сжала свой меч и несколько раз вонзила его в то, что должно было считаться лицом Пятого Глаза. Появившиеся кровавые пятна на ткани и металле не заботили ее.

Закат был в пике своего величия, окрашивая небо во все цвета бордового, оранжевого и розового. Желтый ландшафт Какофонии словно поддакивал ему, отражая последние лучи солнца на земле и камнях. Иногда от резкого ветра в нос и легкие попадал сухой песок, заставляя кашлять и отплевываться всех поблизости.

 - Верс, ты в порядке? - Неожиданно тихо прошептала Ирэн, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как расползается темная, почти черная кровь на красной ткани.   


 - Еще чего попроще бы спросила! - Женщина сплюнула на чахлую землю. - Мои клинки и я жаждем только одного и мы не успокоимся пока не получим этого!   


 - В этом то и дело. - Она нахмурилась, явно не обрадовавшись нетерпению своей спутницы. - Месть - блюдо холодное, а в случае с Нератом, она должна быть ледяной. Ты понимаешь к чему я клоню?

Верс фыркнула и Ирэн поняла, что ей все равно. Ее горячий нрав нельзя было охладить.

Лантри, тем временем увидевший труп Пятого Глаза, вздохнул и подумал о том, что некоторые тайны, наподобие этой, не должны всплывать на поверхность истории.

Ирэн затянула свои заплетенные волосы, покосилась на своих спутников, среди которых также присутствовали Барик, Эб и Убивающая-в-Тени. Последняя фыркала от поднявшегося во влажные ноздри песка и пыли. Кровь на ее губах свидетельствовала о том, что она не раз успела прокусить кому-нибудь шею за последнее время.

Обдумав все еще раз, она остановилась и преградила дорогу.

 - Мы сумели расчистить дорогу  вместе и добраться так далеко, что пути назад уже не будет, когда мы окажемся рядом с Архонтом Тайн. Но вы не сдвинетесь с места пока не уясните одну вещь. Я пойду одна.   


 - Я не хочу говорить, что это безумие, но мы говорим о Голосах Нерата! Ты с ума сошла! - Воскликнул Лантри, после чего оглядел Вершительницу с головы до ног, проверяя точно ли с ней все в порядке.   


 - Что? Нет! - Верс яростно кинулась навстречу Ирэн, пытаясь оттолкнуть ее. - Это я должна убить его! Мои сестры! Мы… Ты не посмеешь!

Ирэн уловила встревоженный взгляд Барика и кивнула.

 - Посмотри на себя со стороны, Верс. Ты явно не в себе.

 

 - Я в полном порядке. А теперь уйди с дороги!

До того, как Ирэн успела опомниться, Верс грубо толкнула ее. Упав на землю, Вершительница рефлекторно обхватила ее ноги своими ногами, заставив ту споткнуться и напороться на широкоплечую фигуру Барика.

 - Ты никуда не пойдешь. Я устал следить за тем, как ты сходишь с ума из-за этого безумца! Я пытался вдолбить тебе в голову, но ты не слушала!

 

 - А, вот оно как? Неужели это забота? Теперь ты что, всегда теперь будешь бегать за мной и подтирать зад? - Верс кисло поморщилась и обвела разноцветными глазами всех. Большинство отвели взгляд. - Это ты ей проболтался не так ли?! Вы все знали это! Как же я тебя ненавижу, “братец”.

Она вырывалась, кричала, ругалась на всех, но никто не ответил.

 - Да у этой дамочки силенок еще на час хватит. - Эб усмехнулась, но ее глаза так и остались холодны. - Держи ее покрепче, желез… Я так и не определилась, как теперь тебя называть.

Женщина прикоснулась к бритым вискам Верс. Ее руки были сухие и холодные.

Разноцветные глаза покрылись мутной пеленой и женщина тут же обмякла в руках брата.

 - Новый трюк? - Спросила Ирэн. Сирин и Лантри с любопытством выглянули из-за плеча девушки.   


 - Прости, Вершительница, но секретами я не делюсь. Особенно тогда, когда один из Книгочеев сует свой длинный нос, который я с превеликим удовольствием сломаю.

Лантри резко выпрямился и ощупал свой нос, отступая назад.

Убивающая-в-Тени одобрительно фыркнула. Она и Ирэн обменялись взглядами. Вершительница поняла, что это возможно их последняя встреча на одной стороне.

Издали виднелся проблеск зеленого огня, отражающийся в серых глазах.

***

 

Отражение в мраморном полу редко отражало действительность. Все лица и расшитые, богатые одежды были расплывчаты, словно кто-то нарочно стер это с чистого, белого пергамента, оставляя грязные разводы. Даже будучи начищенным до блеска, мрамор оставался мрамором, источая испепеляющий холод. Архонт не могла понять, был ли этот белоснежный камень причиной ее озноба или же это была давящая атмосфера голодных собак, то и дело остервенело ожидавших когда хозяйка подкинет им очередной кусок мяса. Снятые на какое-то время знамена, были снова на месте - напоминая о персоне, кому все были обязаны текущим положением дел в Ярусах… Ирэн.

Лантри вздохнул, вычеркивая некоторые слова из своего “черновика”. Теперь его статус историка был официально утвержден Владыкой, к его чрезмерному удивлению и, что наиболее важно, ужасу, когда он понял, что Кайрос в какой-то степени положил на него глаз. Он старался не думать об этом слишком много, но стал подбирать слова в своих работах более осторожно. Кто же мог подумать, что его маленькое хобби перерастет в столь ответственную ношу? Об одной мысли старику казалось, что стены и количество воздуха в здании уменьшалось вдвое. Хотелось выбежать из Суда и перевести дух, но невидимые тиски  держали его крепко.

Он до сих пор помнил, как дрожащими руками сорвал красную печать с послания. Запах свежего пергамента из коровьей кожи приятно щекотал нос, почему-то напоминая ему о тех днях, когда он ухаживал за почтовыми птицами. Пожалуй одно из немногих мест, куда ему хотелось бы вернуться. Что не в первый раз напоминало ему, что всего этого уже давно нет. Цитадель была погребена безжалостной силой Кайрос и Книгочей сомневался, что его пернатые друзья сумели спастись.

Лантри слепо нащупал запасную бутыль чернил и обмакнул туда перо.

“15 День Кузнеца Локтя Тени, 432 год от ИИ.

Суд над Голосами Нерата, Архонтом Тайн и бывшим лидером Алого Хора.”

Задумчиво поскребя пальцем переносицу, Книгочей вычеркнул слово “Голосами”.

 - Имеет ли это теперь значение? - Незаметно для себя, Лантри произнес это вслух.   


 - Тебя что-то беспокоит? - Ирэн отвлеклась от разговора с Вершителями и кинула на него взгляд, удивленно приподняв брови.

Четыре пары глаз выжидающе уставились на него. Не все из них были особо дружелюбны.

 - Нерат уже был обвинен в совершении преступлений, за которые полагалась смерть. Так что же нам мешает казнить его прямо здесь и сейчас, покончив со всем этим?

Продолжавшееся молчание давило на него. Лантри неожиданно почувствовал себя мальчишкой, который сморозил глупость при учителе.

 - Напомни-ка мне, зачем ты все еще продолжаешь таскать за собой этого Книгочея? - Руки Рогалуса были скрещены на груди, а голос был словно нарочито медленным.   


 - Я не “таскаю” его. - Ощетинилась Ирэн. Во взгляде серых глаз не было ни намека на раздражение или злость. В ее голосе звучала сухость и усталость: - Все не так просто, как кажется. Лантри, никто не мог предвидеть… - Поймав на себе взгляд Калио, которая за это время сумела выиграть целый куш на Архонте Тайн. -  _ Некоторые _ не могли предвидеть, что такое случится, поэтому приказ на его убийство был… скажем так, “одноразовым” и по закону больше не функционирует, пока Владыка не решит отдать приказ. Если сейчас кто-нибудь решит зарезать его, то Кайрос может иметь полное право наслать на нас убийц, эдикты, да хоть Бледена Марка.   


 - Иными словами, - Калио усмехнулась. - Нерат может запросто спрятаться за спину Владыки и хныкать о том, какие же мы плохие, что, будучи законом, мы сами этот закон и нарушаем. А Тунону это очень не понравится.   


 - Адъюкатору может быть и нет, но Суд этот проводится с позволения Кайрос, так что нам не о чем бояться. - Ирэн нервно покрутила распечатанное письмо, которое она получила сегодня утром. Вся эта ситуация казалась ей неправильной, но что делать с Нератом? Ей казалось, что она была не больше, чем пешка в этой странной игре, которую начал Владыка и Ирэн это абсолютно не нравилось.   


 - Никто не может предвидеть тот факт, что даже если кто-нибудь и убьет Нерата - это не означает, что он не найдет себе новую “куклу”. - Рогалус кинул пронизывающий взгляд на Архонта Ярусов.

Теперь все глаза были обращены на Ирэн.

 - Он найдет. - Прошептала она одними губами и все словно похолодело внутри нее. Вершительница все прекрасно помнила.

Мысль о том, что приказ на убийство Архонта Тайн был больше недействителен, не посещала его голову. Теперь все встало на свои места. Лантри положил руку на поникшее плечо Ирэн и взволнованно заглянул в серые глаза. Книгочей ободряюще улыбнулся.

 - Закат близко. Выпроводите всех из зала суда. - Скомандовала Архонт Шпилей, обращаясь к страже. Тунон не особо спешил возвращаться в Город Бастард, а холода наступали с неимоверной быстротой. Даже мягкий климат Ярусов казался особенно холодным в этом году. - Я заменю Адъюкатора в первый и последний раз.

Она сама напишет свои собственные правила.

“Но правильно ли это?” - промелькнула мысль в ее голове.

  
  


В этот день зеленые глаза казались мрачнее изумрудов. Вершительница тряхнула головой, пытаясь не смотреть на вновь связанного мужчину. Из последних горстков гордости, которые он каким-то поразительным способом сумел собрать воедино, Нерат смело заглянул ей в лицо. В этот момент Ирэн показалось, что Архонт Тайн расчетливо пытается сообразить, какой орган ей вырвать в первую очередь - глаз или язык? Женщина передернула плечами, расправляя их, чтобы не показаться уязвленной. В зале Суда, помимо тех людей, которых она знала в лицо, находились и незнакомцы, оставшиеся стоять позади, наблюдая за всем процессом.

Все Вершители, включая Ирэн стояли на втором этаже. Рогалус, с выражением лица, словно ему предложили отдать своих дочерей, которых у него и в помине не было (а если и были, то он сделал бы так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал), в бордель, да и притом в самый дешевый, стоял слева от Вершителя Войны - все, как и всегда. Нуновал недоверчиво проводил взглядом подсудимого, нахмурив темно-рыжие брови, скрытые под тенью тяжелого шлема. Он прекрасно был осведомлен и наслышан о тех ужасах, которые выпали на долю Ирэн во время ее “сотрудничества” с Голосами Нерата, и если бы не установленные рамки и роли, то он самолично бы заменил это несчастное дитя на дороге жестокой войны. Но Тунон не одобрял такого поведения со стороны Вершителей. Лишь Аше почти невозмутимо стоял на месте, но все знали, что он в любой момент готов поднять свое оружие против Архонта Тайн - о чем свидетельствовала пульсирующая вена на его лбу.

И только Вершительница Равновесия спокойно ухмылялась, поглядывая на послание в руках Ирэн, доставленное буквально за пару минут до Суда.

 - Всю жизнь хотелось увидеть, как Архонт Тайн корчиться в “живую”. - Шепнула она Ирэн, продолжая коситься на Нерата, словно на диковинку. Мужчина делал вид, что не замечает этого.

Ирэн отвела взгляд, почему-то вспоминая совершенно о другом.

Лантри, стоявший в ее тени, тихо записывал.

Архонт Ярусов приняла самый надменный вид, стукнув одним из своих медных посохов по мраморному полу. Звук раздался по всему залу с необычайным дребезжанием, словно кто-то натянул тонкую нить, оттянул ее и резко отпустил.

 - Мы все собрались здесь, как судьи или подсудимые, как простые люди и преступники. - Ее голос напоминал о тихом дожде, который предвещал резкие и громкие раскаты грома, способные напугать или сбить с ног человека. - Сегодня свершится суд над Архонтом, что никогда не свершалось прежде, поэтому и целый процесс будет полностью отличаться от того, к которому мы все с вами привыкли. - Она сделала паузу, оглядывая людей взглядом серых глаз. - Архонт Тайн, также известный как Голоса Нерата, теперь же просто Нерат, обвинен в нарушении, как минимум, трех писаных Законов Кайрос, не считая прочих “мелких” преступлений, включающих в себя  предательство и подкуп повстанческих сил железом.   


 - Ложь. - Сказал он тихим голосом, отдавшимся опьяняющим эхом в ее ушах. Зеленые глаза смотрели прямо на Ирэн, заставив замереть, словно змея медленно ползала по ее телу, пленяя в тугое кольцо. Ошейник не дрогнул.   


 - Все, что он говорит - ложь. - Прогремел Архонт Войны, лишь еще больше нахмурившись. - Весь этот фарс не стоит ни одного кольца, ведь все мы знаем, что этот рот набит ложью по самые гланды.   


 - Разве кто-то спрашивал вашего мнения, Архонт? - Ирэн постаралась скрыть свое раздражение. Она не ненавидела старика, но если не поставить его на свое место вовремя, то это может закончиться кровопролитием раньше времени. - Я глубоко уважаю вас, но будьте так любезны не прерывать судебный процесс впредь, иначе мы будем вынуждены дисквалифицировать вас из суда.

Грейвен Аше поджал губы, но склонил голову. Это было не его время, чтобы спорить. Ведь все равно эта зеленоглазая, извращенная мразь будет захлебываться в собственной крови и он не упустит возможности лицезреть это вживую. Затем он наконец отправиться со своим Легионом домой. После столь долгих ожиданий, после столь изнурительных войн… Ему нужен был отдых, как и его солдатам.   
  


 - Понимаю, Архонт. - Грейвен Аше пока отступил, лишь сожалея о том, что ему вряд ли перепадет возможность саморучно прибить этого жука. О том, что Нерат сегодня умрет, у него не было сомнений. Смерть Бренникса все еще отдавалась болью в его старом сердце.

Ирэн украдкой вздохнула.

 - … Нерат также обвиняется в чрезвычайно подозрительной заинтересованности Скованных Горном, а, вернее, конкретно одной персоной, даже несмотря на то, что эта группа кузнецов и по сей день принадлежит и работает только от имени Тунона. И, учитывая натуру подсудимого, железная безделушка - последний предмет, который он желал.

Архонт Ярусов кинула на него испытующий взгляд. Нерат так и не пошевелился за все это время,что она говорила. “Скажи же что-нибудь в свою защиту, хоть ложь, прошу” - Лихорадочно думала она. Дагда мог выжить, и если Нерат умрет, то и он тоже. Ирэн судорожно сглотнула, стараясь унять дрожь. Ей хотелось верить.

 - … разрешая Алому Хору устраивать “игры на выживание” в стенах Горящей Библиотеки, с целью заполучить Безмолвный Архив, дабы использовать его в своих личных, алчных целях.

Взгляд Ирэн бегал по размытым лицам людей. Даже если Нерат умрет и все это закончиться, но что если он опять окажется в ее сознании или в посохе? Леденящая хватка ужаса сдавила ее горло, не давая дышать, но Архонт Ярусов продолжала говорить. При любом исходе Нерат оставался в выигрыше. Он все продумал. Ирэн как никогда раньше хотелось убежать подальше из этого места, от этих проблем, которые ей приходится расхлебывать почти в одиночку. “Я устала”, - подумала женщина, прикрывая глаза, под которыми залегли темные круги, - “Я бы просто могла убить его тогда, в лесу, пока он спал и мне не пришлось бы сейчас так нелепо стоять перед этой толпой, зная, что мое решение теперь будет иметь огромные последствия в будущем. Почему все не может быть так просто?”.

 - … в намеренном убийстве офицера Бренникса, сына Грейвена Аше и в попытке завладеть его сестрой-близнецом Амелией, преимущественно как заложницей в междоусобной войне двух Архонтов.

Неожиданно раздавшийся гомон заставил ее поднять взгляд.

 - Это правда! - Раздался громкий голос и из толпы вышла женщина, облаченную в простую одежду и в руках которой покоился годовалый ребенок, чьи голубые глаза с интересом рассматривали все вокруг. Она откинула капюшон.   


 - Амелия? - В замешательстве выдохнул Архонт Войны, чье тело напряглось и взвинчилось, как пружина. Мужчина сделал шаг навстречу дочери, но вовремя опомнился, оставшись стоять на месте, сохраняя дистанцию.

Ирэн замерла на полуслове, в немом удивлении широко раскрыв глаза.

 - Это правда, - Повторила Амелия, прижимая к себе притихшее дитя. - Алый Хор прорвался сквозь ряды Опальных и окружил Стрейд... регента со всех сторон. Но он мертв и Эдикт Бури больше не действует - это известно. - Девочка на ее руках зашевелилась, с интересом разглядывая стоявшего к ним спиной Нерата.

Ирэн почувствовала на себе взгляды других Вершителей и поняла, что надо с этим что-то делать, пока суд не был окончательно прерван. Она мягко кашлянула в кулак. Амелия перевела свой взгляд на нее, будто увидела впервые. Просто кивнув, она замолчала. Архонт Шпилей стукнула жезлом по мраморному полу еще раз, привлекая внимание.

 - Примите к сведению, последующие люди, срывающие судебный процесс без предупреждения, будут выдворены из зала. - Сухо произнесла женщина, нахмурившись. - Можешь продолжать, Амелия.

Грейвен Аше посмотрел на нее и Ирэн поняла, что сдала себя с потрохами. На самом деле Вершительница и дочь Архонта никогда не пересекались за четыре года войны и он это знал. Мужчина тут же осекся, вспомнив, что он сам назвал ее по имени и девчонка это прекрасно слышала.

 - Получив информацию из “первых рук”, я поняла, что Нерат желал заполучить меня в качестве военного трофея и живого щита, в случае если мой оте… Архонт Войны решит пойти осадой на Какофонию, чтобы эта трусливая крыса смогла иметь запасной план в виде меня, дабы угрожать моей смертью - иными словами взять меня в заложники, как сделала регентская семья в Сталварте. Но все случилось иначе, чем этот монстр планировал…

Послышался звон цепей. Впервый раз за все время.

 - Замолчи… - Прошипел сквозь зубы Нерат, но его никто не услышал, кроме Ирэн.

Вершительница ощутила неприятное, сосущее чувство, словно совсем скоро произойдет нечто ужасное и неотвратимое. Она осторожно, дабы никто не заметил, поправила скрытый под черной мантией пояс с метательными кинжалами, надеясь, что ей не придется их применить сегодня. Ирэн подняла раскрытую ладонь, останавливая женщину на полуслове, говоря:

 - Известно, что Голоса Нерата не желал, чтобы Эдикт Штормов закончился, по-крайней мере пока Аше еще жив. И это вполне разумно, потому что сам Эдикт гарантировал неоспоримое преимущество Алого Хора в междоусобной войне с Опальными.

Так, я на правильном пути, - подумала Вершительница, надеясь успеть склонить чашу весов в свою пользу пока не было слишком поздно. Сейчас решалась не только жизнь Нерата, но и ее. Как бы то ни было, всегда найдутся те, кто будет несогласен с ее решениями. Этого было никак не избежать.

 - … Но Эдикт продолжался даже после смерти Стрейдуса-старшего. - Промолвила Амелия, когда Ирэн почти открыла рот, чтобы продолжить свою речь. - Ребенок, который сейчас у меня на руках - мой и Стрейдуса-младшего, сына Стрейдуса Хиродина.

Женщина смело взглянула в глаза своему отцу, нахмурив брови, словно бросая ему вызов. Грейвен Аше покраснел от злости, вены на его лбу вздулись так, будто готовы были лопнуть в любой момент.

 - Ты посмела сойтись с ярусником, да еще и с регентом?! - Резко закричал мужчина, чей голос был готов сокрушить мраморные колонны в этом зале.   


 - Что мне было делать?! Он единственный, кто заботился обо мне все это время, пока ты вылизывал задницу Кайрос!

Ирэн громко стукнула посохом по мрамору, прерывая крики. Амелия вздрогнула, сжав кулаки. Архонт Войны отвернулся от толпы.

 - Прошу вас всех не забывать, что мы здесь собрались не для семейных разборок, а для проведения Суда.

Она устало утерла выступивший пот со лба и отстегнула меховой воротник на мантии, дабы стало легче дышать. Это займет намного больше времени, чем Ирэн думала.   
  


 - Есть ли еще в этом зале кто-то, у кого есть в чем обвинить Архонта Тайн?

Ирэн расслышала удаляющиеся шаги Архонта Войны.   
  


Казалось, это был безобидный вопрос. Зал взорвался в яростных криках, давая Ирэн понять, что она устроила самый настоящий пожар, но вместо того, чтобы кидаться в панику, люди кидались оскорблениями.

“Лживая крыса!”

“Он погубил мою семью!”

“Он позвоял своим солдатам нас ловать наших дочерей прямо перед нашиси глазами!”

“Мой сын был повстанцем и был пойман Алым Хором и вместо того, чтобы получить обещанную свободу, он пропал!”

“Двуличная мразь! Только и думаешь о том, как нас всех погубить!”

Нерат в первый раз повернулся в другую сторону, словно в первый раз заметив скопление людей из самых разных слоев общества, которые и глазом не видели того, что он сумел увидеть, будучи вдвое младше их.

Заметив, как разбушевался народ, Ирэн в очередной раз стукнула посохом об пол, но это не возымело нужного эффекта. Жестом приказав страже немного продвинуть их, она мрачно наблюдала за тем, как небольшое “восстание” стервятников потихоньку затухает.   
  


 - Все обвинения предъявлены. Вам есть что сказать на этот счет, Архонт?   


Нерат молча обвел всех присутствующих взглядом.

 

 - Я признаюсь. Я признаюсь в том, что я виновен в том, что защищал таких как вы, укрывая ваших детей, мужей и жен, которые просили о помиловании, когда они должны были сдохнуть, как крысы. И если бы я мог, я бы убил каждого из них собственноручно, прямо здесь и сейчас, лишь бы посмотреть на вашу реакцию. Хотелось бы и мне иметь такое же мнение о себе, какое вы все имеете обо мне и всегда имели. Вы ненавидете меня, презираете. Боитесь. Все вы, включая вашего Архонта Ярусов. Не будь меня здесь сейчас, она не стояла бы на этом месте и ей бы не пришлось выслушивать ваш ничтожный лепет. Но все ли из вас имеет такую “честь”, как знание о том, как ваш текущий правитель пришел к власти? Я...

 

Резкий и острый, словно только что заточенный нож, звук пронзил его уши и оглушил, заставляя скривиться и опустить голову. Где-то, за его спиной, Нерат сумел различить вскрики то удивления, то испуга.

Когда он наконец поднял свои глаза, единственное, на что он смотрел, было пустое, ничто не выражающее лицо женщины. Но ее глаза сверкали ярче, чем он когда-либо видел.

 

 - Вы говорите о себе, Архонт, не забывайтесь.

Хоть голос и звучал ровно, Нерат знал, что это была лишь жалкая фальш, имитация. Раскусить ее страх было легко. Как и она смогла найти сладкий яд лжи в его словах и “ошейнике”.

 

 - Как будет вам угодно, Архонт.

Вопрос был лишь в том, как долго она продержиться, перед тем, как сломается.   
  


 - Если мы закончили со всем этим безумием, я бы желала наконец открыть послание от самого Владыки, которое получила накануне. До сего момента я не имела прав открывать его.   


Ирэн, с неожиданной долей злорадства, наблюдала за тем, как у большинства собравшихся меняются выражения лиц. Как и у Нерата, судя по его медленно расширяющимся глазам. Теперь она понимала Калио, когда она сказала про то, что ей хотелось увидеть, как сам Архонт Тайн кривляется вживую. Она едва сдерживала ухмылку, впиваясь взглядом в каждое подергивание лицевого нерва и мышц, пытаясь запечатлеть эту картину в памяти.

Ирэн кашлянула и достала нераспечатанный пергамент. Печать с хрустом оказалась в ее левой руке.

 - По официальному заявлению Владыки, Голоса Нерата изжили свою пользу и Кайрос больше не нуждается в его услугах, как Придворного Следователя. Отныне дальнейшая судьба этого мужчины располагается в руках Архонта Ярусов…

 

Не успела Ирэн прочитать до конца, как ее рот раскрылся, не способный произнести и звука, а руки сжали пергамент так, что Вершители начали беспокоиться за его сохранность. Серые глаза были широко раскрыты в чистейшем недоумении…. И зарождающейся ярости с отчаянием.

 - В качестве… в качестве…

Рогалус аккуратно вытащил пергамент из трясущихся рук и прокашлялся. Ирэн, казалось, и не заметила этого, продолжая смотреть в одну точку.

 - Отныне дальнейшая судьба этого мужчины располагается в руках Архонта Ярусов в качестве “левой руки”, дабы помогать молодому Архонту в ее начинаниях. Но, несмотря на это, Архонт Тайн все еще находиться под защитой Кайрос, как верный вассал, и убийство оного будет караться соответственно убийству полноценного Архонта, поклявшемуся в преданности Владыке. Но суд над ним признан дозволенным, даже если в итоге он понесет наказание в относительной мере. Подписано: Кайрос.

 

Тишина.

 

Карманник сделал глоток из огромной деревянной кружки, с незабываемым удовлетворением чувствуя, как пивная пена течет по его заросшей бороде и стекает вниз, охлаждая разгоряченное тело. За его спиной разносились сотни разных звуков, не давая ему забыться и перепить чего лишнего. Крики одной женщины, которая на протяжении долгого времени кричала, уже изрядно потрепало слух мужчины. Карманник одним залпом опустошил кружку и с громким шлепком опустил ее на отполированную поверхность стола борделя.

 - Еще одну, пж-луйста.

Связка колец, доставшаяся ему от “сотрудничества” с Архонтом, с приятным звоном упала на стойку, давая ему почувствовать вкус беззаботной жизни по-новой.

Новая порция выпивки оказалась перед его глазами и не успел он заметить, как владелица уже забрала его кольца, почти мурлыча что-то веселое.

Карманник сжал кружку, как почувствовал легко опустившуюся ручку на своем плече.

 - Извини, детка, но я сюда не за этим пришел.

Он застыл, когда его голова повернулась в сторону шлюхи. Ее волосы цвета кукурузного поля небрежно лежали на широких, жилистых плечах и пахли мылом. Ее небольшая рука легонько потрепала его по плечу, пытаясь вывести его из забытья, а карие глаза смеялись.

Старик проморгался, но наваждение не желало уходить.

 - Ты не она.

 

 - Милый, я могу быть любой, какой ты захочешь.

Он резко встал.

 - Извините, я пойду. Моя госпожа должно быть заждалась меня.

Все та же рука крепко вцепилась в него.

 - Неужели я такая некрасивая? - Шлюха огорченно похлопала ресницами, виновато опустив глаза.   


 - Нет, просто… Я не могу, мне нужно идти.

Он отдернул ее руку и рванул на выход, стараясь не оборачиваться. Карманник не помнил, сколько он бежал, но уже не молодое сердце начало его подводить за следующим переулком. Мужчина нагнулся, чтобы отдышаться, как тут же почувствовал как весь тот выпитый алкоголь проситься наружу. Его рука успела зацепиться за что-то деревянное, а иначе он имел бы шанс упасть прямо на то, что было его “обедом” буквально пару минут назад.

Прокашлявшись и вытирая рот рукавом рукавом рубахи, Карманник не торопился распрямлять свою спину, чтобы ненароком не почувствовать то, что его покойная матушка называла “штормовым судном”.

То, за что он ухватился, оказалась старая, дырявая бочка из под соленой рыбы, о чем свидетельствовал оставшаяся вонь, сумевшая каким-то чудом въесться в дерево настолько, что стала неотъемлемой частью этого предмета. Карманник пошатнулся.

 - Эй, приятель, ты в порядке?

Он не заметил людей, стоявших у него за спиной.

 - Ага, сейчас проблююс-с…

И ком моментально застрял в его горле.

 - Ты обманул нас, Отто. Бронзовый Зуб не потерпит предательств.

Мужчины усмехнулся краешком губы, встав в полный рост.

 - Я думал, что прозвища в Алом Хоре пожизненные.

 

 - Теперь нет. Ты посмел поднять руку на нашего лидера.

 

 - Ваш лидер может идти в жопу, куда ему и хотелось. Знали бы вы, чем промышляет этот придурок, вы бы его тоже кинули.

В ответ Карманник получил удар в солнечное сплетение, от которого не успел увернуться вовремя. Он согнулся пополам, почувствовав железный привкус во рту из-за прикушенного языка.

 

 - Нам плевать, чем занимается Бронзовый Зуб. За твою голову назначена награда и мы ее получим.

“Отто” сплюнул кровь им под ноги.

Краем уха он расслышал неоднозначное жужжание, которое постепенно перерастало в визгливое улюлюканье.

 - Может сначала договоримся? У Архонта денег-то уж точно побольше будет.

Он понимал, что говорит со стеной, но чувствовал потребность потянуть время.

 

 - Ты опоздал, Отто. Зуб уже нам заплатил авансом и потребовал только твою голову и больше ничего.   


 - Да зачем ему моя голова?! - Возмутился Карманник. - В последний раз, когда его видел, я не заметил эту тягу к трупам. А вы, хоть бы поторговались там, может бы на мизинчик договорились бы!   


Один из громил остановился и почесал затылок.

 - А для чего мизинчик?   


Другой шикнул:   
  


 - Заткнись, дубина! Не видишь он нам зубы заговаривает?!   


Отто продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:   
  


 - Тогда бы вы получили не только деньги от Зуба, но и деньги от Архонта Ярусов за то, что сохранили мне жизнь. Теперь вы чуете запах убегающих от вас денежек?   


 - Я чувствую только вонь тухлой рыбы.   


 - Не поверишь: это и есть этот запах.

Глаза громилы расширились словно от внезапной догадки.

 - Но ведь кольца пахнут…

Самый умный из них зарычал и достал тесак из-за пояса, набросившись прямо на Карманника. Отто дернулся, но это было необязательно - Хорист моментально распластался прямо перед его ногами. На затылке громилы сверкали остатки молний, оставив черное пятно. Все удивленно обернулись назад, уставившись на едва переводившего дух мальчишку. Его пальцы все еще удерживали символ сигила. Раздавшееся следом за ним улюлюкание еще больше ввело Хористов в ступор. Огромный отряд из детей смел их с ног и принялся бить палками, пока мальчишка пытался сосредоточиться уже на другом сигиле. Неожиданно, один из троих Хористов провалился под землю, так и не сумев выкарабкаться. Подбежавшая маленькая девчушка быстро протянула Карманнику руку и крикнула “Бежим!”. Отто решил послушаться и ринулся за угол вместе с ней и дальше она вела его по закоулкам сама.

Карманник не считал, сколько они шли, но один вопрос все продолжал щекотать кончик его языка. Он спросил:

 - Что это было?

Девочка на полном серьезе ответила:

 - Крокус сказал, что видел вас рядом с Архонтом совсем недавно - а значит вы друг.

Вопросов лишь прибавилось.

 - Девочка, а куда ты меня ведешь?

Он уже и не знал эти улицы.

 - К леди Архонту, конечно же! Самым кратчайшим путем.   


 - А кто был тот пацан, который метнул молнию?   


 - Это наш Крокус - он ученик леди Архонта. - Девочка гордо заулыбалась, словно говорила о себе. - А Архонт дает нам кушать, тепло и кровать, поэтому мы помогаем ей, хотя она часто ругается.   


Должно быть военные сироты, - подумал он, но сказал:   
  


 - А вы сами не боитесь?   


Девочка покачала головой.

 

 - Крокус может шмальнуть что-нибудь потяжелее, а мы успеем убежать если что.

Она не поняла его вопроса, либо не захотела понимать.

Уже начинало темнеть, когда здание Суда показалось за углом.

 - Дальше я сам, передай своим друзьям, чтобы не лезли больше в такие драки - это слишком опасно.

Девочка упрямо покачала головой.

 - Не пойду, я хотела увидеться с леди Архонтом!

Отто вздохнул.   
  


Они встретили Ирэн прямо возле входа. Девочка радостно вскрикнула и побежала:

 - Леди Архонт!

Женщина удивленно раскрыла глаза, почувствовав, как что-то маленькое больно врезалось в ее ноги.

 - Зана?! - И уже обращаясь к Карманнику: - Что произошло?

 

 - Меня спасла банда малолеток под предводительством твоего ученика. - Отто постарался перевести все это в шутку, уж слишком это звучало абсурдно. Но глаза Ирэн опасно прищурились. Она не оценила шутку.

 

 - Зана, сейчас ты быстро побежишь, найдешь Крокуса и приведешь ко мне. Чтобы никто тебя не видел и не слышал. Теперь быстро!

Для ускорения, она хлопнула девочку между сгорбленных лопаток. Девочка притворно взвизгнула и помчалась со всех ног туда, откуда они пришли.   
  


 - Мало мне было ученика, теперь Владыка соблаговолил одарить меня “протеже”. - Ирэн раздраженно выдохнула, устало массируя виски. Это не укрылось от Карманника.   


 - Неужели я пропустил что-то интересное?

Архонт Ярусов кинула на него недоверчивый взгляд. По ее лицу была видна внутренняя борьба. Через некоторое время она снова вздохнула, смирившись.

 - Весь процесс пошел насмарку из-за этого послания от Кайрос. После того, как я его дочитала все стояли как вкопанные. Мне редко доводиться видеть такую сплоченную реакцию среди людей, но по их лицам видно было, что сегодня зрелищ они не дождутся. Я распустила Суд и оставила старших Вершителей разбираться с Нератом. Я не знаю, что теперь с ним делать. - Она прикрыла лицо рукой и Отто в первый раз увидел отблеск отчаяния на ее лице. - Я не могу смотреть ему в лицо с ненавистью, когда вижу совсем другого человека. Меня тошнит от одного его вида. И теперь Владыка наконец нашел способ сжить меня со свету, повесив худшего из худших на мою шею.   


 - Ну, не знаю как ты, но я бы с интересом поглядел, кто быстрее успеет перегрызть другому глотку.

Ирэн усмехнулась и покачала головой.

 - Мне нравится твоя прямота, Карманник. Только не становись ублюдком от слишком хорошей жизни.

Теперь настала его очередь ухмыляться.

 - Не стану. И… - Он сделал паузу, обдумывая свои слова. - Зови меня просто Отто. “Карманник” звучит слишком по-идиотски.

Она кивнула и улыбнулась. Искренность за искренность.   
  


 - Пойдем, Отто, нам еще предстоит сделать много дел.

 

Ветер подул с севера.

 

***

 

Голоса Нерата ждали.

Смерти ли он ждал или победы? После стольких лет ожиданий наконец сломать столь тонкую шейку чересчур надоедливого жука в лице Верш… теперь уже Архонта. Голоса сводили его с ума, пролетая над ухом, как надоедливые мухи. Он чувствовал раздражение, злость. Безумие накрывало его с каждой секундой, не позволяя вдохнуть воздуха. Или он уже и не дышал вовсе? Аше жив, упрямая девчонка пожалела старика… Как же он ненавидел ее в этот момент! Ему казалось, что его ярость готова в любой момент взорваться тысячью языками пламени, оставляя на том месте, где он только что стоял, лишь пустоту. Пустота, которая принесла бы столь заветную тишину...

Знания и голоса приносили еще больше боли, чем когда либо. Вызывали желание содрать с себя кожу, лишь бы заглушить это чувство.

“Кожа?” - Впервые за очень долгое время Нерат услышал в собственной голове свой же голос, который тут же растворился в нестройном хоре.

“Голова?” - Внимал ему хор, то визгливым женским голосом, то нарочито плаксивым детским.

Голоса ждали.

Вдалеке виднелась фигуры… нет, мираж, обман.

Он слышал свой собственный голос где-то вдалеке:

 - Ну что же, белая ворона пришла с пустыми руками и наши другие, более полезные птички доложили о том, что ты натворила, дитя. - Он видел лишь очертания, но знал, что она стоит прямо перед ним и выжигает в нем дыру своим острым, как мастерски заточенная бритва, взглядом. Нерат безумно хихикнул, подложив руку себе под шлем, будто с интересом наблюдая за всем этим.

По правде говоря, он больше не видел дальше своего носа.

Ирэн молчала. Похоже ей это доставляет какое-то особое удовольствие, - прошелестел ехидный старческий голос в остатках его разума.

 - Молчишь как и всегда. Где же твоя обещанная бравада, Архонт? Мы ждем ее с величайшим нетерпением! Как и ждали новости о смерти старика. - Архонт Тайн помрачнел, его голос упал до зловещего баса. - Подойди к нам, малышка.

Мужчина расслышал, как она плюнула ему под ноги.

 - Не хочешь? Ведь у тебя еще есть шанс отыграться, Архонт. - Чудовище, склеенное из остатков разума других людей, сделало паузу, вновь ожидая чего-то.   
  
Голоса расслышали легкий шорох по сухой почве. Он продолжил:   
  
\- Те, кого ты называешь друзьями - пожертвуй ими! Или, - Он поднял палец вверх, визгливо хихикнув. - Пожертвуй теми, кто тебе дорог, кого ты даже любишь… Это не важно! Ведь нужна всего-лишь одна маленькая жертва, чтобы обрести все, о чем все рано или поздно мечтают! Вечность, слава, могущество…  **_власть_ ** .   


 - Тогда, - Ирэн подошла ближе и Нерат резко дернулся, явно с жадностью ожидая чего-то. - Я жертвую…

Нерат в предвкушении захлопал в ладоши, словно мальчишка, ждущий конфетку.

 - … Тобой.

Из порвавшейся ткани вырывался целый поток изумрудного пламени. Нерат, явно не ожидавший такого, замер на месте. Его маска остановилась, замерев на одном и  том же выражении бронзового лица. Меч за секунду расплавился, превратившись в ошметки металла на земле.

 - Всего лишь… царапина… - Прохрипел Архонт Тайн, рассмеявшись.

Он сжал ее плечо, приблизившись вплотную. Свет от зеленых языков пламени танцевал на ее бледной коже. Его рука к удивлению мягко, почти заботливо, притронулась к ее щеке, но затем соскользнула вниз и сжала тонкую шею. Ирэн не отводила пристального взгляда от бронзовой маски, стараясь чтобы не было видно ее слезящихся глаз.

 - Ох? Неужели мы ошиблись в тебе? - Он закашлялся и Ирэн могла поклясться, что в его голосе послышалась улыбка. - Мы и не думали, что ты такого высокого мнения о нас… Но это еще не конец, мы только начали!   


 - Нет. - Прошелестел ее голос. - Это конец.   


Она протянула руки, впиваясь внутрь сквозь открытые щели красного одеяния. Ирэн разрывала все на кусочки, не замечая боли. Запах паленого ударил в ее ноздри, когда она услышала отрывистый, хриплый смех. Нерат больше не мог шевелиться под натиском голосов, эхом доносившихся из его умирающего тела… Оболочки. Слезы текли от непередаваемого жара, заставляя корчиться в агонии. Он прошептал что-то невнятное, но Ирэн смогла разобрать эти слова, которые обожгли ее по-настоящему. Вершительница наконец закричала, с яростью сжимая ядро оболочки, пока то не лопнуло.

Неожиданная вспышка ослепила ее. Одеяние рассыпалось прахом, также как и маска. Ничего не осталось, кроме почти померкшего скипетра и изогнутого меча-пилы.

Когда она очнулась, то почувствовала, как по ее щекам текут слезы от боли в обугленных руках.

 

My mother's helper

She had herself a baby

And didn't mean to drown it in the bath

Her lovely brother

He took himself a lover

And didn't mean to bury him out back

Graverobber's daughters

They poisoned their father

Couldn't take what he would do at night

Their youngest sister

She doesn't even miss him

The things he did to them just were not right

Town's oldest lady

She sits alone, waiting

Counting all the money that she stole

Slave trader's cousin

He hung a man for nothing

And plans to take that secret to the grave

And they know

Judgement day shall come

_ And they know _

_ Judgement day shall come _

_ And they know _

**_The judgement day shall come_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Твоя бабушка гордилась бы тобой, Морриган”
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byTHZxbrMC0


End file.
